SexCall Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual?
by LeiliPattz
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Por que o céu me odeia? Justo no meu ultimo dia de trabalho esse inferno se converteu em meu paraíso.
1. Capítulo 1

**SexCall... Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual?**

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **Joha**, que me autorizou traduzir. E os personagens são da Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Por que o céu me odeia? Justo no meu ultimo dia de trabalho esse inferno se converteu em meu paraíso.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Bella PDV**

Acho que todos nós temos um trabalho que nós odiamos, ou pelo menos uma vez estivemos trabalhando em algo que não nos sentíamos muito orgulhosos, bem, eu me sinto assim, não tinha orgulho do meu trabalho, mas graças a todos os santos, anjos ou não sei o que, já não tenho que trabalhar mais _nisso_, ontem e hoje eu me formei eu finalmente posso dizer que sou uma jornalista, no período da tarde eu tenho a minha primeira entrevista de trabalho, mas mais do que uma entrevista é um emprego seguro, assim pelo menos foi-me dito na faculdade, já que por minhas notas e por ter me formado como o melhor da minha classe me ofereceram o emprego dos meus sonhos, por fim vou escrever e o melhor é que com isso, vou manter-me e vou deixar meu outro horrível emprego.

Bem, não que eu odeie tanto o meu trabalho, afinal depois de tudo eu agradeço que no dia de hoje eu sou jornalista, nunca com qualquer um dos meus trabalhos como garçonete ou vendedora teria como pagar a faculdade, por isso, afinal não era tão ruim.

Tem alguns anos que me mudei para Los Angeles, toda a minha vida vivi em Forks e queria uma mudança drástica e que melhor mudar da chuva e do frio para o sol e o mar, assim que quando terminei a escola fiz minhas malas e mudei meu destino, e aqui estou desde então, no começo foi difícil, porque meu pai só é o chefe de policia de Forks e minha mãe é… bem… vive sua vida, viaja de um lado para outro somente com uma mochila cheia de sonhos, graças a Deus encontrou Phill para acompanha-la, bom, o caso é que nenhum deles poderia me ajudar nos gastos, por isso é que no começo tive dois empregos, mas quando vi que não podia pagar nada, que sejamos sinceros, só os mínimos, não sou nada consumista, bom, quando achei que teria que voltar com o rabo entre as pernas ao frio de Forks, ela apareceu em vida.

Tanya foi minha amiga e me apoiou todo esse tempo e a ela lhe devo o agrado e desagrado de meu emprego, não sou prostituta, não vendo meu corpo, mas lhes dou prazer aos homens, lhes cumpro até as mais sórdidas fantasias sexuais, mas com uma condição, por telefone, sim trabalho em uma dessas famosas linhas quentes. A verdade é que a primeira vez que cheguei para trabalhar fiquei em choque, minha vida sexual é praticamente nula, uma que outra vez tenho ficado por ai, mas nunca mais do que um par de beijos e quem sabe um que outro tocou, mas ainda assim mantenho minha virgindade, o lugar, devo dizer que é bem… reservado… contamos cada uma com um cubículo privado e a prova de sons, temos todos os brinquedos sexuais existentes e por ainda existir, não há desculpa para não excitarmos, de fato, a maioria ama esse trabalho, quase todas saem daqui com vários orgasmos, enquanto eu… só finjo, jamais tive um orgasmo em minha vida, e me nego que seja por minha própria mão enquanto um loser pervertido se masturba comigo.

O som da buzina de um carro me tirou dos meus devaneios e voltei à realidade, hoje seria o último dia, que ficaria fechada naquele cubículo cumprindo as fantasias dos tarados. Acelerei o ritmo e apressei-me a entrar no prédio, ainda que tivesse todos os tipos de escritórios, recusava-me a crer que alguém iria me reconhecer. Eu cheguei e estava lá a minha querida amiga.

- Parabéns Bella! – não cheguei a responder quando Tanya já estava pendurada em meu pescoço. – É toda uma jornalista agora.

- Obrigada… mas Tanya – ao ver que não tirava seu sorriso tive que abaixar um pouco seus ânimos, já que todos estavam nos olhando – me deu parabéns pelo menos 30 vezes – eu ri antes de fazer-lhe saber que não era serio.

- Você é má – fez um bico fingindo que isso que somente ela sabe fazer.

- Sim – a abracei – melhor não demorarmos porque quanto antes entrarmos antes saímos.

- Ainda não sei como não gosta desse emprego – suspirou e olhou para o céu como buscando respostas – é o melhor emprego do mundo.

- Há… para você… é… - busquei a palavra adequada – horrível – só de pensar ficava com pé de galinha.

- Prometa-me uma coisa – girou e ficou cara a cara comigo.

- O que? – o disse sem vontade, sempre me fazia prometer coisas e sempre terminava arrependida.

- Que hoje vai desfrutar… vê-lo assim como – suspirou – uma despedida.

- Ok – se não lhe digo que sim não terminaria mais com o assunto.

- Essa é minha amiga graduada. – passou um braço por meus ombros e seguimos caminhando.

A verdade é que ainda não sei como uma garota como Tanya é tão simples e doce, tem toda a faixa de típica puta, alta, loira, olhos azuis, corpo de infarto, enfim, a típica modelo oca, mas é todo o contrario, é minha melhor amiga. Ao contrário eu estou tão simples como isto, olhos e cabelos chocolate e de pele mais clara do que um vampiro, outro agradecimento a Forks, onde o sol nunca aparece, e meu corpo… não é ruim, mas eu estou muito magra para meu gosto.

Entrei em meu cubículo e estremeci somente por estar ali, o número de vibradores e brinquedos era impressionante, mas mais impressionante é que os meus ainda estão em sua embalagem original, ao menos é isso que me demonstra que é certo isso de "exclusividade do material de trabalho" como deixaram claro na minha entrevista.

Enfim, coloquei meu fone e esperei a primeira ligação, geralmente essa é a hora onde os homens abaixam seu calor, assim que era coisa de minutos antes que o telefone tocasse e como sou descarada, ai esta… minha primeira chamada do dia.

- SexCall… Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual? – através do tempo aprendi a colocar minha voz mais sexy, sim até não parece a minha.

- Eu... – Deus! Que linda voz… é como… aveludada… concentre-se Bella… é só outro pervertido.

- Calma querido – continuei com o mesmo tom – agora conte-me… qual sua maior fantasia sexual?

- Foi engano – Ok... a voz é um sonho, mas de verdade parece um estúpido.

- Não acho… melhor porque não me conta onde gostaria que eu me tocasse – e como sempre me mantive firme em meu posto.

- Para onde liguei? – definitivamente estúpido, parece que discou o número errado.

- Onde todas suas fantasias se tornam realidade – e vamos… me pagam por minuto que os mantenho falando.

- Ok… então – notei a mudança no seu tom de voz… e se antes era sexy, agora me molhei somente com escutar sua voz "sensual" – isso é uma linha quente.

- Então… - estava gostando desse joguinho – Onde gostaria que eu me tocasse?

- O que está usando?

- Mmmm… um conjunto de camisola transparente… azul – não era verdade, mas vamos, uns jeans e camiseta desgastada não é sexy – sem roupa interior.

- Uiii garota… fico duro só de imaginar – quase pude adivinhar que estava massageando seu membro por cima da roupa e o pior é que me pos a mil.

- E estou tão molhada… mmmm – quando me dei conta já tinha minhas calças desabotoadas… acho que depois de tudo ia cumprir a promessa que fiz a Tanya.

- Coloque um dedo em você… quero comprovar se é verdade – e como boa menina que sou o fiz e Ohhh eu amei, soltei um gemido só de imaginar o dono dessa voz fazendo por mim.

- Siim… - disse o melhor que pude – estou ensopada.

- ohhhh querida… mmmm – a verdade é que esse homem tem cada vez a voz mais excitante, são os melhores gemidos que escutei – tenho um mamilo seu em minha boca… mmmm… é delicioso – por inércia meus dedos começaram a apertar eles sobre a roupa, mas logo não deu mais, e tirei minha camisa para faze-lo melhor, se já estamos nesse, melhor fazer bem.

- Estão duros… e sua língua parece tão bem – molhei um par de dedos com minha saliva e a apertei em meus eretos mamilos – quero provar seu pênis… qual grande é?

- Ohhh querida… não acho que caiba nessa linda boquinha sua – não sei se é verdade ou não, mas quero achar que é verdade, quem sabe seja tão grande.

- Tão grande?

- Enorme – e segui gemendo.

- Imagina que é minha boca que está fodendo… mmm… é tão bom… está tão duro – quando abri meus olhos vi que já tinha três dedos dando-me prazer como nunca, e me encantava.

- E você… imagina que minha boca é a que está provando sua quente e estreita boceta – isso é diferente, geralmente os pervertidos se preocupavam com eles e não comigo, isso só me fez aumentar mais o ritmo.

- Sim… continue assim… belisca meu clitóris… sim – fechei os olhos e deixei que minhas mais fizeram seu trabalho.

- Ohh… vamos… chupe com vontade… sim… mais rápido – se notava que faltava pouco.

- Falta… pouco… já quase… - e sim… sentia que meu primeiro orgasmo estava chegando e não sei como pude agüentar tanto tempo sem senti-lo.

- Venha comigo… eu quase… siiiiiiim – escutei seu orgasmo e o meu chegou ao golpe.

- Mmmmmmm – não tinha palavras par semelhante sensação, meu primeiro orgasmo – Isso foi...

- Excelente… é uma delicia.

- Sim… é incrível seu sabor – esse jogo estava me encantando.

- Então… - pude sentir que ainda estava agitado – Seu nome…?

- Ovelhinha – quando começamos a trabalhar nos fazer escolher nomes fictícios.

- Bom ovelhinha… amanha na mesma hora?

Por que o céu me odeia? Justo no meu ultimo dia de trabalho esse inferno se converteu em meu paraíso.

* * *

**Mais uma fic... espero que vocês gostem.**

**Amo essa fic e já querida traduzir a um tempo.**

**Deixem reviews se puderem.**

**Beijos e até semana que vem.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**SexCall... Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual?**

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **Joha**, que me autorizou traduzir. E os personagens são da Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Por que o céu me odeia? Justo no meu ultimo dia de trabalho esse inferno se converteu em meu paraíso.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Bella PDV**

Eu sempre me destacava pela pior característica que poderia existir, a covardia, eu sou uma covarde de puro conhecimento, e como uma boa covarde que eu sou cortei o telefone, eu não disse nada a voz que entregou-me ao primeiro orgasmo da minha vida. Não sei quanto tempo eu começar a olhar para a arranque da minha cabeça, como se ele fosse chamar de volta, e nem sequer chamou, as chamadas são aleatórias, então é melhor eu esquecer isso e deixar para trás esse trabalho horrível.

O resto do turno estive bastante relaxada, só um ou outro pervertido que não me provocou nada, se até as vozes dão nojo não quero imaginar como são em pessoa.

As lembranças daquela sexy e aveludada voz, trouxeram flashs à minha mente, eu instintivamente fechei os olhos e quando voltei a já tinha uma mão massageando meus seios, eu tinha um pouco de roupa e afastou meu sutiã para massagear os meus seios como maior facilidade, imaginando o dono dessa voz sugando na minha pele, foi suficiente para me fazer subir a temperatura e colocar meus mamilos duro como uma rocha. E é isso o que Tanya me disse. agora eu posso ver que é verdade, a pessoa sem querer pega gosto. Estava apertando meus mamilos e descendo até meu muito molhado centro, quando um toque na porta me trouxe de volta à realidade, de forma rápida e coloquei a minha roupa que eu me levantei.

- O que estava fazendo? – o tom e sorriso da minha amiga me indicaram que suspeitava de algo.

- Nada – minha resposta foi totalmente mecânica.

- Ok, acredito em você – entrecerrou os olhos, claro indicio de que não acreditava em nada – Não importa – deu de ombros – depois me conte… agora – seu rosto mudou a expressão a uma que eu não soube decifrar – querem falar com você...

- Qu… quem? – a idéia de que o estranho tivesse podido me localizar me deixou completamente gelada e paralisada e óbvio que minha amiga se deu conta.

- O chefe.

- Ahhh – voltei a respirar – Agora vou – tomei minhas coisas essa era a última vez que pisava nesse já tão maldito cubículo.

- Hey – virei diante o chamado de Tanya.

- Depois me conta – piscou – e quero detalhes – sem mais se foi e eu fiz o mesmo.

Caminhei até o escritório central, o mais provável é que tivesse pronto meu encerramento, assim que aqui terminava tudo. Cheguei e a secretaria me indicou que entrasse.

- Com licença – abri lentamente a porta e entrei.

- Isabella – claro… ele era o único que não podia chamar-me de Bella – Entre – me indicou a cadeira da frente para seu escritório. – toma assento.

- Mandou me chamar...

- Sim… - tomou uns papéis e logo lhe pareceram muito interessantes – Se supunha que hoje seria seu ultimo dia de trabalho.

SUPUNHA? Que merda significa isso.

- Hoje É meu último dia de trabalho – lhe corrigi – Ou já foi… acabo de terminar meu turno.

- Bom… isso é relativo – o muito maldito nem se quer se dignava a olhar-me.

- Relativo? – sei que minha voz soou umas quantas oitavas mais altas, mas não me importo.

- Exato – por fim o maldito fixou seus olhos nos meus.

- Não entendo – bufei e cruzei os braços.

- Bom… tem o aviso de um mês – assenti com a cabeça – Mas resulta que estamos com pouco pessoal… vários estão de férias e…

- E… - o animei a continuar.

- Não pode ir – soltou de repente – Preciso que fique um tempo mais – viu o que ia protestar e seguiu falando – lembra desse contrato? – colocou sobre a mesa os papeis que estava lendo, os vi e o sangue tomou conta do meu rosto – esse contrato é por segurança… para nós e fica constatado que se no momento da renuncia estiver poucas pessoas, essa é adiada até novo aviso.

- Então – cerrei os punhos, eu queria bater em alguém e não acho que o meu chefe seria a melhor opção - eu tenho que ficar.

- Exatamente… então… Isabella… te espero amanhã – este era um sinal claro de que a reunião estava encerrada.

- Até amanhã Senhor Volturi – soei bastante desagradável, mas não me importo se até fechei a porta com força.

Sai e ali estava minha amiga, sei que ela suspeitava que eu não fui bem, porque ela se apressou a chegar a mim.

- Foi tão ruim?

- Eu tenho que ficar - continuamos a caminhar, pelo menos por hoje, tinha acabado.

- Eu não entendo.

- Eu muito menos… o "Quadro" esse disse que há pouco pessoal e me tirou na cara o contrato que assinamos e bla bla bla – bufei bastante irritada.

- Não é "Quadro" – começou a rir e só pude seguir.

- Marco… "Quadro"… é o mesmo* – já havíamos saído do lugar e agora tinha minha entrevista de trabalho… real.

*Em espanhol Marco significa moldura por isso o trocadilho.

- Você é uma amiga engraçada – me abraçou – mas ainda assim é tão estranho… não tão "como" pouco pessoal.

- Eu sei… mas – suspirei - eu não posso fazer nada – olhei as horas no meu celular e já estava quase na hora – eu tenho que ir.

- Eu sei – voltou a me abraçar – você vai ficar bem – pegou meu rosto em suas mãos.

- Você não vai me beijar né? - Riu e me beijou na bochecha.

- Você não é meu gosto… é muito… - procuro a palavra certa - santa para mim ... ahhhh - parece que a iluminação tinha chegado – o que me lembra - oh oh – tem que me dizer uma coisa - apontou o dedo - mais tarde irei a sua casa

Nem me deu tempo de dizer nada quando se foi. Andei até o meu bebê precioso, um Beetle conversível azul claro, pelo menos pensar em minha reunião de trabalho diminuía um pouco a fúria com que havia saído do escritório do "Don Cuadro". Não demorei muito tempo para chegar ao escritório da revista, as palavras gigantes "Almost Angels" me davam boas vintas ao que agora, espero que seja meu novo emprego.

Estacionei na área dos visitantes e, em seguida, desliguei o carro olhei minhas roupas, a sessão de sexo me deixou as minhas roupas um pouco em desalinho, mas nada que não possa ser corrigido. Entrei no prédio e uma vez lá me aproximei da recepção.

- Olá… bom dia… eu vim para uma reunião com o Senhor – olhei no meu celular, onde havia gravado o nome.

- Cullen.

- O quê? - Consulte a recepcionista

- Seu encontro é com o Sr. Cullen não é?

- Sim – havia lembrado o nome - sou Isabella Swan.

- Os senhores a estão esperando – senhores? Assim como mais de um? – suba até o nono andar e ai pergunte a secretaria encarregada.

- Ok.

Apressei-me até o elevador, tente controlar meus nervos, é por isso que eu lutei tantos anos, por isso não poderia dar errado, quando eu vi o elevador vazio, tão sozinho, assim como as portas estavam fechando uma voz gritou para que eu parasse, mas eu não alcancei.

Cheguei ao nono andar e depois me encaminhei para uma espécie de sala de reuniões, alguns homens já estavam reunido, agora entendido no conceito de "senhores".

- Oi… boa tarde – cumprimentei da forma mais formal que pude.

- Isabella – aproximou-se de mim quem havia me oferecido esse emprego na Universidade.

- Senhor Cullen – o cumprimentei.

- Só Carlisle – sorriu – venha – me indicou uma cadeira – Sente-se, estávamos justamente falando de você.

- De mim? – olhei alguns rostos e a maioria das pessoas eram mais adultas com exceção de um jovem loiro de olhos azuis que quando me chamou atenção.

- Sim… estávamos falando do seu artigo. – Meu artigo?

- Não entendo – neguei com a cabeça – Eu vinha para uma entrevista de trabalho.

- Não – negou o senhor Cullen – não era entrevista… era reunião – agora entendi um pouco da diferença – seu contrato está pronto – estendeu uma pasta e a alegria me tomou por completo – só falta que assine e decidamos o seu primeiro artigo.

- Deve ser alguma coisa… que tenha impacto – delimitou um senhor de cabelo e barba branca

- Alguma coisa - interrompeu outro quase careca – diferente.

De repente, senti a porta abrir e alguém entrou, mas não me virei para olhar.

- Uma linha quente.

O QUE?

Girei para o olhar o dono daquela voz que me parecia conhecida e me encontrei com o ser mais perfeito que já vi, nunca tinha visto nem mesmo na televisão.


	3. Capítulo 3

**SexCall... Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual?**

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **Joha**, que me autorizou traduzir. E os personagens são da Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Por que o céu me odeia? Justo no meu ultimo dia de trabalho esse inferno se converteu em meu paraíso.

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Edward PDV**

Se alguém tivesse me dito que ligar para uma linha quente me daria o melhor orgasmo da minha vida, eu provavelmente teria rido na sua cara, mas agora não, tive o melhor orgasmo da minha vida e graças a apenas uma linha erótica. Eu me lembro da voz dessa menina e eu fico duro apenas imaginá-la ao meu lado, essa voz de menina travessa, a virgem selvagem, fiquei a mil, não sei quanto tempo me custou para recuperar-me do orgasmo e da emoção, e só agora percebi que a menina não disse mais nada, é só desligou o meu telefonema, assim como um bom homem de negócios que eu sou, fiz isso, um negócio, peguei meu telefone e liguei para a pessoa que poderia me ajudar.

- Olá? Emmett. Eu preciso pegar o nome do proprietário de uma linha quente.

- Você se tornou pervertido Eddie? - Eu quase podia ver o sorriso infantil no seu rosto.

- Não estúpido… é por… - busquei em minha mente hábil alguma boa exclusiva e bingo, a reunião que tive esta tarde no jornal veio a calhar - um artigo… isso.

- Ok… suponhamos que eu acredite em você… que linha seria? porque há muitas - eu senti a sua mudança de voz – Uyyy irmão… tem um que uma loira atende que dá os melhores boquetes do mundo.

- Emmet - eu ri - Como você sabe que você é em uma loira e tudo… como você sabe como é seu boquete? É pelo telefone – lhe esclareci o óbvio, mas às vezes é necessário.

- Óbvio Eddie.

- Não me chame de Eddie – grunhi.

- Óbvio porque sua voz é de uma loira, e porque quando me tocou quase posso sentir sua boca pressionando o Emmetizinho.

- Tonto – se não conhecesse tão bem meu amigo acharia que tinha problemas mentais, mas não, ele é assim.

- É verdade! – Agora parecia um garoto pequeno – então, ligou para minha loira?

- Não, essa – busquei o numero que havia anotado – quero que ligue para esse… 7653427 e consiga p nome e numero do dono, nada mais – sabia muito bem porque lhe esclareci o último.

- Mas...

- Não.

- Ok… terei que satisfazer-me sozinho – imaginei a perfeição do seu bico.

- Liga quando consegui o numero.

- Ok – cortou irritado.

Tente recolher os meus papéis para a reunião e considerar algumas alternativas para a reportagem que estávamos planejando, decidimos dar um giro com a revista, torná-la um pouco mais ousada e atrair novos clientes até uma nova repórter recém formada haviam contratado para a reportagem. Pensei de novo em minha Ovelhinha e, afinal, não é uma idéia tão má ter a linha quente como reportagem, uma grande parte da população masculina e feminina ligam para satisfazerem e isso é algo para se considerar.

Eu estava pensando sobre os prós e contras da reportagem, quando o som do meu celular me trouxe de volta à realidade.

- Quanto você me ama?

- Emmett… você pode ser mais gay? - Eu ri, sabia como lhe afetava insinuações sobre sua sexualidade.

- Você gostaria… assim pelo menos ligaria para algo que eu ligo - e tinha que lhe dar alguma razão não sei o que estava acontecendo comigo, mas ultimamente estava péssimo com as mulheres, menos com Ovelhinha é claro.

- O nome e o número.

- Ok… ao Eddie lhe deram onde dói – cantou muito feliz e eu só grunhi – ok, ok, não grunhe… o número é 8731250 e o nome do dono é Marco Volturi.

- Anotado – ia dizer algo mais, mas cortei a ligação para discar o numero de Marco.

Tu… tu… tu…

- Alo? – a voz do homem mostrava que era mais velho.

- Alo, Marco Volturi?

- Sim, é ele, quem fala?

- Olá, sou Edward Cullen de "Almost Angels" conhece a revista?

- Claro, é uma revista de grande circulação, mas não entendo sua chamada.

- A ligação é porque estamos interessados em fazer uma reportagem sobre as linhas quentes e tinha pensado na sua, se pudermos entrar em seu mundo terá uma enorme publicidade gratuita – publicidade, isso nunca falha, é a melhor tática para que lhe dêem entrevistas ou qualquer outra coisa que você precisa – além disso, discutimos esta questão da melhor maneira… elegantemente – não sei o que pode ter de elegante.

- Senhor Cullen – em sua voz senti que tinha um sorriso no rosto – É uma honra que escolha a SexCall, quando quer começar?

- Senhor Marco – já havia aceitado, assim que ai vinha a segunda parte do plano – mas tenho um pedido especial e algo… pessoal.

- Diga-me senhor Cullen.

- Uma de suas garotas… Ovelhinha… queria que a entrevista se baseasse nela.

- Desculpe Senhor Cullen, mas hoje é o último dia de trabalho de Ovelhinha.

- E – demônios, isso sim que está mal, mas jamais me rendo diante de nada – não há alguma forma de prende-la um pouco mais? – sabia que com o tom que usei praticamente o estava obrigando.

- Claro – bem, entendeu com perfeição – Mas, senhor Cullen, tem algum interesse especial nela?

- Não, só me recomendaram – menti muito bem.

- Bem, porque aqui as garotas não são prostitutas – apesar de sua ameaça gostei que esclarecesse o ponto.

- Eu entendi, mas tudo isso era na reportagem assim que ali poderá lê-lo bem.

- Bem, então como faremos isso?

- Nos próximos dias nos colocaremos em contato para assinar e arrumar os detalhes.

- Ok, foi um prazer senhor Cullen.

- O mesmo digo eu Volturi.

Um sorriso apareceu em meu rosto quando desliguei a ligação, ainda que não sabia muito bem o que faria de agora em diante, pelo menos me conformava com ter algum tipo de contato com ovelhinha, já encontraria a forma de conhecê-la de uma maneira melhor.

Por inércia levantei o olhar e topei com o relógio que me mostrava o qual atrasado ia para a reunião, juntei minhas coisas e me dirigi ao meu volvo, pela minha forma de manejar não demorei muito tempo para chegar, entrei rapidamente no elevador que me levou para o direito de andar quando as portas se abriram corri para a sala de reuniões, e quando ia entrar escutei o que precisava escutar.

- Deve ser alguma coisa… que tenha impacto – delimitou um senhor de cabelo e barba branca

- Alguma coisa - interrompeu outro quase careca – diferente.

- Uma linha quente – respondi enquanto entrava na sala.

- Edward – senti o olhar de reprovação do meu pai pelo atraso.

- Desculpe por chegar tarde, mas estava fazendo ligações – ri sem olhar para ninguém sentei em meu lugar – já falei com o dono da empresa e só falta o contrato e os detalhes… agora… que lhe parece a idéia? – sabia que nada se atreveria a rebater-me, sempre que proponho algo é um êxito.

- Uma linha quente – repetiu Aro – me parecia que é um bom giro.

- Mas teríamos que abordar o tema com classe.

- Claro Jasper – olhei para o meu amigo – essa é a idéia, nada de vulgaridades, então? – olhei para os homens que tinham diante de mim e poderia jurar que mais de alguma vez haviam sido clientes, mas seus rostos demonstravam que gostava da idéia.

- Está bem filho – falou Carlisle – e com quem fez os contatos?

- Com – olhei entre meus papeis – Marco Volturi de SexCall… Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual? E acho que seria um excelente nome para o artigo… até – quis continuar falando, mas um pigarro de alguém engasgando me impediu.

Vire os meus olhos em busca de quem se engasgava e me tomei para uma garota que estava mais vermelha que um tomate, eu rapidamente sai da minha cadeira lembrando o tipo de primeiros socorros e fui ajudar, parece que só engasgou com a saliva, porque não demorou muito tempo para se recuperar, quando finalmente vi o rosto dela eu conheci a mais perfeita desta terra, uma fada de cabelos e os olhos de chocolate convidando para devorar, quando nossos olhos se encontraram a menina corou e que só se tornou mais adorável.

- Você está bem? – rompi o silêncio.

- Sim… eu – abaixou o olhar envergonhada – obrigada – não voltou a levantar o olhar e isso me irritou, queria voltar a me perder em seus olhos.

- Filho interrompeu meu pai – ela é Isabella Swan a nova repórter – me apresentou – Isabella – girou até ela – ele é Edward CUllen meu filho e vice-presidente da companhia.

- Prazer – não perdi a oportunidade e levantei a sua mão para deixar um casto beijo nela – Isabella.

- Bella… - me corrigiu e justo nossos olhares voltaram a se cruzar – um prazer senhor Cullen.

- Só Edward – a corrigi e lhe dei um sorriso que sabia que derretia gelo.

Definitivamente esse ia ser um artigo muito interessante.

* * *

**OH MEU DEUS Eu jurava que tinha postado o capítulo 3, tanto que traduzi o 4 para postar agora, e quando fui ver não tinha postado.**

**MIL DESCUPAS, gente eu to com tanto problema pessoal que minha cabeça ta uma merda, enfim...**

**Será que Edward vai descobrir que a Bella realmente é? HAHA seria bem engraçado e... interessante.**

**Espero que tenham gostado, prometo tentar ser mais rápida. **

**Por favor, comentem ok, e obrigada a quem acompanha.**

**Bjs  
**


	4. Capítulo 4

**SexCall... Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual?**

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **Joha**, que me autorizou traduzir. E os personagens são da Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Por que o céu me odeia? Justo no meu ultimo dia de trabalho esse inferno se converteu em meu paraíso.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Bella PDV**

Se eu pudesse escolher um dia como o pior da minha vida até agora, sem dúvida, este iria ganhar, repassemos, quando finalmente terminava com o meu trabalho do inferno encontro uma voz que me dá o meu primeiro orgasmo e quando quero ir meu chefe me diz para ficar, mas pensando bem não sei se isso é bom ou ruim, talvez, e apenas talvez volto a falar com ele de qualquer maneira… e para fechar o dia, quando eu encontro meu emprego dos sonho e meu primeiro artigo, este acaba por ser nada mais e nada menos do que meu trabalho do inferno e como um toque final, o filho do dono é que vai fazer.

- Bom gente... – Carlisle interrompeu nossa apresentação – Como Edward – colocou uma mão no ombro do filho – é que tem os contatos para o artigo, e você Bella – sorriu para mim – é a encarregada de escrever, deveriam trabalhar lado a lado nisso – fez uma pausa um tanto dramática – lembrem-se que desse artigo depende o giro que queremos dar na revista assim que dêem seu maior esforço.

- Tranqüilo Carlisle – sorriu seu filho e quase me perco nesses dentes perfeitamente cuidados – tenho tudo sobre controle – passou uma mão por seu cabelo bagunçado e senti como a umidade se acumulava em minha calcinha – assim que... Bella – e vamos… sim continue assim que eu vou te violar aqui mesmo – Espero que não se importe de que passemos no meu escritório para ajudar os detalhes.

- Não... tran... quilo – posso dizer algo mais estúpido e olhá-lo com cara mais estúpida? Definitivamente não, só eu me supero em idiotices.

- Então – Carlisle chamou a atenção de todos – damos por concluída essa reunião.

- Oi – logo o garoto loiro e olhos azuis estava na minha frente com sua mão estendida – sou Jasper o encarregado da edição.

- Bella – aceitei sua mão.

- Bella... prazer – sorriu e não sei porque, mas me deu uma sensação estranha que acho que notou.

- Ehh Bella – Edward chamou minha atenção tirando-me da minha nuvem.

- Sim? – virei para ele.

- O que acha de irmos para meu escritório? – fiquei muda pensando em nada – para discutir os detalhes – acrescentou ao ver minha falta de comunicação.

- Sim... claro... vamos – virei para Jasper e entrecerrei os olhos – Foi um prazer – ficamos nos olhando fixamente por dois segundos que me pareceram eternos.

- Digo o mesmo – tomou muito suavemente minha mão e deixou um casto beijo no dorso – e fique calma – piscou para mim quase me deixando seu respiração – tudo saíra bem – não sei porquê, mas senti um duplo sentido em suas palavras

- Haam – uma tosse novamente me tirou da nuvem que ultimamente passava sonhando – Vamos? – virei para Edward e tinha a testa franzida.

- Sim.

Edward pegou-me pelo braço e levou-me ao seu escritório, no caminho pude ver algo mais do que da empresa e era simplesmente fabulosa, desde a decoração em si, o ao calor humano, se notava a quilômetros que o ambiente de trabalho é outro, ainda que comparar o meu trabalho do inferno com qualquer coisa, obviamente nada é melhor do que essa vibração ao sexo.

- Alice… dois cafés por favor – pediu Edward a que suponho que é sua secretaria e a que suponho que deixa baba por onde ele passa e não penso só pela forma na que quase o deixa nu com seu olhar, se não também o olhar de ódio que me deu ao me ver de braços dados com seu chefe.

- Sim Edward – não sei como, mas conseguiu soar com clara com um convite claro para fodê-la naquele momento, independentemente de qualquer coisa – agora mesmo – e vamos! Se levantou de sua cadeira e a pobre moça não podia usar algo que a cobrisse? Por Deus, com aquela saia minúscula e blusa de tão apertado quase juraria que não podia nem caminhar, nem respirar.

- Bella – parecia que Edward vai ser o encarregado de descer cada vez que eu suba a minha nuvem três – quer sentar? – disse.

- Lindo escritório – tive que falar, se até um LCD tinha, isso sim era um escritório dos sonhos.

- Obrigado – quase pude ver um leve rubor em suas bochechas e foi o mais adorável do mundo – Minha mãe que decorou – pude sentir sem problemas o orgulho em suas voz ao falar de sua mãe.

- Deixe-me dizer que sua mãe tem um gosto requintado – sorri e me devolveu o sorriso que desde hoje é minha favorita.

- Sim vou dizer… ela ama elogios – sua expressão ficou seria de um segundo a outro – Bella… posso te perguntar algo?

- Claro... diga.

- Você gostou de Jasper?

- Não sei – fui sincera – algo nele... – dei de ombros – não sei – suspirei – me chamou atenção.

- Sim... Jasper é diferente – o disse mais para ele, mas mesmo assim escutei.

- Enfim – quis mudar de tema – vamos falar do artigo – e por favor vamos sair logo disso antes que me dê uma parada cardíaca de tantas más noticias.

- Sim – não pude continuar falando pois a porta abrir deixando ver a garota quase sem roupa que Edward tem por secretaria.

- Seus cafés senhor – a muito... colocou seus pequenos peitos na altura do rosto de Edward, enquanto deixava os cafés na mesa, se até eu pude ver sua calcinha ao abaixar-se, definitivamente essa garota precisa de uma amiga que diga que ela parece uma puta – qualquer coisa – e seguia na mesma posição – me avise.

- Ehhh – não pude evitar e soltei uma sonora gargalhada quando Alice saiu do escritório.

- O que? – perguntou confuso, ele é tonto ou se faz?

- Edward… a garota praticamente pediu para que a fode-se no seu escritório – definitivamente o meu trabalho do inferno e Tanya estavam mudando meu vocabulário.

- Bella...

- É verdade – deixei de rir um pouco.

- Ela esta confusa... eu não a vejo mais do que como uma irmã.

- Pois avise, porque a pobre espera algo mais.

- Eu sei… mas… não posso – encolheu os ombros.

- Não me diga que vive como um monje? – levantei uma sobrancelha.

- Não… acredite que ligo bastante – gosto da sinceridade em suas palavras – mas Alice… não sei – levantou os ombros – acho que ela é muito boa para passar só uma vez pela minha cama e não posso dar mais do que isso – suspirou.

- E as mulheres passam só uma vez por sua cama? – cruzei os braços.

- Sim… não gosta de repetir – sorriu confiante e arrogante.

- Gosto da sua sinceridade – e de verdade gostaria.

- A verdade é que quando conhecer a garota correta vou deixar de lado todas as minhas "conquistas" – fez as aspas no ar – e eu vou assentar a cabeça, assim é que nunca a vou enganar, porque já terei vivido tudo o que podia viver.

- Sabe – o olhei o mais que pude – gostei de você.

- Você também... acho que seremos grandes amigos.

- Sim… nunca tive tanta confiança com alguém a quem venho recém conhecendo – fui sincera.

- Eu menos… sou super fechado – sorriu com meu sorriso favorito – mas enfim – olhou uns papeis que tinham na mesa – é melhor que esclarecemos nisso do artigo.

- O artigo – bufei e ele me olhou.

- Algum problema? – neguei, nada mais poderia piorar – então – mexeu nos papeis – aqui esta… o artigo estará baseado em uma operadora em especial – _que seja Tanya, que seja Tanya, que seja Tanya,_ - Ovelhinha... esse é seu sobrenome.

E sim… definitivamente meu dia podia piorar.

* * *

**Clima entre Bella e Jasper, Alice bem... bitch. Coitada da Bella, essa dai ta perdida, cozida e servida hahaha**

**Espero que tenham gostado, vou tentar postar o próximo até quarta. **

**Beijos e obrigada pela paciencia.  
**


	5. Capítulo 5

**SexCall... Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual?**

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **Joha**, que me autorizou traduzir. E os personagens são da Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Por que o céu me odeia? Justo no meu ultimo dia de trabalho esse inferno se converteu em meu paraíso.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Bella PDV**

Faz uma semana que já estou no meu novo emprego, até o momento não tive a sorte de "entrevistar-me", porque passei todos esses dias com meu novo melhor amigo, a verdade é que quando eu conheci Edward, me molhei a tal ponto que pensei que todos estavam percebendo como eu estava excitada, mas quanto mais o conheço mais eu quero ele, como amigo é claro, é que com ele sinto algo que não sinto com ninguém é como a minha outra metade e não me arriscaria por nada nesse mundo a perdê-lo, nesses poucos dias ele se tornou alguém muito importante.

Quanto ao meu trabalho do inferno, continuei igual, não voltei a "fazê-lo" com a voz sexy, suponho que para ele foi só um erro que preferiu esquecer, assim que só me limitei a fingir como sempre.

Graças a Deus eu fui capaz de conciliar os meus horários entre os meus dois empregos, embora na Almost Angels tão pouco estava tão bem, Alice não parava de me olhar com um desejo de querer arrancar todos os cabelos da minha linda cabeça, é que não entende que com Edward somos só amigos, e ainda assim ele não sente nada por ela até me sinto um pouco triste pela menina, às vezes chega a ser tão patética que degrada a tal ponto o sexo feminino.

Jasper por outro lado ele é... não sei, cada vez que o vejo sinto algo dentro de mim que não posso descrever e isso me deixa muito inquieta, não é só atração, mas tão pouco acho que seja amor, é estranho.

- Querida... – passou uma mão por meus olhos para que eu voltasse a realidade – No que está pensando.

- Em Jasper – fui sincera.

- Jasper – riu – é estranho... mas... se quiser te ajudo.

- É que – encolhi os ombros – não sei se gosto mesmo dele... é...

- Já sei que ele não é tão bom como eu mas... – colocou seu sorriso arrogante que eu tanto gosto – não poderíamos... somos como irmãos e isso seria incesto.

- Edward... – eu disse entre dentes – Não me meteria com você nem que fosse o último homem do planeta, você está... – o olhei de cima abaixo – muito usado para meu gosto – e fiz um gesto de nojo só para irritá-lo.

- Claro... uma virgem como você gostaria que sua primeira vez fosse com alguém com minha experiência – e meu pior erro foi lhe contar que ainda era virgem, menos mal que com toda a certeza não andaria divulgando.

- Querido – me aproximei muito para meu gosto – sua coisinha – olhei sua entrepernas – está muito usada... e duvido que agüente muito – e voltei a olhá-lo.

- Querida – se aproximou ainda mais que me deixou nervosa – acho que aguenta mais do que você gostaria de saber.

- Bom – me afastei para pegar um pouco de ar, que já estava me fazendo falta.

- Te excitei – cantou voltando a sentar em seu lugar e sorriu brincalhão.

- Não – cruzei os braços, não havia me excitado, mas sim me fez suas frio.

- Sim... aposto que está molhada – seguiu cantando.

- Podemos voltar a trabalhar? – apontei um par de pastar para cortar o tema.

- Não... vamos falar de Jasper... – ficou sério – de verdade querida... se quiser te ajudo.

- É que... não sei.

- Mas prove... se você gosta fique com ele e pode chegar a ter uma relação, e se não gosta fique com ele e o deixe... fácil... em ambos os casos ganha porque vai se livrar disso que te incomoda. – seguiu com seu semblante sério que me preocupei por sua saúde mental.

- E o que é isso que me incomoda?

- Sua virgindade – o sussurrou como se fosse algo mal.

- Homens – murmurei entre dentes e bastante irritada.

- Bom querida... sim ou não? – segurou meu olhar esperando uma resposta.

- Sim – depois de tudo, o que mais posso perder.

**Edward PDV**

Bella, Bella se tornou nesta semana a pessoa mais importante na minha vida, minha metade da laranja, mas não no sentido amoroso, se não no sentido... não sei em que sentido, mas não no amor, não me atreveria em vê-la dessa maneira, mas para ser honesto na primeira vez que a vi me fez ficar tão duro que pensei que eu iria romper as minhas calças, mas agora que a conheço não me atreveria a uma aventura com ela porque sei que isso a afastaria da minha vida e não quero isso por nada nesse mundo.

Alem do mais, penso em ajuda-la com Jasper, o conheço e ainda que é um pouco estranho sei que é tranqüilo e bom homem, lhe faria muito bem a Bells sair com alguém ainda que seja uma paquera.

Em quem não deixo de pensar é em minha Ovelhinha, já perdi a conta de quantas duchas geladas e dos sonhos úmidos que já tive, estou hesitando de ligar porque não quero terminar como Emmett que até sente como se fodesse a vagina das suas "amigas telefônicas", ainda que imaginar a buceta da Ovelhinha envolvendo meu membro não soa tão mal... fechei os olhos e tratei de concentrar-me.

_**Flashback**_

_- SexCall… Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual? – a primeira vez que escutei sua voz me endureci só com isso, e agradeci que havia confundindo 3 com o 8 e agradeço esses lápis a canetas que deixam tudo deformado._

_- Eu... – como um bom estúpido fiquei calado... isso só podia ser uma dessas linhas eróticas e se havia algo no que estou totalmente contra é na punheta, para isso há bucetas e bocas de sobra no mundo desejando por tragar meu pênis. _

_- Calma querido – quase que gozo nesse segundo, parecia um adolescente – agora conte-me… qual a sua maior fantasia sexual? – não pude evitar de levar a minha mão a minha calça e esfregar-me sobre o tecido._

_- Foi engano – soltado que começa serve para outra guerra._

_- Não acho… - e voltou com esse tom fogoso - melhor porque não me conta onde gostaria que eu me tocasse – não sei em que momento abri o botão da minha calça._

_- Para onde liguei? – e como estúpido que sou fiz a pergunta mais estúpida do mundo._

_- Onde todas suas fantasias se tornam realidade._

_- Ok… então isso é uma linha quente – esclareça o óbvio imbecil, me repreendi mentalmente_

_- Então… onde gostaria que eu me tocasse? – em mim... quero que toque em mim._

_- O que está usando? – já estava nessa como para não seguir o jogo._

_- Mmmm… um conjunto de camisola transparente… azul – merda, meu pênis já estava livre e duro como uma bendita rocha – sem roupa interior – sem pensar toquei a ponta e desci duramente reprimindo um gemido._

_- Uiii garota… fico duro só de imaginar – fiquei duro somente em escutá-la._

_- E estou tão molhada… mmmm._

_- Coloque um dedo em você… quero comprovar se é verdade – como desejava que esse dedo fosse o meu, senti sua quente e molhada buceta._

_- Siim… estou ensopada – os desejos de prova-la estava se tornando insuportável que tive que massagear os testículos para acalmar um pouco meu ardor._

_- Ohhhh querida… mmmm tenho um mamilo seu em minha boca… mmmm… é delicioso – nunca achei que minha imaginação pudesse chegar a tanto, de verdade acreditei ter um mamilo duro e perfeito em minha boca._

_- Estão duros… e sua língua parece tão bem, quero provar seu pênis… qual grande é? – Ohhh querida... se você soubesse._

_- Ohhh querida… não acho que caiba nessa linda boquinha sua – a verdade é que já um par de garotas me deixaram com vontade de que iam lhes romper, as estúpidas, mas nunca falta alguém disposta a que lhe foda com minha enormidade._

_- Tão grande? – quem me dera se pudesse vê-lo e a deixaria mais quente e pronta._

_- Enorme._

_- Imagina que é minha boca que está fodendo… mmm… é tão bom… está tão duro – não queria parecer louco, mas fechei os olhos e comecei a me masturbar pensando em sua boca sensual tomando-me como nunca._

_- E você… imagina que minha boca é a que está provando sua quente e estreita boceta – o 69 sempre foi uma das minhas posições favoritas, será porque foi a primeira que pratiquei na doce idade dos 14 aninhos._

_- Sim… continue assim… belisca meu clitóris… sim – ofeguei tão forte só de escutar, sua voz era suficiente._

_- Ohh… vamos… chupe com vontade… sim… mais rápido – já me faltava pouco e tinha uma enorme vontade de sentir ela engolir meu sêmen._

_- Falta… pouco… já quase… - e claro também provar seu doce._

_- Venha comigo… eu quase… siiiiiiim – eu vim de uma maneira que deixei boas coisas nos lençóis da minha cama, jamais havia soltado tanto sêmen em uma punheta._

_- Mmmmmmm isso foi..._

_- Excelente… é uma delicia. – não quis dizer, mas foi se não o melhor, um dos melhores orgasmos e Deus sabe que sei o que é ter orgasmos._

_- Sim… é incrível seu sabor – Ohhh sim... é o que queria que provasse._

_- Então… Seu nome…? – não sabia se era bom perguntar, mas me atrevi._

_- Ovelhinha – nome mais zombeteiro que esse não podia existir, agora definitivamente estou de acordo em as ovelhas._

_- Bom ovelhinha… amanhã na mesma hora?_

_Definitivamente estar junto com Emm estava me transformando em um pervertido, porque fanático por sexo sempre fui, mas jamais pensei em ligar para uma linha quente. Segui esperando por sua resposta, mas nunca chegou, só o tu tu tu do telefone me indicou que já havia desligado._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Abri os olhos e já estava com a metade da minha calça abaixada, meu pênis estava tão duro que não podia voltar a deixar assim solitário, assim que me armei de coragem e tomei o telefone, se ia me masturbar pelo menos queria fazer com minha Ovelhinha, sabia muito bem que as possibilidades que ela me atendesse eram poucas, mas não me arriscaria se não tentasse.

Disquei o número que tantas vezes essa semana havia discado e que jamais havia deixado tocar, mas dessa vez sim, esperei até que me atendesse, não desliguei como antes.

- SexCall... qual é sua maior fantasia – e como Deus me ama, minha Ovelhinha saiu ao resgate da minha ereção.

- Você Ovelhinha – fui sincero – você é minha maior fantasia sexual, se soubesse o qual duro já estou.

- Mmmmm pensei que não voltaria escutar você – até podia jurar que escutei como ela abria o botão da sua calça.

- Não pude deixar de sonhar com sua voz.

- Tão pouco eu – não sei porque, mas acreditei que ainda sabia muito bem que diariamente se masturbava com muito mais homens.

- E o que me faz diferente? – perguntei enquanto jogava bruscamente com a ponta da minha ereção.

- Que me deu o meu primeiro orgasmo – desci minha mão tão rapidamente que gemi de prazer, por algum motivo acreditei de primeira.

- Ohhhh Ovelhinha quero penetrar você... abra – agora sei que não estava para previas.

- Siiim... estou aberta... penetre rápido... não agüento mais – me toquei rapidamente aumentando o ritmo. – Sim... vamos me de mais... sim... assim... mais rápido ohhhh quero gritar seu nome – não achei que dizer meu nome fosse boa idéia, mas queria que todos soubessem que era eu que a fazia se masturbar assim.

- Leão... me chame de Leão – com minha respiração forte consegui encontrar força para falar.

- Foda-me forte Leão... Ohhh Leão ruge comigo – já notava que estava perto do orgasmo.

- Não posso... tenho seu mamilo duro em minha boca – usei minha imaginação para saborear seu mamilo.

- Sim... aperte-o – senti o clic de quando saia dele, depois de tudo, isso estava cada vez mais real.

- Estou vindo – o ritmo da minha mão já estava me levando al clímax.

- Igual... Leãooooooooo – seu orgasmo foi o plus perfeito para o meu.

- Merdaaaa – gozei de novo ensopando tudo perto de mim – merda... nunca havia soltado tanto leite em minha vida – deixei minha cabeça cair para trás para recuperar a respiração.

- Mmmmm – escutei como chupava seus dedos e endureci diante a imagem – que sabor bom – maldita... ia ser minha perdição.

- Ohhh querida... estou pronto para outra rodada... Sua buceta aguenta outra vez?

Definitivamente essa ia ser minha perdição.

* * *

**Hum Hum.. eles ficaram amigos né.. mas estão usando a amizade para máscarar algo mais...**

**Hoje começa a Maratona. Um capítulo por dia até sábado, mas também preciso do apoio de vocês.**

**Na votação da minha comu 35 pessoas votaram em SexCall para a Maratona.. só quero ver se as 35 vão comentar...**

**Até amanhã ;)**

**xx  
**


	6. Capítulo 6

**SexCall... Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual?**

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **Joha**, que me autorizou traduzir. E os personagens são da Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Por que o céu me odeia? Justo no meu ultimo dia de trabalho esse inferno se converteu em meu paraíso.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Bella PDV**

Ainda que eu negasse mil vezes, morria para que ele me ligasse novamente, desejava com todo meu ser escutar novamente essa voz capaz de me levar ao céu, se até me fez fazer essas coisas que jamais dos jamais pensei em fazer, como saborear minha própria essência produto do orgasmo, mas o momento era tão erótico e quente que não pensei, só o fiz, e ainda que tivesse preferido provar ele, não estava mal, e escuta-lo gemer foi ainda melhor.

- Ohhh querida... estou pronto para outra rodada... Sua buceta aguenta outra vez?

Espera, esse querida me soava muito familiar, muito em excesso, foi como... como algo que eu tenho ouvido muito nas últimas semanas, como a voz do meu melhor amigo, como a voz de Edward, mas ele não chamaria uma linha quente, pois ele tem uma presa cada noite, não tem necessidade de se masturbar enquanto escuta uma garota no telefone fazes a mesma coisa ... ou sim?

- Vamos Ovelhinha... agüenta ou não?

Com muito esforço consegui sair de meu espanto, definitivamente era impossível que meu amigo chamasse a SexCall, mas mais impossível é que meu melhor amigo fosse responsável dos meus únicos orgamos, mas agora que eu penso, em uma dessas quis provar o da reportagem... mas... não sei... Não!... é impossível... definitivamente não é Edward.

- Ehhh desculpe Leãozinho – voltei a minha voz sexy, se não eu mesma me reconheceria – só uma sessão por chamada.

- Mas se quiser eu ligo de novo... espere...

- Não... – o cortei – Leãozinho não acha que é melhor ter sexo ao vivo e direto? – se meu chefe me escutasse negando assim uma chamada certamente me demitia, mas quem sabe isso é algo bom.

- Bom – até pude sentir seu sorriso – diga-me onde e a que hora.

- Isso não é o que eu quiser dizer – Por acaso queria que eu dormisse com ele?... De verdade? – Não sou prostituta – me enfureci um pouco.

- Não... eu não quis dizer isso.

- Não importa... depois nos falamos Leãozinho – e desliguei antes de anda... esse Leão estava me tirando do meu personagem e isso não era algo bom.

Esse dia não voltei a falar com Leão, tive outros clientes, mas voltei a fingir sem nem sequer tocar em mim. Enquanto estava ali comecei a pensar no artigo, tinha que começar a escrever logo, ou se não ia atrasar muito, o que ainda não terminava de descobrir era como eu mesma ia me entrevistas diante o meu chefe, tinha que buscar uma solução e logo, já ia saindo quando topei com minha amiga.

- Bells – Tanya me chamou feliz – Como você esta desaparecida de mim amiga?

- Tanya – a repreendi – não estou desaparecida sabe que o do artigo está me deixando com os nervos a flor da pele.

- Claro – fez um biquinho – E como tem novo amigo com quem chorar esquece de mim.

- Amiga – a abracei – sabe que é minha melhor amiga... Edward também é meu amigo... mas é diferente.

- Claro – bufou – Diferente... bom... – colocou um sorriso no rosto – Ainda que é muito bom... juro que daria para ele até cansar.

- Tanya – a olhei com repreensão – você não gostaria de estar com Edward.

- Bom – pareceu pensar um pouco – mas se fizéssemos um trio – me olhou tão séria que acreditei por um momento.

- Sabe – fiquei séria – já esta na hora de se decidir.

- É que não é fácil – voltou a fazer cara de menininha – gosto dos dois... são tão diferentes... mas tão bom – quase pude sentir sua libido no ambiente. – e acho que a melhor coisa para mim seria um trio – se pôs feliz como se tivesse encontrado a cura para o câncer – e se você – me apontou – fosse minha amiga... me ajudaria... eu acho que Edward iria gostar.

- Tanya... eu não vou para a cama com você ou Edward... Sabe por quê?

- Por que é frigida? – se notava séria e isso me irritou.

- Não... porque eu não durmo com meus amigos.

- Nisso tem razão – pareceu voltar a pensar – bom – encolheu seus ombros – já encontrarei os adequados.

- Ok... me avisa quando se decidir – mudei de tema – agora melhor irmos.

- Ahhhh desculpe – colocou a mão na boca – o chefinho mandou te chamar.

- Uyyy – segurei meu cabelo – e agora que merda quer esse quadro.

- Não sei... mas parece que é urgente.

- Com minha sorte o mais provável é que quer me apresentar a mim mesma – tinha vontade de bater em algo, mas me contive.

- Quer que eu te espere?

- Não... não precisa mais – me aproximei dela e dei um beijo em sua bochecha – vou te ligar quando souber o que é.

- Ok... sorte – gritou quando ia cruzando a porta.

Tomei coragem e entrei naquele maldito escritório, sem sequer olhá-lo sentei na cadeira em frente a ele e esperei.

- Isabella... tenho uma boa noticia – o olhei para que continuasse – escolheram você para uma reportagem – isso eu já sabia, porque não me conta algo novo – mas tranqüila, protegerão a sua identidade – isso também eu já sabia – vira uma reporta para te entrevistar... mas terá que atende-la sozinha – isso sim me chamou a atenção, olhei para ele – eu esta noite vou viajar... sinto muito, mas não posso adiar – agora sim acreditava que o céu me amava.

- Bom – não pude evitar meu sorriso estúpido – não tem problemas eu a atendo.

- Espero que tudo saia bem... isso é muito importante – ainda que seu tom foi melhor não tomei conta.

- Não se preocupe... tudo saíra bem – levantei do meu lugar – sorte na sua viagem – não esperei mais e sai disparada do escritório.

No dia seguinte, não poderia estar mais feliz, em meu caminho para o escritório para dizer a Edward que fizéssemos a entrevista o mais rápido possível, não queria me arriscar do meu chefe chegar mais cedo, embora não me ia demorar, mas eu tinha que parece que eu tinha ido me ver no trabalho, ainda que fosse complicado eu ia dar um jeito.

Ia entrando no edifício quando quase perdi o ar ao vê-lo parado diante de mim.

- Oi Bella – esse sorriso era tão lindo como ele.

- Oi... como você esta? – senti o rubor em minhas bochechas e me amaldiçoei a mim mesma.

- Bem... e você? – estava um pouco nervoso e isso me fez sentir melhor.

- Bem... Bellla... eu falei com Edward.

- Sim? – juro que vou matar meu amigo se ele disse algo que não lhe correspondia, tinha ficado de me ajudar, mas nunca esclareceu como.

- Sim... e me disse que você gosta de comida italiana – assenti encorajando-o a continuar - e eu... estava me perguntando se você quer ir comigo .. como um encontro.

- Eu ia amar Jasper – estou certa de que soei como uma tonta.

- Bom... então posso te ir buscar as 8?

- Sim... ahhh espere – busquei na minha carteira papel e anotei meu telefone e endereço. – aqui está meu endereço e telefone.

- Excelente – vi seu sorriso e quase me esqueci de respirar.

- Nos vemos entao.

- Sim – se aproximou e me deu um casto beijo na bochecha – nos vemos.

Peguei o elevador ainda nas nuvens, era muito sorte para mim, meu chefe me deixou para solucionar o meu problema de trabalho duplo e o cara que eu gosto pediu-me para sair, nada poderia ser melhor.

- Vejo que minha ajuda serviu – levantei o olhar e por trás das postas do elevador estava meu amigo.

- Sim – não pude conter a vontade de me jogar em seus braços – muito obrigada – segurei suas bochechas e as apertei.

- De nada querida – tive um flash ao escutar "querida", mas rapidamente me desfiz dessas idéias da minha cabeça.

- Você é meu melhor amigo – o olhei fixamente nos olhos.

- E você a melhor amiga – sorriu.

Eu estava tão absorta no momento, eu não estava consciente do que aconteceu depois, Edward tinha juntado seus lábios com os meus, movendo a tal ritmo que me obrigou a segui-lo, não pressionou o beijo, apenas movia nossos lábios sem aprofundar nada, mas eu senti algo muito estranho dentro de mim que eu não pude agüentar a vontade de envolver meus braços em torno de seu pescoço e enrolar os dedos em seus cabelos e como se meu amigo estivesse lendo minha mente, introduziu sua língua na minha boca fazendo com que a excitação chegasse até o meu baixo ventre. ambos sabíamos que o momento estava esquentando mais do que devia.

* * *

**E essa reação do Edward no final? Aiai viu rs**

**Desculpe não ter postado desde ontem o FF ficou péssimo aqui, só agora melhorou, então vou postar esse capítulo agora e o 7 lá pelas 10 da noite ok? **

**Obrigada pelos comentários, e comentem pro favor.**


	7. Capítulo 7

**SexCall... Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual?**

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **Joha**, que me autorizou traduzir. E os personagens são da Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Por que o céu me odeia? Justo no meu ultimo dia de trabalho esse inferno se converteu em meu paraíso.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Bella PDV**

Dizer que nunca havia me beijado era um exagero, mas dizer que nunca havia molhado com um beijo não era, somente o fato de sentir a língua de meu amigo brincando e massageando a minha quase fez que eu gozasse, mas acho que isso é normal, ainda mais quando meu amigo tem a experiência que Hyu Hefner*, mas enfim posso dar por certo que esse foi o melhor beijo da minha vida, ainda que não entendia os motivos, mas acho que logo vou saber, mas agora só queria me preocupar de que essa língua não deixe a minha boca... e isso me leva a perguntar.

_O que mais essa língua poderá fazer._

- Desculpe – a voz entrecortada de Edward me mostrou que já havia acabado de semelhante experiência.

- Que...? – juro que sabia que a pergunta, mas eu não poderia formular, levei a mão à boca na tentativa de se guardar o calor e o sabor e também de indicar ao meu amigo ao que me referia com a minha pergunta silenciosa.

- Eu... – ele passou a mão pelo cabelo bagunçado, até ai tudo bem, esse era um gesto normal para ele, mas não minto quando digo que nesse pouco tempo aprendi a conhecer muito e vi em seus olhos algo mais, algo que me custou interpretar – me desculpe eu...

- Tranqüilo – coloquei uma mão em seu ombro e lhe dei um sorriso caloroso para anima-lo a falar, sabia que havia uma explicação, quem sabe me confundiu com alguém mais e estava tão quente que não se fixou que só era eu, depois de tudo os homens acostumam a liberar seu libido em qualquer coisa com vagina... embora alguns lhes servem com os pênis também... enfim, esse não é o caso, só sei que Edward tem uma explicação, quando vi seu rosto notei uma pitada de medo neles e comecei a me assustar – estou escutando – franzi a testa algo mais me preocupava.

- Venha – segurou minha mão e entramos em seu escritório.

Reconheço que me assusto mais do que um pouco mais ao vê-lo tão desconcertado, quem sabe se deu conta do mal que beijo e não quer me fazer sentir mal, mas esse não é suficiente motivo para explicar semelhante angustia em seu rosto.

- Bella – se sentiu junto a mim no sofá – não quis beijar você.

- Eu sei – sorri o mais tranqüila possível, ainda sabia que era assim, não deixa de ferir um pouco meu orgulho de mulher.

- Sim... mas é que Alice... ela me esta deixando louco – escondeu seu rosto entre suas mãos, definitivamente estava angustiado – e eu... não sei – me olhou com esses olhinhos tão doces e profundos que tem – desculpe... mas a vi e pensei que...

- Que assim de deixaria em paz – e era mais do que óbvio que a explicação era algo assim.

- Exato – agora sim havia um sorriso desses dele que eu tanto amo – mas isso é... – se deteve um momento e franziu a testa – minha melhor amiga – o último disse muito baixo.

- Obvio que somos amigos... para isso estamos aqui – voltei a apoiar minha mão em seu ombro.

- Obrigada – suspirou e bocejou involuntariamente, eu soube pelo delicado tom de vermelho que tomaram suas bochechas.

- Está com sono – não perguntei.

- Sim... de noite fiquei revisando uns papéis – voltou a bocejar – desculpe.

- Não importa – fui para o extremo do sofá – venha – lhe mostrei para que se deitasse – durma... eu velo seus sonhos – e assim o senti envolver-se no mundo das ovelhinhas contador de sonhos.

**Edward PDV**

Dizer que não senti nada com o beijo de Bella era a mais negra das blasfêmias, dizer que só senti um enorme calor, seguia sendo mentira, dizer que mexeu algo em mim que achei que estava adormecido, isso sim estava perto da verdade. Desde pequeno eu fiz uma promessa, sairia com muitas garotas, teria relações sexuais até que meu pau dormisse de tanta atividade, mas o dia que eu encontrasse a garota ideal deixaria tudo para trás, e sempre soube a forma que a encontraria, um beijo, o sexo é fácil, mas é um beijo é a prévia, há paixão ou não há, há amor ou não há, e o que assustou com o beijo da minha amiga, é que não só tinha a paixão, ou seja sou um homem com um Eddie sempre pronto, era óbvio que paixão pela minha amiga era para fodê-la até cansar, mas é minha amiga, o preocupante é que eu senti amor, senti o desejo de ser o único que enrolasse a língua com a sua, o único que a fizesse emitir esses suspiros, o único cabelo em que enrolasse suas mãos, enfim... aquele que transar com ela e amá-la por toda a eternidade.

Resumindo tudo, se terminaram meus dias de foder, havia encontrado a mulher da minha vida e era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que minha amiga Bella.

Quando me indicou suas pernas para apoiar minha cabeça e descansasse, não pensou em sua inocente mente e isso é outra coisa, me acende ainda mais saber que é virgem. Deus! Morro por romper essa barreira e ficar vivendo... enfim, ao colocar a minha cabeça tão perto da sua glória só pensei em lhe dar a melhor oral da sua vida e dando-lhe o seu primeiro orgasmo, para depois pega-la ... não... retifico... fazer amor até que não podamos mais, mas como sou um cavalheiro fiquei quietinho, cruzei disfarçadamente minhas pernas, de alguma forma tinha que esconder o enorme dragão que queria sair para brincar por lugares desconhecidos, suspirei e tratei de conciliar o sono, não sei bem quando havia passado, mas logo senti uns dedos mexendo em meu cabelo e massageando de maneira muito agradável.

Quis pensar em coisas desagradáveis, mas a idéia de tomar Bella era mais forte, mantive meus olhos fechados para dar a idéia de estar dormindo, mas não podia conciliar o sono, ma assim com os olhos fechados agucei meus outros sentidos, e quase gozo de cheirar algo de excitação na virilha de Bella.

- Mmm Edward – sussurrou minha amiga futura mulher – como gostaria que não tivesse parado o beijo – suspirou e ofegou ao mesmo tempo – queria te sentir dentro de mim.

MERDA!

Dessa sim que eu não saio sem romper minhas calças, tratei de me concentrar em qualquer coisa, mas nada servia, de momento uma genial e brilhante idéia cruzou meu adorado cérebro.

Com muita cautela e ainda simulando que estava dormindo, rodeei para ficar com o maravilhoso centro do meu anjo no meu rosto, a senti ofegar e esfregasse um pouco assim que volvei a mover para provocar um pouco de fricção e dessa vez gemeu muito mais forte.

- Mmm DEUS! Edward... mmm... – somente em escutá-la senti que estava excitada porque o cheiro de sua deliciosa boceta o fazia melhor.

Já saindo do meu papel de dormindo me aventurei a abrir o botão da sua calça, imediatamente olhei para cima e minha amiga só sorriu indicando-me que seguisse, assim que já com maior pressa o fiz, tirei sua calça de uma vez e me maravilhei com a sexy calcinha que vi, beijei suas coxas sem tocar seus centro, se o vermelho do calor que emanava transpassava até a tela, por mim a teria desfrutado um pouco mais, mas não sabia quanto mais agüentaria meu pau se não metesse ali logo, o que menos queria era durar pouco na primeira vez da minha Bella... mmmm... minha Bella soa excelente.

- Siiim – para minha surpresa enrolou seus dedos em meus cabelos e me juntou a ela – prova-me... será o primeiro – o último foi meu estimulante para comper a calcinha e colocar minha língua em um só segundo – siiim merda... é tão bom... sabia que sua língua era capaz de muito... mmmm... Edward... que delicia...

- Você gosta disso? – gritou ao sentir que introduzia três dedos sem dar piedade, era virgem e ainda que nunca tenha estado com uma sei que quanto mais molhadas estiveram, menos dor sentem... pelo menos isso espero, não suportava vê-la sofrer e menor por minha culpa.

- Merda! Sim... siiim ai... – se removeu um pouco – justo ai... sim – a vi e tinha a cabeça para trás com os olhos fechados.

- Nunca estive com uma virgem – a investi com mais força – mas sei que enquanto mais molhada melhor.

- Quão molhava estou? – fixou seus olhos em mim e vi um sorriso de perversão que me fascinou.

- Mmmm deixa eu ver – tirei meus dedos e os levei a minha boca – diria que muito – voltei para minha tarefa e gemei ao voltar a me sentir – o que você acha? – tirei novamente meus dedos e os levei a sua boca, ver como enrolava sua língua em meus dedos e como não deixava de olhar-me me fizeram questionar-me sua virgindade.

- Pronta para que me pegue... agora – suplicou o ultimo.

- Não – a olhei mais sério – quero fazer amor com você – a acariciei na bochecha e ela corou, foi o melhor que aconteceu.

Tirei sua blusa pra brincar um pouco com seus deliciosos seios, mais excitação melhor, voltei a lembrar.

- Merda Edward... faça – gritou tão forte que me assustei que Alice nos escutasse, mas deixei de me importar em um segundo.

- Como desejei senhorita – desci minhas calças e me posicionei na sua entrada – Bella... vou fazer que toque o céu.

- Edward... Edward... Edward.

Sua voz começou a ficar um tanto distante, mas isso só fez com que aumentasse o desejo, tinha sua boceta vermelha, quente e cheia de excitação esperando por meu pênis pronto para foder, jamais pensei que minha primeira vez fosse assim, e sim, porque essa seria minha primeira vez, a primeira vez que faria amor e não seria só sexo.

- Edward... Edward.

Sua voz não soava mais como gemidos, mais bem como algo preocupada, mas não tinha o que temer, eu cuidaria dela e seria nossa melhor primeira vez. Tratei de focar-me em sua boceta, mas havia algo estranho, já não estava.

- Edward... Edward... acorda – senti uma sacudida e abri os olhos em golpe.

Olhei a tudo ao meu redor e voltei meu olhar para Bella, estava totalmente vestida.

- Sinto te despertar, mas estava tendo um pesadelo parece... você se movia muito – olhou-me como que buscando resposta, eu também as queria, não podia acreditar que semelhante experiência fosse só um sonho.

- Sim... acabei dormindo – sentei no sofá e tomei uma distancia era melhor assim – sinto ter te incomodado.

- Tranqüilo – sorriu – Sabe que fala dormindo?

- Sim... – estava relaxado até que analisei suas palavras. – O que disse? – Espero não ter sido muito óbvio.

- Deixe-me pensar – o meditou meio segundo – ofegou muito – senti suor gelado na minha testa – mas acho que era pelo pesadelo – encolheu os ombros, ela de verdade acha isso – ahhh – e sorriu algo conspiradora – você disse – aproximou-se de mim – que nunca esteve com uma virgem.

- Ahhh – relaxei, isso não era nada em comparação com o que poderia ter dito.

- Edward... Jasper me convidou para sair – me concentrei nela... aposto que foi pelo o que disse – obrigada – sorriu e era óbvio que foi pelo o que disse... estúpido, me recriminei.

- Que bom – tratei de soar satisfeito e ser bom amigo.

- Por isso queria pedir um favor – corou violentamente.

- O que quiser – e é que por ela faria qualquer coisa.

- Faria sexo comigo? Quero que você seja o primeiro – o disse tudo tão rápido que demorei para entender o grande significado de suas palavras...

_**Sexo... sexo com Bella**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Edward ta apaixonando tanananam... e esse pedido da Bella? O que acham? **

**Fanfiction ta zoando com a minha cara não é possível.. desde ontem à noite ta ruim, só voltou a funcionar a parte de upar capítulos agora. Enfim**_**... **_**vou ver se mais tarde ele ta funcionando e posto o 8... **__

**O****brigada pelas reviews e comentem please**

**xx**


	8. Capítulo 8

**SexCall... Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual?**

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **Joha**, que me autorizou traduzir. E os personagens são da Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Por que o céu me odeia? Justo no meu ultimo dia de trabalho esse inferno se converteu em meu paraíso.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**Bella PDV**

Sabia que o que acabei de pedir não era qualquer coisa, mas depois de escutar e também senti como Edward desfrutava de seu sonho erótico, não pude me conter pela primeira vez senti que me umedeci com um homem ao vivo e direto, mas não posso tirar da minha cabeça que esse homem é meu melhor amigo e por isso que é o indicado para entregar minha virgindade, ninguém vai cuidar melhor de mim do que ele.

- Edward? – estava algo absorto que me deu medo de tê-lo assustado de verdade.

- Sim? – me olhou com seus olhos mais abertos que o de costume.

- Escutou o que pedi? – o rubor golpeou fortemente minhas bochechas.

- Sim... mas Bella... você disse que esperava por alguém especial – tomou ar e encheu seus pulmões antes de seguir – Sou eu esse alguém especial? – seu rosto tinha uma expressão que não terminei de identificar, pelo o que supus que era pânico, óbvio, se só somos amigos.

- Eu sei... mas não quero – comecei a brincar com minhas mãos pelos nervos, respirei fundo e o olhei nos olhos – não quero ser inexperiente e você – o apontei – é bastante experiente... por isso – dessa vez deixei o ar sair – Me ensinaria?

- Deixa eu ver – levantou do sofá e começou a puxar seu desordenado cabelo – quer que eu te deflore – franziu a testa ao dizer esse último – e que te ensine a arte do sexo – virou para me olhar – isso?

- Exato... mas poderia omitir a palavra "deflorar" – fiz uma careta de desagrado.

- Pode ser que não baste com uma só vez – um sorriso cruzou seu rosto e se via algo distinto.

- Não entendo – levantei e fiquei em frente a ele.

- Que possa ser que não baste que tenhamos sexo uma só vez – sorriu de lado e entendi o que dizia.

- Entendo – abaixei o olhar – mas com uma condição – levantei meu dedo indicador – teremos sexo enquanto estamos solteiros... se você ou eu – o apontei a ele e logo a mim – começamos alguma relação deixamos disso – apontei a ambos.

- Ok... – cruzou seus braços sobre seu tão bem formado peito – por mim não há problema... duvido que comece alguma relação.

- Eu sei – eu ri – mas pode ser que eu sim – abriu seus olhos arregalados como pedindo-me respostas – hoje tenho um encontro com Jazz – gritei emocionada – assim que é melhor começarmos logo com o trato porque pode ser que dure pouco.

- Ok – senti sua voz mais abafada, como se estivesse com a mandíbula apertada – amanhã... seu apartamento ou o meu?

- No meu... acho que me sentiria mais cômoda ali.

- Bom – arrumou sua roupa – melhor voltarmos ao trabalho.

- Bem.

Passamos toda a tarde afinando os últimos detalhes da minha reportagem comigo mesma, teria que ir me entrevistar na segunda a primeira hora e por sorte meu chefe já não estaria nesse país sei que não estava de tudo tão mal. Às 6 da tarde me despedi do meu amigo e me arrumei para ir, ia caminhando ao elevador uma voz estridente me parou.

- Assim que a puta não lhe basta com o chefe... tem que foder com o edifício inteiro – não precisei girar para saber que a cadela era a dona dessa voz, mas virei para enfrentá-la e não mostrar fraqueza

- Querida – eu sorri – se você não pode entre em suas calças é por uma coisa – eu me aproximei um pouco mais e sussurrei: - Alice... os homens não gosta de cadelas.

- Aqui a única cadela é você – tinha os punhos e a mandíbula apertada, poderia jurar que ia me bater.

- Alem do mais... por que te importa? – cruzei os braços e coloquei meu melhor sorriso de superioridade.

- Me importa porque – bateu seu salto no chão e juro que vi fumaça saindo de sua cabeça – argh – deu meia volta cheia de fúria.

- Passe bem Alice! – gritei e sei que me escutou.

Não é que me importasse o que a puta pensasse de mim, mas já estava me cansando de suas ceninhas, como é possível que a cadela não entenda que Edward não vai ficar com ela nem bêbado, e não sei que merda aconteceu aqui, ahhhh certamente viu o beijo e isso... óbvio que viu o beijo, se por isso me deu Edward, por isso estava esfumaçando. Entrei no elevador e chamei minha amiga, precisava que me ajudasse a me arrumar e quem melhor do que ela.

- Amiga – a cumprimentei – o que esta fazendo?

- Estou com meu melhor amigo – respondeu irritada o último e soube de onde vinha.

- Ok... e eu quero te contar que tenho um encontro – coloquei voz triste, sabia que para Tanya o único que queria era que eu saísse mais.

- Se é com seu amigo...

- É com Jasper – abri meu carro e entrei colocando para andar.

- Ahhhhhhh – deixou-se gritar – em 5 minutos estou em seu apartamento.

- Ok – eu ri, fazer Tanya feliz era o mais fácil do mundo, é a pessoa menos egoísta que eu conheço.

Cheguei em meu apartamento aos tropeços, porque sabia que minha amiga devia estar feito uma fúria esperando-me porque demorei mais do que 5 minutos, abri a porta e não precisei procurar em nenhum outro lugar, era obvio onde ela estava.

- Não tem roupa! – coitada da minha roupa que estava toda jogada pelo quarto.

- Não... não tenho a roupa que você gosta – ia recolhendo enquanto ela jogava.

- Não... não é assim...

- Tanya – a peguei pelos ombros e a obriguei me olhar – você já pensou como temos alguns gostos – enfatizei a palavra – diferentes... pode ser que tenhamos outros diferentes?

- Ok – sentiu na cama – não me meto com sua roupa – levantou as mãos – mas pensou no do trio? – me olhou esperançosa.

- NÃO!... Tanya já disse... mas... – lembrei do meu trato com Edward – falei com Edward... fizemos um... – pensei na palavra correta – trato de sexo.

- Explique isso! – se acomodou melhor na cama e me olhou totalmente atenta.

- Ok – sentei junto a ela – pensei sobre a minha virgindade – cocei o nariz enquanto ela bufava – e que eu não quero ser uma inexperiente.

- Já te disse que eu posso te ajudar com isso.

- Eu sei... mas não obrigada – voltou a bufar – assim que pedi a Edward.

- Edward, Edward, Edward – cantarolou – Por que ele e não eu? – ainda que parecesse bobo ela estava realmente afetada.

- Tanya – a balancei pelos ombros – porque eu não gosto de mulheres.

- Eu também não... mas – levantou os ombros – não acho que esteja mal em provar.

- Amiga – tentei não rir muito – Como você considera a sua sexualidade?

- Não sei – encolheu os ombros – Estou provando... quando me decidir te aviso.

- Tanya... você está provando desde os 15 anos – eu ri – não percebeu que já se decidiu.

- Não... é delicioso um pênis dentro... mas lamber uma boceta também me encanta – me olhou com zomba – assim que preciso seguir provando para me decidir.

- Tanya – a voltei a tomar pelos ombros – VOCÊ É BISSEXUAL! – gritei na cara dela e como vi que cresciam os olhos acho que escutou.

- Tem razão! – levantou evidentemente emocionada – SOU BISSEXUAL! – gritou a todo pulmão e se jogou em cima de mim para me abraçar – por isso te amo amiga – me deu um beijo nos lábios que me deixou perplexa – tranqüila – se separou de mim e riu – não é meu gosto... só me deitaria com você para te ajudar... eu gosto de garotas ruivas e mais altas do que eu – riu – mas te amo como minha melhor amiga.

- Eu sei Tanya – eu ri e agora eu a abracei – eu também te amo – me separei bruscamente – mas agora preciso que me ajude a me arrumar.

Depois de provar uma infinidade de conjuntos nos decidimos por um bastante simples, mas bonito, como o jantar não era muito formal, coloquei uns jeans e uma regata verde água com uns botões na frente, tinha elástico por toda a cintura, o que fazia que me visse mais magra e para combinar, coloquei saltos, assim aproveitei para aumentar alguns centímetros, me maquiei com sombra e brilho, também delineei meus olhos para lhes dar profundidade e coloquei brilho nos lábios para como disse Tanya... "Fazê-los mais apetitosos". Já estava quase pronta quando tocaram a campainha, me apressei e abri a porta, não queria que Jasper esperasse.

- JÁ VOU! – gritei ao ver que voltava a tocar a campainha, cheguei e abri a porta – Edward... o que faz aqui? – terminei de colocar uns brincos.

- Como hoje tem um encontro, pensei na primeira lição.

- Que lição?

Não alcancei a reação quando senti os lábios do meu amigo pressionando os meus, foi muito mais doce do que hoje a tarde, foi sem pressa, mas ainda com firmeza, sem poder conter enrolei minhas mãos em seu cabelo bagunçado, e ali as deixei, o pressionei mais a mim e senti como pouco a pouco meu corpo começava a reagir, o dele também porque senti como Eddie começava a levantar, e o pior é que ainda sabia que tinha um encontro com outro homem e devíamos parar, não queria, queria chegar até o final, até senti-lo dentro de mim.

- QUE MERDA É ESSA?

Ai fomos conscientes do resto do mundo e nos separamos, lentamente viramos até quem nos havia surpreendido.

* * *

**Ui... quem será que os surpreendeu? Tensão.. **

**Ai consegui postar agora tomara que o FF fique melhor né, então estou 'certa' no cronograma da maratona, posto o 9 hoje à noite **

**Obrigada pelos comentários**

**Besos xx  
**


	9. Capítulo 9

**SexCall... Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual?**

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **Joha**, que me autorizou traduzir. E os personagens são da Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Por que o céu me odeia? Justo no meu ultimo dia de trabalho esse inferno se converteu em meu paraíso.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**Edward PDV**

Dizer que queria dar-lhe um muito bom golpe no meio do seu lindo rosto por ter interrompido esse tão fogoso beijo, é um eufemismo, eu queria arrancar cada fio de cabelo louro da sua cabeça e queimá-lo por ai, mas como eu sou um cavalheiro, me contive.

- Tanya... O que foi? – girei para minha amiga, e esse rubor tão agradável bela havia aparecido.

- Bellita – a loira cruzou os braços e sorriu para nós – eu vejo que começaram o seu acordo – Bella lhe contou?, bom parecia lógico, é sua melhor amiga – mas deveriam ter cuidado – olhou pela janela e o sorriso se ampliou – o seu encontro acabou de chegar – apontou para a janela.

- Merda! – meu anjo olhou para todos os lados como buscando algo – Onde diabos estão meus sapatos? – começou a buscar pela sala, olhei para seus pés e tinha os sapatos postos, mas isso me fez sentir mal, estava claro que Jasper a deixava nervosa.

- Você já esta com eles – por mais que eu quis soar engraçado, não pude.

- Certo – respirou fundo e a campainha – Edward – chegou ao meu lado – por favor esconda... não quero mais rumores – me olhou só como ela era capaz de fazer e ainda que não me agradava a idéia, o fiz.

- Ok... – a loira estúpida me guiou até um a sala, quando entrei me dei conta de que era a cozinha.

- _Jasper _– daqui se escutava bem o que eles falavam na sala.

- Assim que você gosta da Bella – virei para Tanya e esse maldito sorriso não saia do seu rosto.

- Não... é minha amiga.

- A minha também... e por mais que gostasse de beijá-la... não a olhou como se fosse o sol – Como é isso que queria beijá-la?, acho que notou minha duvida – ahhh... claro... sou bissexual – se notava algo de entusiasmo em sua voz – hoje descobri... Bella me ajudou.

- _Você está linda _– essa maldita voz me tirou da minha nuvem.

- _Aonde vamos? _– o nervosos na voz de Bella se sentia a quilômetros.

- _Surpresa _– até posso imaginar seu estúpido sorriso nesse estúpido rosto de garotinho.

- E assim é como terminou de confirmar que você gosta da Bella – voltei a girar-me até a loira depois de que senti a porta fechar.

- Não entendo – cruzei os braços e a encarei.

- Você gosta da Bella – agora seu rosto era um tanto mais sério – da para notar... mas – tomou ar – algo me diz que se vocês fossem... seria sério... e Bella precisa – buscou as palavras corretas em seu diminuto cérebro – como dizer – e a tarada ainda não encontrava as palavras – Com quantas mulheres você já dormiu?

- Desculpe? – e que merda isso importava a ela.

- Responda – bufei.

- Muitas – a verdade é que ainda se trata não poderia dar-lhe um número exato.

- E Bella com nada... ela precisa experiência – por algum fodido motivo encontrei a razão e não gostei disso – por seu rosto sei que sabe que estou certa – maldita bruxa.

- Ok... suponhamos que te entendo – me apoiei no móvel da cozinha.

- Nada – encolheu os ombros – eu já dormi com muitos homens e mulheres e sei que me serviu para encontrar o meu lugar... não o lugar de uma puta hein – levantou a mão para esclarecer – agora já sou capaz de saber o que busco.

- Ainda que não acredite – sorri e meio bufei – eu te entendo com perfeição.

- Bom... por isso te peço – me olhou direto nos olhos – não arruíne isso – franzi a testa – sei que veio para arruinar o encontro.

- Você é bruxa? – riu com força.

- Nop – negou com a cabeça – sou uma mulher bastante intuitiva.

- É bom saber – o disse muito baixo assim que não estou certa de que me escutou.

- Bom – endireitou sua postura – esclarecido esse ponto... quer ter sexo comigo agora? – ela realmente estava me perguntando isso?

- Tanya – busquei a forma mais sutil de rejeitá-la – não dormiria com você nem que fosse a última mulher – a olhei de cima abaixo e tinha que reconhecer que em outro momento teria ficado tão duro até que eu não pudesse caminhar, mas definitivamente havia mudado – bissexual do planeta.

- Bem menino bonito – sorriu – gosto que saiba respeita minha amiga – olhou o relógio de pendulo que estava em uma das paredes da cozinha – agora sim me desculpe – fez um gesto de levantar e acomodar seu busco – eu vou ter um pouco de sexo... assim que peço que se retire.

- Você é direta sabia?

- Bells sempre me disse.

Não me restou mais remédio do que sair dali e me preparar para passar uma muito solitária noite comigo mesmo.

**Bella PDV**

Se antes pensava que Jasper era um encanto, estava errada, é muito mais que isso, acho que é o cara pelo o qual esperei por tanto tempo, me levou ao melhor restaurante da zona, me deixou pedir, não se fez de macho grosseiro nem nada do tipo, não fez cenas de ciúmes quando o garçom me paquerou, nada... e a conversa... a conversa foi excelente, ainda que não tenhamos os mesmos gostos, soubemos nos escutar e compreendemos o que dizíamos.

Havia só algo que estava me irritando, e muito... não havia tentado me beijar em nenhum momento, e sei que minha experiência não é muita, mas poderia jurar que isso é o que os garotos tratam de fazer nos encontros.

Já estava quase no fim da noite, e ele como o homem cavalheiro que é me acompanhou até a porta da minha casa.

- Que você fique bem Bella - seu sorriso era capaz iluminar a noite mais escura.

- Eu também – não pude evitar o leve rubor que se espalhou em minhas bochechas, mas estava tão escuro que duvido que ele tenha visto.

- Podemos repetir?

- Sim – respondi tão rápido e tão ansiosa que me golpeei mentalmente.

- Excelente – e esse maravilhoso sorriso se expandiu.

- Bom...

- Sei... que vai ter um show de uma banda que você mencionou... acho que na próxima terça – MENTIRA... estava falando de Musse?... Ou seja não só prestou atenção se não queria ir vê-los comigo, definitivamente Jasper é o homem que esperei.

- Musse? – perguntei com algum temor na voz?

- Sim.

- Mas você não gosta – e de novo me golpeei mentalmente, a esse passo ia ficar louca.

- Mas a você sim – lentamente, muito lentamente aproximou uma mão para acariciar minha bochecha – nos vemos – e quando pensei que finalmente ia me beijar, deu um beijo em uma das minhas bochechas e devo dizer que molhei um pouco com esse gesto.

- Nos vemos – escondi meu rosto e entrei em casa.

Essa noite quase não pude dormir, pensei em Jasper a maior parte da noite, e não digo que toda, porque uma boa parte pensei em Edward e esses beijos que me deixavam a ponto do orgasmo e outra parte pensei nessa voz que me levou varias vezes ao orgasmo, mas depois de muito analisar, descobri que Edward e a voz sexy só eram coisas irreais, o único real nessa historia era Jasper.

No outro dia me levantei justo para ir ao trabalho, graças ao céus já era sexta, assim que não duvidei de que hoje colocaria em ação meu trato com Edward, quem sabe não consumaríamos, mas preciso urgentemente aprender o jogo da sedução.

Cheguei no escritório e não foi muito o que passou, mas bem pouco, não pude sair para comer na hora do almoço porque me mantive todo o dia terminando a entrevista, queria sair logo disso e assim poder deixar logo meu trabalho do inferno e concentrar-me em escrever coisas que não tiveram a ver com isso, assim que aproveitei ao máximo meu tempo, assim na segunda quando eu fosse me "entrevistar", não teria que voltar, diria que o fiz tudo em uma só entrevista.

O único que distraiu meu dia foi uma mensagem de texto que chegou de Jasper indicando-me que lhe havia encantado nosso encontro e que não podia vir me ver porque também estava ocupado, mas acho que foi melhor assim, não sei em que ponto estávamos como para nos ver, definitivamente ainda não começamos nenhuma relação.

Quando levantei o olhar para o relógio que tinha no pequeno escritório, vi que marcava cinco horas, me apressei para guardar tudo e fui para o escritório do meu amigo, rezando para que ainda estivesse ali, não sabia se hoje teria algum encontro de sexo furtivo ou não, sei que ainda não começamos com o trato assim que quem sabe queria sexo antes de começar.

- Senhorita Swan – alguma vez o senhorita havia se escutado mais como... maldita cachorra, puta, prostituta, viciada em pênis e mais adjetivos?, claro esse prazer é só de Alice.

- Edward esta? – sorri porque sabia que iria se irritar.

- Sim... mas não sei se poderá atendê-la – sorriu com confiança como se ela pudesse me deter.

- Estou certa de que para mim esta – passei a língua pelos lábios para dar um não tão errada impressão, porque sim... pela primeira vez vinha por sexo ao escritório do meu amigo – assim que com licença.

Não esperei sua resposta, mas a escutei resmungar enquanto entrava na oficina, toque um par de vezes e abri sem esperar resposta, Edward estava guardando suas coisas assim que cheguei justo a tempo.

- Já esta indo? – supus que não me escutou entrar porque se exaltou um pouco ao escutar minha voz.

- Sim – sorriu – não te vi o dia todo.

- Sim... é que deixei tudo pronto para a entrevista de segunda – comecei a brincar com minhas mãos... que tão difícil é pedir um pouco de sexo ao seu amigo?

- Ahhhh que bom – fechou sua maleta e deixou sobre a mesa.

- O que vai fazer agora? Tem algum encontro ou algo?

- Não... por que? – cruzou os braços e se apoiou em sua mesa, estou certa que sabia por que eu vim.

- Posso ir para sua casa com você? – de uma vez foi mais fácil.

- Para...? – estava se fazendo de tonto e o soube.

- Edward – fiz um muito infantil bico – você sabe por que.

- Para suas lições – sorriu torto.

- Exato.

Se aproximou perigosamente e me beijou, foi um beijo um tanto que mais gentil, mas ainda assim ardente, lamentavelmente se separou muito rápido.

- Bem... hoje veremos a primeira lição.

- Qual? – quando me dei conta já estava me arrastando para fora do escritório com sua mão apoiada nas parte baixa das minhas costas.

- Até segunda Alice – vi a secretaria do meu amigo e se seu olhar matasse eu estaria a mil metros debaixo da terra, Edward chamou o elevador e me empurrou dentro com alguma força.

Não tive tempo de pensar quando me encurralou em uma das paredes e com seu joelho começou a tocar meu centro, somente esse toque fez com que eu me ensopasse por completo.

- Adivinhou qual é a primeira lição? – rapidamente me soltou deixando-me ainda mais confusa, logo as portas do elevador se abriram deixando-os no estacionamento, como bom cavalheiro que também é, abriu a porta para que eu entrasse.

- Ou seja que a primeira lição é me encurralar em um elevador e deixar-me toda excitada e com as calcinhas ensopadas? – arrancou o carro com um grande sorriso.

- Nop... mas é bom saber que você molha por mim.

- Você fica duro por mim – não sei de onde merda tirei confiança, mas em um ágil movimento minha mão aprisionou seu pênis que começava a endurecer.

- Bella – o disse com os dentes tão apertados que sei que gostou.

- Então – pressionei um pouco mais meu aperto – Qual é a primeira lição?

- Essa mesma – o olhei sem entender – preliminares – sorriu e aumentou a velocidade do carro.

* * *

**Acham que o Jasper é isso tudo que parece? E o Edward o que vai fazer com a Bella? Hum Hum**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e comentem por favor**

**Beijos e até amanhã xx  
**


	10. Capítulo 10

**SexCall... Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual?**

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **Joha**, que me autorizou traduzir. E os personagens são da Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Por que o céu me odeia? Justo no meu ultimo dia de trabalho esse inferno se converteu em meu paraíso.

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**Edward PDV**

Tinha tudo muito bem pensado, havia repassado em minha mente umas mil vezes minha estratégia, mas tudo se foi para a merda quando Bella tomou meu membro em suas doces mãos, jamais pensei que poderia gozar com um só toque por cima da roupa, menos mal que ela tirou sua mão antes que meu liquido deixasse meu corpo. Ao que parece isso não ia ser tão fácil, pensei ter mais autocontrole, só espero que ela não note.

- Você percebe que eu não tenho idéia de onde você mora? – a olhei e estava sorridente olhando pela janela.

- Sim... não sei – encolhi os ombros – nunca nos juntamos depois do trabalho.

- Mas somos amigos... que vão ter sexo – esclareceu como se eu fosse esquecer – no mínimo teria que saber onde você vive – franziu um pouco a testa.

- Agora vai saber – tratei de relaxá-la com meu super sorriso.

- Agora que estou pensando – colocou um dedo no queixo – Como soube onde eu morava?

- Ahhh – sabia que ia me perguntar em algum momento e sabia que não ia poder mentir, assim só me restava a verdade – busquei seu arquivo.

- Ed... – arregalou seus olhos – isso é invadir a privacidade dos empregados! – cruzou os braços por seu peito.

- Já que minha amiga – realcei a palavra – nunca me convidou para sua casa... não me restou alternativa – repeti suas mesmas palavras e ficou com a boca aberta.

- Convencido – bufou.

- Alguma outra pergunta? – a provoquei.

- Sim – sorriu de uma forma que congelou meu sangue – Você tem ou teve uma doença sexualmente transmissível? – só meu anjo podia ser capaz de desconcertar-me dessa maneira, mas essa não era uma pergunta que me apreciava responder.

- Chegamos! – estacionei na entrada do meu apartamento rezando por que a pergunta fosse esquecida – bem-vinda a minha casa! – abri a porta do carro – Agora você sabe onde eu moro – brinquei para distraí-la o máximo possível.

- Ok - tomou a mão que ofereci para sair do carro – mas não pense que eu esqueci que você me deve uma resposta - ameaçou-me com seus ossos, mas lindo dedo.

- Ok – me chutei mentalmente por não tê-la distraído.

- Em que andar mora? – apensar quando entramos no elevador que notei seu nervosismo.

- Sempre pergunta tanto quando está nervosa?

- Não estou nervosa! – seus esforços de soar convincente não a acompanharam.

- Claro – eu ri sem que notasse – vivo no 5º andar – justo quando o disse chegamos ao nosso destino – por aqui – a guiei até a porta do meu apartamento.

- É lindo – disse apenas ao cruzar o umbral da porta.

- Obrigado... minha mãe é decoradora.

- Bom... – começou a brincar com as mãos – Agora...?

- Relaxe – me aproximei dela e retirei o casaco que trazia, a senti estremecer e somente sua aproximação me deixou duro.

- Entendido – assentiu como se fosse uma lição.

- Venha – a tomei pela mão e a sentei no sofá da sala – primeiro vamos conversar – assentiu – Quer tomar algo? – tirei meu casaco e subi as mangas da minha blusa para ficar mãos cômodo.

- Suco de laranja.

- Ok.

Fui para a cozinha e então percebi que minhas mãos suavam, eu estava nervoso como um adolescente virgem e não como se tivesse uma vasta experiência, se ela somente soubesse o número de mulheres que passaram pela minha cama com certeza ia se assustar, balancei a cabeça para apagar essas idéias, o único que importa daqui em diante é que ela seria a única na qual entraria e a única que me faria gozar.

Busquei entre meus armários e junto ao suco de laranja encontrei uma garrafa de vodka assim que aliviaria um pouco o ambiente fiz duas vodkas com suco de laranja bem leve. Peguei os copos e voltei para a sala.

- Toma – lhe entreguei seu copo e na mesa do centro deixei os porta copos, logo me sentei junto a ela.

- Obrigada – tomou um gole e enrugou o nariz – O que tem no suco?

- Vodka.

- Edward... – me repreendeu.

- Você esta tensa e isso não vai funcionar se estiver tensa – quem disse – assim que é para que relaxe... só um pouco.

- Esta bem – tomou outro gole – mas você – me apontou com o dedo – responde minha pergunta.

- Que pergunta? – me fazer de tonto... sempre funcionava.

- Tem ou teve alguma doença sexualmente transmissível? – agora foi minha vez de enrugar o nariz.

- Por que pergunta?

- Porque não penso em tocar você se... imagina que te chupo e depois tenho herpes... não tenho idéia do tipo que mulher você está acostumado a tratar – às vezes me surpreendia por sua facilidade em falar, mas isso facilita as coisas.

- Calma – sorri – estou são.

- E... antes?

- Uma vez – apertei os dentes por ter que conversar – peguei herpes.

- Como?

- Não importa – encolhi os ombros.

- Como? – sabia que não ia se render.

- Fiquei com três prostitutas ao mesmo tempo – tomei outro gole do copo – assim que não sei bem quem foi.

- Com três? – sua tinha uma nota de surpresa.

- Sip.

- E pode? – corou um pouco – sabe... satisfazer todas.

- Querida – me aproximei perigosamente – me imploraram para parar – a escutei engolir saliva e até que pude sentir o cheio de excitação que começava a formar em sua boceta.

- Eu...

- Calma – peguei uma das suas mechas soltas e o acomodei detrás da sua orelha – serei gentil.

Não esperei resposta e a beijei, a beijei com todo o desejo que tinha contido, saboreei seus lábios com a maior lentidão que fui capaz, queria provar até o último canto da sua boca assim que delineei seu lábio inferior com minha língua e ela no mesmo instante separou seus lábios para me dar passagem, entrei com minha língua e fui ao paraíso, só um beijo me bastava para confirmar o enorme amor que começava a formar em todo meu ser.

Estava disposto a toma-la pela cintura, mas ela se adiantou e enrolou suas doces mãos em meus cabelos, os começou a tirar com certa força, mas isso só me fez gemer, assim que para não ficar atrás a tomei pela cintura e coloquei sobre mim, tomando cuidado para que não sentisse minha ereção que começava a levantar.

- Isso está bom – se separou de mim e apoiou sua testa na minha, seu peito subia e descia pelo beijo.

- Sim – sorri como um idiota – isso está bom – tratei de concentrar-me e pensar no que ela sabia – Bella...

- Diga – ainda tinha seus dedos enrolados em meus cabelos e não via intenção de soltar.

- Alguma vez já se masturbou? – soltou meus cabelos e me olhou hesitante – não tenha medo – acariciei suas costas para lhe dar confiança.

- Sim – o disse tão baixo que temi ter escutado mal.

- Bem – a tomei pelo quadril e a deitei no sofá.

- Isso será melhor que isso.

A deixei deitada e senti seu nervosismo, devia ser parecido com o meu, mas voltei a me concentrar e dirigi minhas mãos ao botão da sua calça, e ela imediatamente ficou mais tensa.

- Relaxe... só desfruta... se quer parar me diga – ela assentiu e jogou sua cabeça para trás.

- Esta bem.

Voltei a minha tarefa, desci suas calças deixando-a só coberta por uma fina calcinha vermelho paixão que fez meu pênis palpitar a mil, até pensei que ia explodir.

Comecei meu trabalho deixando um caminho de beijos por suas pernas e cada vez que meus lábios tocavam sua pele ela gemia e para mim era como uma chupada que eu sentia muito bem em meu membro, segui beijando suas pernas, ambas, até que cheguei as suas coxas, quando cheguei ali lhe dei duas pequenas mordentes e de sua boca já não saíram gemidos, saiu um grito de prazer que eu também senti.

Tomou ar, agora vinha a parte mais complicada, cheguei até sua calcinha e tomei o topo com meus dentes, a senti como se endireitou um pouco para olhar suponho, lentamente desci sua calcinha com meus dentes embriagando-me com sua excitante umidade, quando por fim as tirei tomei com minhas mãos e as levei ao meu nariz para impregnar-me de seu cheio.

Voltei a subir até seu centro e uma vez ali não fui nada gentil e entrei nela.

- Edward! – senti o prazer em sua voz. – O que...?

Não pode seguir falando porque a calei penetrando dois dedos nela enquanto minha língua se ocupava de seu clitóris, seus gemidos foram aumentando e isso foi incrível, senti como meu próprio prazer ia aumentando assim que tive que tirar minha boca para gemer, mas imediatamente voltei a minha tarefa.

- É incrível – Bella enrolou suas mãos em meus cabelos – me encanta... mmmm... Ed... isso é melhor que meus dedos.

- Está gostando? – levantei e acrescentei outro dedo.

- Sim... – apertou seu lábio inferior em seus dentes – E você...? – notei a preocupação sua voz e me fascinou.

- Também estou gostando.

Assim voltei para minha tarefa, a penetrei tão rápido e forte como minha língua e meus dedos o permitiram, de pronto senti como suas paredes se contraiam, seu orgasmo estava próximo e o meu também, aumentei um pouco mais o ritmo e depois de mais duas investidas, explodiu em minha boca, com minha língua lambi todo seu suco sem perder uma única gota.

- Edward... é um deus do sexo – me aproximou dela e me beijou com fervor – meu sabor...

- Você é deliciosa – a voltei a beijar para que provasse também.

- E você...? Agora... – olhou minha virilha e arregalou os olhos.

- Estou bem – acariciei seus cabelos – digamos que também desfrutei, jamais pensei em gozar ao dar sexo oral em alguém – claro que esse alguém não é qualquer, é MINHA Bella.

- Eu... – agarrou seu cabelo com suas mãos.

- Tranquila – a abracei e soube que esse sem duvida era meu lugar.

- Logo estarei pronta para Jasper – me apertou um pouco mais.

Senti como se meu coração se rompesse com suas palavras, mas rapidamente se recuperou, ela era minha. Tanya tinha razão, precisava de experiências, mas depois disso seria só minha... para sempre.

* * *

**Vou dar bronca em vocês, primeiro vamos as estatísticas: **

**36 pessoas votaram na comunidade para essa fic na maratona. **

**47 pessoas tem a fic nos favoritos, 26 tem em alerta. **

**Os últimos 3 capítulos juntos tiveram 849 visitas. **

**Sabe quantas reviews os últimos três capítulos tiveram juntos? **

**26 REVIEWS. **

**Se continuar assim no capítulo de hoje e de amanhã, podem sentar e esperar porque vai demorar muito para que eu poste de novo. Acham que é fácil traduzir um capítulo por dia e ainda dar conta de outras fics? **

**CONSCIÊNCIA!**

**xx  
**


	11. Capítulo 11

**SexCall... Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual?**

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **Joha**, que me autorizou traduzir. E os personagens são da Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Por que o céu me odeia? Justo no meu ultimo dia de trabalho esse inferno se converteu em meu paraíso.

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**Bella PDV**

O fim de semana passou muito rápido, não pude evitar os flashes do que aconteceu com meu amigo, foi tão bom que me senti mal, me senti mal por fazer com meu amigo, mas me senti bem que estava certa de que não entregaria minha virgindade a qualquer com quem depois as coisas não funcionariam, pelo menos acho que Edward estará para sempre em minha vida, alem disso esta mais do que claro que sabe perfeitamente o que faz, se só com seus dedos e língua me provocou tudo isso, só de imaginar seu pênis dentro de mim fico molhada.

Despejei minha mente de volta a realidade, hoje realizaria minha suposta entrevista, só Tanya sabia, menos mal que meu chefe não pensou em comentar a todos os empregados, cheguei ao meu cubículo e me instalei, enquanto antes terminar o artigo antes poderia ir daqui. Estava escrevendo o que me faltava do artigo quando o telefone tocou.

- SexCall... Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual? – coloquei minha voz um pouco monótona, mas se me despedissem não me importava.

- Ovelhinha – me ergui logo que reconheci a voz.

- Leon – coloquei minha voz mais sexy – senti sua falta... como esta?

- Excitado... não sabe como preciso de você – engoli saliva ao mesmo tempo que minha calcinha molhava – tem tempo?

- Para você... sempre – lentamente abri o botão do meu jeans e comprovei minha umidade – estou tão molhada – fechei os olhos no momento que me tocava por cima da calcinha – quem me dera que pudesse sentir.

- Eu sinto... está sentindo minha dureza? – e ainda que pareça impossível quase posso sentir.

- Sim... mmm... já te disse o quão grande é?

- Sim... mas repita – o imaginei passando sua mão de cima a baixo no seu pênis.

- Esta duro... grande e pronto para me penetrar... para me foder tão forte que sinta na minha garganta – coloquei minha calcinha para o lado e coloquei um dedo para massagear meu clitóris – ohhhh.

- Como está esses dedos dentro de você? – um flash dos dedos de Edward movendo-se em meu interior vieram a mente.

- Oh sim... continue – aumentei um dedo – Ed... – arregalei os olhos pelo o que estava a ponto de dizer – você é o melhor – tratei de reagir rápido, mas não sei se deu certo.

- Você também – por sua voz não se deu conta de nada – já... falta pouco... esta tão estreita e quente... como desejo sua boceta... Deusss ohhh sim... siga Ovelhinha.

- Você gosta? – fiz meu maior esforço para me concentrar – a mim também... mais rápido... ohhh já estou quase – acrescentei o último dedo e quase cheguei ao orgasmo – ohhhhh – gozei muito forte, mas nunca como havia feito com Edward.

- Sim... Ohhhhh Deussss – escutei o barulho do sêmen saindo do seu pênis, nunca pensei que pudesse escutar isso.

- Isso...

- Sim... eu vim muito forte... o sentiu? ... gostaria que tivesse sido em sua boceta?

- Sim – respondi automaticamente.

- Juro que algum dia vai me sentir dentro de você – não sei porque, mas essa promessa me soou muito real.

- Não prometa algo que não vai poder cumprir – sei que soei fria, mas não pude evitar.

- Ovelhinha – mudou seu tom para algo mais sério – o que prometo eu cumpro... sonhe comigo que eu vou fazer com você – e sem mais desligou o telefone.

Quando acabou meu turno já tinha terminado o artigo, havia avançado bastante no fim de semana e hoje só havia acrescentado uns detalhes, quando sai do SexCall fui para a "Almost Angels", entrei e fui imediatamente ao meu escritório para imprimir o artigo, estava imprimindo quando a porta do meu escritório abriu.

- Amiga! – a voz de Edward desenhou um sorriso no meu rosto.

- Ed – o olhei e voltar a olhar para a impressora – já tenho o artigo pronto – saiu a última folha e entreguei para Edward. – Leia e me diga como esta – olhei para as folhas nas suas mãos – se tiver que arrumar algo me avisa – fiquei na ponta dos pés e rocei nos seus lábios.

- Vejo que ficou com vontade – me segurou pela cintura e prensou na mesa.

- Vejo que você também – movi meu quadril para roçar melhor na sua ereção – Fica tão quente ao me ver?

- Querida – sorriu com seu sorriso mais sexy – fico quente só em pensar em você.

- Mmm – me aproximei e deixei que me beijasse, bem, eu o beijei, era delicioso, sua língua tocando a minha era a melhor experiência. – Quando...?

- Hoje – sabíamos muito bem do que me referia.

- Hoje? – um suor frio me percorreu inteira.

- Sim... se arrependeu? – vi algo no seu rosto que não pude interpretar.

- Não... mas... não é muito cedo?

- Eu pensava que ia precisar de mais tempo... mas acredito que esta pronta – se agachou e deixou seu rosto na altura da minha virilha – posso sentir o cheio perfeitamente de quão pronta esta.

- Edward – fechei os olhos e me deixei levar pelas lembranças.

- Bella – voltou a minha altura. – Prometo cuidar de você...e se esta arrependida só me diga.

- Não é isso – mordi o lábio pelo o que eu ia dizer. – Me prometa algo.

- O que quiser.

- Que depois dessa noite seremos os mesmos de sempre... os melhores amigos.

- Os melhores amigos – não sei por que, mas senti que disse com má vontade.

- Eu gosto de você – segurei no seu pescoço e enterrei meu rosto em seu peito.

- Eu também gosto de você – senti como apertou na minha cintura.

- Agora leia o artigo e diga como esta – me afastei e sorri.

- Sei que estará excelente... e já não terá que voltar a esse lugar – a fora que me olhou me gelou o sangue, foi como uma promessa de algo mais além do artigo, mas imediatamente desfiz de qualquer idéia que minha louca cabeça estivesse pensando.

- Leia.

- O farei – saiu do meu escritório, mas não sem antes me dar um último sorriso.

Eu também sai do escritório, ia pelos corredores até a cafeteria quando alguém me tomou pelo braço, somente o toque me encantou, virei para encontrar com duas orbes azul mar olhando-me com um grande sorriso.

- Jazz – sei que sorri como tonta, mas não pude evitar.

- Como você esta? – o sempre tão cavalheiro tomou minha mão e deixou um casto beijo nela.

- Bem... e você?

- Agora que te vejo muito melhor.

- E... – olhei para os meus sapatos como se fossem o mais interessante no mundo.

- Quer sair para o cinema amanhã? – não sei porque, mas o notei um pouco nervoso.

- Claro! – mordi a língua por soar tão interessada.

- Bom – passou sua mão por seu cabelo, mas não pareceu nenhum pouco com o gesto que Edward fazia, agora me chutei mentalmente por lembrar dele – te busco as oito... Pode?

- Pode... as oito.

Não sei por que, mas fiquei com uma sensação estranha, Edward, a voz, Jasper... o único que estava certa é que somente um era real... Jasper.

**Edward PDV**

Era sábado à noite e estava um pouco deprimido, depois de que Bella se foi fiquei um pouco vazio, a forma que precisava dela estava me matando, logo meu telefone tocou me tirando do meu martírio.

- Ed?

- Sim – bufei.

- Fala Lauren... – eu sei.

- Sim... para que esta ligando?... estou ocupado – deprimindo-me.

- Sabe... preciso de sexo e quem melhor do que você – esta garota sim era direta – enfim – a escutei suspirar – estou em minha casa nua e quente... quanto vai demorar para chegar?

- Eu não vou – em qualquer outro momento só a imagem dela nua teria me deixado aceso, mas agora pensar em Bella era tudo.

- Mas... nunca me rejeitou – juro que escutei como algo se quebrou no fundo.

- Lauren... não me liguei mais... nem você, nem ninguém... já não estou disponível – sem esperar resposta desliguei o telefone.

Me senti orgulhoso de mim, em outro momento teria corrido para sua casa, mas devia no mínimo fidelidade a Bella, quem sabe não era a ela em si, mas sim ao que sinto por ela, ainda que nosso trato esclarecesse exclusividade, o antigo eu não teria respeitado muito, antes de Bella pensava com meu membro, mas desde que apareceu tudo mudou para mim, só agora espero que ela tenha logo suas experiência e que estejamos juntos, enquanto eu serei fiel ao meu amor.

Na segunda cheguei cedo ao meu escritório, quando entrei Alice me parou.

- Eddie – bufei, ela sabia que eu odiava ser chamado assim – tenho o que me pediu – deixou uma pasta sobre a mesa, claro que sem deixar passar a oportunidade de mostrar seus seios, o melhor é que não me produziu nada.

- Obrigado – nem a olhei – pode ir – quando escutei a porta fechar, abri a pasta.

Enquanto folheava lembrei que havia pedido a Alice todas as informações sobre SexCall, pensava saber algo mais sobre Ovelhinha, e ai veio meu momento de me sentir na merda, quando lembrei seu nome meu pênis começou a criar vida própria, se suponha que eu só vivia por Bella, mas Ovelhinha produzia coisas em meu que não queria terminar de descobrir, deixei a pasta na mesa e segurei meu cabelo nas mãos, isso estava errado, Bella era meu amor real, mas havia algo na Ovelhinha que não me deixava em paz.

Contra todo prognóstico voltei a abrir a posta e folhear os papeis, dali saia um monte de informação, pensei em passar a Bella para que lhe ajudasse com seu artigo e somente lembrar me senti mal, cheguei a ultima folha e ali estava a lista de empregados, nome real e pseudônimo, não quero nem saber como Alice fez para conseguir, mas de uma vez havia dormido com alguém por algum favor.

Comecei a ler até que um nome chamou minha atenção.

_**Tanya Denali... Ratinha**_

Ri audivelmente ao imaginar Tanya trabalhando na SexCall, estava tão entretido nas brincadeiras que ia gastar que não me dei conta que tinha chegado ao final da lista, juro que meus olhos nunca haviam se arregalado tanto.

_**Isabella Swan... Ovelhinha**_

E agora sim acredita em destino, não me apaixonei por Bella uma vez, me apaixonei por ela duas vezes sem saber, se em algum momento tive duvidas do meu amor agora se desapareceram todas, isso sim, não gostava muito que trabalhasse ali, mas depois lembrei que graças a mim é que ela seguia ali, já arrumaria tudo isso, agora só me interessava algo, peguei o telefone e liguei para o número que já sabia de memória.

- SexCall... qual é sua maior fantasia sexual? – e agora sim ia me divertir.

* * *

**Essa parte do Edward vendo que a Bella é a Ovelhinha foi antes de ligação da parte que a Bella narrou.**

**Olha que chocante... 33 reviews no capítulo anterior, viu como não dói nadinha deixar uma pequena review? Espero que nesse capítulo seja igual, ou quem sabe mais. **

**A Maratona por aqui acabou, e amanhã começo a de _Tão Distante Como Uma Estrela_. Aqui vai ficar assim, quando eu ver um bom número de pessoas que leram, eu posto certo? **

**Peço desculpas a quem lê otras fics que estão sem atualizar.. eu estou com problemas em casa e nem dormindo to direito.. então to fazendo meu melhor tudo bem?**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e espero que tenham gostado da maratona.**

**Beijos**

**xx  
**


	12. Capítulo 12

**SexCall... Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual?**

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **Joha**, que me autorizou traduzir. E os personagens são da Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Por que o céu me odeia? Justo no meu ultimo dia de trabalho esse inferno se converteu em meu paraíso.

* * *

**Capítulo 12 **_  
(traduzido por BellsGalvão)_

Estava quase pronta para o meu encontro hoje à noite, eu esperava que pelo menos Jasper me desse um beijo, então eu estava mais sexy do que eu costumo ser, escolhi um vestido vermelho que ia ao meio da coxa, algo apertado e com um decote normal. Achei que foi uma exibição pernas e eu não queria parecer como uma prostituta barata daqueles que ficam parados na esquina, deixei meu cabelo cair em ondas, então terminei make-up e coloquei meus sapatos segundos antes que a campainha do meu apartamento soasse. Calmamente recolhi as minhas coisas, e parei de frente a porta, ajeitei o meu vestido, e por ultimo, uma respiração profunda antes de abrir a porta.

- O... lá – eu podia ver claramente como seus olhos passou pelo meu corpo um pigarro e senti a sua luta interna – Linda.

- Obrigado – Sorri um sorriso inocente e sexy, tanto quanto eu poderia desmarcar esta.

- Então – estendeu o braço para mim – vamos?

- Claro – Tomei seu braço e caminhamos até o carro que estava estacionado na calçada.

Este encontro foi diferente do anterior Jasper me levou a um belo parque, andamos de mãos dadas sob o luar, nós conversamos, e claro, mas também ficamos em silêncio mas agora estávamos em um silencio confortável o suficiente para minha surpresa. Jaz, de repente parou em um banco solitário que deu uma visão perfeita do belo lago que refletia claramente a lua cheia.

- O quê foi? – o repreendi, o conhecia faz pouco tempo, lentamente comecei e o encontrei estranho desde que abri a porta.

- Nada – nem sequer olhou para mim, mantiveram os olhos fixos no lago.

- Jaz – Eu o olhei, e ele retribuiu.

- É que... – um belo sorriso cruzou seu rosto – me disseram uma coisa hoje... – Eu vi como seus dedos brincavam – e eu queria saber se é verdade – parei de olhar para suas mãos para olhar o azul profundo de seus olhos.

- E isso seria...? – O incentivei mais ainda.

- Disseram que você gosta do Edward – Eu não reconheci algo que despertou em mim, quando comentou no nome do meu amigo – e eu somente fiquei com ciúmes – o olhei – Eu queria saber se é verdade – e em um movimento rápido eu levei minhas mãos as mãos dele – Eu realmente gosto de você Bella, mas não vou o substituir, se você ainda gosta do Cullen...

- Eu não gosto de Edward – eu apertei um pouco sua mão – do jeito que está pensando, eu amo ele... é meu melhor amigo, mas eu gosto é de você como um homem – Eu senti quebrar alguma coisa dentro de mim dizer que eu não gosto do Ed como um homem – eu fiquei molhada só de imaginar – Mas dizendo o que eu disse, foi uma grande blasfêmia.

- É sério? – Eu vi seus dentes bonitos por trás de seu sorriso e eu estava com um milésimo de culpa.

- Sério.

Ele pressionou seus lábios nos meus, foi maravilhoso, eu senti as famosas borboletas no estômago e tudo, mas por um segundo maldito eu não pude deixar de pensar nos lábios do meu amigo e compará-los com Jaz, rejeitei imediatamente a idéia e tentei me concentrar em como sua língua lutava com a minha. Um gemido involuntário saiu de ambos, e foi nossa deixa para nos separar, não ia ter minha primeira vez em um parque, e por algum motivo não queria que fosse com o Jaz.

**Edward POV**

Após receber os papéis liguei imediatamente para o Sexcall, somente de pensar pôs um sorriso no meu rosto.

**Flashback**

_- SexCall ... Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual?_

_- Olá...com quem eu falo? – sabia-se perfeitamente quem era que falava ao outro lado._

_- Ratinha ... com quem tenho o prazer? – Comparei a voz de Tanya e a voz de Bella, notando a diferença de cada, meu amigo definitivamente não se excitava com a de Tanya, com acontecia com Bella._

_- Tanya! – Não sei como, mas eu imaginei seus olhos se arregalarem._

_- Quem fala?_

_- Edward_

_- Como...?_

_- Calma... eu preciso falar com Bella._

_- O que sabe sobre ela...? Como você soube onde ligar? – O alarme em sua voz era alto._

_- Relaxe... eu só quero te perguntar uma coisa._

_- Diga._

_- Bella... Gosta desse trabalho? – Rezei para que a resposta fosse não._

_- Claro! – Me quebrei com sua sinceridade – que ela adora trabalhar na revista – a sua risada maquiavélica foi bem escutada ao telefone._

_- Boba... sabe do que falo._

_- Eu sei – e sua voz se tornou uma nota mais grave – a verdade é que ela odeia... quer sair, justamente quando ia fazer o chefe não deixou – ou seja se continuava ali era por minha culpa.  
_

**Fim do flashback.**

Os papéis que eu tinha em minhas mãos e tinha relido várias vezes, até que perdi a contagem, apenas me mostrou que era o caminho certo, tudo o que vivi e o que aconteceu é o que me trouxe para conhecer Bella.

Saber que ela é a "Ovelhinha" trouxe uma mistura de sentimentos para mim, a satisfação que desde ali eu a conhecia, foi único, mas sentia uma espécie de ciúmes sabendo que não era o único que amou seus gemidos no telefone, e foi minha culpa ela continuar esse trabalho, me fez sentir como uma porcaria, mas agora eu poderia a fazer parar de trabalhar no SexCall, e conversar com a Tanya me ajudou muito também. Eu só precisava pensar em um jeito de mover minhas cartas, da melhor maneira para livrar Bella.

Lentamente, as memórias de "Ovelhinha" e mesmo da Bella começaram a encher minha mente, e não percebi que já tinha minha mão no meu pau muito inchado. Eu não iria dormir com qualquer mulher, mas isso não significaria que eu não poderia tocar pensando em Bella, seus mamilos rosados em minha boca, seu clitóris inchado entre meus dentes, sua boceta doce apertando meu pênis duro e firme, e não percebendo novamente desci minhas calças e boxers o suficiente para mover minhas mãos livremente...

Continuei perdido em meus pensamentos e os movimentos das minhas mãos estavam quase desesperadas, necessitava de um orgasmo, mas acima de tudo, eu preciso de Bella comigo, com minha mão comecei a massagear minhas bolas para apressar a minha libertação, libertar o meu sêmen não era a minha idéia, preferia vê-lo dentro de Bella... Bella e seus olhos castanhos, o seu rosto corado, sua boca vermelha e quase, quase veio o orgasmo, eu imaginei mais uma vez quando dei-lhe o sexo oral, e como foi me concentrar em dar prazer a alguém além de mim, que era assim um importante gatilho na minha imaginação, queria tê-la ali, praticando o Kama Sutra inteiro, tinha o conhecimento que em algum momento isso iria me fazer feliz, por que um dia eu sabia que estaria apenas eu e Bella ali.

Foram dois ou três movimentos e estava indo para estar em outro planeta, um planeta onde todos os orgasmos quem me dá é meu anjo, e todos que eu darei serão para ela, então quando eu estava chegando, a campainha dos infernos soou em minha casa, eu estava presentes a seguir e ignora-la, por que se eu não libera-se meu sêmen teria um caso grave de bolas azuis, mas o pensamento em Bella me interrompeu, precisei me concentrar no meu interior, por que algo me dizia para abrir a maldita porta. Relutante, coloquei meu membro infeliz controlando-o em minhas calças e respirei algumas vezes antes de ir em direção a porta, apesar de ser apenas masturbação poderia cheirar algo no ar, então o som estridente da campainha estourava meus tímpanos, chegando à conclusão que quem que fosse atrás da porta, era algo importante.

Abri a porta e o que havia a minha frente era um anjo, a mulher dona dos meus melhores orgasmos e de todas as minhas fantasias, mas havia algo mais nele, havia essa nota de sensualidade e sexualidade que nunca tinha sido tão claro. Não sei se era esse vestido diabólico estava me convidando para dar-lhe sexo oral, ou as longas pernas que imploravam para ir até meus ombros enquanto eu a penetrava, nada se comparava ao seu olhar, seu olhar de mulher e menina, uma mulher que está descobrindo a vida e não sabe como facilmente levanta o "Eddie" A verdade é que nem sei há quanto tempo eu estava abobado olhando-a, só sei que despertei com seus dedos chamando atenção em minha frente.

- Você está bem? – Eu balancei a cabeça para prestar atenção

- Muito bem – eu olhei para seu decote que revelou apenas o suficiente de seus seios redondos – Está...

- Que bom – também desceu seu olhar para seus seios, que tinha descoberto – que gostou – olhou direto nos meus olhos – porque – avançou para mim ficando totalmente dentro do apartamento,fechando a porta atrás dela – e eu estava pensando que passou muito tempo... e talvez ... – sua mão correu por meu torso e o Eddie estava feliz de novo – Pode ser hoje...

- Eu não entendo – Eu fechei meus olhos e tento concentrar-se – Eu pensei que você tinha um encontro marcado hoje – escondi o homem ganancioso dentro de mim, não gostava da idéia de pensar nele com MINHA Bella.

- Sim – segui o caminho de suas mãos – ele me beijou – Eu abri meus olhos e de repente os cravei nela – mas eu só conseguia pensar em seu jogo de língua na minha boca. – Eu estreitei os olhos e tentar processar a informação

- Bella... eu não entendo.

- Te desejo – começou a me empurrar para baixo no sofá e caiu sobre mim – você é o primeiro que eu desejo e sinto – a senti gaguejar – sinto que é você –um sorriso estúpido de desdenho pintou em meu rosto –é a você a que eu quero entregar a minha virgindade... Você é o único que eu confio.

- Bella – ela só queria que eu tirasse sua virgindade, não me amava, e provavelmente nem sequer gostava de mim – Como você se sente sobre mim? – Apesar da dor, precisava saber.

- Eu sinto que gosto de você mais do que ninguém... você é – tomou uma respiração profunda – em quem eu mais confio, a velocidade com a qual se tornou intimo é incrível, eu gosto de você... Você é meu melhor amigo e sempre será alguém muito importante na minha vida – com ela era do mesmo jeito, mas de uma forma diferente.

- Mas você não gosta... de mim. – é eu parecia uma mulher, mas eu não me importava – só quer ter sexo comigo.

- Não sei, mas sei que é estranho, mas eu realmente sinto que faríamos amor... Talvez não da maneira tradicional, mas eu amo você e sei que você também – eu abri meus olhos, suas palavras só estavam embaralhando em minha mente ao invés de esclarecer.

- Bella... Realmente não entendo você...

- Eu sei que você não me ama desse jeito – fez uma careta – você tem um monte de mulheres em sua cama, e eu sou diferente e eu sei que Jasper é certo para mim – e realmente isso foi uma punhalada direta no coração, mas eu senti lá no fundo que eu merecia – Mas você é o indicado para isso, os homens vão embora e mesmo que eu me apaixone loucamente por ele, nada me assegura de que seria para sempre, no entanto, você ficará para sempre na minha vida, eu sei que parece loucura – riu e olhou para mim com os olhos um pouco lacrimejantes – mas é com você que eu vejo um futuro.

Só isso bastou para beijá-la, queria mostrar através dos meus lábios todo o amor que crescia dia a dia no meu coração, mas sabia que ela estava certa, este foi o meu tempo para descobrir o quanto a amo, a ela ainda lhe falta e quando descobrir estarei esperando-a, porque essa noite ficaria gravada no fundo das nossas almas, porque a memória pode ser traiçoeira, mas não o coração, com amor ou sem amor, sem intermediários, e algum dia sei que Bella e eu, vamos lembrar esta noite e contaremos aos nossos filhos e netos... Claro sem detalhes.

* * *

**OPA.. Gente consegui uma ajuda divina nessa fic, e ela vai sair mais rápido x) **

**Então é vocês comentarem para eu postar logo *-* **

**Espero que estejam gostando da fic, ela é beeem grande, então temos muito chão pela frente.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	13. Capítulo 13

**SexCall... Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual?**

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **Joha**, que me autorizou traduzir. E os personagens são da Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Por que o céu me odeia? Justo no meu ultimo dia de trabalho esse inferno se converteu em meu paraíso.

* * *

**Capítulo 13**  
_(traduzido por BellsGalvão)_

Eu sempre pensei que quando esse momento chegasse eu estaria nervosa, mas isso não chega nem perto, eu estava tranquila, somente sentindo os toques do homem que estava comigo

Devagar e gentilmente, Edward me recostou na sua enorme cama, e por um momento eu tive um flash de quantas mulheres já passaram por aquela, e me senti apenas mais uma, no entanto rapidamente rejeitei a ideia, eu nunca seria mais uma pra ele, e ele nunca seria mais um pra mim, e isso soava tão bem.

- Bella... – Meu nome veio em um sussurro, com seus dedos habilidosos desabotoou o meu vestido, deixando meus seios totalmente expostos para ele – Você é linda!

Arqueei minhas costas ao sentir seus dedos em contanto aos meus seios, e beliscando meus mamilos, um gemido descontrolado formou-se em minha garganta, rompendo o silencio do quarto naquele momento. Para aumentar mais um pouco minha vontade, Edward começou a massagear meus seios, e eu comecei a sentir que o mundo começou a virar ao contrario, ele colocou dois dedos na boca, passando eles em um dos meus mamilos, enquanto sua língua estava no comando da outra mama, meu prazer ultrapassava limites, eu estava tão molhada e excitada que eu pensei que ia escorrer pela minha calcinha.

- Edward – eu gemi enquanto enterrava meus dedos em seus cabelos cor de bronze.

- O que você quer minha Bella? Me diga o que você quer e eu vou dar-lhe – olhei para cima e nossos olhos se encontraram.

- Eu quero você – Eu fui totalmente honesta.

Ele não perdeu um segundo e atacou os meus lábios, e naquele momento eu senti que estava fazendo amor com sua lingua, ele foi capaz de causar um absurdo prazer com uma coisa que muitos diziam ser tão pouco, sem descuidar sua boca faminta da minha, levantou seus braços até puxar o resto de meu vestido para eu ficar completamente nua, exposta ali para ele, e me deu mais vontade dele, e ele estava completamente vestido, e eu precisava sentir ele, ou morreria ali de combustão espontânea.

Numa iniciativa ousada, voltamo-nos e permanecer nele.

- O que você está fazendo? – Ele me pergunto quando eu comecei a desabotoar sua camisa.

- Tirando sua roupa- Sorri e fiquei muito surpresa em estar tão confortável com minha nudez.

- Bella... mas – eu sabia que ele continuaria a falar, mas parou quando minha mão roçou sua masculinidade

- Edward... você está muito vestido – virei para ele e sorri.

- Bella – segurou minhas mãos, e se levantou, sua expressão e voz era tão grave que eu automaticamente retirei o sorriso do meu rosto.

- Eu fiz alguma coisa errada? – Um frio estranho percorreu minha coluna.

- Não! – Ele disse imediatamente suavizado seu rosto, me fazendo relaxar o suficiente assim como ele.

- Eu... – Não sabia o que dizer por segundos, eu senti a atmosfera sendo cortada.

– Bella – Eu levantei meu quadril esquerdo e ele se inclinou sobre ele – Esta noite é sobre você- Com suas mãos afastou os meus cachos cor de chocolate do meu rosto.

- Mas...

- Nada de mas – Parei – esta noite é sobre você, apenas sobre você – Eu queria esclarecer a ele que o que teremos essa noite, será apenas hoje, e não aconteceria novamente depois, mas quando eu vi seu lindo sorriso dirigido a mim, eu queria morder minha lingua e deletar aquela idéia de mim.

Sem dar muita atenção ao que meu amigo disse, eu coloquei minhas mãos em suas calças, e lembrei como sempre imaginei como seria tirar as calças de um homem, então depois de tomar fôlego fiz o meu melhor para ser sexy, desabotoei o botão lentamente, e desci o ziper, ele não reclamou acabou se levando ao prazer, logo veio o melhor, tirei sua boxer e libertei seu enorme membro, inconscientemente, lambi meus lábios, e pensei que poderia ser a ultima vez que estaria tão perto, e morri de vontade querer prova-lo, não o fiz, sabia que o plano de Edward era diferente do meu, e eu queria seguir o dele

- Você gosta? – Abri os olhos que se fecharam e o olhei.

- Que...? – Segui o olhar para sua ereção.

- Calma amor... há tempo – Sem me dar nenhuma oportunidade de responder novamente atacou os meus lábios.

- Ed... – Eu ia dizer algo que esqueci totalmente quando eu senti como dois de seus dedos bateram sem parar em minha boceta.

- Isso amor – meu corpo tremeu – vou te molhar muito com seu gozo... Eu não vou machucar você – Quando levantei meu rosto, vi sua real preocupação e me estimulou e eu vim forte, inundando os dedos de Edward.

- Mmm – Levou dois dedos à boca – Está mais do que pronta.

- Edward – um novo medo se apoderou de mim ao lembrar o que estava por vir

- Shh – Ele beijou a ponta do meu nariz e eu só podia rir do gesto – Vou com calma.

- Eu sei.

E desta vez fui eu quem capturou os seus lábios em um beijo que mais do que qualquer coisa estava carregado com paixão, desejo e algo mais, algo que eu não conseguia identificar. Enquanto nossas línguas lutaram uma com a outra, senti seu pau entrando em mim, assim como ele estava gritando, eu de dor, a sua língua estava quase na minha garganta, me dando tanto prazer que a dor de seu pênis rasgando a minha virgindade ficou em segundo plano.

- Shiiii – tranquilizou-me como um dos meus mamilos em sua boca – Desfrute – e assim aumentou o ritmo de suas estocadas.

- Edward – Me agarrei a ele com força.

Enrolei minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura, aumentando ainda mais a nossa agressão sexual, indo ao mais profundo, mas o prazer foi tanto que não tem como descrever, firmei minhas unhas em suas costas com consciência que poderia machucar, mas o rosnado sensual que saiu de sua garganta era de prazer, arqueei as costas para dar o melhor acesso aos meu seios, e não chegou atrasado para o meu convite.

- Edward – enterrei meu rosto em seu pescoço, senti o orgasmo estava perto – estou quase...

- Querida... goze ... me dê o seu primeiro orgasmo – Mas ele sabia que não era o primeiro, em algum momento já tinha sido, seria o primeiro após da primeira vez que fazia amor com Edward.

- EDWARD! – Eu me senti ainda mais quente quando minha vagina entrou em fricção com o seu o pênis sendo esmagado pela minhas paredes.

- Ohhh BELLA – Empurrou seu pau em mim com tanta força que eu o sentia ainda mais do que eu imaginei ser possível.

Os espasmos continuaram para o orgasmo anterior, não sei por quanto tempo, mas tudo foi perfeito, senti que Ed estava me cobrindo e me colocou em seu peito, eu enterrei meu rosto no seu peito ainda mais, as palavras ficaram no momento, então deixe-me guiar para este mundo de sonhos, de repente tudo ficou escuro.

**Edward POV**

Eu estava no sétimo céu, tudo foi muito melhor do que minha mente sempre imaginou, foi como fazer amor pela primeira vez, e não chega nem perto de qualquer experiência sexual que eu tive em minha vida, e Deus sabe que eu tive, mas isso...isso não tinha nome... só foi alcançar o paraíso.

Eu estava em um sonho, até lembrar como é bom sentir estar dentro de Bella, estreito e úmido envolta do meu pau, o quão sortudo fui de tirar sua inocência, mas acima de tudo, o grande amor que nascia por ela.

Lembrei-me do tempo que o orgasmo ameaçava a chegar, e senti meu pau subindo, comecei a ter sonhos molhados, especialmente depois que reconheci meus sentimentos por Bella, mas tudo isso foi tão real, que eu me limitei a apreciar.

Tudo era tão real que eu não poderia está sonhando quando senti ao redor do meu pau dentes acompanhado por um gemido, então cai na real que não estava sonhando, abri meus olhos e encontrei a melhor cena da minha merda de vida.

Bella estava chupando meu pau de quatro, de um modo que quando eu olho eu começo a ter olhos brancos de tanto prazer, sabendo que ela nunca tinha feito isso pra ninguém, meu tesão fez que meu quadril automaticamente levantasse para cobrar ainda mais com facilidade, queria por minhas mãos em seus cabelos mas fiquei com medo da ação ser mal interpretada.

-Gosta da forma que chupo seu pau? – Olhei e vi seu olhar e sem me deixar responder voltou a lamber meu pênis.

- Merda... Bella... você tem a melhor boca – A porra do sorriso inocente formado em seu rosto, enquanto voltava para chupar de um jeito tão surpreendente.

Eu tinha minhas mãos agarrados a minha cabeça, e comecei a ter medo de rasgar meus cabelos se eu continuasse, então senti um par de mãos tomando as minhas e colocando na bagunça de cachos cor de chocolate que eu estava com medo de tomar em minhas mãos, não poderia controlar o ritmo do meu anjo, só de perceber a sua língua brincando com a cabeça do meu pau, e puxar seus dentes pelo comprimento eu tive que fechar os olhos forte, por que eu sabia que eu ia gozar forte.

- Vamos, baby! – Olhei para ela novamente – deixe-me provar você.

- Bella! – Puxei a cabeça para trás com prazer

Meu anjo colocou meu pau em sua boca doce, mas dessa vez suas mãos ajudaram massageando minhas bolas, eu olhei pra baixo e a vi olhando pra mim com olhos arregalados mas ainda me chupando, eu gozei como nunca tinha gozado com um boquete antes, quando ouvi meu gozo descer sua garganta, outro jato saiu do meu pênis não tão ereto como antes, era quase como um segundo orgasmo, definitivamente o melhor boquete.

Depois de conseguir me recuperar do super orgasmo, consegui pegar Bella com força pelos ombros e a beijar, sentindo meu sabor, ela escondeu o rosto no meu peito e eu comecei a sentir que por um momento tudo estava no lugar.

- Eu te amo. – as palavras abandonaram os meus lábios sem permissão, não esperando uma resposta.

- Eu te amo – abaixei o olhar e encontrei com o sorriso do meu anjo, tudo estava finalmente no seu lugar.

* * *

**Nota Bells: Oi, eu sou a bells, e to ajudando a Leili a traduzir essa fic, vai vir com mais antecendencia, ok? Enfim que capitulo delicioso, simplesmente sou apaixonada por essa fic, nossa, traduzir ela é a coisa mais fofa do mundo, aproveitem deixem reviews para deixar as pessoas felizizes hihi. Aproveitem (:**

**•:•**

**Nota Leili: Como viram, a Bells está me ajudando. Bem nos ultimos meses ela teve os problemas dela, e eu tive os meus, sendo assim a fic ficou um tanto que abandonada, mas agora irei postar com mais frequencia, graças a ajuda da Bells. **

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, já que é o tão esperado momento.**

**Bjs e até logo.**

**xx**


	14. Capítulo 14

**SexCall... Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual?**

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **Joha**, que me autorizou traduzir. E os personagens são da Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Por que o céu me odeia? Justo no meu ultimo dia de trabalho esse inferno se converteu em meu paraíso.

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**Bella PDV**

Faz uma semana que eu tinha perdido minha virgindade e faz uma semana que não tinha falado com Edward, o negócio era perder minha virgindade e ponto, mas eu ainda me sentia mal, só de pensar que nesse momento o mais provável é que está na cama de uma das suas conquistas.

Não tive que ir para a revista, porque desde que entreguei o meu artigo me deram dias livres para "recuperar a criatividade", me disse a secretária "vagabunda" de Edward, a verdade é que eu estou quase certa de que ele não quer me ver, e é isso que não entendo, já havíamos deixado tudo claro... o "eu te amo" desse dia foi de amigos, e ele deveria saber, talvez pensa que me apaixonei por ele e por isso se afasta, eu acho que é algo eu tenho que esclarecer.

Olhei-me pela última vez no espelho e tentei colocar de lado todos esses pensamentos, agora tinha que me concentrar em outra coisa, em Jasper, nós conversamos muito no telefone esses dias e acho que hoje vai se declarar

Passe as mãos por minhas calças e minha camisa, tratei de não me vestir não tão provocativa, eu acho que essa fase acabou, então eu escolhi uns jeans que ficavam apertados no quadril e uma blusa branca aderindo ao corpo, como era tão simples a enfeitei com um pingente preto com sinal da paz, acho que deu um toque meio jovem e elegante, coloquei uns saltos não tão altos para combinar, deixei meu cabelo em um coque desarrumado e me maquiei suavemente como sempre, tomei uma respiração profunda, mais uma vez eu estava nervosa, mas não sabia porquê.

Sentei-me na minha cama e olhei para o relógio que constantemente fica na minha mesa de cabeceira, havia faltavam 20 minutos para à hora do encontro com Jasper, não sabia o que fazer para matar o tempo, se eu fosse ler não ia durar, não quis ligar a televisão pelo mesmo, por fim, o telefone tocou apenas para me tirar dos meus pensamentos.

- Olá?

- Amiga!

- Olá Tanya – bufei para o seu entusiasmo e deitei na cama

- Esta nervosa – não foi uma pergunta, ela me conhecia melhor do que ninguém – Se acalme Bells tudo ficará bem – não sei porquê, mas algo me disse que estava se referindo a algo mais

- Eu sei – inconscientemente abaixei o olhar.

- Mas você gosta dele certo? – Agora, sua voz era um pouco menos alegre

- Sim – tentei me convencer de novo – é o que eu quero – Eu forcei a minha voz a soar mais segura.

- Então... vá com ele ovelhinha! – E então sua felicidade voltou.

- Não me chame assim! – Então eu sentei ereta na cama até que fiquei meio tonta – você sabe que eu quero deixar isso para trás.

- Em breve... muito em breve – seu tom de zomba me deixou alerta, a conhecia muito bem.

- O que você está planejando? – me mantive firme.

- Eu? – até pude ver o seu rosto apontando inocentemente fingida – nada... amiga... juro por minha vida sexual que EU não planejei nada – isso me fez acreditar nela, porque se havia algo que Tanya não brincava era com sua vagina, mas ainda assim não me convenceu.

- Digamos que eu acredito.

- Acredite.

- Ok.

- E...? – não chegou a perguntar por que a campainha interrompeu-me.

- Guarde seu pensamento.. chegou o meu futuro namorado.

- Eu entendo... escute – agora voltou a Tanya séria – aproveite... lembre-se que toda experiência é importante – e ela sim sabia sobre de experiência.

- Eu vou... eu te amo.

- Também – cortei e coloquei o telefone na mesa mais próxima para me apressar para abrir a porta.

- Olá! – sei que pareci estúpida ao cumprimentá-lo ao abrir a porta, mas eu não me importo

- Olá – Jasper apenas parecia mais bonito do que nunca.

- Você está linda – me percorreu com o olhar para depois colocar seu mar azul no meu rosto.

- Eu não estou muito simples? – com insegurança voltei a olhar minha roupa enquanto alisava as rugas inexistentes.

- Está linda – tomou uma das minhas mãos e no gesto mais cavalheiresco deixou um casto beijo no seu dorso – perfeita – sussurrou ainda na minha mão – Vamos? – me estendeu o braço rapidamente aceitei.

Me legou para um restaurante muito melhor que o primeiro, não parecia tão elegante, mas era bastante confortável, me senti muito bem quando entrei. Nós rapidamente nos sentamos a uma mesa com uma linda vista para o letreiro de Hollywood, Jasper parecia desconfortável, assim que para tranquilizá-lo dei um aperto suave em sua mão sobre a mesa.

- Boa noite - nos viramos para a que seria a nossa garçonete, que não demorou para abrir um pouco mais seu decote para deixar seus operados peitos na visão do meu futuro namorado – O que vocês querem pedir? - Então, cada um tomou seu menu.

- Eu quero uma salada Caesar com peito de frango grelhado – fechou o menu e entregou-a a Srta. Peitos, eu ri suavemente quando fiz a ligação entre o nome e a prato.

- Eu quero o mesmo - Fechei o menu ainda rindo.

- Nos traga uma garrafa de champagne também – Jasper me olhou com a testa franzida porque tive que cobrir minha boca para abafar o riso que ameaçava sair.

- Certo – sem mais, Srta. Peitos virou-se e se foi ao ver que o meu futuro namorado não lhe deu bola.

- O que há de tão engraçado? – Apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e me olhou com expectativa pela minha resposta.

- É um apelido que eu dei a garçonete que combinou com o prato que você pediu – eu tinha me aproximado dele para não ter de falar tão alto.

- Srta. Peitos?

- Sim – me acomodei no lugar surpresa por ele ter adivinhado – Como você adivinhou?

- Porque eu pensei o mesmo – nós rimos juntos, mas ainda baixo.

Não pudemos falar mais porque a nossa comida chegou rapidamente, comemos ainda zombando da garçonete, LA estava cheio de pessoas que vinham na esperança de triunfar, não nego que eu sou um deles, mas nunca recorri a mutilar o meu corpo. Estávamos acabando de comer e Jasper ainda não tinha aberto a garrafa de champanhe, não perguntei nada porque intuída que já via tudo.

- Estava uma delícia – deixei meus talheres no prato indicando que tinha terminado.

- Sim – o olhei pelo canto do olho e vi que apertava as mãos, eu tinha a intenção de não ajudá-lo, se ele não era capaz de se declarar, não era alguém com quem eu queria estar.

- Bella – pegou a minha mão na sua – você sabe que eu gosto de você – eu sorri e não pude evitar um constrangimento pequeno – Você quer ser minha namorada? – Agora a minha pergunta era. Queria?

- Sim – o soltei de uma vez, e acima de tudo por inércia.

- Obrigado - não mais se aproximou de mim e me deu um beijo que não me fez ver estrelas, mas gostei bastante.

O resto da noite não passou tão surpreendente, comemoramos com champagne, demos as mãos e nos beijamos algumas vezes, me deixou em casa e saiu.

No sábado o passei com Tanya, ficamos todo o dia no meu apartamento de comendo e assistindo filmes, lhe contei com grandes detalhes sobre o meu encontro com o meu namorado, até mesmo em alguns momentos eu tive que fingir, se ofereceu para fazer Jasper no momento do beijo mas eu recusei, acho que gosta de me ver incomoda.

No domingo Jasper apareceu na minha casa e pela primeira vez o deixei entrar, cozinhei para o meu namorado e para mim e passamos várias horas assistindo a um Reality, que não cheguei a entender, mais do que qualquer coisa nos aconchegamos no sofá e desfrutamos do nosso namorado, foi lindo, senti muito bem nesse tempo que passamos juntos e me golpeei mentalmente no momento que comparei meu tempo com meu namorado com o tempo que tive passando com Edward...

... Edward, na segunda-feira acordei com uma idéia fixa de o fazer falar comigo, se não queria me receber não ia me importar, ele era meu melhor amigo e necessitava compartilhar minha felicidade com ele.

Cheguei a SexCall sabendo que hoje chegava o Quadro velho, orei e pedi aos melhores santos, ou mesmo se eles existem, para que aceitasse a minha demissão, já tinha cumprido com a auto-entrevista, mas isso era algo que ele não poderia saber. Apenas cruzei a porta do SexCall que a recepcionista me mandou para o escritório do Quadro, bati e imediatamente me deixou entrar.

- Isabella – parecia tão feliz que me assustou – bom vê-la – quando se levantou da cadeira e se aproximou de mim para me abraçar me deu medo.

- Mesmo? - Parecia uma pergunta, mas você necessitava que me soltasse.

- Você fez um excelente trabalho... a entrevista vai nos dar muitos clientes.

- Ahhh – agora eu entendi – fico feliz... senhor eu...

- Me chame de Marco querida – se sentou em seu trono ainda sorrindo.

- Marco... Eu queria falar com você de minha demissão.

- Ahhh sim – abriu uma gaveta e tirou um envelope e alguns papéis – aqui está a sua demissão – me entregou o envelope e juro que o peguei por inércia, não podia acreditar que tudo estava passando – e... – vasculhei entre os papéis – assinando aqui – me estendeu uma e me passou a caneta.

Eu li o papel e era uma cláusula de confidencialidade que eu não poderia falar sobre qualquer coisa que aconteceu aqui, se referia aos sua "truques", eu ri ao pensar que nunca usei qualquer, assinei sem hesitação e agora quem estava pulando de alegria era eu.

- Obrigada – lhe devolvi o papel, mas uma duvida me bateu de repente – por que tinha tudo pronto?

- Digamos que alguém interveio para deixar você ir – levantou uma sobrancelha sugestivamente e me perdi ainda mais.

- Tanya? – era a única que sabia disso.

- Não – tinha os olhos fixos em seus papéis - Edward Cullen.

Naquele momento eu juro que o sangue abandonou a sorte do meu corpo, eu congelei incapaz de me mover.

* * *

**Posto o 15 sábado. Muah (k' Edward deprimidinho mimimi  
**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	15. Capítulo 15

**SexCall... Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual?**

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **Joha**, que me autorizou traduzir. E os personagens são da Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Por que o céu me odeia? Justo no meu ultimo dia de trabalho esse inferno se converteu em meu paraíso.

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**Edward PDV**

- LEVANTE! – queria me fazer de tolo assim que eu agarrei meu travesseiro e cobri o meu rosto com ele – LEVANTE! – se quisesse poderia passar todo o dia gritando, eu estava deprimido e assim queria ficar, deitado sofrendo com a minha miséria – Edward – senti como minha cama se afundava por seu peso – Eu sei que você está deprimido, mas,.. agh! Não sei o que dizer – se deixou cair ao meu lado.

- Eu a amo – chorei como uma menina e eu não me importei.

- Eu sei.. Isso é uma merda! Você não quer dar uma surra em Jasper? - senti como se sentava pronto para ir.

- Emmett – o repreendi – ele não tem culpa – muito para o meu pesar o estúpido Jasper não tinha culpa.

- Mas se a ganhou com armadilhas... não confio esse cara – ele voltou a se deixar cair ao meu lado.

- É sua decisão... Bella é grande.

- Mas é injusto que ele seja seu namorado e você não - bufou como uma criança que não conseguiu o seu brinquedo favorito.

- Não é o seu namorado – esclareci, mas eu sabia que iria ser em breve.

- Sim o é... olhe – estendeu uma folha que de má vontade li.

- O que é isso? – a peguei e pus mais perto de ler – Ainda fazem essa merda? Sinto-me na escola – Eu odiava as fofocas que divulgavam na empresa, os rumores dos funcionários e além do mais pelo e-mail da empresa.

- Leia a Gossip Girl da Almost Angels... ainda que na empresa as mulheres não são como essas escolares. Eddie tem que reavisar o pessoas – lhe dei um olhar e fez um gesto de fechar sua boca.

Pisquei algumas vezes para limpar os meus olhos que o único que fiz essa semana foi chorar e dormir, me sentia patético mas depois pensei que esta estava bem era uma oportunidade para mim, a depressão é mais bem compreensiva que o amor, e sei que meu amor por Bella é único. Voltei a me concentrar no papel que tinha em minhas mãos e meus olhos cansados se abriram até o impossível quando li o que estava escrito...

_**Informamos que aos empregados da "Almost Angels" que há um novo romance na empresa... Jasper e Bella são finalmente namorados oficiais, o loiro comentou a um par de amigos, embora não tenhamos visto a morena nesta semana na empresa, esperamos que na segunda-feira volte e confirmaremos esse romance... agora... O que Edward Cullen acha disso?**_

Com muita raiva amassei o pape, eu acho que foi muito forte porque senti minhas curtas unhas cavando em minha mão, isso não poderia ser verdade! Mas eu sabia que era, isso é o que Minha Bella queria, pelo menos agora faltava que terminasse de se iludir e voltasse para mim.

E se não voltasse?

E se ficasse com o Kent?

Não, isso era impossível, e se fosse assim, mataria Tanya, não, melhor que isso, vou a trancar em algum lugar onde não poderá ter mais o sexo em sua vida... Isso!... Isso é melhor.

- Você viu? – me virei e lembrei que Emmett estava aqui.

- Sim... eu já sabia que aconteceria – eu dei de ombros e tentei não dar importância – Como foi com a minha encomenda? – mudei o tema.

- Bem – levantou uma sobrancelha e eu soube imediatamente o que esse gesto significava.

- Emmett! Você tinha que estar trabalhando não pegando quem cruza com você – o repreendi, mas eu sabia que era também de inveja, é claro que a única que eu queria era a Bella.

- Mas eu já tinha terminado com seu assunto, além do mais... – lambeu os lábios – essa você tem que ver... – o rosto de tarado lembrando tudo me deu uma idéia.

- Loira e bem voluptuosa.

- Como você sabe? – saiu de seu devaneio e ele parecia bastante surpreso.

- Porque elas são todas iguais – disse sem animo.

- Mas Tanya é diferente – suspirou.

- O QUE? TANYA?

- Você a conhece?

- Sim... é a melhor amigo de Bella – suspirei ao dizer seu nome.

- Transou com ela?

- Sim sabe que sim... Por que você pergunta? – Puxei meus cabelos com raiva.

- Não é verdade que tem a melhor boca? Juro que foi o melhor boquete que já me fizeram – nesse momento sai do meu lugar feliz.

- VOCÊ TRANSOU COM A BELLA?

- NÃO!... você – me apontou com seu dedo – você transou com a Tanya – me explicou como se fosse tarado.

- Não... estúpido – bufei – Eu fiz amor com Bella e você - o apontei – fodeu a Tanya – expliquei com calma

- Ahhh – coçou a cabeça, mas sabia que algo não entendia.

- O quê? – sabia que queria perguntar alguma coisa.

- Então você não transou com a Tanya?

- NÃOOO – gritei - Eu não gosto dela... além do mais é meio lésbica – fiz uma careta – quer dizer bissexual.

- Ahhhhh - Eu juro pelo o meu pau que foi um grito de mulher – TRANSA COM MULHERES? – se lançou em cima de mim e o muito gay beijou as minhas bochechas – é a melhor notícia que eu já recebi.

- Se acalme – o tirei de cima de mim – não é um segredo.

- Ok – rapidamente pegou seu celular e se concentrou nele.

- O que você está fazendo? – eu achei estranho vê-lo tão calmo de um segundo para outro.

- Buscando uma candidata para um trio – sorriu.

Emmett era pelo menos capaz de me fazer sorrir... ainda que seja para zombar dele.

A segunda-feira veio mais rápido do que eu pensava, essa semana não pude me fazer de louco e faltas, mas eu sabia que Bella iria voltar a trabalhar hoje e eu não estou tão certo se posso aguentar a ver beijando seu namorado nos corredores, respirei fundo e desci do meu amado volvo, não poderia manter estender esse tempo.

O que me subia o animo era saber que hoje Bella iria saber que não tinha mais que trabalhar na Sexcall e saber disso iria deixa-la feliz era o melhor para mim, vê-la feliz era o único que queria... pelo momento, porque quando chegasse o momento eu vou lutar por ela e vou tirá-la dessa aberração loira.

Cheguei ao meu escritório e Alice não estava em sua mesa, suponho que estava no banheiro ou fodendo com o cara da limpeza em algum canto, abriu a porta com os olhos ainda no chão.

- Finalmente chegou – uma vez profunda me tirou dos meus pensamentos – estava esperando para lhe recompensar.

- Que...? – Olhei para cima e viu uma coisa que eu não podia acreditar.

- Aproxime-se – guiou-me com o seu dedo para que me aproximasse dela – Você gosta do que vê? – apontou o seu corpo nu na minha mesa.

- Que porra você está fazendo? – tentei manter a compostura.

- Te dar prazer – passou, em uma tentativa de sensualidade, as mãos pelos seios nus e nos mamilos.

- Alice... desça dai, se vista e pode manter ainda o seu emprego se é que desinfete a minha mesa – eu apertei os dentes para não lhe golpear.

- Querido... olha... – sentou na mesa e abri as pernas e me dando uma boa visão da sua boceta – não quer que eu me masturbe para você.

Eu juro que não cheguei a responder quando ela já tinha penetrado dois dedos, em qualquer outro momento teria me pegado em todos os sentidos possíveis, mas agora era um outro homem, um homem apaixonado que não iria trair o seu coração... e sim... sim isso soava gay, mas não me importa.

- Mmm estou imaginando seu enorme pau me fodendo, siiiim amo a sensação – a minha serenidade estava acabando.

- Desça! Vista-se e sai daqui! Esqueça do trabalho. Está demitida! – apertei os dentes e fechei os punhos para não dar-lhe uma boa surra.

- Baby .. Eu sei que quer vir e me pegar – a sua testa franzida um pouco – É por causa da Bella? – Esta foi a última gota.

- Não coloque o nome dela na sua boca suja.

- Hahahaha – riu como uma louca – a cadela fode com Jasper e você vira celibatário por isso – seguiu rindo.

- VÁ EMBORA! – grunhi com muita raiva.

- Não... foda-me e eu vou – virou e se ficou na mesa como um cachorro esperando que a metesse.

- Se o quer...

Gemeu por minha resposta, mas eu não ia fodê-la para me contaminar com uma doença sexualmente transmissível, no lugar de ir até ela, abri a porta para chamar a segurança, mas uma vez que a porta estava aberta conhecidos braços me rodearam no pescoço.

- Você é o melhor... Eu juro que você é o melhor.

- Por que? O que fi...?

- Vamos Eddie foda a minha boceta... foda-me – gemeu a vadia e Bella ficou paralisada em meus braços vendo como Alice movia sua boceta.

* * *

**Eu to com a idéia de postar essa fic dia sim - dia não. Ela tem poucas páginas por capítulo, então não vou parar mais. **

**Comentem please**

**Beijos **

**xx**


	16. Capítulo 16

**SexCall... Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual?**

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **Joha**, que me autorizou traduzir. E os personagens são da Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Por que o céu me odeia? Justo no meu ultimo dia de trabalho esse inferno se converteu em meu paraíso.

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

**Bella PDV**

Não sei o que estava passando pela minha cabeça, nem foi mobilizada em meus pés, é a única coisa que foi o meu objetivo e que foi Edward, então ele apressou o passo, quando eu estava na frente de Quase Anjos não dizer Olá a todos, eu só fui para o elevador, quando eu estava na sem mover minhas pernas, eu tive um momento para pensar, um momento que foi porque antes eu sabia que ele já no chão do meu melhor amigo.

Novamente, não sabendo que ele estava fazendo, eu deixei o elevador e de repente me jogar para a porta do seu escritório, nem sequer parou para ver a cadela Alice, eu coloquei minha mão na maçaneta e quando me virei alguém abriu a porta de dentro, não só pensava e sentia.

- Você é o melhor... Eu juro que você é o melhor.

Sem esperar por uma resposta, juntei meus lábios com os seus, o único que queria era que ficasse claro o quanto era importante para mim e como sou grata por tudo, eu juro que e poderia amá-lo, amá-lo como nunca amei nada, se ele só não fosse tão mulherengo, e eu não gostasse tanto de Jasper, rapidamente deixei esses pensamentos de lado pensamentos e me concentrei em como a sua língua penetrou na minha boca, eu relutantemente me separei dele, só por causa da maldita necessidade de respirar.

- É o melhor –queria me dissesse algo, mas parecia estar em estado de choque, talvez não gostou que eu o beijasse e eu a muito estúpida estava enrolada em torno de seu pescoço

- Por que? O que fi...? – Finalmente estava falando, mas ele não parecia muito feliz, havia algo mais...

- Vamos Eddie foda a minha boceta... foda-me.

Parei ao escutar essas palavras, fiquei congelada pela segunda vez no dia, me chutei tão forte em minha mente por ser tão impulsiva, é claro que ele estava em uma sessão de sexo muito estúpida e eu interrompi. Tão rapidamente quando poderia tirei as minhas mãos do seu pescoço e as deixei cair do meu lado, não sei porque maldita razão meus olhos encheram de lágrimas, mas desde que eu sou menina grande as engoli.

- Desculpe – coloquei um sorriso no rosto, o melhor que pude – depois conversamos – dei um passo para trás – desfrute - pisquei e senti como queimava para soltar um par de lágrimas.

- Não...

- Tranquilo – Virei, mas não pude avançar já que sua mão me fez parar.

- Não é o que parece – pela primeira vez olhei bem em seu rosto e estava quase em pânico.

- Desculpe... é minha culpa... Eu não sabia – queria me soltar dele, mas não conseguia.

- Vá embora! – Ouvi um grito – Não vê que Eddie ia me dar um bom orgasmo? – Só então olhar para a garota que estava à espera dp pênis do meu amigo.

- Alice? – tirei o olhar dela e olhei para o meu amigo - Alice? – Desta vez eu perguntei a ele.

- Vadia... queria foder com o meu Eddie... Você não sabe que ele está comigo? – a cadela se aproximou e mim e estava completamente nua, uma situação que parecia não incomodá-la.

Nesse momento uma onda de amargura e baixa auto-estima invadiu-me, ela tinha um corpo perfeito, me arrependi de ter forçado Edward a dormir comigo, se notava que ele estava acostumado a corpos dizer melhores, não sei porque, mas até que pude ouvir o som do meu coração quebrando.

- Não... não amor – Edward pegou meu rosto entre suas mãos e a preocupação em seus olhos – por favor, não chore – só então percebi que minhas tentativas de não deixar que as minhas lágrimas caíssem foram falhas.

- Não – coloquei o meu melhor sorriso - é que... minha garganta está doendo – eu fiz uma careta de dor que não foi difícil, algo doía, mas era a alma.

- SAIA! – voltou a gritar a vadia com ciúme.

- Eu já vou – soltei de Edward pela quinta vez – os deixo desfrutar e de novo... desculpe.

- BASTA! – parei ao escutar a voz irritada de Edward, a última coisa que eu queria era que ficasse com raiva de mim.

- Eu não sabia... Eu juro... desculpe – tentei me desculpar.

- Eu sabia – me apontou a coisa com seios e vagina – está com ciúme porque Eddie me queria por isso interrompeu – O que diabos estava dizendo?

- Cale a boca! – nunca tinha visto Edward com tanta raiva, a força que mantinha seus dentes apertados me dava muito medo – você é uma puta – para a minha surpresa, agarrou o braço da vadia – JAMAIS... ESCUTE BEM... JAMAIS ESTARIA COM UMA PUTA COMO VOCÊ – não quis olhar para trás, mas eu ouvi um par de passos e mais algum cochicho, isso só significava público.

- Edward... está bem – tentei o acalmar.

- NÃO! – voltou a sacudi-la – VOCÊ VAI EMBORA... ASSIM... NUA COMO A VADIA QUE É... MAS ANTES – olho para a minha – PEÇA DESCULPAS A BELLA E REZE PARA SER A METADE DA MULHER QUE ELA É.

- Claro – a vadia se soltou, me assustou a expressão calma no seu rosto, esta era a maior humilhação que uma mulher poderia sofrer – querida – tomou uma mecha de meu cabelo, só sussurrou não falou mais alto – algum dia você vai me pagar, te juro pelo o que eu mais quero que você vai se arrepender... eu vou fazer da sua vida um inferno, eu juro.

Fiquei gelada pela terceira vez no dia, parecia uma louca, ela manteve seu sorriso o tempo todo, eu juro que pensei que ia desmaiar, havia algo em suas palavras, sua voz e, especialmente, no seu rosto, que me dizia para não tomar isso com ânimo leve.

- Chega... Alec – olhou para alguém atrás de mim – Tire essa vadia daqui... Eu não quero vê-la nunca mais.

- Sim senhor.

Alec levou Alice que não ofereceu nenhuma resistência, todos olhavam como a tiravam, eu acho que a sua nudez passou a segundo plano, eu acho que jamais tinha presenciado semelhante escândalo e esperava nunca voltar a fazê-lo.

- Se acalme – voltei a sentir os braços de Edward tomando-me, eu não pude mais e soltei as milhares de lágrimas que estava segurando – shiiii está tudo bem.

- Não... ela... – por mais que quisesse falar não podia.

- Não... ela não vai fazer nada... Eu não vou deixar... Eu juro – me separou do seu peito e voltou a segurar meu rosto em suas mãos, me senti segura, enquanto estivesse com ele estaria segura – Eu juro que estarei com você... escute bem – me balançou suavemente - nunca ... nunca deixarei ninguém te machucar... Bella... eu te...

- Amor? – Virei o rosto para a voz e vi o meu namorado em pé na minha frente, a preocupação era evidente em seu rosto.

**Edward PDV**

Se alguma vez eu senti raiva não foi assim, nada tinha comparação com o que sentia nesse momento, tudo o que teria para ficar irritado com Alice, tudo poderia ter ficado nisso até o momento em que meteu a minha menina nisso, ela não tinha porque escutar as palavras de uma vadia maldita, ela era pura e inocente, não tinha porque escutar seus insultos.

Quando a segurei em meus braços e consolei senti que eu estava em casa, não importava o lugar físico, minha casa era ela, não sei o que foi, mas algo dentro de mim me animou a abrir a boca.

- Bella eu te... – não pude seguir porque uma voz maldita me interrompeu.

- Amor? – Não necessitava me virar para ver de quem veio aquela voz

- Jaz - Eu pensei que Bella ia me soltar para ir com ele, mas seu aperto aumentou mais e isso me fez soltar um sorriso.

- Você está bem amor? – o _amor_ estava demais, mas para desafiá-lo guiei minha mão para a cintura do meu anjo e a apertei ainda mais a mim, o estúpido não viu de boa maneira o meu gesto e me fez saber por seu olhar gelado – vamos – segurou a sua mão – te levo para casa.

- Não Jaz – cuspi o seu nome – você tem trabalho – eu sorri – Eu já terminei assim que eu a levo.

- Eu sou seu namorado – grunhiu.

- E eu sou seu chefe – voltei a sorrir presunçosamente.

- Está bem Jaz – bufei por como Bella dizia seu nome – Nos vemos depois? – se soltou de mim e se aproximou dele.

- Claro – o maldito me deu um maldito sorriso com seus malditos dentes perfeitos – te vejo à noite – sorriu como o maldito que é.

Eu tive que olhar para o chão para não ver com o bastardo profanava essa boca com a sua asquerosa língua.

- Bem – eu cortei o clima- melhor irmos agora.

- Claro - Bella soltou-se do maldito.

- Tchau amor – beijou-a novamente e olhou para mim, estou certo de que o maldito sabia dos meus sentimentos por sua namorada.

- Todos - levantei a sua voz – Vão trabalhar, não quero ninguém cochichando por ai... VÃO! – ainda que não gostasse do papel de chefe tinha que assumir – voltem ao trabalho – desta vez eu disse olhando para o maldito.

O caminho para o apartamento do meu anjo foi em silêncio sabia que ela precisava de tempo e quando queria falar o ia fazer, assim que não tinha que pressioná-la ou senão ia se exaltar ainda mais.

- Vamos – abri a sua porta e ofereci minha mão para que descesse.

- Obrigada - me deu um sorriso que não se refletia em seus belos olhos.

Subimos para os seu apartamento no mesmo silêncio que graças a tudo, não era incômodo, abri a porta e me convidou para entrar, isso era um passo, pelo menos queria que a minha presença.

- Sente-se – me disse e desapareceu para o seu quarto.

- Claro – fiquei quieto esperando por ela não muito tempo até que chegou.

- Agora sim – sentou ao meu lado, vinha com sua roupa mais confortável, que ainda que não fosse sexy, nela tudo ficava bem.

- Bella...

- Não - colocou uma mão em sinal que parasse – isso não – respirou fundo e olhou para mim com um grande sorriso, desta vez sincera – obrigada.

- Por quê?

- Por me fazer deixar a Sexcall.

- O quê? – agora começava a entender algumas coisas – maldito Emmett.

- Emmett? – perguntou.

- Deixe-o assim – não dei importância.

- Mas realmente... obrigada – pegou a minha mão na sua.

- Bella... – era agora ou nunca – porque você me beijou? – Eu vi seus olhos se arregalarem, mas tinha de aproveitar esta oportunidade – o que você sente por mim? – juro que eu coloquei minha alma e meu coração nessas duas simples perguntas.

* * *

**OMG! Quero ver a resposta da Bella!**

**Muitas pessoas voltaram a ler a fic, mas não querem comentar? Eu voltei pra postar, a Ju Martinhão vai dividir a fic comigo, mas o trabalho não vem só da nossa parte, vem da de vocês também. **

**Próximo capítulo na Quarta. **

**Beijos**

**xx**


	17. Capítulo 17

**SexCall... Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual?**

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **Joha**, que me autorizou traduzir. E os personagens são da Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Por que o céu me odeia? Justo no meu ultimo dia de trabalho esse inferno se converteu em meu paraíso.

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

**Bella PDV**

Por que o beijei?

Nem sequer eu sabia a resposta para essa pergunta, ou seja, me provocava coisas, mas eu tenho um namorado, é errado, certo?

- Bella – um estralar de dedos me trouxe de volta à realidade.

- Eu... – olhei para os olhos e vi que eu precisava de uma resposta, mas não sabia o que dizer.

- Tranquila – uma sombra de algo cruzou o seu bem formado rosto.

- Não Edward... desculpe .. sei que não deveria, mas é que... – tinha que me defender, eu não poderia arriscar perder o meu melhor amigo?

- Tranquila – voltou a repetir.

- Edward - tomei o seu rosto em minhas mãos – te adoro... mas você é meu amigo.

- E você está namorado – deixei as mãos caírem pela surpresa.

- Como você soube? – Recuei um pouco na minha posição.

- Todo mundo sabe... mas te digo algo – um sorriso agora um pouco mais honesto estava em seus lábios – me agrada... sei que é feliz e quero que continue assim.

Era feliz?

- Obrigada? – falei como se fosse estúpida, algo que tinha de ser uma declaração soou como pergunta.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- O que você quiser – e era porque por ele eu daria tudo.

- Mais uma noite – se aproximou perigosamente de mim.

- Eu não entendo.

- Eu quero estar com você pela última vez.

- Ok - não foi algo que pensar, a minha boca só respondeu por mim.

Lentamente Edward se pôs sobre mim, com a mesma tranqüilidade e paciência tirou toda a minha roupa, eu queria ajudá-lo com sua camisa, mas não me deixou.

- Esta noite é sobre você.

Eu não queria quebrar a magia assim que apenas o deixei fazer, ele sozinho tirou toda a roupa que cobria seu belo corpo, e Edward não era lindo por ser quente e excitante, é lindo por ser ele, por como é comigo, por ser meu melhor amigo.

Não aguentei muito mais, precisava de mais, assim que levantei meus quadris para obter algum atrito.

- Edward... – gemi.

- Ninguém – desceu deixando beijos molhados por todo o meu corpo nu – ninguém vai fazer amor com você como eu – encontrou o meu centro e enterrou o nariz nele - você é divina.

A última coisa que percebi foi que sua língua estava fazendo amor comigo e foi delicioso, eu acho que minha boceta vai sofrer tremendamente sem sexo com Edward.

- Sim... – enterrei minhas mãos em seu cabelo – continue... mais fundo – jamais pensei em mim dizendo essas coisas, mas com ele é tão fácil.

- Diga – tirou sua língua e substituiu por dois dedos – diga que ninguém vai foder você como eu.

- Deus... Edward.. – colocou outro dedo e diminuiu o ritmo um pouco – É você Edward... só você faz isso comigo.

- Diga que só eu te faço gozar!

- Só você me faz gozar!

Depois que eu tive um grande e delicioso orgasmo, me coloquei sobre Edward para tomar algum controle e parece que esqueceu tudo isso de... "isso é sobre você."

- Então você gosta de ter controle hein - seu sorriso era tão bonito que me fez querer mais.

- Sim... você gosta que eu monte em você? – fiz pequenos círculos em seu pênis nu, como Tanya tinha me ensinado, ela disse que os homens gostavam.

- Siiiim – lançou a cabeça para trás de modo que eu acho que gostou disso – eu vejo seus peitos saltando.

- Mmm - Edward falando sujo, isso sim me prendeu.

- Então? – dei um pulo, mas só coloquei sua ponta na minha boceta.

- Quase... mais para baixo – tomou meus quadris e me penetrou de repente – assim que eu gosto.

- Bem – levei minhas mãos e as enrolei nos seus cabelos bagunçados.

- Monte deliciosamente... rápido... – eu tinha os olhos fechados, então eu só senti suas mãos beliscando os meus mamilos

- Sim... aperta – não abri os olhos, só se senti.

Não demoramos muito em vir, o fizemos ao mesmo tempo e quando eu caí sobre Edward, beijou castamente os meus lábios, fazê-lo no sofá não era o mais romântico, mas é bom isso de mudar o cenário.

~xx~

Tinha se passado duas semanas desde o meu último encontro com Edward, mentiria se dissesse que não sentia falta dele, mas as coisas estavam melhorando, meu amigo tinha aceitado o meu namorado e meu namorado aceitado o meu amigo, além do relacionamento estranho que começou entre Tanya e Emmett assim que se poderia dizer que éramos todos felizes.

Hoje tínhamos uma reunião de grupo na minha casa, fiquei encarregada das compras com Edward, enquanto Tanya e Emm arrumavam o meu apartamento, mas não nego que me arrependi por deixá-los sozinhos em minha casa, estes dois pareciam animais de tanto que transavam.

- O que foi? – Edward perguntou quando estávamos tirando as coisas do seu volvo – É por que Jasper não pode vir?

- Não – nem tinha me lembrado disso – é que o meu apartamento... – eu corei pelo o que estava pensando.

- Você não quer que os dois se peguem em todos os lados.

- Exatamente - sorri por entender sem necessidade de palavras.

- Tranquila – abriu a porta para entrar no prédio – vou ajudar a desinfetar.

- Ewww – bati no seu ombro, enquanto ele chamava o elevador - eu pensei que me diria que não o faria.

- Desculpe – riu um pouco mais forte – é que isso seria uma mentira... e eu odeio mentir pra você – disse e tocou a minha bochecha, mas foi o melhor contato nessas duas semanas.

As portas do elevador se abriram e depois de um longo suspiro da minha parte, comecei a abrir a minha porta, mas me arrependi em seguida.

- SIM... MAIS... MAIS FORTE... META ATÉ O FUNDO.

- VOCÊ GOSTA DO MEU PÊNIS EM SUA BOCETA?... GOSTA MAIS DE GOZAR COM BOCETAS?

Não entendi a necessidade dos gritos, o de palavras sujas poderia entender, mas os gritos não.

- Hey... coelhos! – Edward os interrompeu – PAREM DE FODER! – gritou um pouco mais forte.

Eu só cobri o rosto para não pensar como tinha ficado o meu imaculado quarto.

- Jááááá aqui vooou...

- Sim... Ai vamossssssssss... ohhhh Tanya.

- Me de tudo.

Sentei no sofá, não podia acreditar que não pararam, mas quando toquei a superfície me levantei quase por impulso.

- O que aconteceu? – Edward chegou ao meu lado com um grande sorriso.

- Não acredito que não pararam.

- EMMETT!

- TANYA!

- Pelo menos já terminaram – zombou da minha cara.

- Não é engraçado – sei que tinha uma carranca e isso o fez rir mais.

- Olá – chegou Tanya na sala cobrindo-se com a sua muito enrugada blusa.

- VOCÊ! – apontei – não é mais minha melhor amiga! – cruzei os meus braços com uma menina malcriada.

- E o que eu te fiz? – é tonta ou descarada?

- Fodeu no meu quarto! – reclamei.

- Não... não fodemos no seu quarto – sorriu de volta.

- Fodemos no banheiro – Em interrompeu.

- O que? – agora não ia poder voltar a entrar ali.

- Mas fique calma... já o desinfetei – de modo relaxado Emm sentou no sofá – o que compraram para comer?

Depois de um bom tempo, passou um pouco de raiva, algo que entendia era que quando sente isso de que o corpo pede pelo do outro, mas ainda assim deixei claro que nunca mais queria vê-los, ouvi-los ou saber que eles tiveram sexo no meu apartamento, assentiram com relutância, mas quando minha amiga prometia algo ela cumpria.

A uma da manhã, depois de umas doses e muitas risadas no corpo, me deixaram sozinha, cada um foi para o seu apartamento, e eu me preparava para ir para a cama quando alguém tocou a campainha.

- Já vou! – corri para abrir, certa de que tinham esquecido algo – o que...

Parei ao ver o meu namorado ali.

- Olá – me deu um de seus sorrisos.

- Olá... você não estava ocupado hoje.

- Sim... mas o jantar terminou mais cedo.

- Ahhhh – abriu mais a porta – Entre – o convidei – Como estão os seus pais? – Algo que me incomodou foi que não me convidou para jantar com sua família, mas não quis dar maior importância.

- Bem... querem te conhecer – e quando eu me irrito, ele tem a capacidade de me animar.

- Sério? – jamais havia conhecido os pais de alguém porque nunca tive namorado.

- Sério – sorriu e me abraçou para me beijar – senti sua falta.

- Eu também – na verdade não tive tempo para sentir saudade, mas não ia dizer.

Beijou-me novamente, desta vez com mais desejo, nossas línguas lutaram por um tempo até que as coisas começaram subir de temperatura, chegamos ao meu quarto e eu sabia exatamente o que aconteceria, gostava muito de Jasper e queria que isso acontecesse.

Foi carinhoso e calmo em todos os seus movimentos, me deu um orgasmo muito bom, não direi que foi o melhor da minha vida, quando nós terminamos, se deixou cair ao meu lado e notei algo estranho nele.

- O que foi? – me apoiei sobre o meu cotovelo e o olhei.

- É que – tinha os olhos fixos no teto –... esqueça.

- Não...me diga – não gostava disso de "esqueça".

- É que eu pensei que você fosse virgem – só então virou o rosto para mim – eu sei que é bobagem, mas...

- Relaxe... mas não era – eu dei de ombros, isso não era algo que eu tinha vergonha – Você se importa? – se dizia que sim juro que ia bater nele.

- Não! – vi que ele era sincero – apenas era o que pensava – ele encolheu os ombros.

- Tranquilo - relaxei um pouco mais – todos temos o nosso passado.

- Sei que é verdade – notei a nostalgia na sua voz.

- Não teve uma boa primeira vez – acho que era bom os namorados falarem sobre isso, claro que sem detalhes, mas são coisas importantes da vida.

- Não é isso, é que não me lembro – amei vê-lo corado – foi uma noite na escola, estava bêbado e terminei na cama com alguém que nunca soube quem era... nem sequer sei se foi bom.

- Mas agora você se lembra – me aproximei dele e comecei a beijá-lo.

- E com quem foi a sua primeira vez Bella?

Parei de repente.

Lhe dizia a verdade ou mentia?

* * *

**O que será que a Bella vai dizer?**

**No próximo capítulo tem uma _bomba!_**

**Até Sábado **

**Beijos**

**xx**


	18. Capítulo 18

**SexCall... Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual?**

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **Joha**, que me autorizou traduzir. E os personagens são da Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Por que o céu me odeia? Justo no meu ultimo dia de trabalho esse inferno se converteu em meu paraíso.

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

**Bella PDV**

Faz algum tempo que já tinha decidido começar um relacionamento com Jazz assim que se queria que as coisas funcionassem tinha que ser sincera com ele.

Mas como você diz ao seu namorado que a sua primeira vez foi com o seu melhor amigo?

Melhor do que isso...

Como você diz ai seu namorado a primeira vez foi à apenas duas semanas?

E se perguntar se repetimos?

Da última vez que eu dormi com Edward já estávamos namorando, de modo que isso entrava diretamente para a ala da infidelidade.

- Bella – deixei de pensar tanto e busquei uma boa resposta - se não quiser...

- Não – eu balancei a cabeça sem olhar para ele – está bem... é que…

- De verdade não tem que...

- Foi com Edward – ai eu o olhei e como supus seu olhar era de desconcerto.

- Ahhh – o buscando algo mais a dizer.

- Não foi há muito tempo – adicionei.

- O supus – já não tinha o mesmo tom de voz de antes - Você gosta dele? – Ele se virou para me encarar.

- Claro! – disso nunca duvidaria – é o meu melhor amigo.

- Um amigo com quem você dorme

- Não – neguei efusivamente – não é assim… ele só me fez um favor.

- Dormindo com você?

- Sim... eu pedi... gostava muito de você – evitei o seu olhar envergonhada – e queria estar preparada... – o último apenas murmurei.

- Bella – um sorriso meio nervoso atravessou por eu rosto – você realmente não vê?

- O quê? – Franziu a testa ao não entender as suas palavras.

- Nada – aproximou de mim e me abraçou – não importava as nossas primeiras vezes... só importam as próximas.

O sexo com Jasper se tornou um vício, definitivamente tínhamos uma química muito boa, sim até parecíamos com Tanya e Emmett, já não respeitávamos qualquer lugar, mais de uma vez Jass entrou em meu escritório para uma "rapidinha" e de fato confessou que não poderia ficar um dia sem sexo.

Embora eu odiasse fazê-lo, e o sexo com meu namorado era fabuloso, uma parte do meu cérebro não deixava de compará-lo com Edward, tinha algo com Jass e todas as vezes que havíamos feito eu sentia falta, e mesmo que quebrasse a minha cabeça pensando no que era, não conseguia encontrá-lo.

- Amor – levantei o olhar do meu computador para ver o meu namorado.

- Hey - parar de escrever e me levantei para cumprimentá-lo.

- Eu senti sua falta - me beijou e pressionou-me mais do que o habitual no seu peito.

- O que foi? – nesse momento que estávamos juntos tinha aprendido a ler a linguagem corporal de Jass.

- Eu tenho que viajar... fui enviado para cobrir um jogo em Nova York, então...

- Ok... Quando você vai voltar? – fiz um biquinho, não me agradava me separar dele.

- Não sei... Edward me pediu para relatar os jogos de até duas semanas e disse que era melhor eu ficar lá e não que voltasse e depois fosse.

Apesar de tudo, a relação entre meu namorado e meu amigo estava melhorando, eles não eram amigos, mas se suportavam, com isso eu me conformava.

- E não há outro repórter além de você? Duas semanas é muito tempo – cruzei os braços, ia ter uma conversa séria com Edward.

- Não sei – me tomou pela cintura e me apertou ainda mais nele – por que não aproveitamos melhor os – olhou para o relógio – 20 minutos antes que eu vá?

A forma que me tomou sobre a minha mesa me fez ver as luzes de todas as cores, o seu pênis entrando e saindo de mim, seus testículos batendo contra a minha bunda, amava que me tomasse por trás, era selvagem e excitante, além de que ter que abafar os gemidos fazia disso ainda mais delicioso, o pensamento de que poderíamos ser descobertos me aquecida até a ebulição, fizemos mais duas vezes, a maneira que Jasper recuperava a dureza de seu pênis era inigualável e insaciável.

Quando percebemos que já tínhamos ficado mais meia hora fodendo como coelhos, nos despedimos e ele se foi, mas algo dentro de mim me deixou um vazio.

Se Jasper era tão insaciável...

O que lhe impedia de ser infiel?

Afinal de contas, duas semanas é muito tempo, e nesse mês que estamos juntos, estávamos transando como animais, não acho que possa aguentar muito sem sexo, rapidamente movi a minha cabeça tratando de afastar aquelas idéias que não me faziam nada bem, havíamos assumido um compromisso, um relação e isso implicava em confiança, eu tinha que confiar nele.

No resto da tarde eu passei trabalhando em meu artigo "Fãs: Bom ou ruim?" é por isso que eu tinha me tornado um jornalista, para ver como uma coisa pode tomar duas perspectivas, para esse artigo eu tinha entrevistado os fãs de uma série famosa, era muitos, e a maioria eram muito centrados em querer conhecer seus ídolos, mas eu encontrei alguns meio loucos, é que não havia outra maneira de descrevê-los, um jovem de cerca de 25 anos, tinha tatuado em suas costas o rosto de uma das atrizes que tinha cerca de 18 anos, de verdade até me deu um pouco de medo.

Mas por isso que eu amo meu trabalho, sabendo que há coisas que nem pensava que existe.

Estava dando os últimos retoques no artigo, tampouco queria deixar ao pobre como o grande psicopata que era para mim, assim que toquei o tema da melhor forma que pude.

- Ocupada? – escutei a voz enquanto colocava um ponto final na minha historia.

- Não... terminei agora – o olhei e um sorriso apareceu imediatamente.

- O artigo sobre os fãs? – sentou-se na cadeira em frente a minha.

- Sim – suspirei pesadamente.

- O que foi?

- É que olha... – lhe estendi a foto do cara com a tatuagem. – Não acha que isso já é obsessão?

- Claramente – deixou a foto sobre a mesa com um pouco de nojo.

- Não entendi... se supõe que quando um quer a imagem de alguém quer vê-lo bem e não anda perseguindo ou fazendo esse tipo de loucuras... acho que as pessoas confundem amor com a obsessão – deixei-me cair para trás em minha cadeira.

- Claramente esse cara está doente... mas há algo em que não concordo com você – com uma mola levantei o meu pescoço para vê-lo melhor.

- No que?

- Em que também há uma diferença entre obsessão e perseverança, há pessoas que às vezes não percebem que amam alguém e é por isso que esse alguém tem que ser persistente para abrir os olhos de tal.

- Ok – maneei a minha cabeça enquanto ria – já me perdi...

- Eu sei.

Juntos começamos a rir e falar sobre coisas sem grande importância, ia busca levantar a questão de Jasper, mas escolhi não o fazê-lo, não queria estragar o meu tempo com Edward.

**Edward PDV**

Se que não fiz bem ao aproveitar o meu poder para me livrar do Ken, mas já não suportava vê-lo todos os dias colado na minha Bella, e ela parecia não se incomodar com seu siamês, então movi as minhas influências e o mandei para duas longas semanas em Nova York.

A conversa que tinha tido há cinco dias com Bella, sobre fãs obcecados me deram um par de duvidas que rapidamente fechei, o meu era amor, não obsessão, eu não tinha pensado em tatuar Bella em qualquer lugar assim que esse seria o primeiro e ultimo movimento que fazia sobre Ken, gostaria de deixar as coisas passarem, meu amor por Bella não merecia os truques sujos para consegui-la.

Finalmente era sábado, tínhamos combinado em ir jantar em um restaurante com Bella, Tanya e Emmett, mas como de costume os dois últimos tinham escolhido ir para o seu passeio do fim de semana, tinham uma meta a alcançar, conhecer todos os motéis de Los Angeles e arredores, de modo que deixaram eu e Bella sozinhos.

Embora eu não fizesse qualquer movimento sujo com Bella isso não me impedia de usar o meu charme natural, assim que reservei o melhor restaurante da cidade e como uma garotinha estive duas horas me vestindo para que a minha Bella visse perfeito.

Às 8 em ponto eu estacionei em sua porta, desci para busca-la com as minhas mãos escondidas nas costas, quando a porta se abriu um anjo me recebeu, um anjo com vestido do diabo, é que esse vermelho decotado me convidava a pecado, estendi o buquê de frésias que só eu sabia que amava, imediatamente um sorriso se formou em seus lábios lindos.

- São lindas – as olhou e as deixou sobre a mesa – vamos?

- Vamos – estendi meu braço e assim descemos.

- Aonde vamos?

- Jantar – brinquei com ela, isso já sabia.

- Eu sei... – mordeu seu lábios e quase deixo o meu controle para beija-la – me referia a que restaurante, não sei se me vesti muito elegante – seu lindo rumor chegou em seu rosto e fez competição com sua roupa.

- Você está perfeita – o disse olhando-a fixamente para ver se entendia o duplo sentido das minhas palavras.

- Você está perfeito também – teria amado que por trás das suas palavras se escondesse o mesmo que nas minhas.

- Você está bem? – a vi faz uma careta de dor e assim percebi que a cor do seu rosto era mais maquiagem do que usava eventualmente – você está mais pálida do que de costume.

- Não... é o stress.

Queria responder, depois do artigo sobre os fãs não havia tido nada muito importante para fazer, mas preferi ficar com suas palavras.

- Chegamos – a tirei dos seus pensamentos.

- Edward... – ficou olhando para o restaurante, aqui só vinham as estrelas de Hollywood – deve ser muito caro.

- Calma... eu te convidei.

Desci do carro dando as chaves para o manobrista e correndo abri a porta para a minha Bella.

- Mas isso era um jantar de amigos – respondeu, já como odiava as coisas caras.

- Que eu transformei em um encontro – não me deu vergonha dizer.

O jantar foi maravilhoso, foi um encontro simplesmente perfeito, não havia vergonha nem inibições entre nós, definitivamente isso era ter uns passos avançados.

- Estava delicioso – sorriu e quase lhe confesso o meu amor ali mesmo, o momento parecia adequado.

- E a companhia melhor – me levantei para ajudá-la, estava decidido a confessar meu amor, assim que tinha que ser espontâneo.

- Edward...

Quando me dei conta reagi por instinto, a segures enquanto desmaiava em meus braços, com os olhos busquei ajuda no lugar, rapidamente um dos garçons se aproximou.

- Senhor Cullen! O que aconteceu?

- Desmaiou – me ajudaram a acomodar a Bella em meus braços – peça o meu carro... a levarei o hospital.

Enquanto um dos garçons me ajuda com a minha Bella, o outro pediu meu carro, me ajudaram a colocá-la no banco de trás e dirigi o mais rápido que pude ao hospital.

Quando cheguei estacionei na entrada sem me importar com nada mais, tirei Bella e entrei no hospital.

- Preciso de um doutor! – gritei assim que entrei.

- Se acalme senhor – uma enfermeira se aproximou com uma cadeira de rodas onde coloquei Bella.

De verdade estava me preocupando, já havia passado um bom tempo e ela não tinha acordado, me agachei na sua altura e segurei seu rosto para deixar um casto beijo em seus lábios.

- Tranquila amor.

- Ela vai ficar bem – virei para encontrar um médico de uns 50 anos – espere aqui.

O médico levou-a para uma consulta, esperei do lado de fora por cerca de 20 minutos, o desespero já estava fazendo estragos em mim. Eu sentei no chão à espera de alguém para me dar algumas notícias.

- Senhor Cullen?

- Sim - Levantei-me rapidamente e fiquei na altura do médico.

- Sua namorada está bem – eu tive que dizer que era minha namorada para me dar informações – e o seu filho.

Filho?

- Filho? – Eu acho que meus olhos estavam mais arregalados do que jamais tinham ficado.

- Sim... você vai ser um pai... não sabia? –só conseguiu balançar a cabeça por instinto – Eu entendo... mas devemos conversar Senhor Cullen.

* * *

**Bella ta grávida! Ai Meu Deus! De quem? D:  
**

**Ai que esse fds alguma coisa tomou conta de mim que eu fiquei lenta para fic, mas estou aqui.. porém vocês não estão :/ Vou pedir por favor comentem, eu SEI quantas pessoas estão lendo a fic, o fanfiction mostra quantas pessoas visitam cada capítulo. Eu estou me esforçando para fazer dessas postagens mais regulares, então não custa nada uma reviewzinha.** **Né? **

**Posto daqui 2 dias se nada me atrapalhar D:**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	19. Capítulo 19

**SexCall... Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual?**

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **Joha**, que me autorizou traduzir. E os personagens são da Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Por que o céu me odeia? Justo no meu ultimo dia de trabalho esse inferno se converteu em meu paraíso.

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

**Bella PDV**

Alguma vez já se sentiu que estava acordado, mas não podia se mover?

Essa sensação de que podia ouvir tudo, mas não estar ali era desesperadora, eu queria abrir meus olhos, mas não podia, minhas pálpebras estavam pesadas demais, só quando eu finalmente senti um contato com minha mão é que pude começar a me mover.

- Bella? – Fera Edward disso estava certa.

Não sei quanto tempo passou, mas pareceram horas das quais demorei para abrir os meus olhos e outra hora para enfocar meu olhar.

- Bella – senti sua mão quente em minha bochecha – Você está bem meu amor?

- Ed... – não pude seguir, a secura na minha garganta me impediu.

- Calma – beijou minha testa – não se esforce – me estendeu um copo de água que eu aceitei encantada.

- O que... aconteceu? – pisquei um par de vezes até que por fim encontrei com seus doces olhos me olhando.

- Você desmaiou.

- isso eu sei – virei e busquei algum indicio que me mostrasse onde estava.

Branco era tudo branco, assim que só podia ser um hospital, e não acho que por um simples desmaio me mantiveram aqui.

- Por que estou no hospital.

- Bella... você está grávida.

Grávida?, Outro lapso cruzou a minha mente, Grávida? Instintivamente coloquei minhas mãos na minha barriga.

Meu filho está bem?

Ia perguntar quando pensei no "está" de modo que estava bem, mas rapidamente sentiu uma dúvida maior.

De quem era?

Quanto tempo estava?

Porque eu me cuidei com Edward e me cuidei com Jasper assim que podia ser de qualquer um, tentei pensar que isso não importava e me permiti desfrutar o momento.

Estava grávida, isso era o importante, e o pai, no fundo só queria que fosse um...

...Edward.

- Edward... – Eu acho que o meu olhar foi o suficiente para ele saber o que queria perguntar, mas seu sorriso não sumiu em nenhum momento.

- Você está de duas semanas – agora sim uma sombra cruzou o seu rosto.

Eu me odeio por odiar a resposta, mas era meu filho, Jasper era meu namorado e assim tinha que ser.

- Ohhh – agora uma nova preocupação me deixou inquieta – e se Jasper não quiser? – escutei como o monitor começou a acelerar.

- Se acalme – se aproximou de mim e acariciou meu rosto – você não pode se exaltar... faz mal ao bebê.

- Mas...

- Se Ken é tão estúpido o suficiente para deixá-la sozinha – uma careta de ódio se desenhou – Eu irei assumir – voltou a sorrir e relaxei mais.

- Não... você não pode! Não quero te amarrar a algo assim – neguei várias vezes com a cabeça.

- Bella – acariciou ainda mais o meu rosto até que o segurou com ambas as mãos – nunca seria uma obrigação.

- Em todo o caso – tomei ar – ainda não sei o que Jasper vai dizer.

- Se é homem como disse, ele vai assumir.

- Não quero obrigá-lo.

- Não o fará... lhe conte... lhe dê a oportunidade e quando te der sua resposta estarei aqui... aconteça o que acontecer – beijou a minha testa e ambas as mãos – agora... deve estar para chegar.

- Como?

- Mandei que viesse... isso é importante.

- Edward... eu te amo – cada vez que dizia essas palavras sentia as conotações diferentes que só me confundiam mais.

- Também te amo pequena – me deu um beijo em ambas bochechas e me aconchegou para que dormisse – descansa que velarei seus sonhos.

Cai de novo na inconsciência e imagens de mim grávida encheram por completo os meus sonhos, imagens com Jasper passaram como flash, mas o que realmente me preocupou foi quando vi minha família, meu bebê, Edward e eu, isso não estava bem, não podia condena-lo a um bebê que não era dele, além do mais tinha muita confiança de que Jasper estaria feliz e se não ficasse, eu estaria sozinha.

Novamente um apertão em minha mão me trouxe a realidade, mas dessa vez sabia que não era Edward, de fato estava quase certa de que era Jasper.

- Amor...

- Jass – sorri ao vê-lo sorrir.

- O que aconteceu? Ninguém quer me dizer nada... só me disseram que estava bem.

Uma sombra cruzou o meu rosto, se estava grávida e só tinha desmaiado...

Por que continuava aqui?

Quanto tempo tinha passado?

- Há quanto tempo estou aqui?

- Dois dias... o que aconteceu amor? – agarrou com força a minha mão.

- Edward... onde ele está? Preciso falar com ele – me sentei como pude na cama.

De verdade me deu desespero que me deixasse aqui, com meus poucos conhecimentos médicos, sabia que algo não ia bem com minha gravidez, definitivamente não era normal que em dois dias havia estava dez minutos consciente conversando com meu amigo.

- Se acalme... ele só foi tomar um banho e comer algo... estava a dois dias sem sair do seu lado.

- Ohhh.

- Bella por favor, me diga o que aconteceu – notei o desespero na sua voz.

- Estou grávida – não achei que deveria aumentar a situação.

- Vamos ser papais? – assenti com a cabeça.

Saltou do seu lugar e se lançou sobre como dentro do possível, em cima de mim.

- VAMOS SER PAPAIS!

Eu acho que não havia dúvidas, Jasper gostou da notícia, então eu acho que seriamos uma família.

- Mas... não entendo o que faz aqui – toda sua felicidade se eliminou dele.

- Eu também não – me ouvi e senti o pânico na minha voz. – Conversei com Edward... disse que eu estava grávida, voltei a dormir e só agora eu acordei.

- Se acalme – os soluços já estavam me inundando.

- E sim há... algo mal... com nosso... bebê? – consegui falar já não soluçava, mas chorava forte.

- Amor – me separou do seu peito, segurou meu rosto em suas mãos e me olhou fixamente – estou com você... o que seja vamos superar e seremos muito felizes os três.

- Obrigada – segurei-me novamente em seu peito.

- Eu te amo.

Fiquei calada, nao me senti capaz de responder, sei que esse é um dos momentos que um casal mais se une, mas senti que algo nos estava separando.

Jasper me deixou sozinha para ir atrás do médico e que nos esclarecesse de uma maldita vez o que estava acontecendo.

- Com licença – entrou um médico que tinha por volta de 50 anos.

- Aqui está o médico amor – algo em seu rosto me indicou que não estava tudo bem.

- Isabella – leu sua ficha – como havia explicado ao seu namorado – meu olhar foi para Jasper.

- Não é o seu namorado – o vi apertar mandíbula – EU sou seu namorado – até o médico estremeceu com seu tom de voz.

- Entendo... bom é que pensamos que ele era o pai... enfim – sacudiu a cabeça.

- Doutor... – o incitei que falasse de uma maldita vez.

- Isabella...

- Bella – o corrigi.

- Bella, você estava tomando anticoncepcionais?

Ao ouvir a pergunta, o pequeno mundo que tinha se desmoronou, eu estava tomando anticoncepcional durante a gravidez, novamente não precisei ser uma médica para ser que isso era ruim.

- Sim... – não pude dizer mais nada, porque minha voz voltou a quebrar.

- Fique calma – rapidamente Jasper chegou ao meu lado.

- Bem – notei o desconforto do médico – e estiveram tendo relações sexuais?

- Sim – dessa vez Jasper respondeu.

- Com muita frequência?

- Com freqüência – meu namorado voltou a responder.

- Bom... não quero assustá-los... mas o bebê pode correr perigo... está bem – nos tranqüilizou – mas os hormônios dos anticoncepcionais mais as continuas penetrações não criaram um ambiente ótimo para o feto... ou seja...

- Eu vou perder? – tudo ficou sumido em um profundo silêncio esperando a resposta do médico.

* * *

**Ahhh o bebê é do Jasper *sad*** **mas com esses riscos, será que o bebê vai sobreviver? Muita tensão! **

**Adorei ver vocês aparecendo e comentando, vejo que queriam que o bebê fosse do Edward né? Mas tudo na sua hora.**

**Algumas desconfiam do Jasper... será que ele é tão 'bom' como parece? Huuuum vamos ver isso nos próximos capítulos x)**

**Beijos e comentem please**

**xx**


	20. Capítulo 20

**SexCall... Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual?**

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **Joha**, que me autorizou traduzir. E os personagens são da Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Por que o céu me odeia? Justo no meu ultimo dia de trabalho esse inferno se converteu em meu paraíso.

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

_(Tradução: Ju Martinhão)_

**Edward PDV**

Escutar como o médico confiava em mim, pensando que eu era o pai do bebê de Bella, me fez mais do que nunca desejar sê-lo, mas, mais do que tudo, isso implicava o fato de estar com ela, isto seria difícil e não sei se o bastardo do Jasper seria bom, eu tinha sérias dúvidas sobre isso, mas agora não era o momento de compartilhá-las com o meu anjo.

**Flashback**

_- Senhor Cullen?_

_- Sim. - Levantei-me rapidamente e fiquei ao nível do médico._

_- Sua namorada está bem. – Eu tive que dizer que era minha namorada para me darem informações. – E seu filho também._

_Filho?_

_- Filho? - Eu acho que meus olhos estavam mais abertos do que jamais estiveram._

_- Sim... você vai ser pai... Você não sabia? - Por instinto, eu só consegui negar com a cabeça. - Eu entendo... mas, senhor Cullen... precisamos conversar._

_Eu sabia que nada de bom viria dessas palavras, desde que foram ditas pela minha ex-namorada, Jane, aos 15 anos quando a conheci, logo que minha mãe veio me dizer que minha avó havia morrido, elas sempre foram más notícias, nunca boas, e alo me dizia que desta vez não seria uma exceção._

_- Diga-me. – Procurei um melhor apoio no chão, eu não queria cair._

_- Sua namorada... – Eu não o corrigi porque eu realmente queria saber o que estava acontecendo com Bella. – Ela... está grávida._

_- Eu sei. – Eu o encorajei a continuar._

_- E pelo que indicam os exames. – Ele folheou os papéis em suas mãos. - Ela esteve se cuidando... ela esteve tomando anticoncepcionais._

_- Sim... ela preferiu assim. – Isso eu sabia, de fato, ainda que soasse estranho, eu mesmo a havia aconselhado._

_- Sim, mas... – Ele tirou os óculos que tinha e passou a mão sobre o rosto... ruim... alguma coisa ruim estava vindo. – O feto não está bem... há grandes chances de perdê-lo._

_- Ohhh._

_- Eu recomendo um aborto._

_- O quê? – Saí do meu estado catatônico para colocar toda a minha atenção nele._

_- Sim... é muito provável que o bebê morra e isso por si só pode trazer problemas para a mãe..._

_- Mas... existe uma chance?_

_- Muito pouca... eu recomendaria..._

_- Eu sei. – Eu o cortei. - Mas eu conheço Bella... ela nunca aceitará o aborto se souber que há uma pequena chance de que tudo vá correr bem._

_- Eu entendo... mas se escolherem. – Esse ´escolherem' me jogou de volta à minha realidade, não era meu filho, não era minha esposa e esta não era a minha conversa. - Seguir em frente... Eu peço que não a deixe sozinha... eu já vi casos..._

_- Nunca... eu a amo demais. - Foi meu coração quem falou, mas ele só disse a mais pura das verdades._

**Fim do Flashback**

Eu quase não havia retornado ao hospital, eu não era capaz de olhar para o meu anjo, muito provavelmente ela já sabia de tudo e isso só quebraria mais o meu coração, mas eu sabia que o meu lugar como seu amigo era junto dela, apoiando nestes momentos.

- Você pensa em levantar em algum momento? – Eu nem me mexi, eu já estava me acostumando com Emmett vindo para tentar me levantar.

- Não. – Continuei com os olhos fechados pensando nela.

- Edward. – A mudança no seu tom de voz me fez abrir os olhos.

Faz muitos anos que conheço Emmett e pouquíssimas vezes eu ouvi esse tom e sei que, quando é assim, é porque ele realmente vai falar com o coração.

- Já se passaram dois dias... você comeu alguma coisa? – Eu apenas neguei com a cabeça, eu sabia muito bem que o vazio que eu tinha no meu estômago não era de fome.

- Não tenho fome. - Com muito esforço eu sentei na cama.

- Bella está mal... eu não sei o que tem, mas ela está mal. – Se o que ele queria era que eu me sentisse pior, ele conseguiu.

- Eu sei.

- O que está acontecendo?... Tanya também não sabe nada... hoje nós fomos vê-la e Jasper não nos deixou entrar.

Acho que Emmett acertou em cheio, isso me deu a força para me levantar, como a primavera, comecei a pegar roupas do armário, claro que primeiro eu tomaria um banho.

- Edward. – Vi que Emm tinha agarrado meu braço. – É tão ruim assim?

- Sim... Bella está grávida.

- Eu sei.

- E o mais provável é que perca o bebê.

- Ohhhh. – Ele sentou-se na minha cama. - Com razão.

Eu poderia jurar que escutei o "clique" na cabeça de Emm, mas tudo aconteceu muito rápido, quando percebi ele já tinha agarrado o meu pijama.

- E O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?... Ela é sua amiga. – Ele respirou fundo. - Você deveria estar com ela... especialmente quando esse...

- Emm...

- Edward, existe algo sobre Jasper...

- Não... eu não quero saber... este não é o momento... o importante agora é Bella.

Tomei um banho que realmente me ajudou muito, relaxei o suficiente e acabei tendo uma perspectiva sobre tudo isso, eu iria e ofereceria tudo a Bella, ela teria que aceitar.

Dirigi com cuidado para o hospital, Emmett foi ver Tanya, que certamente agora também já sabia disso, cheguei e tomei uma respiração profunda antes de sair do Volvo, isto seria difícil, especialmente com _ele_ ali.

Sem perguntar nada a ninguém, fui ao quarto dela, e como sou todo cavalheiro, bati na porta, eu não ia chegar e entrar, apenas dei duas batidas quando a porta se abriu diante de mim.

- Olá. - Eu me concentrei em Bella, Jasper não importava agora. – Com licença...

Eu queria passar para entrar, mas o maldito cortou meu passo.

- Ela não quer ver ninguém. – Ele quis fechar a porta, mas eu não deixei.

- Dê um passo para o lado. – Falei com calma, mas com firmeza.

- Não... Bella e meu filho precisam descansar.

A verdade é que a coisa que menos me incomodou foi a atitutde possessiva, o que quase me fez levantar o punho para um encontro íntimo com o seu rosto foi que ele respondeu por ela, Bella era suficientemente capaz de decidir sozinha.

Eu o peguei forte pelo braço e o tirei do quarto, uma vez no corredor, eu o encarei.

- Vá tomar um café, dar uma volta, ou agarrar uma enfermeira. - Eu o vi arregalar os olhos com o último, mas ele ainda não disse nada. - Não importa o que você faça... mas desapareça... eu preciso estar com a minha amiga neste momento e, nem você, – Eu apontei para ele e o vi engolir em seco. – nem ninguém me impedirá.

Não esperei nenhuma resposta, dei um passo para o lado e entrei, uma vez dentro, tentei fechar a porta o mais lentamente possível, eu me virei e apertei meu peito, se ela antes parecia um anjo, agora parecia ainda mais, dava para notar, mesmo dormindo, o quanto ela estava triste.

Eu me aproximei com cuidado da cama e sentei na cadeira ao lado dela, onde ele certamente estava antes, quando estava acomodado, peguei sua mão entre as minhas.

- Edward. - Um sorriso veio a mim quando eu a ouvi dizer meu nome em sonhos.

- Eu estou aqui, princesa... e não penso em partir. – Eu me estiquei e coloquei um beijo em sua testa, eu não voltaria a me separar dela nunca mais.

* * *

**Edward sendo foda no final hahaha Adoro! E o que será que vai acontecer com a Bella? E o bebê?**

**Bem os capítulos não vão ser mais de 2 em 2 dias porque agora a Ju ta traduzindo comigo, mas vai demorar menos do que uma semana creio eu. De qualquer forma quero a colaboração de vocês;**

**Espero que o Natal de vocês tenha sido bom :D**

**Beijos**

**xx  
**


	21. Capítulo 21

**SexCall... Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual?**

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **Joha**, que me autorizou traduzir. E os personagens são da Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Por que o céu me odeia? Justo no meu ultimo dia de trabalho esse inferno se converteu em meu paraíso.

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

**Bella PDV**

Estar bem com Edward era tudo o que podia ter nesse momento, por fim sentia que minha vida estava encaminhada e com um rumo fixo, não é que me fiz de tonta com a possibilidade de perder meu bebê, mas segui até esse momento seguindo ao pé da letra as instruções do médico e assim penso seguir fazendo.

Um pouco mais de dois meses se passaram desde que fiquei sabendo do meu estado, faltando poucos dias para cumprir os três e passar a primeira fase, se entre hoje e quarta-feira tudo estiver bem eu vou poder respirar um pouco mais relaxada... E o que são cinco dias quando eu esperei tanto tempo? Nada... essa é a minha resposta.

Havia uma só coisa que estragava um pouco a minha felicidade é que uma ou mais condições ou recomendações do médico foi... _"Zero atividade sexual"_ deixando de fora até mesmo o sexo oral... segundo suas palavras... o "excitar-me"... Que vulgarmente se pode chamar de "molhar-se"... Por alguma estranha razão não era nada bom para mim, felizmente o meu Jass compreendia tão bem.

Agora, depois de todo esse tempo sem se separar de mim tinha que ir viajar, um tio dele estava em estado crítico, os médicos acreditavam que não sobreviveu e ele entre remédios e sonhos pediu para ver o meu doce namorado.

- Você está bem? – olhei para o lado e ai estava outra das pessoas tão importante para mim.

- Estou bem Tanya – sorri sinceramente – só um pouco preocupada por Jass... certamente e seu tio morre.

- Ha – bufou irritada.

- O que? – a olhei com a testa franzida.

- Nada... é que... – apontou para a parede atrás de mim – Olha a hora e não chegam!

Eu me virei e olhei o relógio que marcava exatamente 7 da noite, eu ri do exagero da minha amiga... não mudava nunca.

- Tanya... são 7 ... marcamos às 7.

- Sim... pode ser –encolheu os ombros – tudo isso – se levantou do sofá – Onde é o banheiro?

- No final do corredor à esquerda... terceira porta.

- Obrigada.

Ah... sim... não mencionei, desde que sai do hospital estou morando com Jass, ele insistiu muito para que eu não pudesse ficar sozinha, e é verdade, não eram muitas as coisas que eu podia fazer por mim mesma, ou seja, viver sozinha não era uma opção.

Sem dar tempo para pensar mais, a campainha tocou indicando-me que meus amigos já estavam aqui, com mais cuidado que o de costume, me levantei e caminhei até a porta.

- Olá! – deixando de lado meus cuidados apenas um pouco me joguei nos braços do meu melhor amigo – Senti sua falta – Eu enterrei meu rosto em seu pescoço e inalei o seu aroma.

Agora tudo está melhor... muito melhor.

- Também sinto sua falta princesa – beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

- Sim, sim... como não – bufou uma voz ao seu lado – Ninguém sente minha falta?

- Eu senti sua falta torronezinho – Tanya ronronou ao meu lado.

- Assim que eu gosto gatinha... por isso vai ganhar um prêmio – o cheiro de sexo que começaram a destilar me fez tirar o meu rosto do meu lugar feliz.

- Podem não se insinuar na nossa frente? – pediu Edward.

- Olá Emm – lhe dei um beijo na bochecha para mudar de assunto – vamos entrar?

- Claro... as pizzas já chegaram?

- Não... mas elas devem estar para chegar – respondeu a sua namorada.

- Como você esta? – um doce murmúrio perguntou no meu ouvido.

- Muito bem – sorri – aqui com você muito melhor.

- Fico feliz minha garota.

- Parem de fazer carinhos que me estão me dando náuseas – Emm fez um gesto de ânsias que me deu risadas.

- Quer que eu diga o que me da nojo? – quando me dei conta Edward já tinha me acomodado no sofá.

- Iluminame Eddie – Tanya e Emm também já estavam sentados.

- Ok – Edward se acomodou e passou um braço pelo meus ombros – nojo da escutar seu amigo tendo sexo por telefone, masturbando-se como louco e gritando como uma garota quando chega ao orgasmo... ahhhh – rio diante nosso olhar atendo – e que seu... "isso"... caísse em seu sanduíche... isso me da nojo.

- Hey pervertido... por que escuta conversar privadas?

- Emm você estava gritando como um animal, era impossível não escutar.

- Ai – Emm se queixou por um golpe da minha amiga – O que foi? – a olhou com olhos de cachorro degolado.

- COM QUEM DIABOS ESTAVA TENDO SEXO POR TELEFONE?

- Com você... óbvio.

- Ahhh.

O que aconteceu depois não sei bem, apenas que Tanya se lançou sobre Emmett, desde ai, preferi fechar meus olhos... não era uma boa imagem... disso estava certa.

- Hey parem! – Edward os freou – Tem pessoas decentes presente.

- Hahahaha – Emmett zombou – Você quer dizer que você nunca teve sexo por telefone?

Não, ou sei... que Edward não era desses que ligavam para a Sexcall, mas então eu percebi que nunca havíamos conversado mais disso, naquele dia que lhe agradeci por fazer com que me deixassem ir, mudamos tão rápido de assunto que não houve lugar para perguntas.

- Claro que não! Edward não liga para essas coisas – o olhei desafiante – Como outro... além do mais eu só fazia meu trabalho – deixei de lado a vergonha e respondi da melhor forma que pude.

- Bom, bom – Tanya interrompeu – Melhor comermos não?

Justamente nesse instante a campainha tocou nos interrompendo.

- Eu abro! – quando me dei conta Emm já havia desaparecido.

- Parece que tem fome – minha amiga riu enquanto o seguia.

- Você está bem? – ele sempre tão preocupado.

- Sim... não é algo que me envergonha... a verdade é que não há nada de mal nisso – encolhi meus ombros e não dei importância.

Nisso uma dúvida invadiu-me, faz tempo que queria perguntar a Edward, mas não tinha tido a oportunidade, acho que agora o era.

- Edward... – minha voz saiu apenas como um sussurro.

- Diga-me amor – começou a tocar uma mecha do meu cabelo.

- Alguma vez já tivemos sexo por telefone...? quero dizer – quis explicar melhor – Alguma vez ligou para a SexCall?

- Sim – não demorou nada para responder – Mas no começo eu não sabia que era você.

- No começo?

Franzi a testa por suas palavras, não houve uma resposta rápida como antes, agora abria a boca, mas dela não saiam mais do que sons sem sentido, nenhuma palavras.

- Edward...

- Me desculpe... é que... eu...

- Acho que sim – só confirmei o que era óbvio – Tudo bem – eu ri um pouco para aliviar a atmosfera – Não é como se nunca tivéssemos feito nada.

Eu me virei para olhá-lo e já estava muito mais relaxado.

- Não é mesma coisa – suspirou e olhou para mim – Eu realmente gosto você.

- Eu sei... você também... você é meu melhor amigo.

- A pizza chegou! – Emm chegou correndo como um menino, rapidamente limpou a mesa de centro, enquanto trazia Tanya os pratos.

- Do que estavam falando? – perguntou minha amiga enquanto me estendia um pedaço de pizza.

- De nada – encolhi os ombros, esse era um tema somente entre Edward e eu.

- Tem certeza que pode comer pizza? – foi o que Emmett perguntou com a boca cheia – Porque se não pode... ou não quer...

- Sim posso – lhe dei uma grande mordida – de fato – o olhei zombeteira – tenho desejo de pizza.

Seus olhos se abriram de uma vez, tanto que deixou de comer.

- Me dão seus pedaços? – os olhei com olhinhos de cachorro molhado.

- Claro amor – Edward colocou seu pedaço na minha boca e dei-lhe uma pequena mordida.

- Tudo para o meu sobrinho.

Depois de Tanya todos fixamos nossos olhares em Emm, que como se o próprio diabo o perseguisse enfiou um pedaço inteiro na sua boca e de uma vez.

Começamos a rir ao vê-lo tentando mastigar e engolir, trabalho que o fazia muito dificil.

- Era brincadeira Emm... não tenho desejo, come tranqüilo.

Depois disso Emm relaxou, ainda que assim comei com um pouco mais de pressa, passamos uma boa noite, rimos muito e ainda que não fazíamos grandes coisas era a companhia que contava.

Já faltava pouco para que se fossem quando o estomago de Emm doeu um pouco... bom, mas que um pouco, terminou vomitando em meu banheiro e Tanya junto a ele.

- Edward... – chamei sua atenção quando estávamos sozinhos.

- Eu te amo.

- Também te amo... é meu melhor...

- Não! – me interrompeu, seus olhos refletiam algo que eu não sabia decifrar – Não te amo como amiga, te amo como mulher.

Depois disso não senti nada mais do que seus lábios se movendo contra os meus, de alguma forma algo dentro de mim me disse que era como uma revelação, eu não sabia de que, depois teria tempo para isso, só me preocupei em corresponder o beijo rezando para que me revelasse o que tanto me custava.

Mais cedo do que eu queria, se separou de mim, mas não antes de deixar um casto e lindo beijo na minha testa, um gesto que me mostrou o seu amor sincero e desejos de uma luxuria desnecessária para o momento.

- Bella – abri os olhos e os dele ainda estavam fechados.

- Jasper – sussurrei... sabia que estava esquecendo que algo, mas ao ver uma foto nossa atrás de Edward me trouxe a minha realidade.

Estava grávida dele e vivendo em sua casa, não estava bem beijar outro homem no seu sofá.

- Jasper... – voltei a sussurrar, Edward fechou e abriu os seus olhos para voltar a focar nos meus.

- Tem algo que precisa saber, ele...

Deixei de escutar quando senti uma dor pulsante em meu ventre, depois disso não soube do mundo nem de mim.

* * *

**Edward confessou seu amor, mas o que será que aconteceu com a Bella? E o bebê?**

** Mistérios!**

**Feliz Ano Novo gente**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	22. Capítulo 22

**SexCall... Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual?**

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **Joha**, que me autorizou traduzir. E os personagens são da Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Por que o céu me odeia? Justo no meu ultimo dia de trabalho esse inferno se converteu em meu paraíso.

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

_(Tradução: Ju Martinhão)_

**Edward PDV**

Eu já estava farto disso, não poderia ser, esta era a segunda vez que eu estava em um corredor sombrio de hospital com o coração na mão e a alma na boca, pela segunda vez eu entendi o que minha mãe me disse um dia.

_"O amor é sentir o que o outro sente... se ela sofre, você sofre, se ela está feliz, você é feliz"._

Agora, eu voltei a entender o quanto Esme estava certa, a dor de Bella agora era a minha, talvez eu não a sentisse no mesmo lugar e da mesma maneira que ela sentia... mas eu a sentia.

- Senhor Cullen? - Como resultado, levantei do meu lugar.

- Diga-me. - Coloquei toda a minha atenção no médico que estava na minha frente, mas quando eu o olhei no rosto, tive a resposta que eu estava procurando. - Ela...

- Está bem. – Ele me cortou. – Mas...

- O bebê. - Minha voz era quase um sussurro.

- Sinto muito. – Ele colocou uma mão no meu ombro para me dar apoio.

Se todo esse tempo em que pensei que a perda de Bella era a pior coisa do mundo, isto parecia bastante, neste momento eu tinha aprendido a amar esse bebê como se fosse meu, eu tive a esperança em algum momento que ele fosse e então eu tinha muito o que conhecer como Bella sendo a mãe dele... agora eu só conseguia pensar o que aconteceria com ela...

Esta notícia a mataria, disso eu tinha certeza. Ela havia se cuidado bastante todo esse tempo para poder salvar o seu bebê e, no final das contas, isso não havia servido de nada.

O buraco que senti quando soube que esse bebê era de Jasper não seria nem metade do que o meu anjo sentiria quando soubesse desta notícia horrível.

Mas não importa, eu estarei com ela... eu não a deixaria cair.

- Senhor... eu sinto muito... mas...

- Sem problemas. - Eu dei um sorriso muito falso.

- Talvez você devesse avisar ao pai.

O pai.

Eu bufei... eu sabia muito bem onde estava o pai.

- Eu sei... eu vou avisá-lo.

- Seria bom que ele se comunicasse com ela... é o que é recomendado em tais casos, assim que a enfermeira sair do quarto, vocês poderão vê-la.

- Obrigado, doutor. – Ele rapidamente se virou e saiu.

- Edward. - Eu virei e lá estavam Tanya e Emmett, que vinham da cafeteria, eu nem sequer sabia quanto tempo passou desde que nós a trouxemos. – O médico já saiu? – Eu apenas acenei diante da pergunta da loira. - E o que ele disse?

- Ela perdeu o bebê. – Sussurrei enquanto deixei-me cair de volta na cadeira.

- Deus. - Tanya escondeu o rosto no peito de Emm e começou a chorar. - Isto vai matá-la... eu sei... ela... estava tão feliz... minha pobre amiga...

- Eu sei, amor... acalme-se. – Ele a pressionou contra ele e beijou o topo da sua cabeça. - ... estaremos com ela.

- Precisamos avisar Jasper. – Eu disse.

- NÃO! – Os soluços de Tanya deram lugar à raiva pura. – SE AQUELE FILHO DA PUTA COLOCAR UM PÉ AQUI EU O MATO... EU JURO!

Em seguida, ela voltou a chorar, eu não sabia o que fazer, havia muitas coisas para pensar, mas eu tinha certeza que não deixaria que mais ninguém além de mim desse esta notícia, este era um direito meu... não do _suposto _pai.

- Eu sei, eu direi para Bella... quando ele voltar, nós contaremos a ele... eu não vou perder meu tempo pensando nele.

Nem sequer o nome dele eu diria neste momento.

- Parentes de Isabella Swan? – Exatamente então, fomos interrompidos pela enfermeira que estava com ela.

- Somos nós. – Eu me apressei a dizer.

- Podem entrar.

- Obrigada. – Chorou Tanya.

- Pessoal. - Eu estava na frente deles e bloqueei seus passos. - Acho que seria melhor eu entrar primeiro.

- Ele tem razão, querida. – Emm me apoiou.

- Eu concordo.

- Obrigado.

- Edward. - Tanya segurou meu braço. – Seja gentil, por favor... ela estava muito emocionada... com o bebê. – Sua voz se quebrou no final.

- Eu sei. – Peguei seu rosto e sequei uma lágrima caindo pela sua bochehca. - Eu também.

Sem olhar para trás, parei na frente do quarto dela, respirei fundo e girei a maçaneta.

Ali estava ela, na cama branca e deprimente, cheia de fios e com seus doces olhos fechados, uma lágrima rolou pelo meu rosto pela sua perda, pela minha perda, pela sua dor e minha dor.

Eu me aproximei da sua cama, ao seu lado havia uma cadeira onde me sentei e, cuidadosamente, tomei uma das suas mãos na minha.

Eu não fiz nada além de acariciar sua pele quente, apenas o contato com ela me consolava completamente.

Não sei bem quanto tempo passou, mas, de repente, a mão que estava entre as minhas começou a fazer pressão.

- Princesa. - Minha voz mal saiu.

- Edward? – Ela se moveu, mas ainda não abriu os olhos.

- Tudo bem, amor. – Certifiquei-me que ela não se movesse muito, eu não queria que nada fizesse mal a ela.

- Você está aqui. – Ela sorriu docemente quando me encarou.

- Sim.

- Meu bebê parece que será muito desobediente. – Ela sorriu enquanto olhava para a sua barriga e eu a olhei com grande pena.

- Por que... você diz isso?

- Porque esta já é a segunda vez que ele me traz ao hospital... acho que ele gosta de chamar a atenção. – Ela voltou a sorrir.

E, pela primeira vez, seu sorriso sincero, ao invés de dar-me paz, deu-me um aperto maior no peito quando lembrei o que eu tinha a dizer.

- Bella...

- Você sabe? – Ela fixou seus olhos nos meus. - Das duas vezes em que parei no hospital, você esteve comigo. – Ela sorriu ainda mais. - Então eu pensei que eu realmente gostaria que você fosse o padrinho dele.

- Bella... – Tentei interrompê-la.

- Relaxe... eu sei que Jasper concordará... eu também sei que ele não gostará de não estar aqui... mas ele mesmo me disse que estava mais tranquilo com você ao meu lado...

- Bella... – Nada.

- Eu sei, eu sei... ele não deverisa se sentir mal, ele não...

Parei de escutá-la, eu a conhecia muito bem para saber que ela não queria falar do assunto, ela estava me evitando.

Ela sabia?

Eu não sei, mas o que sei é que o que ela está fazendo não é nada bom.

- BELLA!

Ela abriu os olhos de repente e os fixou nos meus, eu sorri para apagar sua expressão de medo, esta não era a ideia.

- Bella... precisamos conversar. – Baixei meu olhar um segundo, eu era incapaz de sustentá-lo.

- Eu sei. - Agora ela baixou o olhar. – Eu sei sobre o que você quer falar.

- Você sabe?

- Sim... Edward... eu juro que – Seu rosto com alegria deu lugar a um de total tristeza. - Eu te juro que me odeio... me odeio porque eu sei que isto é tudo culpa minha.

Seu choro aumentou de uma vez e não pude fazer nada além de aproximar-me para abraçá-la.

- Não é culpa sua, amor... essas coisas acontecem. – Eu a segui com algumas lágrimas minhas.

- NÃO! – Ela reclamou. – É que eu... não sei... Eu te amo... mas Jasper e o bebê... eu não sei...

O bebê?

Do que Bella estava falando?

- Bella...?

- Edward. – Ela levantou seu rosto e pegou o meu como podia entre suas mãos. - Desculpe... mas eu não posso... eu não posso fazer isso com Jasper e meu filho.

Minha surpresa foi tão grande que eu fiquei estático, ela se referia ao que tínhamos falado antes do seu desmaio, do meu amor por ela.

- Bella...

Seu nome morreu nos meus lábios e nos dela quando ela me beijou doce e castamente para silenciar meu discurso.

- Bella... – Eu a separei de mim e fixei meus olhos em seu profundo mar chocolate.

Era agora ou nunca.

Eu não a deixaria ficar se torturando por mais coisas.

Eu ficaria com ela para qualquer coisa, mas eu precisava dizer-lhe que já não havia bebê.

- Amor. - Novamente umas lágrimas traiçoeiras deixaram meus olhos. – Sinto muito... - Beijei sua testa enquanto eu terminava de me dar incentivo. – Você perdeu o bebê... Sinto muito.

Eu a pressionei forte contra o meu peito e de todas as vezes que eu a tive em meus braços, esta era a primeira vez que eu parecia ter uma pedra, seu corpo não se mexeu, ela estava em choque total.

* * *

**Tadinha da Bella não merecia perder o filho. :/**

**No próximo capítulo vamos descobrir o que o Jasper fez/faz/anda fazendo.**

**O que vocês acham?**

**Comentem e eu volto bem rápido!**

**Beijos **

**xx**


	23. Capítulo 23

**SexCall... Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual?**

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **Joha**, que me autorizou traduzir. E os personagens são da Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Por que o céu me odeia? Justo no meu ultimo dia de trabalho esse inferno se converteu em meu paraíso.

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

**Bella PDV**

Nada... vazio...

Isso é o que não sentia, se alguma vez achei ter ou sentir dor, Deusssss quão errada estava.

Alguma vez escutei em algum lugar uma frase que hoje tinha mais sentido do que nunca para mim.

_"Um pai jamais deveria enterrar um filho."_

E é verdade, somos os filhos que temos que crianças que lamentar pelos nossos pais, não ao contrário, e porque ainda que o meu bebê não tenha nascido, para mim estava vivo desde que deram a notícia da minha gravidez.

Senti a presença de Edward ao meu lado, mas ainda não era o momento de dizer nada, necessitava digerir a notícia, não queria dizer ou fazer algo do que depois me podia arrepender.

A única coisa que eu estava consciente era das lágrimas que caiam por meus olhos e a dor que estava causando ao meu melhor amigo, nesse momento chegou uma nova memória até a mim. A memória de quando minha avó morreu e o que isso fez com meu pai, um homem forte e sensato caiu na pior depressão jamais vi, foi um ano muito difícil, quase um inferno, tanto para ele como para minha mãe, para mim e todos ao seu redor.

Eles tiveram que dar-lhe licença por depressão no trabalho porque não fazia mais nada além de beber até que ele caísse inconsciente e quando acordava chorava pela dor que nos estava causando. Foi minha mãe quem quando o deixou o fez perceber que estava perdendo muito mais do que pensava, reagiu a tempo e salvou seu emprego, sua reação de amizade com meu pai e, claro, nossa relação de pai e filha.

Assim que com todos esses pensamentos e esses momentos vividos presentes é que tomei uma profunda respiração e abri os olhos para focá-los nesse mar verde que esperava por mim, eu sorri e sei com isso ele estava bem, relaxou a sua postura e sorriu de volta.

- Eu estou bem – sussurrei, e apesar do que eu pensei, a minha voz soou mais firme.

- Minha menina... – se aproximou e sentou ao meu lado enquanto tomava as minhas mãos.

- Edward – fechei os olhos por um momento e os voltei a abrir– de verdade... não vou mentir – respirei fundo – dói – toquei em meu peito ao sentir como doía... realmente doía – Eu não vou negar... mas – voltei a encher os pulmões de ar – preciso... quero estar bem... é meu bebê – solucei, não pude evitar – e sempre... sempre – as lágrimas já estavam caindo dos meus olhos aos montes – sempre estará comigo.

- Eu também – me apertou sem muita força, mas com firmeza – sempre estarei com você... não importa o que aconteça... eu te amo.

- Eu te amo – me apertei ainda mais em seu peito.

- Bella... – vi nos seus olhos o que queria dizer, mas eu senti que realmente não era momento para isso.

- Edward não...

- Não é isso amor – colocou um dos seus dedos de pianista em meus lábios para me fazer calar – Eu só quero que você saiba que estou com você... qualquer outra coisa pode esperar.

Nos seguintes minutos estive abraçada a ele terminando de soluçar o que me restava pelo momento, dentro de mim, não sei bem quanto passou, mas de repente a porta se abriu, olhei para cima para ver minha melhor amiga entrando por ela, jamais nesses anos tinha visto o seu belos olhos azuis vermelhos de tanto chorar.

- Amiga! – de uma só vez tirou Edward do meu lado e ela ocupou – fique tranquila... chore o quanto quiser... nós podemos comprar lotes de sorvete e comer até que tenham que nos tirar rolando... depois podemos gastar tudo em roupas e coisas que jamais usaremos... depois...

- Tanya – me soltei um pouco do seu aperto firme e a olhei com um sorriso – estou bem... entendo a situação... sei que tinha essa possibilidade... assim que agora eu só preciso que fiquem comigo.

- Conte com isso garota – Emm e com um piscar de olho terminou sua intervenção.

- Avisaram ao Jasper?

Um silêncio inundou o quarto, eu soube imediatamente que algo estava errado, mas pelos olhares que todos davam intui que não iam dizer mais nada.

- Gente... – os animei.

- Desculpe querida – Edward se aproximou – tentamos nos comunicar com ele e nada... não conseguimos.

- Eu entendo – uma sombra cruzou por meus olhos ao ver a dor que isso ia causar a Jasper, ele de verdade queria esse bebê – ele vai ficar muito triste.

- Isso sim – Tanya bufou, a olhei, mas sorriu pra mim – é que realmente se notava que ele queria o bebê.

- Sim... cuidou muito de mim.

- Bella...

- Amiga... conselho – Tanya interrompeu Edward e se pôs de tal forma que excluía os dois homens da conversa.

- Amor... – Emm chamou – Quer que Eddie e eu saiamos e as deixemos conversar?

- É por isso que estou com você amor... você é rápido – piscou e voltou a me olhar.

Quando a porta se fechou coloquei toda a minha atenção na minha amiga loira.

- Amiga – tomou minhas mãos entre as dela – quero pedir um favor – eu apenas assenti incentivando-a a continuar falando – por favor – se notava a suplica em sua voz – pense sobre o seu relacionamento com Jasper... não quero que continue ou não continue com ele pelo que aconteceu, nós estamos com você – apertou ainda mais minhas mãos me dando animo – mas de verdade, prometa-me que seja o que seja que venha agora vai pensar primeiro.

- Eu não entendo – franzi um pouco a testa – de onde vem tudo isso, mas eu prometo.

- Eu te amo amiga – voltou a me abraçar.

No dia seguinte me deram alta, como minha perda foi natural não tiveram maiores inconvenientes, todos se ofereceram para me acompanhar até que Jasper voltasse, mas lhes disse que precisava do meu tempo sozinha, para terminar de aceitar tudo e para ver como seguiria minha vida.

Tanya estacionou fora da casa de Jasper, me despedi da minha amiga e entrei, uma vez ali apoiei a minha cabeça na porta, precisava saber o que iria dizer ao meu namorado, pelo o que Edward me disse, lhe deixou uma mensagem dizendo que tive uma recaída e que voltasse, hoje a noite ou amanhã estaria de volta.

Eu subi as escadas com uma dor pulsante no peito, não era por meu bebê, era outra coisa, algo que ainda não aconteceu, caminhei pelo corredor até o quarto e uns ruídos me fizeram assustar ainda mais.

Um ladrão?

Maldita seja à hora em que eu quis ficar sozinha aqui, não sei de onde tirei forças e segui com meu caminho, de repente o som de algo quebrando chegou aos meus ouvidos, esperei com todas as minhas forças que tivesse sido o vento, abri a porta do quarto e ali vi o que jamais esperei ver.

Sobre a cama que esses meses tinha compartilhado com Jasper, estava Alice de quatro enquanto ele lhe dava por trás com os olhos fechados e muito concentrados, ela me viu e só sorriu.

Esperei o _crac_ do meu coração, mas esse por motivo algum não chegou.

- Olá... Bella – a vadia sorriu pra mim.

Jasper, de uma vez abriu os olhos e se levantou em um salto, se cobriu como pode e chegou ao meu lado.

- Bella...

- Desculpe – minha voz soou muito calma – deixe-me tirar minhas coisas e eu vou embora – sorri e ainda que por alguma razão isso doía menos do que pensei, ainda doía.

- Amor – segurou-me pelo braço e meu primeiro instinto foi querer bater nele por sua falta de vergonha.

- Por favor, me solte – minha voz soou muito mais amarga, ele soltou ao ver que não fazia nada mais – vou pegar minhas coisas e os deixo continuar.

- Sim... isso seria bom... já não é divertido ter que fazer só quando não está em casa... amo quando Jasper me fode nessa cama – deitou na cama e esticou os braços.

Olhe para Alice e, ao invés de sentir nojo ou raiva contra ela só senti pena, profunda pena, dó e sei que quando se sente dó de alguém é porque esse alguém realmente está mal.

- Sinto muito – repeti – talvez seja melhor pegar as minhas coisas mais tarde – me aproximei da mesa de cabeceira pelo lado de Alice

- Vai me bater vadia? – sentou ao me ver perto.

- Não... Eu só vou pegar o meu celular e meus documentos.

Abri a gaveta e tirei as minhas coisas sem virar para ver qualquer coisa, em uma cadeira estava minha bolsa, a peguei e joguei sobre o ombro.

- Bebê... não é nada... eu juro... você sabe que eu te amo e ao nosso bebê - quando o olhei já tinha colocado uma calça e uma camisa – Eu juro que não é nada.

- Eu sei Jasper – sorri e o vi sorrir de volta – isso não é nada – apontei para nós dois – jamais me amou e eu... desculpe.. mas tranquilo... não vou incomodá-lo mais.

Passei por seu lado e acelerei os passos para chegar logo a sala, uma vez ali Jasper me segurou bruscamente pelo braço e me virou para o encarar.

- GRITA INFERNO! BATA EM MIM, FAÇA ALGO... PARECE QUE NÃO TE IMPORTA.

- Não me importa – soltei-me dele – uma pessoa que engana a outra e que estão para trazer um filho a esse mundo não merece nada, nem raiva, nem ódio, nem ngritos, nada, e isso é o que você é Jasper para mim, nada, me da pena, porque em algum momento eu achei que te amava, mas hoje me libero, o amor é algo recíproco e você não me ama, me enganou e isso não tem perdão, realmente espero que quando você se apaixone de verdade entenda, que quem ama não engana.

- Não amor – quando olhei para o seu rosto já estava inundado de lágrimas, mas ainda assim não me convenceu nem um pouco - Eu te amo... Amo o nosso bebê, nossa família.

- Jasper – sorri com ternura para o que viria – eu perdi nosso bebê.

Um soluço muito mais forte rompeu em seu peito, sei que esse choro sim era verdadeiro, ele realmente queria isso, mas não o suficiente.

- NÃÃÃOOO! – puxou os cabelos – desculpe – caiu de joelhos e rodeou minha cintura com seus braços – teremos mais filhos... eu prometo – seguia chorando como se fosse sua vida – de verdade, eu te amo – levantou o olhar e vi que ele realmente acreditava nisso.

- Repito – soltei-me dele – o que ama, jamais, sob quaisquer circunstância engana, por que não há nenhuma justificativa nem perdão, jamais voltaremos a ficar juntos e te peço por favor, não volte a se aproximar, não quero acabar te odiando.

Certo, estava calma dentro de tudo, mas tudo tem seu limite, eu sabia que nem ela nem ele mereciam o meu tempo e muito menos minhas lágrimas, mas ainda doía, então um pequeno soluço escapou-me.

- Amor...

- Jasper, me deixa – coloquei uma expressão mais séria – perdi meu bebê – senti uma lagrima cair – e você estava se amassando com ela, me passou o pior desta vida e você estava com ela, estou vindo do hospital e você está com ela... sob nenhuma circunstância isso é amor, isso não é nada, não quero nada, mas se você sentiu algo por mim, não foi mais do que calor do momento que disfarçou com amor, agora faça um favor para você e um para mim e deixe-me ir e não volte a me procurar em sua vida – já estava acelerando a minha respiração da raiva que estava inundando-me – eu realmente não quero te odiar e acredite isso seria fácil para qualquer um.

- É por ele não?

- O que? – o olhei entrecerrando os olhos.

- É POR EDWARD! Por isso está me deixando.

- Não querido – disse ironicamente – ao contrário de você, eu sei respeitar meu parceiro e se estava com você jamais estive com ninguém, mas quem sabe deveria fazer isso agora, porque sei que ele nunca iria dormir com uma vadia porque sua namorada grávida tem risco de perder se tiver relações.

Com esse último sai dessa casa para sempre.

* * *

**Sei que muitos vão pensar: _MAS A BELLA FICOU COM O EDWARD QUANDO ESTAVA NAMORANDO O JASPER?_ Eu também pensei assim antes de entender direito. Depois que ela dormiu com o Jasper, ela não ficou mais com o Edward, a última vez deles foi antes, se passaram meses e ela não teve mais nada com ele. Já o Jasper vem fazendo isso a muito tempo, no próximo vocês vão saber como os outros sabiam disso. **

**Comentem amores, please please. Quanto mais rápido comentarem, mais rápido vem o capítulo.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	24. Capítulo 24

**SexCall... Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual?**

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **Joha**, que me autorizou traduzir. E os personagens são da Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Por que o céu me odeia? Justo no meu ultimo dia de trabalho esse inferno se converteu em meu paraíso.

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

_(Tradução: Ju Martinhão)_

**Edward PDV**

- Pronto. – Girei meus olhos para a porta que acabou de abrir. – Eu a deixei em sua casa.

Tanya caiu frustrada no sofá ao lado de Emmett.

- Como foi? - Aproximei-me deles.

- Não sei. – Ela suspirou e virou para olhar para mim. - Eu continuo insistindo que deveríamos ter contado a ela.

- Amor. - Emm tomou uma das mãos dela na dele. - Você sabe como é... não podemos nos meter, infelizmente Bella deve perceber sozinha.

- Não sei. – Agarrei meu cabelo em minhas mãos, essa situação estava me matando.

- Você não entende... ela é minha melhor amiga e aquela _criatura _está fodendo Alice faz tempo, é meu dever dizer!

- Eu estou com Tanya. – Era tudo, eu não continuaria esperando que as coisas acontecessem.

- Bem, a verdade é que vocês a conhecem mais, então... - Emmett suspirou. – Assim... vamos ver bem como contar a ela.

- Sem muitos detalhes. – Declarei.

- Sem o detalhe que quando fui buscá-la na casa do filho da puta, eu o escutei fodendo com a cadela! - Tanya voltou ao seu estado de fúria.

- Tanya. – Seu namorado a acalmou.

- AGGGGG! – Puxei meu cabelo com mais força.

Eu preciso falar com Bella, eu não poderia perdê-la, não poderia deixá-la sozinha e menos ainda com o filho da puta do Jasper por perto, ele a machucaria mais... disso eu tinha certeza.

- Vamos ver. – Meu amigo respirou fundo. – É óbvio que se ela voltar à empresa, ela saberá.

- Claro! SE O ANIMAL DO CARALHO NÃO PODE DEIXAR A PORRA DO SEU PAU DENTRO DAS SUAS CALÇAS. – Ok, Tanya não estava nada calma.

E é verdade, na empresa todos sabiam que Jasper traía Bella com Alice, ela mesma tinha se encarregado de dizer a todo mundo, e o maldito não foi capaz de negar porque era verdade, eu juro que tentei fazer de tudo, mas ele sabe o que sinto por Bella e me ameaçou em levá-la para longe de mim.

_**Flashback**_

_- Eddie! – Bufei ao ouvir sua voz de puta._

_- Eu pensei que não a veria nunca mais... foi proibida de entrar... não deixam passar animais. – Eu a olhei com desprezo. – Muito menos cadelas._

_- Relaxe, Eddie. – Ela passou um dos seus dedos entre seus seios, acho que em uma tentativa de parecer sexy. – Vim ver outra pessoa. – Ela sorriu e vi a maldade flutuando dela._

_- Por mim você fode com quem quiser, mas muito longe daqui. - Eu queria sair, quando ela voltou a falar._

_- Mesmo que esse alguém seja Jasper? – Ela deu um passo para mais perto de mim. - O que você acha que Bella pensará ao saber quantas vezes eu agarrei o namorado dela?_

_- MALDITA! Se você não fosse mulher, eu já teria a mandado para o hospital... deixe Bella em paz._

_- Bella é problema meu. - E então apareceu o maldito... como se o tivéssemos chamado._

_- Você realmente a está traindo? – Cerrei os olhos esperando pela sua resposta._

_- Isso não importa a você._

_- Ela é minha amiga._

_- Mentira. – Negou a puta. – Eddie está apaixonado pela vadia. - Ela riu em resposta._

_- Respeite-a... nem todas são putas como você. - Eu cuspi._

_- Sério? – Ela riu, cruzando os braços com os de Jasper. – Pois acontece que Bella é minha mulher e está esperando um filho meu._

_Cerrei os punhos e me controlei para não me lançar sobre ele para golpeá-lo, o que eu menos precisava é que ele me lembrasse que Bella estava com ele._

_- Não é problema seu... eu me preocupo com Bella._

_- Enfim... cansei disso. – Alice olha para Jasper, mudando de assunto. – Vamos?_

_- Bella vai saber disto. – Eu o ameacei._

_- Ouça. - Jasper se aproximou de mim. - Bella é o amor da minha vida... isso é apenas uma cadela que eu fodo para não machucar o meu anjo, que está esperando um filho meu, e nem você nem esta vadia. – Ele apontou para Alice. – Vão me separar dela... diga uma palavra e eu juro que você nunca mais a verá novamente... vou colocá-la contra você de tal forma que ela não quererá vê-lo nem em fotografias._

_- Um dia... – Apontei com meu dedo. - Um dia você vai se arrepender do estrago que está fazendo e ela e eu estarei lá para regozijar-me na sua cara._

_Ok, eu sou um pacifista, mas o meu gancho de direita não aguentou e bateu contra o seu rosto fodido, ele muito fraco tropeçou e caiu, minha parte mais animalesca me fez cuspir nele, isso sim, isso não era nem metade do que eu queria fazer com ele._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

- Eu direi a ela. – Falei com voz firme.

- NÃO! Todos diremos. - Tanya falou.

- Cara... isto vai destruí-la, ela acaba de perder seu bebê e descobrir que seu namorado a está traindo não vai cair bem.

- Eu sei. – Isso realmente estava me frustrando.

- Pronto! - Tanya se levantou do sofá. - Esta noite nós a convidamos para comer e todos diremos a ela.

- Esta noite Jasper chega. – Falei.

- Então amanhã, mas não passa de amanhã, aquele idiota não vai continuar vendo o rosto da minha amiga.

- Sim... mas Tanya. – Eu a olhei fixamente. – Vamos ser sutis. – Eu a avisei. – Ela não necessita que nós façamos fofoca, ela precisará de apoio.

- Você poderia dizer a ela que está apaixonado por ela. - Emm se encolheu diante do meu olhar.

- Emmett. – Eu o ameacei.

- O quê? É verdade... você está loucamente apaixonado por ela... Há quanto tempo você não faz sexo? – Ele me olhou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Como é que nos desviamos do assunto?

- É verdade, Edward... talvez fosse um bom momento para você dizer a ela. – A loira me encorajou.

- Não... ela não precisa de mais pressão.

- Isso é verdade... mas felizmente eu já sei de tudo.

Nós três ficamos congelados e viramos quase em câmera lenta para ver Bella sentada ao lado da porta.

Matou-me o que eu vi, ela estava segurando sua bolsa e seus olhos eram um claro sinal de que ela esteve chorando... muito.

Agora eu precisava saber o quanto ela tinha ouvido.

- Bella. – Eu finalmente falei.

- Quando Tanya me deixou em _minha_ casa. - Ela sorriu ao que disse por último. - Subi para o quarto, eu precisava ficar algum tempo sozinha antes que Jasper chegasse. – Ela baixou o olhar para o chão. - O que aconteceu com Edward me deixou confusa e eu já não sabia o que sentia... Tanya. – Ela levantou o olhar para encarar sua amiga. – Recomendou-me que pensasse bem no que eu faria com a minha vida e só uma coisa me confundia ainda mais, a dor de Jasper. – Eu bufei para o que ela disse. - Ele realmente queria o bebê. – Nisso eu tive que concordar. - Mas eu não queria continuar com ele, mas também não podia deixá-lo sozinho com tanta dor... – Suspirei profundamente. - Eu decidi continuar com ele por um tempo, mas... – Ela riu lindamente. – Enquanto subia as escadas, ouvi alguns barulhos estranhos, pensei que era um ladrão, mas, de alguma forma, aventurei-me a ver o que era, enfim. – Ela voltou a baixar o olhar. – Comprovei que Jasper já havia encontrado com quem passar a sua dor.

- FILHO DA PUTA! – Tanya gritou.

- Como você está? – Perguntei a ela.

- Bem. – Ela sorriu para nós. – Acho que foi o melhor, se não tivesse acontecido isso, eu não poderia seguir igual, eu sempre me sentiria culpada por magoar um _homem tão bom_. – Eu bufei pelo que ela disse. - Mas agora eu sei que ele não me amava e que não merece nenhuma piedade de mim.

Eu não tinha percebido até agora que as lágrimas estavam caindo dos seus belos olhos abundantemente.

- Pequena. – Emm falou. - O que você prefere? – Todos prestamos atenção. - Uma perna ou um braço?

- O quê? - Bella levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Isso... você prefere que eu quebre uma perna ou um braço dele?

Todos queríamos golpeá-lo pela sua intromissão, mas, no final, acabamos todos rindo.

- Eu chorei, gritei e xinguei tudo o que eu tinha que fazer. – Ela suspirou. - Então agora eu só quero esquecê-lo... não quero vê-lo nunca mais.

- Bellita. - Pelo tom de Tanya, eu sabia que ela não estava muito confortável para perguntar. – Há quanto tempo você chegou?... Quero dizer... Quanto você ouviu? – Ela colocou sua melhor cara de boa menina, algo que definitivamente não era.

- Um tempinho... certamente. – Ela estreitou os olhos para sua amiga. - Quando você o ouviu com ela em casa?

- Cerca de um mês atrás... quando você estava com Ed no médico.

- Ahhh.

Um silêncio ensurdecedor se formou na sala quando, pelo menos eu, percebi que foi bastante o que ela ouviu.

Isso significava que ela tinha ouvido que eu estava apaixonado por ela.

Não é como se eu não tivesse dito, mas isso era diferente.

Eu não tinha decidido declarar-me formalmente e queria fazer as coisas direito.

- Uyyy. - Tanya deu um tapa em sua testa. – Emm, lembra-se que temos que ir à... consulta?

- Que consulta?

- A consulta. - Pelo olhar de Tanya eu sabia que era uma mentira.

- Eu não me lembro de nenhuma consulta. – Meu amigo era verdadeiramente um tonto.

- Emm. - Tanya suavizou o tom e aproximou-se dele. – Por acaso, você não quer um pouco de sexo selvagem?

- Sim! – Ele saltou do seu lugar como uma mola.

- Minha boa amiga. - Tanya aproximou-se de Bella e a abraçou. – Cuide-se muito... qualquer coisa me chame. – Ela se virou para mim. – E você, cuide dela.

- Tchau.

Nós apenas nos despedimos de Emm, já que ele pegou sua namorada nos braços e praticamente a arrastou para fora do departamento.

- Edward...

- Não... escute-me.

Respirei fundo, era o momento, já não havia desculpas.

- Eu te amo. – Eu a olhei diretamente nos olhos. - Eu sei que disse a você e sei que você escutou, mas... – Respirei fundo. - Eu te amo como mulher... eu quero estar com você, eu quero ser seu amigo, seu namorado, seu amante, o que você precisar.

- Edward... – Ela quis me interromper, mas não deixei.

- Eu sei que é cedo e não te peço muito... só que me deixe estar com você... eu acho que com o tempo...

Eu queria continuar falando, mas seus lábios se movendo contra os meus me impediram.

* * *

**Nossa que ódio que eu tenho desse Jasper e da vadia da Alice, urgh. Mas agora a Bella não quer mais saber dele e está com o Edward s2 s2**

**Vi uma review que falaram que como as coisas estão se acertando a fic ta no final, gente essa fic ta SUPER longe do final. Ela tem 57 CAPÍTULOS! Os capítulos são pequenos por isso tem tantos lol Então não se preocupem vocês vão ter muito para ler.**

**Eu sei que tem muita gente lendo essa fic e que querem o próximo capítulo logo, então se chegar aos 390 reviews, eu posto o capítulo 25. Que tal? Eu sei que vocês chegam lá ;)**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	25. Capítulo 25

**SexCall... Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual?**

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **Joha**, que me autorizou traduzir. E os personagens são da Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Por que o céu me odeia? Justo no meu ultimo dia de trabalho esse inferno se converteu em meu paraíso.

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

**Bella PDV**

Eu não tinha palavras para expressar o que estava sentindo, porque nem eu mesma era capaz de compreender, por isso optei pelos ator, dizem que um ato vale mais que mil palavras, e isso que eu quis fazer, expressar de alguma forma o que estava sentindo.

- Bella – abri os olhos e vi Edward com o seu ainda fechados.

- Shuuuuu – coloquei os meus dedos em seus lábios – não diga nada – um sorriso tímido apareceu em meu rosto e no seu - Eu... não sei bem o que vai acontecer – suspirei – o de Jasper e ... – minha voz se afogou só de pensar em meu pequenino – e tudo... esta muito recentemente... por isso...

- Fique aqui – me interrompeu – Eu não te peço mais – com suas duas mãos quentes segurou o meu rosto como se fosse de cristal – não quero que você pense mal... Eu só quero estar com você... Eu quero te ajudar a curar.

- Está bem – não havia muito o que pensar, era o que eu também queria.

- Eu não vou te forçar a falar sobre nada – suspirou e não estava me olhando – quando você quiser – girou seu olhar para mim – eu estarei aqui.

- Eu sei – me aproximei e só escovei seus lábios com os meus

Passei cinco dias em repouso, não deitada, mas sim sem fazer maiores esforços, não vou negar que estava deprimida, o pior das lagrimas que haviam brotado tinham sido por meu pobre bebê, não por seu pai.

Edward não queria voltasse a trabalhar, porque não sei por qual motivo que não quis me contar que não pode demitir Jasper, não que eu quisesse isso, eu só queria era começar a deixar para trás esta etapa da minha vida e por sei que fugindo não é a melhor forma.

Meu quarto estava se tornando pouco a pouco estava se tornando ao meu estilo, em apenas cinco dias já tinha a maioria das minhas coisas, tampouco quis perguntar como foi que Edward conseguiu trazer todas as minhas coisas da casa de Jasper.

Com Edward não tínhamos tido maiores contatos, não tínhamos voltado a nos beijar, sabia que ele estava me dando o meu espaço.

Eu me aconcheguei em uma das saias que tinha parado de usar há algumas semanas, meu corpo não demorou para tomar minha forma de antes, e até poderia arriscar-me a dizer que me acentuaram um pouco as minhas curvas, só com meu sutiã colocado parei em frente ao enorme espelho que o meu amigo deixou no meu quarto, eu não poderia evitar trazer as minhas mãos para o meu estômago liso agora, sei que talvez para alguns estava tomando as coisas muito calmas, mas não queria pensar muito sobre isso, no segundo que me deixava ser invadida pela dor quem sabe poderia chegar a um ponto sem retorno, e tinha visto e lido muito sobre isso como para querê-lo para mim.

Duas solitárias lágrimas caíram dos meus alagados olhos, respirei profundamente e acariciando uma vez mais onde alguma vez descansou meu bebê, peguei minha blusa azul celeste e a coloquei, já estava pronta, só me maquiei um pouco e deixei meus cabelos caírem naturalmente sobre meus ombros.

Voltei a respirar antes de sair do quarto.

Ao chegar à cozinha se notava que ninguém tinha passado por ali desde a noite anterior, por isso, assim que dei um rápido olhar para o relógio do microondas para ter certeza de que tinha tempo suficiente para fazer um bom café da manhã.

Torradas e suco de laranja recém espremido acompanhava nosso inevitável café, organizei tudo em cima da mesa, e justamente quando a cafeteira me anunciava que tudo estava pronto, meu anjo pessoal fez a sua entrada.

- Você não sabe o que é acordar com o cheiro de café fresco – sorri quando ele terminou de abotoar sua camisa branca e pura como ele.

- Sim eu sei – eu sorri – quanto eu morava em Forks minha mãe costumava acordar muito cedo para fazer café, eu e meu pai somos quase viciados – eu sorri para a memória – dele tirei a mania... então minha mãe não tinha maneira melhor nos fazer começar o dia.

- Devem ser muito bons – se sentou no assento que era para ele.

- São – algo de nostalgia passou pelo meu rosto – faz muito tempo que não os vejo – deixei-me cair na cadeira - nem mesmo ficaram sabendo da minha gravidez.

- Por que? – franziu a testa.

- Porque queria dizer pessoalmente – sorri – e sabia do risco... e bom... queria evitar a dor que lhes teria causado.

- Mas vai lhes conta tudo não?

- Não sei – suspirei e apoiei minha cabeça nas minhas mãos – é que...

- Bella – segurou minha mão através da mesa – eu te amo mais do que tudo... estarei sempre com você, mas o carinho dos pais é outra coisa, existem coisas que só eles podem dizer nos momentos juntos e...

- Eu sei – sorri com muito mais animo – acho que no próximo fim de semana irei visitá-los.

- Me parece excelente.

De repente, uma idéia brilhante passou pela minha cabeça.

- E você vai comigo – adicionei.

- Como... não... este é um momento de família e eu não...

- Você é minha família... minha mãe morre para te conhecer... Eu já falei muito sobre você e disse que você é como meu anjo pessoal – riu.

- O do anjo eu entendo – sorriu como só ele é capaz de fazê-lo – mas...

- Nada – o cortei, olhei novamente para o relógio e já tinha avançado bastante – vamos.

Recolhi as poucas coisas com a ajuda de Edward, cada um foi para o seu banheiro para escovar os dentes e pegar nossas coisas, desta vez quando desci já estava esperando-me com a porta de seu volvo aberta.

O caminho para o escritório foi muito agradável, quase nem falávamos só absorvíamos as doces notas que soavam do som de Edward.

- Há uma reunião agora – rompeu o silêncio.

- Sim?

- Sim... é para ver os novos temas que cada repórter vai tratar.

- Ahhhh – assenti, voltar a escrever me fazia muito bem, disso estava certa.

- Jasper vai estar ali – declarou – desculpe...

- Edward – o olhei enquanto pousava minha mão sobre a marcha onde estava a dele – tranquilo... quero vê-lo – ele franziu a testa assim que apressei para esclarecer – Eu não quero fugir... Eu não fiz nada de errado assim que – encolhi os ombros – não há nada que se envergonhar... quero fechar bem esse capítulo.

- Eu amo você – pegou minha mão e a beijou.

- Eu te amo – acho que pouco a pouco as minhas palavras começavam a mudar o significado delas.

Logo já tínhamos estacionado e um impulso bastante estranho veio sobre mim, eu não pensei, apenas agi.

Quando meus olhar encontrou a de Edward me lancei em seus lábios, não demorou para que a minha língua começasse a invadir sua boca quente, é claro que ele não demorou a responder, minhas mãos coçavam para tocar algo dele, mas era mais do que isso, era a sensação de sentir que isso estava bem.

Me aventurei um pouco mais e com muita confiança dirigi minhas mãos até suas coxas me apoiando sobre eles e me inclinei ainda mais perto dele, Edward não demorou para me apertar no seu bem formado peito, enrolei minhas mãos em seus cabelos e ele deixou as suas na minha cintura.

O prazer que eu senti só com um beijo me faz lembrar o quanto tinha desfrutado em senti-lo dentro de mim, e isso bastou para molhar minha calcinha, eu queria mais, pior não era o momento nem o lugar.

Apesar de não querer admitir, era ainda muito cedo.

- Bella – abri os olhos e os seus ainda estavam fechados.

- Desculpe.

Eu queria voltar a me apoiar nele para tomar minha posição, mas sem querer rocei em seu membro, seu duro e pronto membro, isso fez ambos gemer.

- Você está pronto – minha voz saiu claramente desejosa de sexo.

- E você molhada.

- Como você sabe? – franzi a testa.

- Seu cheiro – se aproximou de mim e mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha – posso sentir o seu cheiro a quilômetros.

- Mmm... Edward...

- Bella – tomou meu rosto com ambas as mãos – na próxima vez que estivermos juntos será porque isso – apontou para meu cérebro – e isso – colocou a mão no meu peito, em meu coração – coincidam... será porque o desejamos e sintamos... será o momento perfeito.

- Eu sei – me inclinei e deixei um casto beijo nele – por isso te amo.

- Eu sei que me ama... mas esperarei o dia que o seu "te amo" coincida com o meu.

- Esse dia está próximo – sorri – acho que só devo terminar de me dar conta.

Subimos juntos e diretamente para a sala de reuniões, quando entramos já estavam todos em seus lugares e Carlisle estava prestes a começar a reunião, nos sentamos sem olhar para ninguém, mas eu me sentia perfeitamente "certo" olhar em mim.

- Bem... como sabem, temos de escolher os tópicos abordaremos na próxima edição, aqui estão algumas sugestões que tenho – nos estendeu uma pasta – peço a todos as suas opiniões e aos repórteres – olhou os sete que estavam ali – suas opiniões mais pessoais – nos sorriu – já sabem que eu gosto que escrevam sobre o que estejam mais cômodos.

Olhei a pasta com atenção, havia temas bastante interessantes, e como de costume e concentrei em temas mais humanos, que eram a minha especialidade, repassei e houve um que me chamou muito mais atenção.

**"A infidelidade... É possível perdoar?"**

Levante os olhos e, pela primeira vez em dias me deparei com olhos azuis de Jasper, um monte de sentimentos me invadiram e então eu sabia que este era o meu tópico, então fechei a pasta sem a necessidade de continuar lendo.

Eu tinha encontrado o meu próximo artigo.

- Bem – depois de um tempo Carlisle quebrou o ambiente calmo – Opiniões?

- Eu acho que os temas são os indicados... a verdade é o que as pessoas querem ler – Edward falou em um tom profissional.

- Eu já escolhi o meu assunto – falei com voz firme – se me permitem – esclareci um pouco ruborizada ao sentir tantos olhares sobre mim.

- Qual seria Bella? – Carlisle me perguntou.

- O tema 4 – não quis dizer o nome.

- Ahhh – cruzou os braços – de fato... quero que seja o tema central desta edição – olhou para toda a sala – o que acham.

- Não tem problema para mim – Aro disse – de fato acho que seria algo bastante novo, já que muitas celebridades e entretenimento começam a cansar os leitores.

- Jasper? – Jasper era um dos pontos fortes da revista e para Carlisle sua opinião valia bastante.

- Para mim parece ótimo – Edward interrompeu – é bom que algumas pessoas leiam sobre o que fazem... a infidelidade é algo de todos os dias.. muito comum e há pessoas que não medem seus atos... depois é _MUITO_ tarde para se arrepender – o último disse ele olhando para o meu ex.

- Não! Para mim parece que para falar sobre algo tem que conhecer os dois pontos de vista... é fácil opinar sobre algo quando não se tem envolvimento ou sentimentos envolvidos por uma parte.

- EXCELENTE! – a expressão de Carlisle nos devolveu todos à realidade depois da mini discussão entre Jasper e Edward – isso é o que eu quero... debate... Bella!

- Diga-me – coloquei toda a minha atenção sobre ele.

- Abriremos umas enquetes online e terá que analisar, certo?

- Bem... parece perfeito – sorri sem muita vontade.

- Perfeito – seguia com sorriso impressa – a reunião terminou.

Todos começaram a recolher suas coisas, eu estava tentando meter a enorme pasta em meu bolso quando me dei por vencida e a coloquei debaixo do meu braço, Edward estava ao meu lado esperando por mim.

- Pronto?

- Pronto – olhei para a sala e vi que já estava vazia – todos já saíram?

- Sim... é bastante lenta – me irritou.

- Ha... lenta, sei.

Fiquei na ponta dos pés e lhe dei um terno e curto beijo, mas quando nos separamos senti uma presença extra na sala.

- Sabe? – virei até a voz com um pouco de medo – sempre soube que era uma maldita vadia.

* * *

**Bellinha ja está quase no _eu te amo_ daquele jeito pro Edward! E de quem será essa voz? Huuum... palpites?**

**Eu ia postar o capítulo no sábado, que foi quando chegaram na meta das reviews, mas o fanfiction não estava deixando.**

**Enfim eu posto o próximo capítulo com 410 reviews :)**

**Obrigada pelos comentários e até.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	26. Capítulo 26

**SexCall... Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual?**

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **Joha**, que me autorizou traduzir. E os personagens são da Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Por que o céu me odeia? Justo no meu ultimo dia de trabalho esse inferno se converteu em meu paraíso.

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

_(Tradução: Ju Martinhão)_

**Bella PDV**

Eu bufei, era mais do que óbvio que estas palavras viriam dos seus lábios, não era necessário ser vidente, por isso não fiquei surpresa.

- Como você entrou? - Edward perguntou, bastante incomodado.

- Vá. – Sentou seus quadris em uma cadeira. – Nem foi tão difícil. – Declarou em um gesto descuidado.

- O que você quer? - Cruzei os braços, esperando pela sua resposta.

- Eu não posso simplesmente querer vê-la? – Respondeu com um sorriso.

- Você me chamou de vadia! – Eu gritei como uma menina mimada.

- Exagerada. - Fez um gesto com a mão. – Nem foi a primeira vez... além disso. – Sorriu para nós. – Eu sou mais vadia... sou bissexual... lembram?

- Tanya. – Eu disse entre dentes.

- Bem, bem. – Ela se levantou da cadeira. – A verdade é que eu queria ver como você estava. – Ao virar seu rosto, pude ver claramente sua preocupação.

- E Emmett? - Ed perguntou ao meu lado.

- Não sei. – Minha amiga deu de ombros. – Deve estar por aí.

- Bem. – Ele juntou alguns papéis. - Vou procurá-lo. – Ele se virou para mim, eu vi sua hesitação, mas não fez nada mais. – Tchau. – Ele saiu com a cabeça baixa.

- Bella... - Eu sabia que o que minha amiga tinha a dizer era importante, então respirei fundo.

- Vamos para o meu escritório... certo?

- Vamos.

Peguei minhas coisas, a pasta sobre tudo, e saímos da sala de reuniões, não demoramos nada para chegar ao meu escritório, e embora a minha 'secretária' também fosse de outros três jornalistas, ela sempre era muito atenciosa.

- Bella! – Ela era notadamente pequena, mas engraçada quando gritava.

- Olá, Jane. – Sorri para ela.

- Olá... Como você está? – Seu sorriso diminuiu um pouco, parece que todo mundo sabia um pouco sobre a minha condição.

- Bem. – Sorri para ela de forma tranquilizadora. - Agora sim eu estou muito melhor. – Eu ri mentalmente, lembrando do beijo com Edward e pensando que ele tinha muito a ver com a minha melhora.

- Que bom. - Um sorriso fugaz veio e desapareceu do seu rosto. - Bella... eu não sei se você quer saber... você sabe que isso de declaração fantasma e isso... então.. não sei... por isso... é que pensei... eu... bem... melhor.

- Jane! – Eu chamei sua atenção. – Respire. - Ela o fez. - Agora pare de divagar. – Acalme-se. – Bem... agora explique-se... O que é isso de declaração fantasma?

- Ahhh, isso. - Seu sorriso era muito estúpido agora.

- Ela está me deixando um pouco nervosa. - Tanya sussurrou em meu ouvido

- Jane... comece a explicar...

- Bem... declaração fantasma é como um e-mail que não sabemos de onde vem, nem quem o envia, algo assim como Gossip Girl. – Ela riu da sua piada. – Bem. – Ela alisou as rugas inexistentes da sua roupa. – O chefe... Edward. – Ela esclareceu. – Nos pediu que não contássemos a você, por isso você não sabe... mas, enfim. – Ela mordeu o lábio em um gesto de nervosismo. – Ela vai me matar quando descobrir que eu lhe contei. – Isso ela disse principalmente para si mesma. – Ultimamente essas declarações fantasma falam bastante sobre você... e sobre Jasper... não sei bem o quanto é verdade e que parte é a fofoca, mas...

- Eu entendo. - Era difícil processar tudo.

Eu tinha vários pensamentos, ou seja, Edward queria me proteger, certo?... mas, ainda assim, ele não pode estar sempre me escondendo tudo, agora eu queria saber exatamente o que diziam essas declarações, embora as opiniões formadas fossem difíceis de mudar.

- Bem, Bella... é por isso que eu não sabia se entregava isso para você. – E, sem esperar minha resposta, ela estendeu um lindo buquê de rosas brancas na minha frente.

- Obrigada. - Eram bonitas, mas não as minhas favoritas, eu sorri por saber quem as enviou.

- Bella...

- Eu sei que são de Jasper, Jane. - Sorri tranquilizadoramente para ela. - Elas são muito bonitas, mas eu não as quero... Por que você não as deixa na recepção?... seria uma vergonha serem desperdiçadas.

- Bem. – Ela pegou o buquê e foi para lá, mas antes se virou para mim. – Desculpe, Bella.

- Sem problemas. – Ela ia virar, mas voltei a pará-la. – Jane!

- Diga.

- Você poderia juntar para mim todas essas "declarações fantasma", por favor? - Eu fiz as aspas no ar.

- Mas o chefe...

- Relaxe... eu falo com Edward.

- Está bem.

Ela virou-se novamente e parecia que estava dançando em um prado.

- Ela é estranha. - Tanya murmurou novamente

- Eu sei. - Eu sorri. - Mas ela é boa... vamos entrar. - Abri a porta do meu escritório.

- Conte-me tudo. - Ele se sentou e cruzou as pernas.

- Ok. – Não havia razão para eu ficar muda agora. - Com Edward estamos levando as coisas com calma.

- Eu entendo... isso é bom...

- Sim... posso te dizer uma coisa? - Aproximei-me dela e diminuí meu tom de voz. - Eu acho que... que eu poderia me apaixonar por Edward de verdade. - Minhas bochechas coraram de vermelho com a minha confissão infantil.

- Posso te dizer uma coisa? – Ela também falou com a voz baixa. – Isso eu sabia há muito tempo. – Ela deixou-se cair na cadeira e riu com a boca aberta. – Só você precisava perceber isso.

- Mas, Tanya... eu tenho medo.

- Por quê? - Custava-me confessar meus sentimentos, mesmo que ela fosse minha melhor amiga.

- É que... Edward... é meu melhor amigo. – Esclareci o óbvio. – E eu não quero que algo dê errado... quero dizer... imagine que termine mal... eu perderia meu melhor amigo!

- Isso é normal... olha... com Emm também começamos como amigos... bem, com privilégios. - Nós rimos sobre isso. - Mas eu senti que as coisas funcionariam. - Suas mãos estavam em seu coração, isso era muito raro em Tanya. – E até agora eu não me arrependo nem um segundo por tentar.

- Sim... eu também quero tentar.

- Edward é um homem bom.

- Como estão as coisas com Emm? – Levantei uma sobrancelha coquete.

- Bem... na verdade eu acho que vou deixar a Sexcall. – Ela disse simplesmente.

- O quê? - Eu acho que a cor do meu rosto desapareceu, essa era a vida de Tanya.

- Sim... quero dizer. – Ela segurou seu cabelo, um sinal de que estava nervosa. – Acho que eu já aproveitei tudo o que queria... experimentei de tudo e Emm... acho que eu poderia apaixonar-me por ele. – Ela repetiu minhas palavras.

Ambas rimos juntas, Tanya não ficou muito tempo mais, então quando fiquei sozinha, imediatamente comecei a trabalhar no meu artigo, comecei a coletar informações e tentei ser o mais imparcial possível.

Fiz um modelo da pesquisa que iria para a Internet e enviei para Carlisle para a revisão, quando enviei o e-mail, desliguei o computador e estava pronta para sair, eu nem sequer tinha saído no meu horário de almoço, acho que depois de ficar tanto tempo fora, era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer.

Não consegui dar nem um passo para fora do meu escritório quando vi Edward se aproximar, nós não dissemos nada, ele apenas colocou o braço em meus ombros e nos dirigimos ao elevador.

- Como foi seu dia? – Ele seguia olhando para o caminho.

- Produtivo. - Sorri – E o seu?

- Produtivo.

Percebi que, em vez de tomar a saída em direção à sua casa, ele tomou outro caminho, achei estranho, ele nunca era de desviar.

- Para onde vamos?

- Pegar a comida... eu fiz o pedido por telefone... não estou com vontade de cozinhar hoje.

- Isso é bom. - Eu ri mais alto. – Sou eu quem cozinho.

- Bem. – Ele revirou os olhos. - Eu quero mimar você. - Com uma mão ele segurou a minha e a levou aos seus lábios e beijou.

O pedido de comida chinesa já estava pronto, por isso Edward não demorou nada para voltar, quando chegamos a casa estava toda limpa, Edward havia contratado uma garota para fazer a limpeza enquanto trabalhávamos.

Comemos entre risadas, eu queria falar sobre a "declaração fantasma", mas o ambiente estava muito agradável para quebrá-lo.

Já estava um pouco tarde, então eu lavei a louça e Edward enxugou, agora chegava o momento embaraçoso para nos despedirmos.

- Boa noite. – Edward sussurrou com o meu sorriso favorito.

- Boa noite. – Eu repeti.

Ele ia se aproximar para dar um beijo na minha bochecha, mas virei meu rosto intencionalmente, seus lábios foram de encontro aos meus, eram tão suaves como nenhum outro, os lábios de Edward eram os únicos capazes de provocar tantas sensações no meu corpo que me faziam perder alguma sanidade.

Abri meus lábios para ver se ele se animava a aprofundar um pouco mais o beijo, eu não queria assustá-lo, sei que soa estranho, mas para Edward não havia certeza de que eu poderia assustá-lo.

Mas isso não aconteceu, quando senti sua língua massageando a minha, percebi que os medos estavam indo para segundo plano... para ambos.

Nós nos movemos sem desgrudar nossos lábios, não sei bem em que quarto entramos, eu só estava consciente da superfície plana nas minhas costas, quando a maldita necessidade de respirar se fez presente, tivemos que separar nossos lábios, mas antes de Edward atacar meu pescoço, eu fiz isso, eu me virei ficando sobre ele e, sem dar-lhe direito de reclamar, apossei-me do seu pescoço, ele cheirava a homem suado e esse bendito perfume que acompanha o seu corpo todos os dias.

- Bella. – Ele se mexeu inquieto debaixo de mim.

Seu movimento causou um certo atrito em seu membro porque eu o senti endurecer, e como eu não queria ficar atrás, levantei minha saia para que eu pudesse sentar-me montada em seu membro já duro, quando eu o senti, alguns espasmos involuntários me invadiram, criando mais atrito, agora nós dois gemíamos em uníssono.

As mãos de Edward começaram a desabotoar botão por botão da minha blusa, quando eu estava só com o meu sutiã, sua língua quente começou a descer por todo o meu corpo, o fogo que se formou em mim aumentou mais e mais, mas eu queria mais, eu queria mais de Edward... com ele eu queria tudo.

- Bella. – Ele se separou, ofegante. - Você tem certeza?

- Tenho certeza. – Eu o beijei para provar o que eu já sabia... eu estava me apaixonando por ele.

* * *

**Haha era só a Tanya lol' E a Bella ta se apaixonando, tanananam que fofo.**

**As coisas estão se resolvendo de vez entre eles, finalmente!**

**Obrigada pelas reviews amores e posto o próximo capítulo com 440 reviews. Ja aviso que não adianta uma pessoa só 'upar' e chegar na meta, eu sei quem são as pessoas que comentam regularmente, se eu ver o comentário dessas com a meta alcançada ai sim.**

**Beijos **

**xx  
**


	27. Capítulo 27

**SexCall... Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual?**

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **Joha**, que me autorizou traduzir. E os personagens são da Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Por que o céu me odeia? Justo no meu ultimo dia de trabalho esse inferno se converteu em meu paraíso.

* * *

**Capítulo 27**

**Edward PDV**

Queimava por dentro, literalmente queimava por dentro, eu amo Bella como nunca pensei que seria capaz de amar alguém, mas isso não diminuiu nem por um momento a paixão e o desejo que eu sinto por ela, é mais, amá-la só me acende mais, é que fazer amor é algo que está completamente em outro nível.

Entrar nela e sentir o seu interior quente me recebendo era algo que eu morria para sentir de novo, mas um segundo de lucidez me permitiu parar e certificar que este era o que ela realmente queria.

- Bella – ainda estava ofegando por tudo o que estávamos vivendo – Você tem certeza?

- Tenho certeza.

Não demorou para responder, me beijou com uma paixão diferente de qualquer outra vez, parecia que esse beijo tinha outro significado completamente diferente.

Quando estava apenas com seu sutiã, senti que ia gozar de imediato, assim que eu fechei os olhos e me concentrei em algo mais, estava a quase quatro meses sem sexo e com sorte me masturbava, porque nem isso me dava vontade, assim que se queria que isso durasse tinha que me concentrar.

Beijei seu estômago, estiquei a língua para saborear melhor a sua pele, seus gemidos e seus movimentos por algum atrito me demonstraram o quanto ela gostava da minha boca em seu corpo.

- Edward – a olhei e tinha os olhos fechados

- O que foi bebê? – coloquei a minha língua em seu umbigo e se remexeu muito mais, mas abriu os olhos e os focou em mim.

- Quero... eu... – levou suas mãos, que até então estavam segurando com força os lençóis para o seu cabelo, onde os puxou um pouco.

- Fale querida – levei minhas mãos agora para seus seios e apenas os toquei, só um pouco – tem que me dizer o que quer... eu só quero te dar prazer.

- Toque em mim! – quase gritou.

- Assim?

Sem demora levei uma das minhas mãos até sua intimidade e a toquei por cima da sua calcinha, só com um simples toque percebi que estava muito molhada, não desviei o olhar de seus olhos em nenhum momento, ainda que os fechava de vez em quando, quando voltei a ter pleno contato com suas profundas orbes, movi sua calcinha para o lado e coloquei dois dedos de uma vez, os torci até que a ouvisse gemer mais forte do que pode a sua garganta.

Eu queria fazê-la sentir mulher, uma mulher por completo, assim que isso ia ser completamente para ela.

Há muito tempo que tinha curiosidade pelo ponto G das mulheres, jamais havia chamado a atenção por encontrá-lo, bastava e sobrava com minha própria satisfação, mas acho que agora era uma boa ocasião para provar se o que Emmett me disse era verdade.

_**Dentro e a direita.**_

Tirei sua calcinha para ter maior acesso, ia seguir, mas agora sua saia me incomodava, assim que voltei a tomar distância e dessa vez a deixei completamente nua... muito melhor assim.

Voltei a colocar dois dedos em seu interior, realmente esperava por seu prazer, e um pouco por meu ego masculino, encontrá-lo, apalpar a área, quando rocei seu clitóris suas convulsões começaram, estava desfrutando e isso me fez sorrir, mas ainda faltava mais, segui entrando nela e tocando com muito mais afinco suas paredes, se sentia tão apertada e quente que meu pau pulsava como nunca, estar aprisionado por minhas calças não ajudava em nada, então com a minha mão livre, comecei a liberação meu "amigo".

- EDWARD! Sim bebê faça assim... forte... até o fundo – levantei o olhar e a vi levar suas mãos aos seus seios e apertá-lo entre seus dedos – me acaricie até o fundo... SIIIM! Isso está tão bom.

Estava totalmente insana, e eu estava muito perto de levá-la a borda, quando encontrei a área que estava procurando virei bruscamente os meus dedos para a direita, mantive a pressão e a constância dos meus movimentos, e Deus... foi o céu.

- AHHHHHHHHH! Puta merda... EDWARD... VOCÊ É O MELHOR... MERDA!

E sim... não é um mito, ela veio... literalmente ejaculou em meus dedos, um liquido branco parecido com sêmen encheu os meus dedos, não demorei para levar a min há boca e saboreá-la, era algo completamente delicioso e diferente.

Quando seu sabor me chegou, gozei, não sei como, mas gozei sem ter nenhum contato sobre meu pau, foi tanto ao vê-la se contorcer assim e desfrutar, que seu prazer alcançou para o meu.

Já não estava tocando-a de nenhuma forma, mas ela ainda se retorcia.

_**Efeito domin**__**ó**__**.**_

Essa tinha sido outra das frases de Emmett, amanhã daria um bom presente ao meu amigo, ele merecia.

- Que foi isso? – logo perguntou com a voz calma.

- O seu ponto G querida – me pus sobre ela e deixei um beijo casto em seus lábios – Você gostou? – abriu os olhos e olhou para mim como se fosse estúpido

- Em que idiota não poderia ter gostado?

- Não sei – eu dei de ombros – jamais o tinha tentado – tentei não dar importância.

- Sério? – um lindo sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.

- Sério Bella... – tomei suas mãos entre as minhas e as apoiei sobre sua cabeça – isso é mais do que sexo, é amor, mas não é por isso que não podemos desfrutar, o fato de que eu te ame não pode me impedir de fazê-la gritar de prazer, está certo, tudo o que fazemos está certo, porque é com amor.

Doeu um pouco dizer _"é com amor"_ e não _"é porque não amamos"_, tinha que dar tempo ao tempo, eu sabia muito bem que ela gostava muito de mim, não sei se neste momento me amava, mas tinha todas minhas esperanças postas que o fizesse, tinha meu coração posto nisso.

Eu a beijei com uma profundidade que me fez deixar de lado todos os meus questionamentos, já teria tempo suficiente para continuar me atormentando, agora planejava desfrutar da mulher nua e excitava que tinha debaixo de mim.

Se remexeu um pouco e me fez virar, ficou sobre mim e começou a beijar meu peito, passou por meus mamilos e meus músculos, sabia que ela gostava, mas seguia descendo, não me custou imaginar para onde ia e não queria agora, queria que ela desfrutasse, não que se preocupasse comigo.

- Você gozou – não perguntou, só afirmou.

- Sim – ofeguei pelas suaves caricias que estava me dando com suas mãos.

- Quando?

- Quando chegou ao seu orgasmo... foi...

As palavras ficaram presas na minha garganta, não pude seguir falando porque sua boca quente rodeou meu pau, a foma que começou a chupar me fez retorcer como um louco, a sensação era malditamente genial ter algo ao seu redor que não fosse minha mão e mil vezes melhor que esse lugar fosse parte de Bella.

Não demorei muito para sentir meu orgasmo próximo, mas não sei se ia aguentar para outra rodada logo, assim que tirei Bella e com muita agilidade a coloquei sobre mim, minha precisão foi exata porque a deixei cair sobre meu pau e a enterrei até o fundo.

Sei que ainda estava sensível por seu mega orgasmo, de fato seu interior estava completamente diferente do que eu lembrava, os liquidos que havia soltado criavam uma capa que me permitia muito mais facilidade para entrar e sair dela, não sei bem quantas investidas foram, só sei que as desfrutei em plenitude, e sei que Bella também.

- Vou gozar! – o grito de Bella se seguiu pela sua boceta apertando meu pau e ela caindo sobre mim me indicando que tinha terminado.

- Bella!

A segui imediatamente e não sei de onde tirei forças para abraçá-la, estivemos apertado até que em algum momento rodou e enterrou a cabeça no meu peito, nossas pernas se entrelaçaram e encontramos a posição perfeita, sua respiração calma e tranquila me disseram que já estava dormindo, me inclinei para beijar o topo de sua cabeça e a segui em seu sono.

Um beijo suave em meus olhos me acordaram, apenas os abri vendo aquele brilho do dia, já havia amanhecido e entre meus braços estava a mulher que eu amo, agora era hora de falar e saber em que ponto estávamos…

..._Na manhã depois._

- Como dormiu? – me olhou preocupada.

- Melhor do que há muito tempo – voltei a fechar os olhos para enfocar a visão.

- Desde quando não dormia bem?

- Desde a última vez que tive você entre meus braços – não me deu nenhuma vergonha confessar – já te disse amor – a beijei na ponta do nariz – sei que isso é o correto.

- Eu também – sorriu de volta.

- Te amo.

- Eu...

Ia dizer algo, sei que não era o que queria escutar, mas o telefone nos interrompeu.

- Alô? – respondi.

- Edward? – Era uma voz de mulher que me parecia conhecida, mas não conseguia me lembrar.

- Sim – disse bastante surpreso – com quem falo?

- De verdade, você não sabe quem eu sou?

- Quem é? – Bella perguntou franzindo a testa, eu apenas encolhi os ombros.

- Desculpe... Eu acho que errou de número.

- Edward Cullen – senti algo de malicia em sua voz e isso me fez pensar que talvez era alguma das minhas anteriores conquistas e de verdade não estava em posição de passar um mal momento com Bella.

- Sim... sou eu... mas de verdade não sei com quem estou falando.

- Bom... vejo que você pode dormir com minha filha, mas não reconhece a voz da sua sogra... te aviso que isso desconta pontos.

Senti frio, era a mãe de Bella, com razão sentia que a voz era conhecida, se parecia muito com da minha menina.

- Desculpe senhora Renné eu...

- Senhora? – o grito alertou Bella e por seu rosto já sabia quem era – Edward Cullen – tremi por seu tom de voz – agora sim perdeu muitos pontos... passa para a minha filha.

- Sua mãe.

Eu estendi o telefone ainda tremendo, a última coisa que queria era ofendê-la, então teria de falar com Bella para me dar alguma ideia para me desculpar, parecia realmente irritada e talvez não ia ser fácil agora.

- Sim mamãe, sim mamãe – olhei para Bella e só rodou os olhos – sim mamãe.

Me deu vontade de rir ao vê-la respondendo como uma criança, ainda que eu às vezes respondia Esme assim, é que ficava tão cansativa que preferia dizer tudo que sim antes de começar a discutir.

- Eu também – sorriu – eu digo – voltei a tremer, certo de que isso era para mim – mande beijos para o papai, tchau.

Desligou e respirou fundo antes de virar para me olhar.

- Quer conhecer você – soltou.

- O que? – sentei de uma vez – tinha certeza que me odeia – Bella me olhou e começou a gargalhar, tanto que teve que segurar no estômago – O QUE?

- Nada – limpou uma lágrima de um dos olhos – é que Renné é assim, gosta de intimidar as pessoas, mas é a mais terna que existe, é completamente inofensiva – levantou sua mão direita no ar – palavra de escoteira.

- Você foi escoteira?

- Não – riu – mas acho que sua palavra vale.

- Ok – ri e a peguei pela cintura – com a sua palavra vale... então...?

- Vamos para Forks... quer? – parou de rir e ficou séria.

- Claro – desci minha boca para beijá-la – me parece perfeito.

- Charlie... isso é mais difícil, sabe que sou sua única filha.

- Eu sei – suspirei – suponho que é o que tem que enfrentar quando se está namorando.

- Estamos namorando?

A vi e estava completamente séria, agora sim tinha fodido tudo, me golpeei mentalmente por não ter falado antes disso, parece que hoje era o dia que ia falar sem pensar.

- Desculpe... não queria incomodar.

- Claro que me incomoda – cruzou os braços e fez um adorável biquinho que me indicava que talvez não estava tão irritada como pensei – nunca pensei perder-me sua proposta de namoro... era o que estava esperando.

- Então isso tem solução – agora parecia tonto com o sorriso que tinha – senhorita Isabella Swan quer ser minha namorada?

- Siiiim – saltou em meus braços e me beijou, logo se separou e cravou fixamente seus olhos nos meus – e antes que me volte a interromper o telefone... Edward... – tomou meu rosto entre suas mãos – eu te amo.

* * *

**FINALMENTE ELA DISSE O 'EU TE AMO' PRA ELE DO JEITO CERTO *-* TODS COMEMORA**

**A Renné é ótima, vocês vão se divertir com ela e o Charlie quando eles forem para Forks =P**

**Próximo capítulo tem Jasper sendo chato... urgh**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e comentem!**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	28. Capítulo 28

**SexCall... Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual?**

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **Joha**, que me autorizou traduzir. E os personagens são da Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Por que o céu me odeia? Justo no meu ultimo dia de trabalho esse inferno se converteu em meu paraíso.

* * *

**Capítulo 28**

_(Tradução: Ju Martinhão)_

**Bella PDV**

Aí está, eu tinha dito e sei que, para muitos, até mesmo para Edward, pode parecer apressado, mas foi de coração, não é como se pensasse e meditasse por muito tempo, isso foi algo mais... espontâneo.

Fazia três dias desde que confessei meus sentimentos, hoje era quinta-feira, nosso último dia de trabalho desta semana, já que amanhã nós iríamos para Forks visitar meus pais, eu não gostei muito da ideia de abusar do cargo de Edward para tirar dias de folga, mas ele me convenceu que eu tinha adiantado muito do meu trabalho.

E isso pode ser porque o assunto me atingiu recentemente, mas as palavras fluíram livremente dos meus dedos, tanto que eu quase fiquei com tendinite, eu não conseguia nem segurar a colher depois que me sentei na frente do meu laptop para começar a trabalhar.

A pesquisa online foi muito bem, tinha sido tão bem recebida que seria encerrada hoje e amanhã alguém seria responsável pela tabulação dos dados para que, quando eu voltasse, pudesse incluí-los no meu artigo.

Tudo estava ótimo, no meu trabalho e na minha vida pessoal, após o _"eu te amo"_ para Edward, não tínhamos deixado de nos amar, nós nos mimávamos sempre que podíamos e finalmente entendi a diferença entre amar e apenas sentir-se atraída, mas é mais do que óbvio que não me arrependo nem só um segundo do que vivi com Jasper, porque eu duvido que meu relacionamento com Edward fosse tão excelente se as coisas não tivessem sido como ocorreram.

Desde que dei o buquê de rosas para Jane, não voltei a receber nada dele, eu não tinha sequer ouvido seu nome nos corredores e tenho certeza que meu _namorado? _Tinha algo a ver com isso.

Agora que penso, com Edward não esclarecemos em que ponto da nossa relação estamos.

Somos amigos que vão para a cama?

Não, eu sei que ele me ama tanto quanto eu o amo, talvez fosse bom que eu mesma discutisse a situação.

É tão estranho que a mulher peça ao homem para ser seu namorado?

Se eu pensar bem, Edward já teve de sofrer bastante vendo-me com Jasper e se ainda há alguma incerteza nele, isso desapareceria por completo.

Bem!

Forks seria o lugar certo e já sei muito bem onde farei isso.

- Posso entrar? – Fiquei tensa no meu lugar ao ouvir aquela voz.

Talvez eu devesse parar de refletir tanto sobre o assunto, estou atraindo coisas... e pessoas.

- Entre. – Respirei duas vezes e tentei relaxar... isso é só trabalho – Em que posso ajudá-lo?

Lentamente fixei meus olhos nele e o vi se aproximando da minha mesa, sendo só um cubículo, não havia espaço para acomodar ninguém, então ele apenas ficou em pé na minha frente.

- Acabei de receber um telefonema de Carlisle. – Baixei meu olhar para os papéis que eu estava revisando para não ter que olhá-lo.

- Ahhh. – Não consegui pensar em mais nada para dizer.

- Bella, olhe para mim. – Levantei o olhar e vi aquele olhar ao qual um dia pensei que eu tinha me apaixonado.

- Carlisle ligou para você... E...? – Preferi manter a conversa em âmbito profissional.

- Ele disse que eu teria que tabular os dados da pesquisa na Internet. – Eu o olhei, incentivando-o a continuar. – Que você não estaria aqui amanhã.

- Oh, sim. – Tentei soar desinteressada. – Vou visitar meus pais no fim de semana.

- Em Forks! – Seu sorriso e sua postura me disseram que ele queria se envolver na conversa, mas essa era a última coisa que eu queria.

- Sim...

- Bella. – Voltei a baixar meus olhos.

- Jasper. – Levantei minha cabeça rapidamente e fixei meus olhos nos dele.

- Bella, eu realmente sinto muito. – Ele quis se aproximar, mas o espaço o impediu. – Olhe. – Ele sorriu para mim como antes. – Eu poderia acompanhá-la... eu levo meu laptop e trabalho de lá... uma mudança de ares nos faria bem... além disso, eu quero conhecer Renée e Charlie.

- Jasper... – Eu não pude continuar porque ele me interrompeu novamente.

- Não, olhe... é perfeito, eu falarei com Carlisle e tudo será maravilhoso... o verde é renovador e sei que estar em um lugar familiar para você a fará colocar as coisas em perspectiva.

- Colocar as coisas em perspectiva? – Agora essa conversa já não me parecia nada mais do que desagradável. – Eu não entendo. – Cruzei os braços esperando pela sua resposta.

- Claro... eu sei que quando aconteceu tudo você ficou afetada... eu ainda estou, mas você tem que entender que Alice não é nada... ela planejou tudo... ela queria fazer você sofrer, eu só fui sua vítima.

- Sua vítima? – Levantei-me de um pulo da minha cadeira. – De que porra você está falando?

- Disso... nós nos amamos.

- Jasper...

- Bella... você teve tempo para pensar e eu... eu realmente não posso viver sem você... Eu te amo. – Olhei diretamente para suas orbes azuis e por um momento vi a sinceridade de suas palavras.

- Eu te amei de verdade... bem. – Eu dei de ombros. – Eu pensei amar... mas agora posso entender a diferença

- Diferença?

- Jasper... se você realmente me amasse... Nunca, nunca você pensaria em me enganar... você não me ama...

- SIM, EU AMO! – Ele se aproximou como podia e me pegou pelos ombros. – Acredite em mim, por favor.

- Eu estou com Edward. – Custou-me falar pelo medo que me deu, mas consegui encontrar minha voz.

- Não, meu amor. – Sua expressão suavizou. – Agora é você quem está confusa... ele é apenas alguém que fodeu toda a população feminina de Los Angeles... ele só quer que você seja mais uma... ele não te ama.

- Ele me ama como eu o amo.

- Bella. – Vi como seus olhos nublavam de lágrimas, mas ainda assim eu me mantive firme. – Por favor...

- Deixe-me. – Eu me soltei do seu aperto e como pude, por causa do pequeno espaço, dei um passo para trás. – Eu quero ser feliz... deixe-me ser... sei que você também encontrará alguém que...

- NÃO! – Ele agarrou seu cabelo loiro e começou a puxá-lo. – Vamos fazer alguma coisa. – Eu vi como ele respirava pesadamente. – Fique com ele... faça... – Eu o vi cerrar os punhos. – O que você quiser, mas... eu sei que você voltará para mim.

- Não, Jasper. – Neguei com a cabeça. – Isso não é bom para você... você tem que deixar as coisas seguirem. – Respirei fundo e comecei a guardar minhas coisas. – Agora é melhor você ir... Edward...

- Bella. – Ele quis pegar meu braço, mas eu passei por ele, impedindo-o.

- Olá. – Não dei nem um único passo fora do cubículo quando vi meu Deus pessoal parado da forma mais sexy e descontraída possível.

- Olá. – Sorri, eu sabia muito bem que ele tinha ouvido a conversa. – Vamos?

- Claro. – Ele pegou minha mão e, sem dizer nada, caminhamos até o elevador.

Naquela noite, fomos dormir assim que chegamos, já que nosso vôo saía às 7 da manhã, e isso significava que às 5 teríamos que levantar. Dormimos abraçados como já havia se tornado costumeiro, eu me sentia tão segura em seus braços que até aumentava meu açúcar de tão doce que ele me deixava, era como aquelas coisas que você lê ou escuta e só consegue rir de tão meloso que alguns podem ser.

_Definitivamente é preciso viver o amor para saber como é._

- Bella! Apresse-se, por favor.

- Estou indo! – Gritei de volta.

Eu não conseguia encontrar os brincos que minha mãe tinha me dado, eram um tanto chamativos, mas bonitos, eu sabia que ela gostaria de me ver os usando, eu achava que eles me davam um pequeno toque mais elegante, por isso eu raramente os usava, mas agora era o momento de colocá-los.

- Achei! – Estavam em uma das caixas que ainda não terminei de desarrumar.

Esse era outro ponto que eu tinha que falar com Edward.

- Ainda bem. – Ele me pegou pela cintura e beijou minha testa. – Vamos.

O percurso até o aeroporto de L.A. era muito curto, em nenhum momento Edward soltou minha mão, ele a tinha presa sobre o câmbio. Nós decidimos ir de Volvo e deixá-lo estacionado no aeroporto para evitar complicações.

- Bem a tempo. – Eu ri quando vi que estavam apenas começando a embarcar.

- Quase. – Ele sorriu para mim. – É melhor nós nos apressamos.

- Bem-vindos. – Uma loira escultural muito parecida com a minha amiga nos recebeu na porta do avião.

Não gostei nem um pouco do olhar que ela deu a Edward, eu instintivamente me coloquei na frente dele para marcá-lo como meu, acho que também serviu o olhar que eu dei à aeromoça porque ela logo se retirou.

- Venham por aqui, por favor. – Ela indicou nossos lugares.

- Obrigada. – Eu sei que soei seca e desagradável, mas eu não me importei.

A aeromoça só acenou com a cabeça e retirou-se.

- Bella. – Eu me virei para olhar para Edward e ele estava sorrindo. – Você está com ciúmes. – Ele disse.

- Não! – Eu me enfureci e cruzei meus braços. – Mas eu não gosto de pessoas que se aproveitam do seu trabalho para flertar com os clientes.

- Minha menina. – Ele abraçou-me e puxou-me para mais perto dele. – Eu só tenho olhos para você.

- Eu sei. – Eu ainda mantive meu beicinho um pouco mais.

- Proponho uma coisa. – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido com sua voz de sexo, então eu soube onde ele estava indo.

- O quê? – Minha voz era mais um gemido que uma pergunta.

- Espere o avião decolar. – Ele se acomodou em seu lugar e eu me acomodei no meu.

_- Senhores passageiros, estamos prontos para decolar.. por favor, afivelem seus cintos de segurança._

Enquanto as aeromoças mostravam as saídas de emergência e tudo mais, o avião começou a se mover, não demorou muito para tomar distância do solo e, apesar de eu ter viajado de avião várias vezes, era muito diferente na primeira classe.

- Você não deveria. – Edward olhou para mim com cara de interrogação.

- Eu me perdi. – Ele olhou para mim pedindo-me para explicar.

- Você não deveria comprar bilhetes na primeira classe.

- Ah. – Ele minimizou. – Assim estamos mais à vontade. – Ele tirou seu cinto, já havia apagado o aviso.

- Para onde você está indo? – Eu olhei quando ele se levantou.

- Nós vamos. – Ele esclareceu.

- Para onde?

- Para nos juntar ao clube das alturas*****.

_* __Clube das alturas__: é como chamam quando se faz sexo no avião a mais de mil metros de altura._

Ele me pegou pela mão e me arrastou para o banheiro, a primeira classe era pequena, poucos assentos e poucas pessoas, os poucos passageiros que haviam estavam quase todos com os olhos fechados, ou muito focados em seus laptops, tanto que ninguém nos percebeu.

Edward me arrastou até que me enfiou no banheiro, ali ele não me deixou nem falar quando atacou meus lábios, eu amava a sensação da sua língua na minha boca, o espaço era tão pequeno que nossos corpos se aproximaram ainda mais, nós nos esfregávamos enquanto nos beijávamos, era excelente a sensação de que havia pessoas a poucos centímetros de nós.

- Bella... isso é excitante.

- Eu sei. – Baixei minhas mãos até que me deparei com sua enorme protuberância, notava-se que ele já estava pronto para mim. – Você está duro. – Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Você me deixa assim. – Ele também baixou suas mãos, passou pelos meus seios até chegar à minha saia.

Ele a levantou sem nenhum problema e enfiou suas mãos debaixo da minha calcinha, empurrando-a para um lado, o espaço era pequeno e o tempo curto, então não poderíamos perder muito com as preliminares.

Seus dedos não demoraram a entrar em minha boceta molhada, movendo-se de uma forma que lembrava quando ele encontrou meu ponto G, isso era algo que tínhamos que tentar novamente.

- Mmm, Edward. – Mordi o lóbulo da sua orelha. – Enfia logo em mim... eu não aguento.

- Sim? – Não sei em que momento ele tinha abaixado suas calças, mas só fiquei consciente quando seu membro me penetrou.

- Você gosta assim? – Ele ofegou no meu ouvido. – Forte e profundo?

- Sim... assim... mais rápido.

- Bem.

Ele saiu de mim e quando eu ia protestar, ele virou-me e obrigou-me a apoiar minhas mãos na pia, posicionou-se atrás de mim e voltou a entrar, foi delicioso, o pequeno espaço nos obrigava a ter um novo ângulo, especialmente quando Edward teve que levantar uma das suas pernas e apoiá-la no vaso sanitário.

- Aííííí. – Sei que soei como uma cadela, mas isso era fodidamente ótimo.

- MERDA, SIIIIIM! – Eu o vi atrás de mim e ele estava enlouquecido. – Sua boceta é tão boa... tão apertada e úmida.

- Edward! – Eu senti meu orgasmo se aproximando. – Eu vou gozar!

- Sim... quase.

Eu ia dizer algo, mas meus pensamentos foram perdidos quando a sua mão direita desceu para acariciar meu clitóris, eu não esperei mais e deixei ir o meu orgasmo, eu gozei muito forte.

- Merda, Bella! Eu te amo. – Ele beijou meus ombro e só então percebi que ainda estávamos vestidos, só tínhamos levantado e abaixado o necessário.

- Eu também te amo. – Beijei sua mão que me abraçava.

Ele se deixou cair sobre mim, tinha sido curto, mas intenso.

Definitivamente algo a acrescentar à lista de coisas a repetir.

* * *

**Jasper quase não é folgado né? Ai que burro. Mas o melhor foi a cena do avião, OMG esses dois não tomam jeito!  
**

**Olha gente... eu esperei uma semana pra ve se vocês iam comentar na fic sem precisar de uma meta, eu poderia até não postar esperando apelo menos 60% das 23 pessoas que comentaram no cap 26 aparecerem, ja que somente 9 fizeram isso. Não é sempre que eu vou colocar meta, e quanto mais demorarem para comentar, mais eu demoro pra postar****. Vamos ver agora né o que acontece.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	29. Capítulo 29

**SexCall... Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual?**

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **Joha**, que me autorizou traduzir. E os personagens são da Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Por que o céu me odeia? Justo no meu ultimo dia de trabalho esse inferno se converteu em meu paraíso.

* * *

**Capítulo 29**

**Edward PDV**

Dizer que não estava nervoso era mentira, porque sim eu estava, com a vida que levava até uns meses jamais havia tido que conhecer os pais de ninguém, conhecia as mulheres as levava para jantar, íamos para a cama algumas vezes, lhes dava alguma coisa e ia embora, nada mais, não havia sentimentos envolvidos, e claro... nem pais.

Pelo o que Bella tinha me dito, o avião nos deixava em Seattle, dai tínhamos que pegar um avião para Port Angeles e depois pegar um ônibus ou alugar um carro, é dizer que é muito tempo perdido para um fim de semana tão curto, o que mais queria era que minha menina desfrutasse do seu tempo com seus pais, assim que fiz algo que talvez ela não gostasse muito, mas teria que entender que agora como um casal podiamos tomar algumas decisões pelo outro.

Ou não?

De verdade espero que sim.

- _Senhores passageiros estamos perto de aterrizar no aeroporto de Seattle, assim que lhes pedimos que fechem suas mesas e prendam seus cintos de segurança por favor._

A voz da aeromoça me tirou dos meus pensamentos, carinhosamente despertei Bella que estava dormindo no meu ombro, jamais ia me cansar de vê-la como abria os olhos depois de dormir, essa desorientação no começo, seguida de seu sorriso quando seus olhos se encontravam com os meus era simplesmente o melhor do meu dia.

- Amor - deixei um beijo em sua testa enquanto começava a abrir seus olhos - acorda.

Enquanto o fazia, me estiquei e eu mesmo prendi seu cinto de segurança, ela voltou a se acomodar no meu ombro, mas já acordada.

- Mmm estou com sono - resmungou.

- Eu sei... mas já chegamos.

Não disse mais do que isso quando se sentou de repente e começou a arrumar sua aparência, se notava sua ansiedade a quilômetros.

- Bem - respirou fundo - Há algo que tem que saber - virei para olhá-la e tinha os olhos fechados.

- Bella...

- Meuspaisestãoloucos! - disse tudo tão rápido que me custou alguns segundos para separar as palavras e entender.

- Ok - a olhei intrigado - o fato dos seus pais estarem loucos é... bom ou ruim?

- Bom... não... ruim... não sei - fez um biquinho muito adorável - é que olha - virou um pouco para mim - meu pai faz perguntas que não deveriam ser ditas de nenhuma forma, perguntar muito pessoais, minha mãe ainda mais, sempre está perguntando se perdi minha virgindade e meu pai diz que é melhor que eu chegue virgem ao casamento, a verdade é que espantaram os poucos garotos que se atreveram a ir para minha casa, mas não são psicopatas nem nada, só são meio... especiais... você entende?

- A verdade é que não - eu ri um pouco por sua expressão de preocupação.

- Não importa - fez um gesto de desdem com a mão - você verá quando chegarmos... ainda temos duas horas para isso.

- Bom... a verdade é que...

- Senhor desculpe - girei e tinha uma aeromoça do meu lado - todos os passageiros já desceram, só faltam vocês dois.

- OH! Desculpe - abri o cinto e me apressurei a ficar de pé - já vamos descer.

Bella e eu nos olhamos e rimos, a verdade é que quando estamos juntos o tempo passa voando, não trouxemos bagagem de mão assim que não demoramos nada para descer.

Quando pegamos nossas malas da esteira de bagagem, Bella se apressou em buscar as passagens de avioneta, assim que tive que pegá-la pelo braço para que não seguisse avançando.

- Edward... o avioneta sai em 20 minutos... devemos nos apressar.

- Não vamos na avioneta - ao ver seu rosto confuso sabia que tinha que explicar melhor - é que eu pensei que era algo chato assim que... bom... falei com meu pai e ele me disse que podia usar o avião da família que está aqui e então eu...

- Você tem um avião? - certo, pensei em várias perguntas da sua parte, menos essa.

- Sim? - soou mais como uma pergunta.

- E por que não viemos de LA até Forks direto nele? - seu rosto estava entre irritado e confuso.

- Porque... - abaixei a cabeça como um menino que havia sido pego em uma travessura - me dava vergonha - a verdade é que não sei se ela escutou a última parte porque apenas sussurrei.

- Edward - tomou meu rosto entre suas mãos e levantou meu queixo para que nossos olhos se encontrassem.

- Diga.

- Sei que você tem muito dinheiro - fez uma careta de desagrado, mas sorriu rapidamente - e não sei se alguma vez quero saber quanto - com suas palavras a acompanhei na risada - e sei que sabe que eu não gosto de coisas ostentosas... jamais iria te pedir para que me comprasse um avião - ri mais forte por isso - mas se já tem um acho que é uma verdadeira estupidez gastar dinheiro com passagens de primeira classe quando poderíamos viajar muito mais cômodos... entende o que quero dizer?

- Muito - a abracei e a apertei em meu peito, quando a separei um pouco beijei o topo da sua cabeça.

- Então... agora me diga... o avião tem uma cama?

- Sim - sorri e juntei meus lábios com os seus - mas é dos meus pais - fiz um gesto de nojo.

- Não importa - encolheu os ombros - o banheiro terá que nos bastar.

Girou-se para caminhar, mas a alcancei para lhe dar uma palmadinha na bunda, isso só a fez rir mais.

Não demorei quase nada para ajustar tudo para decolar, a verdade é que o avião da minha família não era um boing, era um avião muito confortável para uma viagem de família ou para ir a reuniões em qualquer lugar do mundo, eu acho que essa foi a primeira vez que eu o usava, havia subido antes claro, com os meus pais isso sim, mas nunca tinha usado para meu benefício pessoal.

Minha menina se enrolou ao meu lado como nos sentamos, nessa viagem só contávamos com uma aeromoça, mas como o trajeto era curto, a enviei para descansar, porque nós não precisaríamos de nada.

Não alcançamos nem a tomar altura quando já tivemos que nos preparar para descer, pedir permissão na pisa de aterrizagem de Forks tampouco foi problema, de fato se alegraram em poder usá-la, parece que faz tempo que nada aterrizava ali.

Bella se preparou para descer quando o avião parou, e quando disse que se preparou é que praticamente nem se via os olhos quando virei para vê-la.

- Do que está rindo? - ainda que estivesse entre tanta roupa pude ver que estava irritada.

- De que não posso ver mais do que os seus olhos - segui rindo.

- E você não pensa em se abrigar? - disse me estendendo uma jaqueta que ela mesma havia encarregado de trazer.

- Não - neguei firmemente - preciso ter mobilidade - comecei a mover meus braços - ou se não... como vou te segurar quando tropeçar?

- HAHA muito engraçado - seguia meio irritada - mas você verá que quem vai terminar rindo sou eu.

- Linda - me aproximei e a abracei, mas ainda que apesar de apertá-la forte em meu peito, não senti suas curvas - não gosto dessa roupa - franzi a testa.

- Mas é necessária - se separou de mim - agora é melhor descermos.

A segui de perto, apenas uma porta da aeronave abriu e eu entendi a razão pelo o seu traje.

Eu acho que vou ter muita sorte se acabar de volta à vida, o frio que fazia estava doendo nos ossos.

Em que merda estava pensando para não me abrigar?

Estamos em pleno Novembro, é óbvio que aqui não faz o calor de LA, mas claro, Edward Cullen queria demonstrar que não sente frio e agora tem que sofrer as consequências quando queira colocar o Eddie para funcionar e ele não me responder.

- Frio?

Olhei para frente e ali estava Bella com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Não - usei todas as minha forças para a minha voz sair como a de um homem e não de um pobre bebê com frio

- Venha - estendeu a mão para que eu segurasse, não demorei em fazê-lo - vamos.

Entramos no carro que estava esperando por nós, mas quando sentei no banco do motorista, me perguntei se poderia dirigir.

- Está sentindo tanto frio?

Realmente estava se divertindo, por isso não lhe daria o prazer.

- Não tenho frio.

- Edward - tirou o cachecol que usava e colocou em mim - você anda com calças curtas e camiseta... realmente não está com frio?

- Não?

- Edward - olhou para mim reprovadoramente.

- Certo - me rendi - estou congelando - apenas o aceitei para me abraçar com meus próprios braços - mas o que queria que eu fizesse, quando me vesti fazia 23ºC... como eu ia saber que quando descesse do avião estaria nevando.

Claro, porque aqui estava nevando, talvez este foi um fator importante que tanto frio.

- Não - ela encolheu os ombros - Talvez porque desse lado do país é frio o ano todo?

- Aggg - apoiei a cabeça no volante - sou um idiota ... mas eu estava tão nervoso que eu não pensei... por favor me passe o casaco.

Me estendeu ainda rindo, mas não demorei nada para colocar e por fim me senti aquecido.

- Nervoso? - levantei o olhar só um pouco para vê-la.

- Sim - sussurrar.

- Por que? - Franziu a testa.

- Porque jamais conheci os pais de alguém - logo senti um pequeno calor e soube que vinha das minhas bochechas coradas.

- Eu sei - se aproximou e acariciou minhas bochechas - mas fique calmo... o segredo está em não parecer assustado.

- Entendo - respirei fundo.

- Ahhhh - levantou o dedo indicador - e trate de querer entrar nas minhas calças.

- COMO!

- Geralmente os pais não gostam de saber que tanto sexo tem suas filhas... e o meu pai menos.

Está bem, eu poderia fazer isso, estou seguro, liguei o carro e o coloquei na estrada, não demoramos mais do que cinco minutos para chegar.

Bella não quis avisar aos pais sobre a nossa visita, disse que seria melhor lhes dar uma surpresa e como ela era a que conhecia melhor eu não tive nada com que argumentar.

Parei o carro em frente a uma branca e linda casa, era de dois andares com um lindo jardim, a tipica casa de família americana, logo um flash de Bella e eu em uma casa assim cruzou a minha mente, seria muito bonito quando tivéssemos a nossa própria família.

- Bem - tirou o cinto de segurança e virou para mim - Você me ama?

- Você sabe que sim - franzi a testa para sua pergunta.

- Está bem... lembre-se disso quando conhecer meus pais... e lembre o quanto eu também te amo.

Se aproximou para me beijar, mas logo senti sua mão que viajava a minha congelada entrepernas, separou seus lábios da minha boca e os levou para minha orelha.

- A noite prometo te fazer entrar no calor - mordeu o meu lóbulo e me dei conta de que não havia perdido Eddie.

Seguia vivo!

Ainda que claro, não era o momento para que acordasse, mas quanto desci do carro voltou a dormir.

Maldito frio!

Demos as mãos, caminhamos até a entrada da casa, Bella tirou umas chaves do bolso e abriu a porta.

Quando entramos na sala sentimos esse calor familiar que havia, mas o que rapidamente foi encoberto por uns estranhos gemidos.

- OH NÃO! - Bella tapou os olhos e escondeu o seu rosto em meu peito.

Agora entendia porque Bella me advertiu sobre seus pais.

Estavam fazendo sexo no sofá!

* * *

**Mais constrangedor impossível, oh Deus a Bella vai morrer de vergonha coitada.**

**Querem saber como Charlie e Renée vão reagir a essa chegada surpresa e ao flagra? Só chegar em 515 reviews que eu posto o 30 que está prontinho aqui.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	30. Capítulo 30

**SexCall... Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual?**

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **Joha**, que me autorizou traduzir. E os personagens são da Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Por que o céu me odeia? Justo no meu ultimo dia de trabalho esse inferno se converteu em meu paraíso.

* * *

**Capítulo 30**

_(Tradução: Ju Martinhão)_

**Bella PDV**

Eu pensei que talvez pudéssemos encontrar meus pais correndo em volta da casa, cozinhando nus, jogando os pratos sobre suas cabeças, quebrando tudo... qualquer coisa... tudo, menos isso.

- ARGH! – Agarrei-me ao peito de Edward e, ao sentir seu peito subindo e descendo, apenas significava que ele estava rindo. – Maldito! – Comecei a bater no peito dele. – Não é engraçado.

- Relaxe, filha. – Ouvi a voz da minha mãe. – O sexo é muito normal.

Respirei para me virar e rezei a Deus para que pelo menos eles estivessem vestidos, muito lentamente separei meu rosto do peito de Edward e minha mãe entrou no meu campo de visão, vestindo uma longa camisa que lhe cobria o corpo à perfeição... pelo menos.

- Olá. – Ela estendeu a mão para Edward. – Renée.

- Edward. – Ele respondeu, agora muito mais sério. – É um prazer, senhora Renée.

- Charlie. – Apareceu uma mão por trás da minha mãe.

Meu pai também estava vestido, ainda que apenas por uma pequena almofada.

Se havia algo que poderia me traumatizar, era ver as coisas do meu pai.

- Vão se vestir! – Exclamei, bastante chateada.

- Bells. – Minha mãe me abraçou. – Realmente sentimos sua falta. – Seu abraço era tão forte que eu estava ficando sem ar.

- E por isso estavam procurando outro filho. – Embora quisesse que minha voz saísse irônica, saiu como um verdadeiro lamento.

- O sexo é normal entre pessoas adultas. – Meu pai encolheu os ombros, ainda cobrindo-se apenas com a almofada.

- Então, estaria tudo bem se Edward e eu nos agarrássemos como animais com vocês dentro de casa. – Dei um sorriso triunfante para ambos.

- Você é virgem. – Meu pai declarou com voz mortal.

- Não sei. – Eu dei de ombros. – Pergunte a Edward. – Eu apontei.

- Eu...

Olhei para cima e parecia que a cor do seu rosto tinha desaparecido completamente, ele estava muito mais pálido do que costumava ser, estava até tendo dificuldade para respirar.

Este é o mesmo Edward Cullen que eu conheço?

- Você... – Meu pai apontou para ele com um dedo. – Deflorou minha filha? – Vi o rosto do meu pai e se eu estivesse no lugar de Edward, eu provavelmente já teria feito na minha cueca.

- Eu... não... quero dizer... sim... mas não... quero dizer...

Tive que pegar suas mãos para que elas ficassem paradas e não fossem arrancar seu cabelo de tanto que ele estava puxando.

- Ah, calma. – Minha mãe deu um tapinha no ombro dele. – Charlie só ameaça você porque é o dever dele, mas na verdade estávamos pensando em contratar um garoto de programa para Bella. – Ela suspirou e parecia realmente angustiada, embora eu é que teria que estar, porque não sabia do que diabos ela estava falando. – Não é possível continuar virgem na sua idade.

- Mamãe!

- É verdade, filha... dos 20 aos 30 anos o sexo é o melhor que existe, você é jovem, mas nem tanto para não fazer, seu corpo está em boas condições e você pode tentar muitas posições boas... ainda que... – Ela deu um olhas lascivo para o meu pai. – Na nossa idade também é muito bom.

- Isso é verdade. – Intrometeu-se meu pai engraçado.

- Merda, Charlie! – eu bufei. – Eu não quero ver sua coisinha com o que vocês me fizeram... Vá se vestir!

- Trate-me com respeito. – Ele me apontou seu dedo. – Eu sou seu pai.

- VÃO SE VESTIR! – Desta vez, gritei alto o suficiente.

Os dois deram de ombros e correram pelas escadas, avancei para me deixar cair, mas exatamente quando ia sentar no sofá, lembrei do que acabei de ver.

- ARGH! – Mudei-me para o outro sofá sozinho e deixei cair meu peso morto.

- Amor. – Abri os olhos e Edward estava agachado ao meu lado. – Você está bem?

- Não!... Estou morta de vergonha. – Cobri meu rosto com as duas mãos.

- Por minha causa? – Ele apontou para si mesmo, rindo.

- Claro... eles deram a pior impressão a você.

- Pelo contrário. – Seu sorriso aumentou.

- Não entendo. – Deixei cair minhas mãos.

- Amor. – Ele pegou minhas mãos nas suas. – Eu sou o único que tem que causar uma boa impressão neles, e desde que você me pediu para acompanhá-la, só tenho pensado o quão difícil pode ser. – Ele ficou um pouco mais sério. – Eu nunca tinha conhecido os pais de alguém, mas sempre assumi que seria algo realmente frustrante... que me faria transpirar desde que entrasse pela porta.

- Mas foi pior.

- Não. – Ele balançou a cabeça. – Foi normal... eles poderiam ter pedido desculpas e dito o típico "não é o que parece", fazendo o momento ainda mais desconfortável, mas, em vez disso, eles agiram normalmente... eu não vou negar que foi estranho, mas... – Ele encolheu os ombros.

- Então você não está enojado? – Perguntei, bastante cautelosa.

- Claro que não!... agora vamos subir as malas. – Ele levantou e arrastou-me com ele. – Para onde é o seu quarto?

- Venha.

Subimos para o segundo andar e simplesmente nos encontramos com meus pais saindo do quarto deles, seus sorrisos já haviam desaparecido e agora estavam muito mais sérios.

- Edward, queríamos nos desculpar pela situação. – Meu pai falou.

- Não há nada do que se desculpar. – Ele sorriu. – Está tudo bem.

- Mamãe... – Ela prestou atenção em mim. – Onde Edward ficará?

- Com você, é claro... a menos que...

- Não. – Eu neguei. – Isso é perfeito. – Dei um sorriso para Renée.

Peguei a mão de Edward e o guiei para o meu quarto.

- Uau! – Ele falou. – Isso é exatamente como eu imaginava. – Ele percorreu todo o quarto com seu olhar.

- Assim como? – Sentei-me na minha cama enquanto ele deixava as malas em um canto.

- Assim como você. – Fui até a minha cômoda e peguei uma foto que havia ali. – Há quanto tempo você é amiga de Tanya?

Não precisei ver a foto para saber qual era, era a foto que tiramos com Tanya quando começamos a trabalhar na Sexcall, ela tirou com o seu celular e me disse que esse era apenas o começo de uma bela amizade.

- Conheci Tanya pouco depois de chegar em LA, eu estava procurando trabalho e não conseguia encontrar nada bom, então eu aceitei um emprego como garçonete em um restaurante decadente, um dia Tanya entrou no lugar bastante cansada, sentou-se em uma mesa bamba e os nojentos que trabalhavam lá quase a comeram com os olhos. – Sorri ao lembrar do momento. – Então, para evitar problemas, eu me aproximei para anotar o pedido dela, ela percebeu que eu quis tirar os babões de cima dela e me agradeceu.

- Ela te levou para a Sexcall. – Ele afirmou.

- Sim. – Suspirei. – Ela percebeu que este era um trabalho horrível e me fez ver que era melhor estar por trás de um telefone cheio de pervertidos do que na frente deles... além do pagamento ser mil vezes melhor... graças à Sexcall eu pude terminar minha faculdade.

- E nós nos encontramos. – Ele acrescentou, enquanto se aproximava de mim.

- Exatamente.

Ele veio até mim e beijou meus lábios suavemente, em nenhum momento teve qualquer intenção de aprofundar o beijo e eu também não, assim estava perfeito.

- É melhor descermos. – Ele se separou de mim. – Senão seus pais vão pensar que estamos fazendo sexo.

- Argh. – Bati no braço dele.

- Vamos.

Descemos e meus pais estavam cozinhando, eles se moviam de forma coordenada na cozinha, enquanto mamãe mexia a panela, papai lavava a salada, sincronização perfeita, como sempre.

- Ainda bem que vocês desceram. – Minha mãe falou, sem sequer virar em nossa direção.

- Edward... – Foi a vez do meu pai. – Você gosta de carne? – Olhei para ele levantando uma sobrancelha e rezei para que ele não soltasse algum comentário fora de lugar.

- Sim... quero dizer... eu gosto de legumes, mas eu definitivamente sou carnívoro.

- Excelente! Porque nada é comparado ao frango com creme de Renée. – Ele falou, muito animado.

- Você. – Apontei para o meu pai com uma colher. – Deveria parar de comer tanto... você vai ficar obeso.

- Para isso são os exercícios. – Ele falou, levantando as sobrancelhas.

- Charlie. – Renée o repreendeu. – Nós já conversamos sobre isso.

- É verdade. – Ele imediatamente mudou seu rosto.

- Ei, eu queria dizer uma coisa. – Edward interveio e meus pais imediatamente voltaram sua atenção para ele. – Acalmem-se. – Ele sorriu para eles quando os viu tão sérios. – Eu realmente não quero que se sintam mal sobre o que aconteceu... acho que a reação de vocês foi a melhor que poderiam ter tido e quero esclarecer que vocês não me fizeram sentir desconfortável, portanto, não se preocupem com isso... eu adorei que vocês foram simplesmente vocês.

- Eu o amo, Bella! – Gritou minha mãe. – Você é perfeito para a minha filha. – Renée correu para ele e deu um beijo na sua bochecha.

- Você é um bom rapaz. – Charlie deu um tapinha nas costas dele. – Mas quero esclarecer que isso não lhe dá o direito de estar fodendo com a minha filha enquanto estão conosco.

- Papai! – Eu gritei.

Eles começaram a rir e não me restou nada além de me juntar às suas risadas, a conversa no jantar fluiu com tanta facilidade que parecia que meus pais e Edward se conheciam há muito tempo. Enquanto eles conversavam, comecei a pensar que hoje era a oportunidade perfeita de pedir a Edward para ser meu namorado, a noite estava clara após a tempestade de neve, então não teríamos dificuldade em encontrar a clareira porque uma linda e brilhante lua iluminava a noite.

A clareira, lembro-me que quando eu morava aqui era o meu lugar feliz, para onde eu fugia para ler e escrever, onde tantas vezes caí no sono e sonhei em encontrar o meu príncipe encantado, onde talvez agora eu tornasse realidade o maior dos meus sonhos.

- Bella. – A voz da minha mãe tirou-me da minha imaginação. – Você lava a louça?

- Claro. – Era costume entre nós, que uma cozinhava e a outra lavava.

- Vou levar os pratos. – Disse Edward.

- Edward. – Abri a torneira e despejei detergente na bucha. – Você me acompanharia para um lugar agora?

- Agora? – Ele franziu a testa. – Está frio. – Ele reclamou como uma criança.

- Pare de reclamar. – Espirrei um pouco de água em seu rosto. – Valerá a pena.

- É melhor mesmo. – Ele apontou para mim. – Vou pegar um casaco.

Quando escutei Edward descer, eu já havia terminado de lavar os pratos, então apenas sequei minhas mãos.

- Pais. – Falei em geral. – Vou sair com Edward... vou mostrar-lhe a cidade.

- Felizmente não há motéis. – Meu pai falou sob sua respiração.

- Eu escutei, papai. – Grunhi em sua direção.

- Pronto.

Nós três viramos para Edward e não pudemos deixar de rir ao vê-lo agasalhado até os olhos, para começar ele estava com botas de neve, um casaco acolchoado, cachecol, luvas, gorro e protetores auriculares, ele não poderia estar mais ridículo e fofo ao mesmo tempo.

- Vamos? – Eu apenas podia ver seus olhos.

- Sim. – Virei para os meus pais e rimos de novo. – Voltaremos logo. – Eu os olhei ameaçadoramente. – Comportem-se.

Coloquei meu casaco e saímos de casa, imediatamente tomamos o caminho para a floresta que ficava atrás.

- Você não está com frio?

- Não. – Eu ri. – Eu estou acostumada.

- Bem. – Ele bufou. – Nós vamos para a floresta?

- Sim. – Coloquei minhas mãos nos bolsos do meu casaco.

- Você vai me violar? – Eu tive que imaginá-lo levantando suas sobrancelhas, porque não se viam com o gorro.

- Não... você já verá. – Peguei sua mão e o incentivei a acelerar o ritmo.

A lua não poderia estar mais bonita, a luz era adequada para animar o momento, avançamos mais alguns passos e diante de nós abriu-se a clareira que eu estava procurando, continuava igual, tão perfeita com suas pequenas flores roxas que a adornavam, tornando-a mais bonita.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Edward.

- Eu vinha aqui quando queria ficar sozinha. – Continuei avançando, dando-lhe as costas.

- Ahhh.

- Eu quero te perguntar uma coisa. – Virei-me rapidamente, ficando de frente para ele.

- Pergunte.

Respirei fundo e me preparei para fazer a minha pergunta, embora eu estivesse bastante segura da resposta, ainda assim eu tinha medo.

- Você quer ser meu namorado?

Odiei as muitas coisas que ele tinha colocado, eu não consegui ver sua expressão.

* * *

**Morta com a Renée e o Charlie! Pobre Bella, quase se jogou em um buraco, mas o Edward levou isso numa boa. E o final hein? O que Edward vai responder? HAHA **

**Obrigada pelas reviews... e com 530 reviews e eu posto o 31 ;)**

**Beijos **

**xx  
**


	31. Capítulo 31

**SexCall... Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual?**

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **Joha**, que me autorizou traduzir. E os personagens são da Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Por que o céu me odeia? Justo no meu ultimo dia de trabalho esse inferno se converteu em meu paraíso.

* * *

**Capítulo 31**

**Edward PDV**

O frio doía como a merda, desejaria ter feito caso para Bella quando me advertiu, mas como bom macho americano quis fazer as coisas a minha maneira e claro que tudo saiu errado.

Edward coberto até a medula, estava ridículo... eu sei, mas isso não me impediu de escutar o que acabei de escutar.

Por que o que havia acabado de ouvir estava certo?

Bella acabou de me pedir que eu fosse seu namorado.

Ou era o frio que me fez escutar isso?

A olhei através do meu gorro que com dificuldade quase não conseguia ver nada, assim que com as mãos ainda tremendo afastei um pouco o gorro dos olhos, enfoquei bem o olhar e apesar de estava escuro a via perfeitamente, porque a luz da lua abraçava suas curvas da melhor maneira.

- Que...? - falei com um fio de voz.

- Você quer ser meu namorado - seu sorriso começou a sumir - Não quer?

- NÃO! - me apressei a responder.

- Está bem - abaixou o olhar envergonhada - Não quis apressar nem nada... sei que dissemos que iríamos devagar e eu agora venho e...

- Pare - coloquei as mãos na frente - Do que está falando? - ainda que não pudesse me ver, pior que estava entrecerrando os olhos.

- Disso... de que me apressei em...

- Pare! - voltei a freá-la - Acho que temos problemas de comunicação - tomei ar e não foi boa ideia porque agora congelei meus pulmões - e o frio não me deixava pensar bem assim que preciso acomodar minhas ideias - ela me deu um lindo sorriso enquanto eu pensava - bem - suspirei - Quando eu disse que não queria ser seu namorado?

- Você gritou que não - falou segura.

- Não - neguei veementemente - Eu disse que não, não quero... você entende?

- Não.

- Olhe.

A tomei pelas mãos, mas não pude sentir o calor de sua pele assim que contra o frio que tinha tirei as luvas, ela apenas riu diante o meu gesto.

- Eu sei que minha reação não foi a melhor... mas é que não me deu tempo! - me queixei - Além do mais - franzi a testa - Você não deveria ter me pedido para ser seu namorado.

- Eu sei...

- Não, não sabe de nada... eu tinha tudo preparado para pedir que fosse minha namorada - me queixei como um garotinho - Tinha reservado uma mesa e um quarto no Hyatt de LA para quando voltássemos... havia contratado violinistas e...

- Shu... - colocou um de seus dedos em meus lábios - só responde a minha pergunta por favor.

- Mas... eu deveria...

- Não... só responde.

- Sim - bufei como uma menininho - sim quero ser o seu namorado... mas que conste que eu ia pedir primeiro.

- Não importa - ela encolheu os ombros - Não me importo com um jantar elegante, ou violinistas, ou qualquer coisa... só você me importa.

Não aguentei mais e fiz o que se podia fazer neste momento, beijá-la.

A tomei pela cintura e a apertei junto ao meu corpo, novamente amaldiçoei as camadas de roupas que eu estava usando, eu não conseguia sentir suas curvas e isso me incomodava muito.

Aos poucos a fui deitando sobre o gramado até ficar sobre ela, por um pequeno gemido que emitiu, soube que isso terminaria com nós dois fazendo amor.

O frio que senti, agora eu não existia, um calor avassalador começou a penetrar-me por todos os poros, a roupa me incomodava a e a Bella também porque com mãos muito ágeis tirou o meu casaco e o demais que já começava a atrapalhar.

- Por que... diabos... colocou tanta roupa? - tirou o meu gorro e sorriu ao ver bem os meus olhos

- Porque estava frio - desci meus lábios até seu pescoço.

- Agora está com frio? - Riu-se quando exalei ar sobre a sua pele.

- Não - tomei uma de suas mãos e a levei até um dos meus membros - Eu estou muito quente agora... Você sabe de algum remédio para isso?

- Sim... há um lugar - gritou um pouco mais forte quando rocei nos seus mamilos - onde... ficará muito feliz…

- Sim? - Levantei o seu top deixando seus seios expostos - e... você acha que encaixo ali?

- Não - ele riu - ainda está muito estreito - gemeu forte quando aprisionei seus dois mamilos em minhas mãos - e... você é... tão grande... mmm - não a estava vendo, mas sabia muito bem que estava mordendo o lábio - e tão…

- Você gosta? - olhei em seus olhos e ela também a mim - Você gosta de me sentir dentro de ti?

- Eu amo - estremeceu quando levei um de seus seios à boca - amo... como você se move... Eu amo... Ahhhh!... EU TE AMO.

Já estava à beira do abismo quando com as minhas mãos entrei em sua calcinha, até que encontrei o seu clitóris, o qual não hesitei em apertar entre meus dedos, um grito muito mais audível veio do seu peito.

- Ah Edward! Você sabe que eu gosto disso.

- Você gosta disso? - voltei a repetir o gesto, mas essa vez coloquei dois dedos e a penetrei até o fundo.

- Siiiiiiiim.

Não pudemos aguentar muito mais assim que logo estávamos nus e eu sobre ela, estava a ponto de penetrá-la quando me girou, ficando sobre mim.

- Não... eu quero ficar por cima.

Não me deixou responder nada, ela só guiou o meu pau até o seu centro e desceu até que nada fosse deixado de fora.

Foi tão bom estar dentro dela, mesmo que estivesse a milhares de quilômetros da minha casa em um clima que nunca tinha experimentado, nada importava, esta era a minha casa... não era o lugar físico que estávamos, sempre que estivesse com Bella ao meu lado, estaria em casa.

As investidas foram aumentando até que nossos orgasmos ameaçaram chegar, não duramos muito mais, quando viemos juntos, era como se estivéssemos totalmente em sintonia, meu sêmen se misturou com seus sucos como sempre ia ser desde agora até sempre.

Seu corpo sem muitas forças caiu sobre o meu, a abracei rapidamente porque uma brisa fria cruzou justamente nesse momento.

- Já está com frio? - riu com seu rosto enterrado em meu peito.

- Não - menti - mas já deveríamos ir.

- Claro.

Sei que ela sabia que estava mentindo, mas também sabia que o meu orgulho às vezes podia mais.

Nós vestido rapidamente e desta vez para não parecer estúpido não me cobri tanto, estava morrendo de frio, mas ia aguentar como um homem.

Quando chegamos em sua casa estava escuro e não escutávamos mais barulhos.

Menos mal.

Nós dormimos rapidamente e pela primeira vez desde que tinha Bella em meus braços, a apertei contra mim para algo mais do que tê-la por perto... dessa vez também contava muito com seu calor humano, e é que essa maldita cama só tinha o edredom e algo mais... estava morrendo de frio e Bella parecia tão normal que não queria parecer mais estúpido.

Acordei esperando a luz do sol entrando furtivamente pela janela, mas eu só encontrei com as gotas de chuva caindo no telhado.

Girei e meu anjo me olhava sorridente.

- Não espere ver o sol... em Forks só aparece duas vezes no ano e isso não vai acontecer até daqui alguns meses - riu ainda mais ao ver meu rosto perplexo.

- Não estava pensando nisso - me defendi inutilmente.

- Claro - se esticou um pouco para beijar a ponta do meu nariz - vou tomar banho primeiro.

Tomar banho?

Pela primeira vez desde que eu não sou uma criança, eu não queria nada com o chuveiro, só de pensar que a água pode estar um pouco fria, congela o meu cérebro.

Mas não poderia ficar sujo, então, pela enésima vez em dois dias eu tive que reunir todas as minhas forças e tirar o grande homem dentro de mim.

O chuveiro não estava tão mal, pelo menos a água estava quente, ainda que quando sai foi outra coisa, mas me apressei em me vestir e me concentrei que não tinha frio.

Quando desci só estavam Renée e Bella sentadas para tomar café da manhã.

- E Charlie? - sentei junto a minha namorada.

- Foi deixar uns relatórios na estação - respondeu Renée - Como você dormiu? - Eu sorri maternalmente.

- Excelente - Eu lhe dei o meu melhor sorriso.

- Você teve frio? - Bella perguntou.

- Nada - menti.

- Então acho que foi outro que senti tremer a noite.

Ela e sua mãe começaram a rir e pararam quando escutaram a porta fechar.

- O que é tão engraçado? - perguntou meu sofro enquanto entrava.

- Seu genro - apontou Renée.

- Assim que já são namorados? - sentou-se junto a sua esposa - aposto que foi Bella quem pediu - falou para Renée.

- Trapaceiro - ela bufou - sempre ganha.

- Não entendo - olhei para todos entrecerrando os olhos.

- Desde que eu falei com a mãe e disse a ela sobre você - Bella começou a explicar - Ela percebeu que eu não estava me referindo a você como meu namorado - a vi corar um pouco - Então fizeram uma aposta... quem ia se declarar primeiro.

- E eu ganhei claro - Charlie sorriu.

- Não podia se adiantar Edward? - Renée me disse meio irritada com sua colher de pau - Agora terei que ser submissa por uma semana.

Bella botou de uma vez tudo o que tinha na boca, olhou para os lados e começou a rir, logo todos a acompanhamos.

Essa agora também era minha família.

Uma família bastante louca, mas minha família.

* * *

**Agora eles são namoradooos *-* Amei o começo, o pedido dela e o Edward todo querendo ser o primeiro lol mas ele aceitou e ainda ganhou um calor humano hein haha Tadinho dele ficam zoando o bichinho por causa do frio que ele sente =P**

**Se chegar a 550 reviews eu posto o capítulo 32 no domingo que tal? Vem gente =)**

**Obrigada pelos comentários**

**Beijos**

**xx  
**


	32. Capítulo 32

**SexCall... Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual?**

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **Joha**, que me autorizou traduzir. E os personagens são da Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Por que o céu me odeia? Justo no meu ultimo dia de trabalho esse inferno se converteu em meu paraíso.

* * *

**Capítulo 32**

_(Tradução: Ju Martinhão)_

**Bella PDV**

Eu estava destruída, meu pescoço doía, as costas, os braços, pernas, tudo, e o pior é que não era por ter uma sessão de sexo selvagem com Edward no avião, era porque eu tinha adormecido na pior posição imaginável, e meu amoroso namorado não foi capaz de me acomodar porque ele disse que eu parecia calma.

- Está melhor? - Eu gemi em resposta. - Eu acho que você gosta do que eu estou fazendo.

- Sim. - Minha voz saiu quase inaudível.

- Amor. – Ele beijou minhas costas nuas. – Eu acho que seria melhor se eu te desse um banho de espuma... você relaxaria mais.

- Não quero. – Eu resmunguei. – Eu gosto do que você está fazendo.

- Mas eu não faço bem. - Ele reclamou e eu sabia que ele se sentia mal por não estar me fazendo gostar.

- Você está indo muito bem. - A verdade é que ele não fazia muito bem, mas eu não queria me mover.

- Você diz isso porque você é minha namorada e me ama. - Eu me senti como se saísse completamente fora do meu corpo.

- Não! - Eu me virei para encará-lo. - Eu digo isso porque...

- Vê? - Ele apontou. - Você não sabe sequer o que inventar.

- Melhor eu te preparar um delicioso banho.

- Eu realmente gostei mais do que estávamos fazendo.

- Você não sabe mentir, Bella. - Ele se aproximou e beijou minha testa.

- Eu amo como você faz massagem! - Eu reclamei.

- Eu faço terrível. - Ouvi sua voz misturada com água do chuveiro.

- Bem. - Eu levantei praticamente nua. - Tomo banho se você também estiver no banho. - Entrei no banheiro e olhei para ele de forma sugestiva.

- Senhorita Swan... você está fazendo uma proposta indecente? - Ele desligou a água quando terminou de falar.

- Depende. - AbaixeI lentamente minha calcinha, que era a única peça deixada no meu corpo.

- Depende do quê?

- Da sua resposta. - Aproximei-me perigosamente dele.

- Querida. - Ele me pegou pela cintura quando eu estava mais perto. - A minha resposta será sempre sim.

Seus lábios começaram a mover-se sobre os meus fortemente, tanto que fui obrigada a abrir os meus, mentira, eu não fui forçada porque amo ter a língua de Edward penetrando minha boca, bem, em outros lugares também.

Meus dedos começaram a coçar para tocá-lo, por isso não hesitei em enroscá-los em seu cabelo, dessa forma ele conseguiu aproximar-se mais de mim, seu corpo e o meu se moldavam tão perfeitamente que chegava a ser impossível de acreditar.

Aos poucos nos aproximamos até estarmos na borda da banheira e, em um movimento, Edward nos colocou para dentro.

- Edward! - Eu gritei quando me vi encharcada.

- Essa água está excelente. - Ele me olhou divertido. - Certamente não tanto quanto você.

Voltamos a juntar nossas bocas, mas desta vez eu me coloquei sobre ele e aumentei a ferocidade do beijo, eu queria tê-lo dentro de mim com urgência, sei que ele também estava ansioso porque não demorou para ele me penetrar com os dedos, eu o senti gemer quando escovou meu clitóris, eu não pude ficar muito parada, eu precisava de mais atrito, então comecei a ir em busca dos seus dedos que, mais cedo do que eu desejava, deixaram o meu corpo.

Suas mãos foram para os meus quadris e ele tratou de mantê-los parados, mas era uma tarefa realmente difícil para Edward como para mim, porque ambos estávamos nus e com muita vontade, os hormônios ganhavam na hora de mandar em nossas ações.

Levei minhas mãos aos meus seios e procurei diversão puxando meus mamilos, fechei meus olhos e apenas me preocupei em apreciar a sensação, mas quando eu os abri, encontrei o olhar preto do meu namorado, o desejo que ele tinha era notado a quil_ô_metros, mas, mais ainda quando ele me pegou pelos quadris e penetrou de um s_ó _golpe, seu pau enterrou fundo em minha boceta, fazendo um grito quase arrancado sair da minha garganta, sem querer eu puxei com maior força meus dois mamilos enquanto Edward voltava a penetrar profundamente, devo dizer que o resultado de ambas as experiências combinadas era fodidamente o céu.

Comecei a pular em seu pau como se eu estivesse em uma competição idiota, é que quando eu o tinha dentro de mim eu esquecia que eu era uma senhorita e que o resto do mundo existia, eu só pensava nele empurrando seu pau quantos vezes quisesse e onde quisesse.

Isso faz de mim uma cadela?

Não, isso me fazia a cadela dele.

E como eu sei que o deixa doido que eu fale sujo, decidi dar-lhe um incentivo extra.

- Oh, baby... Parece que cada dia ele fica maior. - Fiz pequenos círculos que o fizeram rosnar.

- E você... mais apertada... OH! Faça isso de novo... por favor... - Ele jogou sua cabeça para trás e a encostou na borda da banheira.

- Isso? - Repeti o gesto, mas desta vez tentei apertar minhas paredes.

- Merda!

De um movimento eu me encontrei de costas e de quatro com as mãos na borda, desta vez seu pênis entrando na minha bunda.

- Você gosta de jogar? - Senti uma palmada que me fez gemer de prazer. - Aqui sim esta apertado... ninguém além de mim a fodeu pela bunda... DIGA-ME!

Este Edward dominante raramente aparecia no sexo, geralmente era eu quem estabelecia os limites, mas a sensação de tê-lo neste novo lugar me fascinou, eu nem sequer sentia mais dor, acho que a minha febre combinada com sais de banho fizeram seu trabalho de me lubrificar.

- Não... eu... desculpe. - Ele voltou a dar-me uma palmada, mas desta vez sobre a outra nádega.

- Você gosta disso? - Sua mão foi até meu clitóris para dar uma pequena beliscada.

- Merda, sim! - Eu me pressionei mais na borda. - Amor... eu o sinto quase na minha garganta... eu gosto assim... forte e até o fundo.

- Sim? - Ele pegou uma parte do meu cabelo e me forçou a encará-lo. - Então eu vou te dar, amor.

Suas investidas eram rápidos e concisas, mas o meu prazer foi crescendo e eu sentia a proximidade do meu orgasmo, eu o alcançaria e não sei se Edward estava igualmente perto, mas quando voltei a sentir seus dedos no meu clitóris, deixei de pensar e gozei sem ter controle sobre mim, e fiquei mais relaxada quando ouvi Edward gritar pela libertação do seu orgasmo também.

- Desculpe. - Seu corpo estava sobre as minhas costas e a verdade era que não era uma posição confortável.

- Sem problemas. - Eu me virei lentamente e nossos corpos conseguiram se encaixar. - Agora sim. - Sorri para ele.

- De nada. - Ele indicou a nossa posição. - Eu perdi o controle e não fui...

- Ei! - Tomei seu rosto em minhas mãos. - Acho que já tivemos essa conversa e nós concordamos que fazer sexo selvagem e só sexo de vez em quando é bom... é óbvio que também é lindo fazer amor... mas um pouco de ambos. - Dei de ombros. - Para mim está bem.

- Você quer dizer que...?

- Tudo bem. - Deixei um rápido beijo em seus lábios. - Foi excelente.

- Podemos repetir.

- Claro.

- Para tudo isso. - Separei-me um pouco para pensar melhor. - Eu acho que já é hora de irmos.

- Mas já somos namorados. - Ele reclamou. - Poderíamos ficar apreciando. - Ele quis se aproximar de novo, mas eu o impedi.

- Edward... eu realmente quero jantar nesse restaurante. - Coloquei meu melhor rosto de menina boa e ele não demorou em ceder.

- Bem. - Ele levantou, deixando-me uma boa visão do seu corpo.

- Você está perdendo tudo isso. - Ele apontou para o seu corpo nu ao notar meus olhos.

Soltamos a água e eliminamos quaisquer vestígios de sabão e sais dos nossos corpos, não demoramos quase nada para nos vestir e ficar prontos, pois fizemos isso separadamente, a verdade é que eu queria sim comer neste restaurante, mas de repente me lembrei que ele também havia reservado um quarto, olhei para trás e o vi sair do quarto com uma pequena mala, um sorriso desenhou em meu rosto ao perceber que ele nunca pretendeu que ficássemos aqui. Eu decidi não dizer nada, ele estava feliz assim e eu o deixaria continuar.

- Edward! - Eu o chamei quando saí, mas ele não respondeu. - Edward! - Gritei novamente.

- Na garagem! - Ele gritou de volta.

A verdade é que desde que eu tinha mudado para morar com Edward eu havia conhecido poucas partes da casa, pois se não estávamos trabalhando, estávamos no quarto dele, e a garagem era um dos lugares que me faltava conhecer.

- Edward. - Entre no lugar e parei em um pedaço.

- Hoje não usaremos o Volvo. - Ele sorriu para mim com todos os seus dentes.

Ali, diante de mim, havia cinco tipos de carros que eu na verdade não sabia nem as marcas, além de duas motos e um barco, parecia uma pequena concessionária, e isso porque estava faltando seu Volvo e meu Beetle, que sempre ficava estacionado em frente a casa, ou seja, eu nem sabia que Edward tinha tanto dinheiro, que esta casa era grande, mas eu me senti realmente estúpida por não perceber tantas coisas, eu acho que desde que vim morar aqui s_ó_ pensei em Edward e eu juntos, nada mais.

- Vejo que você tem mais carros. - Eu avancei para ele.

- Sim. - Ele encolheu os ombros e eu o notei um pouco tímido. - É que eu gosto de colecioná-los. - Ele olhou direto nos meus olhos. - Você se importa se usarmos este hoje?

Ele correu para o lado para me deixar ver um Aston Martin amv10 preto, esse carro eu conhecia porque me lembro de vê-lo em uma reportagem e pensar que ninguém poderia gastar tanto dinheiro para ter um carro como este, mas, bem, diante de mim tenho o meu namorado que gastou.

- É bonito. - Apressei-me a dizer quando eu o vi olhando tanto para mim. - Vamos?

- Sim.

Ele comemorou como uma criança e isso me fez sentir melhor comigo mesma.

O Hotel Hyatt irradiava dinheiro e elegância em todos os lugares, então eu fiquei muito feliz por ter escolhido a minha melhor roupa que, graças a Tanya, era de um designer e da estação.

A comida estava muito agradável e acho que se tivesse sido o plano original não teríamos aproveitado tanto por causa da tensão.

- Requintado. - Deixei o guardanapo sobre a mesa.

- Bella, eu... - Edward pegou minhas mãos sobre a mesa. - Você sabe que existe uma casa e eu pensei que...

- Sr. Cullen. - A voz do garçom nos fez sair da nossa bolha. - Desculpe interromper, mas a moça ali me pediu para entregar-lhe isto.

- Quem? - Edward virou-se, mas não encontrou ninguém porque ela voltou a virar para o atendente.

O rapaz estendeu ao meu namorado um envelope amarelo do tipo que contém problemas, quando meu namorado o abriu eu soube que eram mais do que problemas, seu rosto pálido e abatido confirmou-me que o que havia lá não era nada bom.

* * *

**Sobre a lemon do começo... :O só isso**

**O que será que tem dentro do envelope? E quem mandou? Ai que curiosidade =x**

**Amei os comentários s2 e com 368 e eu posto na quinta  
**

**Beijos e leiam FOREVER a One-shot que eu postei hoje xD**

**xx**


	33. Capítulo 33

**SexCall... Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual?**

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **Joha**, que me autorizou traduzir. E os personagens são da Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Por que o céu me odeia? Justo no meu ultimo dia de trabalho esse inferno se converteu em meu paraíso.

* * *

**Capítulo 33**

**Edward PDV**

Assim é como havia sonhado com o dia em que pediria a Bella para ser minha namorada, tudo estava perfeito, o clima, a comida, tudo e isso que ainda não via o quarto que havia mandado pedir.

Só ao mencionar que eu era uma Cullen, me ofereceram serviços adicionais, por isso não hesitei em tomar alguns para que minha Bella se sentisse mais confortável, eu sei que ela nunca tinha estado em um lugar como este, então eu estava feliz por ser o primeiro com o qual desfrutaria de todos os luxos, da jacuzzi, dos morangos com chocolate, champagne caro... tudo.

Eu estava dizendo-lhe sobre o quarto quando chegou um garçom nos interrompendo.

- Sr. Cullen desculpe interromper, mas a moça ali me pediu para entregar-lhe isto.

Estendeu um envelope na minha frente que ainda que eu hesitei no princípio, terminei aceitando.

- Quem? – perguntei enquanto o abria.

Tirei o conteúdo e fiquei como uma pedra ao ver que eram um monte de fotos minhas com distintas mulheres em posições bastantes ortodoxas.

Sabia muito bem que isso era algo do meu passado, mas ao me ver nessas fotos fez que uma boa parte da comida voltasse na minha garganta.

Depois de uns segundos de confusão a fúria começou a chegar a mim porque de verdade não sabia de onde havia saído essas fotos, pareciam tomadas desde um ângulo estranho e cada uma das dez em total que haviam, saia com uma garota diferente.

Mentiria se dissesse que lembrava delas, porque não me lembrava de nenhuma.

Virei a cabeça rapidamente para ver se conseguia encontrar quem me enviou o envelope, mas o lugar onde o garçom havia apontado estava completamente vazio.

- Quem me mandou isso? – disse sobre a fúria que estava começando a brotar em mim.

- Não sei senhor... a garota – olhou para onde tinha apontado e franziu a testa ao se dar conta de que não havia ninguém – estava com um chapéu e óculos... era loira... mas na verdade parecia mais que usava peruca.

- Estava sozinha?

- Eu... não sei – olhei bem para o rosto do garçom e parecia realmente assustado.

- Vou te dar uma boa gorjeta se você me ajudar com isso.

- Olha... estava sentado sozinha na mesa... mas minutos antes eu a vi no bar com um homem assim que... – encolheu os ombros – na verdade é que não sei mais.

- Muito obrigado.

O garçom se retirou e eu ainda estava pensando em quem poderia ter enviado estas fotos, pensei em cada uma das mulheres que sai nelas, mas não me lembrava de nenhuma para poder pensar que fosse alguma delas.

- Bem.. acho que o que está no envelope é muito mais importante do que a sua namorada assim que…

- Bella.

Olhei para cima e eu me odiei ainda mais por ter esquecido dela e ter arruinado a noite perfeita.

- Vamos para o quarto, deve estar pronto e...

- Prefiro ir para casa – levantou e pegou sua bolsa – acho que você não se sente muito bem.

Ainda que o tom preocupado da sua voz se notava sincero também distingui com perfeição um toque de irritação, e como não ficar, havia arruinado as coisas.

- Isso são somente uns contratos de trabalho que...

- Edward – falou em tom baixo e calmo – respeito que seja algo pessoal... mas também te peço respeito e não me trate como uma estúpida... da pra ver muito bem que não são uns contratos.

- Bella...

- Vamos para casa.. sim? – só assenti e me levantei.

O caminho de volta para casa foi totalmente em silêncio, nem mesmo liguei o rádio porqu queria pensar até que meu cérebro explodisse sobre quem estava fazendo isso. A tensão no carro também era muito palpável.

Uma noite perfeita foi arruinada porque no devido tempo eu não pude manter as calças no lugar.

Essas dez mulheres não chegavam a ser nem a metade das que passaram pela minha cama.

Em seu tempo me senti super orgulhoso de poder dizer que nunca repeti uma mulher em minha cama e que tinha sexo praticamente todos os dias, me sentia poderoso e agora finalmente encontro sentido nas palavras que meu pai me disse a dois anos.

_**Flashback**_

_- Edward – o meu pai entrou de repente no meu escritório – Você pode explicar por que a nova repórter acabado de se demitir?_

_- Não sei do que está falando – me doía um pouco a cabeça por causa da farra na noite passada e não estava para os problemas de Carlisle._

_- Ela disse que foi por sua culpa._

_- Papai – tentei soar o mais calmo possível – nem sequer sei de quem você está me falando._

_- Ela diz que saiu com você há dois dias._

_Sentou em frente a minha mesa e eu olhei em seu rosto, não estava brincando, de verdade se notava sério._

_- Como ela é?_

_- Não sei – encolheu os ombros – tem 20 anos, loira, alta... não sei... que merda você fez Edward!_

_- Ahhhh agora eu me lembro – sorri ao lembrar o que tinha acontecido há duas noites – nesse dia me deixei trabalhar até tarde e me topei com ela na cafeteria – dei de ombros – uma coisa levou a outra... o que mais posso dizer?_

_Eu sorri, lembrando do sexo decente que havia tido, mas a verdade é que eu não me lembrava muito da garota, só que a via de costas fazendo a cafeteira funcionar e que sua linda bunda me chamava para fodê-la, assim que isso foi o que fiz._

_- Edward – o meu pai passou as mãos pelo seu cabelo loiro, um gesto semelhante ao que eu tinha – você deve deixar de fazer isso... ela estava à três dias na empresa... saiu como a melhor da sua turma e nos custou muito para nós conseguir que ela trabalhasse aqui... muitos editores lutaram por ela e aora…_

_- Esta cidade está cheia de jornalistas que estão morrendo de vontade de trabalhar com a gente._

_Eu não entendi qual era o problema do meu pai, que contratasse outra pessoa e pronto._

_- Esse não é o ponto filho._

_- Então qual é?_

_Eu estava tão concentrado terminando uma reportagem quando ele chegou já tinha perdido completamente o fio do meu trabalho._

_- Seu filho._

_- Eu não tenho nenhum problema - fiquei na defensiva._

_- Sim filho... um dia, quando você se apaixonar todas estas coisas vão cair em conta._

_- Para isso teria que me apaixonar._

_O olhei com um grande sorriso porque duvidava muito que chegaria o dia em que Edward Cullen deixaria sua vida de conquistador para se unir a uma só mulher._

_- Eu passei por isso... sabe?_

_- Por que?_

_- Por isso - apontou para mim - era um conquistador inato... tantas mulheres passaram por minha cama que perdi a conta - abri os olhos enormemente porque isso era algo que eu não teria imaginado do perfeito Carlisle._

_- Jura!_

_- Eu juro... mas no dia em que conheci Esme me senti o pior lixo... Eu me apaixonei pela sua mãe só de vê-la e eu senti que não merecia um anjo como ela._

_- Contou para ela? Você é um tonto... deveria ter negado tudo._

_- Você não pode iniciar um relacionamento com mentiras - eu olhar sério e carrancudo._

_- Mas tampouco poderia ter dito suas aventuras a sua mulher._

_- Edward... quando você se apaixonar vai se lembrar dessa conversa._

_- Eu não vou me apaixonar._

_- Quando o char necessário, eu estaria aqui para falar com você filho - sem mais se levantou e saiu._

_Eu não me apaixonaria nunca._

_Não?_

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Quando voltei à realidade já estava sentado sozinho em meu escritório da casa, eu tinha o envelope em cima da mesa e ainda não me atrevia a voltar a abrir.

Bella foi direto para o quadro, não havia dito nada mais do que um seco "boa noite", eu não quis pressioná-la assim que me tranquei aqui para fazer.

Respirei fundo antes de voltar a abrir o envelope, tirei as fotos e eu me virei com desgosto de vê-los, esse homem ali era eu mas não poderia terminar de reconhecer-me, parecia que havia passando tanto tempo... como outra vida.

Deixei as fotos espalhadas sobre a mesa e por não sei que motivo voltei a olhar o envelope e havia um papel que eu não tinha notado, o tirei com o coração batendo muito rápido.

Abri o jpapel e agora sim sentia o suor frio cruzar a minha testa.

_Eu não quero nada... só o prazer de que seu passado jamais te deixará ser feliz com essa cadela._

Algumas lágrimas saíram dos meus olhos, isso não era a morte, mas me dava muito medo pensar que Bella não entenderia o meu passado, eu mesmo o havia dito em mais de uma ocasião, mas nunca tinha entrado em detalhes.

Peguei o telefone e disquei o único número que veio neste momento.

- Alô?

- Pai - solucei - Lembra da conversa de dois anos atrás? - havia silêncio do outro lado, pior sabia muito bem que estava me ouvindo - pois tinha razão.

- O que aconteceu? - Sua voz era firme, mas simpática.

- Algumas fotos... não sei... são estranhas... com mulheres diferentes e são tomados como de algum lugar escondido... não sei.

Deixei cair a cabeça do cansaço mental que estava sofrendo.

- Um perseguidor? O que te pediram?

- Nada... só me desejaram infelicidade com Bella... alguém me queria fazer mal pai.

- Deve falar com a Bella... sim dizer que as fotos foram tomadas de alguém escondido o mais provável que estavam te perseguindo... sabe quem poderia querer fazer isso?

- Eu estivesse pensando e não sei...

- Alguma mulher despeitada...?

- Alice.

Sussurre mais do que tudo para mim, mas meu pai me ouviu muito bem, porque o ouvi ofedar.

- Não sei como não tinha pensado antes - bati na minha testa por ser lento.

- Eu me lembro muito bem o que aconteceu... vou averiguar o que se pode fazer... amanhã falarei com o advogado... mas irei precisar dessas fotos

- Obrigado, pai.

- Edward... fale isso com Bella.

- Eu sei... o farei imediatamente.

Apenas desliguei, fui ao nosso quarto, quando entrei encontrei o meu lindo anjo totalmente adormecida, parecia tão tranquila e em paz que não quis acordá-la, pior que tinha que fazer isso.

Eu me sentei ao lado dela e acariciei sua testa.

- Bella - sussurrei enquanto a movia suavemente.

- O que aconteceu?

Falou e depois abriu os olhos, quando se encontraram com os meus não hesitei em abraçá-la e deixar que a pressão saísse de mim em forma de lágrimas.

- Perdoe-me meu amor - a abracei mais forte - perdoe-me por ter sido como eu fui... me perdoe por não ter te esperado.

* * *

**Ai com certeza foi a Alice que fez isso né, aquela vadia... tadinho do Edward ficou todo perturbado, e tomara que a Bella entenda que tudo isso fez parte do passado do Edward, não é quem ele é hoje.**

**Era para eu ter postado antes, mas meu pc teve problemas. E gente quando eu coloco uma meta não adianta flodar (uma pessoa mandar 1001 reviews) porque eu o que quero ver são as pessoas que estão lendo comentando, mesmo que seja um pequeno comentário okay?**

**Só não vou colocar meta hoje porque o 34 é da Ju e ela ta viajando, então comentem e quando ela me mandar eu posto.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	34. Capítulo 34

**SexCall... Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual?**

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **Joha**, que me autorizou traduzir. E os personagens são da Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Por que o céu me odeia? Justo no meu ultimo dia de trabalho esse inferno se converteu em meu paraíso.

* * *

**Capítulo 34**

_(Tradução: Ju Martinhão)_

**Bella PDV**

Eu não sabia o que pensar, eu também não queria chorar porque só daria a isso uma importância que eu não sabia se tinha.

No entanto, eu também não podia me fazer de boba, era óbvio que havia algo importante nesse envelope, algo que Edward preferia esconder de mim.

Quando chegamos em casa, preferi fechar-me em nosso quarto, não para fugir, mas para dar-lhe espaço e assimilar o que havia acontecido, e então ele decidiria se queria compartilhar comigo.

Adormeci mesmo com tudo girando ao meu redor.

Tudo passou pela minha cabeça, desde chantagem, até extorsão, tudo.

Abri meus olhos ao sentir um leve movimento no meu ombro, ouvi ao longe a voz de Edward, então não hesitei em acordar.

- O que aconteceu?

Assim que abri meus olhos, ele atirou-se sobre mim e abraçou-me muito mais forte do que ele fazia sempre.

Eu instintivamente me assustei.

- Perdoe-me, meu amor, perdoe-me por ter sido como eu fui... perdoe-me por não ter te esperado.

Todas as suas palavras giravam na minha cabeça e custou-me alguns segundos para processar tudo, ficou claro que seu estado tinha a ver com o envelope, mas...

Era tão ruim assim?

- Amor, - separei-me dele e tomei seu rosto em minhas mãos, - fale comigo... diga-me o que aconteceu.

- Eu era tão estúpido... meu pai me disse, mas eu não quis acreditar nele... desculpe. - Uma lágrima rolou do seu olho direito e meu coração apertou.

Ele havia me traído?

Novamente parecia que meu coração era espremido por uma traição, não havia sido apenas Jasper, agora Edward também, talvez houvesse algo comigo que não fosse suficiente e eles tinham que buscar as coisas fora.

- Você... - Minha voz quebrou. – Você me traiu?

- Sim. – Ele abraçou-me com força. - Eu sinto muito.

- Solte-me! – Soltei-me do seu aperto e me afastei dele. – Com quem?

- Não sei... foi há muito tempo... não lembro os nomes delas.

- NOMES DELAS? – Gritei como se estivesse possuída. – Espere. – Repassei novamente suas palavras. - Quando você diz que foi há muito tempo... quanto tempo exatamente?

- Eu não sei... dois anos, ou menos... desculpe, amor.

Senti como se minha alma voltasse ao corpo, Edward não era como Jasper e eu me odiei por tê-los comparado.

- Estúpido! – Atirei-me sobre ele e comecei a bater no seu peito. - Você é um tonto. – Eu chorei.

- Eu sei, amor.

- NÃO!... você não tem a menor ideia do caralho. – Levei minhas mãos ao rosto e comecei a chorar com mais vontade. - Eu pensei que você tinha transado com alguém agora. – Sussurrei.

- NÃO... nunca... você é o que eu mais amo... eu não faria algo assim com você.

- Mas foi o que você me disse, tonto! – Eu fiz um beicinho. – O que diabos me importa com quem você foi para a cama antes... eu mesma engravidei de Jasper.

Eu o vi apertar a mandíbula, ele mereceu pela estupidez.

- Eu... – Ele baixou a vista e sua vergonha era palpável. - Eu fiz muitas coisas que eu lamento.

- E eu também... uma vez eu atropelei um gato... E? - Dei de ombros. – Nem por isso agora eu sou uma assassina, ou algo assim... na vida acontecem coisas e nem por isso podemos nos condenar. – Tentei parecer calma e dar a ele a paz que eu não tinha neste momento.

- As fotos... – Ele sussurrou.

- Que fo...? - Não terminei de falar quando a imagem do envelope amarelo veio à minha mente. – Entendi.

Rapidamente meu cérebro processou o envelope com tudo o que ele acabou de dizer, acho que meus pensamentos de antes não foram tão exagerados... chantagem... chantagem sexual.

- Quem é...? Quem mandou o envelope?

- Acho que foi Alice.

Eu não tinha notado que eu tinha os olhos fechados até que ao ouvir suas palavras eles abriram rapidamente.

- EU VOU MATÁ-LA! – Levantei-me da cama de uma só vez.

- Amor... acalme-se. – Ele segurou-me pelos pés e em um único movimento voltou-me para a cama. - São dez fotos... com – ele abaixou sua cabeça e fechou os olhos, - com – respirou fundo – dez garotas diferentes... eu quero que você veja porque no bilhete que veio junto me ameaçaram com você e não quero que te enviem outro envelope e você as veja sozinha e possa pensar algo mais, prefiro estar com você porque se você quiser descarregar sua raiva, ou...

- Pare. - Coloquei minha mão diante do seu rosto e ri enquanto ele falava tão rápido e tão seguido. – Se aquela cadela quer ver-me mal, ela não conseguirá... você uma vez me disse que tinha um passado obscuro e eu o aceitei... eu não acho que me agradará ver algumas fotos, mas... - Eu sorri e ele me acompanhou. – Eu sei o quanto você é bom na cama, então não estou surpresa que te fotografaram.

- Esse é outro ponto. – Ele pegou o envelope sobre a mesa de cabeceira e o entregou para mim. - Há algo estranho em todas as fotos.

Peguei o envelope que ele me entregou e depois de algumas respirações tirei o seu conteúdo e, embora me custasse muito, eu vi as fotos, em todas elas eu reconheci Edward, mas cada vez com uma mulher diferente, não era possível ver nada muito claramente, mas era óbvio que eles estavam nus e tendo relações sexuais.

Voltei a rever as fotos e procurei essa estranheza que Edward citou e, claro... lá estava.

Todas as fotos foram tiradas de um ângulo bastante estranho, como de algum voyeur.

- Estão todas tiradas do mesmo ângulo. – Eu disse.

- Parece que alguém esteve me seguindo, mas o estranho é que isso foi há muito tempo, só agora as enviaram para mim e não sei por que.

- Eu sei. – Suspirei e deixei as fotos na cama.

- Por quê? – Ele franziu o cenho para mim.

- Há quanto tempo você não tem namorada fixa?

- Eu nunca tive um namoro sério. – Ele sorriu e piscou para mim.

- Há quanto tempo você não vive com uma mulher que não seja da sua família?

- Bella... você sabe que eu nunca morei com ninguém.

Eu ri, Edward às vezes era tão ingênuo que me fazia amá-lo mais, ele não estava nem perto de saber o que podia provocar no sexo oposto, assim como desencadear a ira de um louco furioso.

- Veja, amor. – Tentei explicar com detalhes. – Como você nunca se interessou por qualquer uma. – Apontei para as fotos. - Nunca se sentiu ameaçada, e agora que você está comigo. - Eu inflei meu peito ao dizer isso. – Se vê ameaçada e por isso age agora.

- Eu acho que é Alice.

- Eu também... essa cadela é tão óbvia. – Eu rugi. – Ela sempre esteve atrás de você... Edward. – Eu o olhei, estreitando os olhos. - Você já dormiu com ela?

- NÃO. – Ele fez uma cara de nojo. - Eu sempre a vi como uma menina... eu nunca a olhei... eu me sentiria um pedófilo, argh! – Ele mostrou a língua.

- Aquela menina é uma louca. – Eu bufei.

- Meu pai amanhã falará com seu advogado... tenho que levar as fotos para ele.

- Eu vou com você. - Falei com firmeza.

- Obrigado, amor... eu sabia que você me entenderia.

- Mas você estava com medo. – Eu provoquei e ele mostrou-me a língua.

Nós dormimos mais abraçados do que nunca, ambos precisávamos saber que estávamos juntos e que nada nos separaria.

Quando o despertador tocou, pulei da cama para tomar um banho, já que eu demorava mais, quando eu terminei Edward entrou no banho enquanto eu me vestia.

Acabamos ficando prontos juntos e descemos para tomar o café da manhã, tomamos apenas café com torradas. Edward pegou o envelope e nos dirigimos para o escritório.

Fui terminar alguns artigos que havia deixado adiantados antes de irmos para Forks, eu estava concentrada escrevendo, Edward tinha dito que me avisaria quando nos encontraríamos com o advogado, pior que o mais provável é que fosse na hora do almoço e em algum restaurante.

Era por volta das 12hs quando bateram na minha porta, levantei o olhar para encontrar-me com Jane um pouco nervosa.

- Com licença, Bella. – Ela sorriu para mim.

- Entre, Jane. – Eu a convidei a entrar. - O que houve?

- Bem... chegou algo para você.

- O quê?

- Isto. – Ela voltou a entrar, mas com ela veio uma enorme cesta com coisas.

Consegui distinguir alguns cremes, chocolates, flores e não sei quantas coisas mais.

- Não pode ser. – Segurei minha cabeça com as mãos e tive vontade de bater em alguma coisa.

- Desculpe. – Jane disse com medo.

- Não é sua culpa. - Eu sorri.

- Veio com uma carta. – Ela apontou para dentro da cesta.

- Obrigada, Jane, pode ir.

Ela retirou-se rapidamente e eu corri para abrir a carta, embora soubesse muito bem de quem era.

Não poderia ser outro além de Jasper.

Peguei o envelope e o abri sem qualquer vontade.

_**Bellita, fico feliz que você esteja bem com Edward,**_

_**Envio a você uma bela foto do seu namorado para que a coloquem ao lado da sua cama.**_

_**Beijos.**_

Cavei um pouco nervosamente dentro da cesta e lá estava uma foto emoldurada de Edward com uma mulher, se nas outras fotos não era possível ver bem as posições, nesta se via tudo, completamente tudo, estava enquadrada e algo agitou dentro de mim.

A pessoa que estava fazendo isso estava passando de uma brincadeira para fazer dano real.

Peguei o telefone e disquei para Jane.

- O que aconteceu, Bella?

- Procure para mim o endereço pessoal de Alice Brandon. – Rugi para o telefone.

- Mas, Bella... eu não tenho acesso a esses arquivos.

- Jane! - Quando percebi que estouraria com ela, eu me controlei. – Eu não quero parecer arrogante, ou abusar do poder, mas você sabe que meu namorado é o filho do dono.

Eu odiava fazer isso, mas eu queria esse endereço agora.

- Bem, Bella... em dez minutos levarei para você.

- Jane... – Falei muito mais calma. - Muito obrigada... por favor, mantenha isso entre nós.

- Não se preocupe. – Eu desliguei e levei a cabeça entre as minhas mãos.

Maldita Alice, eu a encontraria, e quando eu a encontrar, não sobrará uma porra de fio de cabelo naquela sua cabeça fodida.

* * *

**Ai esse Edward da vontade de apertar de amor. Agora a coisa ficou séria e a Bella** **vai atrás da Alice.**

**Como tinha avisado, esse capítulo iria ser postado quando a Ju voltasse de viagem essa semana e ela só pode me mandar hoje e aqui estou. Então vamos voltar as nossas metas hen?**

**Se passar de 590 reviews e eu posto no sábado, que tal?  
**

**Beijos e até**

**xx**


	35. Capítulo 35

**SexCall... Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual?**

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **Joha**, que me autorizou traduzir. E os personagens são da Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Por que o céu me odeia? Justo no meu ultimo dia de trabalho esse inferno se converteu em meu paraíso.

* * *

**Capítulo 35**

**Edward PDV**

Eu não vou negar, tenho estado nervoso durante toda a manhã, não pude me concentrar em quase nada, tinha artigos que corrigir na minha frente e nem sequer conseguia ver que_ tinha _de errado, que estava ali.

Deixei os artigos de lado e eu abri o envelope para tentar encontrar algumas pistas nas fotos, ou seja, era óbvio que todas foram tiradas da mesma forma, mas eu não estava cem por cento certa que tinha sido Alice, este parecia um trabalho mais profissional.

O insistente toque do telefone me tirou dos meus pensamentos, deixei de lado as fotos e atendi.

- Alo - sei que não tinha direito de me irritar com o mundo, mas não podia evitar que minha voz saísse irritada.

- Filho.

- Pai - relaxei ao escutar sua voz - diga-me por favor que tem boas notícias - abaixei a cabeça e a segurei entre minhas mãos.

- Sim... bom não sei.

- Carlisle - grunho - explique-se por favor.

- É melhor vir ao meu escritório.

Cortei a chamada e fiquei em pé imediatamente, quando segurei a maçaneta da porta, voltei e peguei o envelope que estava sobre a minha mesa, agora sim estava pronto para ir ver o meu pai porque estava certo de que teria que falar comigo tinha relação com as fotos.

Eu estava andando pelos corredores, quando me deparei com a segunda pessoa que menos queria ver nesse momento, depois de Alice, é claro.

- Edward - grunhiu.

- Jasper - cuspi o seu nome.

- Vejo que já voltaram de sua viagem - um sorriso de zomba que me deu me fez querer golpeá-lo em seu rosto perfeito - Bella já se cansou de você? - Perguntou ironicamente.

- Não - cruzei os braços e aumentando meu sorriso - de fato formalizamos nosso relacionamento... agora é a minha namorada.

A mudança de seu rosto foi o meu pagamento, se desfigurou completamente.

- Logo vai se dar conta que você não é nada mais do que merda - falou com raiva - não acha que não o vi com esse desfile de mulheres... sei que esteve com mais do que pode contar e Bella vai saber disso em algum momento e se dará conta que não é o que ela pensa.

- Olha rapazinho - me contive em tomá-lo pelo colarinho - não faço você correr daqui porque é bom em seu trabalho e não somos uma empresa parcial.

- Isso não me importa - se encolheu de ombros - Se estou aqui é somente por Bella... já recebi ofertas de trabalhos muito melhores.

- Olha... - contei até dez e me contive - estou ocupado.

Passei por seu lado e segui com minha caminho.

- Seu pai o está esperando - me falou nem bem tinha me visto a secretária do meu pai, Zafrina.

- Obrigado - a senti e me apressei a entrar.

Mal coloquei um pé no escritório notei outra presença, meu pai não estava sozinho e imediatamente reconheci seu companheiro, era Jenks, o advogado da empresa e da minha família.

Preferi deixar de lado tudo o que aconteceu com Jasper, porque isso sim era importante.

- Bom dia - cumprimentei os dois.

- Filho - meu pai levantou-se de seu lugar - sente-se por favor - me indicou o lugar ao lado de Jenks.

- Seu pai já me colocou a par do assunto - falou Jenks quanto nem bem toquei meu assento.

- Desculpe - os interrompi antes que me dissessem qualquer outra coisa - falei com Bella na noite passada e isso o faremos juntos - me apressei para pegar meu celular - por favor, esperem ela chegar.

- Claro - meu pai sorriu.

Disquei o número da minha namorada desde a discagem automática, tocou uma, duas, três, quatro, caiu a chamada e ela não atendeu, isso era muito estranho assim que voltei a discar, mas novamente nada.

- Deve estar ocupada - falei olhando estranhamente para o telefone.

- Deixe-me ligar para o seu escritório - meu pai pegou o telefone que estava sobre a mesa e só apertou um botão - Olá Jane - esperou - Comunique-me com Isabella Swan or favor - de um segundo a outro o rosto do meu pai passou de normal para uma de confusão - Onde...?

Ele ficou com a pergunta na boca, mas o seu gesto de total desconcerto me mostrou algo acontecia com Bella, fiquei de pé de uma vez e esperei impacientemente que o meu pai desligasse a chamada.

- O que aconteceu com Bella? - o telefone não tinha nem chegado na base quando falei.

- Filho - em um gesto muito parecido com o meu, passou as mãos pelos cabelos loiros - Bella saiu - levantou o olhar e soube que havia algo mais.

- Onde? - apertei os dentes ao falar.

- Filho sente-se por favor.

- Pai...

- Chegou um pacote no escritório da Bella - não pude conter o suspirou que me escapou.

- Fotos - sussurrei.

- Não sei - encolheu os ombros - disse para a Jane que foi uma cesta com várias coisas... que Bella ficou mal e que...

Ele fez uma pausa como se não quisesse me dizer o que vinha a seguir.

- Eu sou um garoto grande - zombei - acredite que posso ouvir qualquer coisa que tenha a dizer.

- Ela pediu o endereço da Alice... Jane disse que assim que lhe deu, saiu como alma que leva o diabo.

- Merda! - grunhi - maldita seja Bella por não ficar quieta - comecei a andar pelo escritório como um animal enjaulado - disse que iríamos fazer isso juntos.

- Filho - senti uma pressão no meu ombro - estou certo de que Bella não fará nada importante, ela é uma menina muito situada assim que é melhor começar apenas com a gente para ir adiantando.

Processei as palavras do meu pai e voltei a me sentar.

- Bem - falou Jenks que até agora não tinha dito mais nenhuma palavra - em primeiro lugar gostaria de ver as fotografias, por favor.

- Claro - automaticamente peguei o envelope deixado sobre a mesa e o estendi.

Devo admitir que me dava um pouco de vergonha e embaraço que qualquer pessoa pudesse ver estas fotos, eram de um caráter um tanto íntimo como para andar mostrando pela vida.

- Vejo - Jenks tinha colocado seus óculos estranhos e só assentia enquanto mandia o olhar fixo nas fotos - Aqui tem algo - pegou uma das fotos e a aproximou muito que até parecia cômico.

- O que vê? - meu entusiasmo era enorme, não queria parecer muito emocionado, mas era difícil me controlar.

- Aqui há um reflexo - apontou algo que não vi em uma foto qualquer.

- Reflexo de quem tirou as fotos? - meu pai se apressou a perguntar.

- Isso é o que parece ser Carlisle - a tranquilidade na voz de Jenks me exaltou.

- Quem é?

- Não posso ver bem - o olhei e tive uma enorme vontade de lhe estrangular - terei que levá-la ao laboratório para que eliminei os pixels... estará pronto em uma semana mais ou menos.

- UMA SEMANA? - levantei de uma vez - Não tenho uma semana! - falei um pouco mais calmo - por favor Jenks - o olhei fixamente - preciso resolver isso o mais breve possível.

- Bem - tirou seus óculos estranhos - verei o que posso fazer - me mostrou o envelope com as fotos - isso eu terei que levar.

- Claro - assenti.

- E sobre a suspeita... - incitou meu pai.

- Farei com que meus funcionários a mantenha vigiada - meu pai assentiu.

- Do que falam? - os olhei com a testa franzida.

- Comentem com Jenks sobre a sua suspeita de que poderia ser Alice - meu pai se apressou a esclarecer - e meu amigo aqui - sorriu para o advogado - acredita que seria prudente mantê-la vigiada caso faça algum movimento.

- Mas já cumpriram sua ameaça com Bella - me queixei como uma criança.

- Sim... mas certamente este não será o único.

- Bella... - sussurrei - Bella está com Alice - falei com um pouco mais de voz.

- É verdade - acrescentou o meu pai - mas não acho que vai acontecer algo.

- Isso espero porque ...

Não pude dizer nada mais porque o insistente toque do meu celular me interrompeu.

- Alô? - quase grunhi para o telefone.

- Edward... - meu coração voltou a bater normalmente ao ouvir a voz do meu anjo.

- Bella - sorri.

- Preciso que venha me buscar - sua voz soava bastante tranquila e com até um toque de culpa.

- _Só mais 30 segundos_ - escutei que gritavam ao fundo.

Franzi a testa.

Onde Bella estava?

- Onde você está?

- Edward...

- Bella - falei duramente quando a ouvi hesitar - diga onde está e porque precisa que eu vá te buscar.

- Eu... estou na cadeia.

* * *

**Oh.. Bella está presa, o que será que aconteceu na casa da Vacalice? E o Jasper hein, folgado quase nada, idiota ¬¬**

**Perto dos 600 reviews, e eu estou feliz com isso s2 Obrigada pelos comentários**

**Até breve**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	36. Capítulo 36

**SexCall... Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual?**

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **Joha**, que me autorizou traduzir. E os personagens são da Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Por que o céu me odeia? Justo no meu ultimo dia de trabalho esse inferno se converteu em meu paraíso.

* * *

**Capítulo 36**

_(Tradução: Ju Martinhão)_

**Bella PDV**

Inspirei e expirei algumas vezes antes de eu realmente ousar tocar a campainha, eu estava na frente da casa de Alice e, por um momento, me arrependi sobre o que estava prestes a fazer.

Em outras palavras.

O que eu diria a ela?

Oi, Alice, eu vim aqui para te dar um soco por ser uma grande filha da puta e por estar nos perseguindo.

Não, eu não poderia dizer isso porque a única coisa que eu tinha certeza era que eu não sabia de nada.

Ou seja, eu tinha suspeitas e poderia assinar com o meu sangue que foi Alice, porque as fotos são de muito tempo atrás e ela é a única que tem estado tanto tempo obcecada por Edward.

Eu não sabia o que fazer, mas eu não podia ficar de braços cruzados enquanto alguém estava tentando arruinar as nossas vidas.

- Bella? – Levantei o olhar para encontrar Jasper. - O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ele lentamente começou a se aproximar, mas demorei um instante para perceber que ele estava vindo em direção à casa de Alice

- Olá. - Eu lhe dei um sorriso falso.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Ele olhou para a casa. – Eu. – Ele voltou rapidamente a olhar para mim. – Vim ver um amigo que...

- Jasper. – Eu o cortei. – Eu sei perfeitamente quem mora nesta casa. – Apontei com o meu queixo.

- Não... eu...

Ele rapidamente começou a soltar palavras sem qualquer sentido, eu já tinha o suficiente para ter que lidar com a suposição de que Alice estava nos perseguindo.

- Jasper... você realmente não tem que me dar qualquer explicação porque nós já não somos...

- Eu sei. – Ele baixou um pouco o olhar. - Mas é que você não entende. – Ele se aproximou de mim e levou-me pelos ombros. - Eu realmente te amo, o que aconteceu não foi nada... foi apenas um erro meu.

- Então o que você faz na casa de Alice? – Olhei para ele fazendo uma carranca.

- Não, querida. – Ele tocou minha bochecha, mas eu no mesmo segundo dei um passo para trás. – Não é o que você pensa... ela me ligou e disse que tinha algo a dizer... eu a ouvi tão chateada que vim para ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Jasper. – Suspirei cansada. - Eu não me importo. - Dei de ombros, enquanto o olhava fixamente. - Você é livre para fazer o que quiser... além disso, eu estou com Edward, então... – Eu já não sabia como continuar explicando o mesmo.

- Edward não é o que você pensa. – Cruzei meus braços e o olhei desafiadoramente.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Que eu conheço Edward há mais de dez anos e você não sabe quantas mulheres eu já vi passarem pela vida dele, e isso só das que eu sei... deve haver muitas que permaneceram escondidas, um homem assim não é para uma garota como você, querida. – Ele sorriu para mim e tive vontade de bater nele.

- Jasper, lembre-se que foi você quem eu encontrei na nossa cama com outra. - Eu não queria que ele pensasse que eu estava com ciúme, mas eu também não deixaria que ele falasse tantos disparates de Edward.

- Mas, Bella... você não é uma garota para alguém como ele. – Ele quis se aproximar de mim novamente, mas consegui evitá-lo.

- E como é uma garota como eu?

- Uma garota carinhosa, de família, daquelas que você apresenta aos seus pais, você é o tipo de garota que você sabe que se tornará a mãe dos seus filhos.

Isso era tudo, Jasper finalmente tocou minha ferida, eu tinha estado tão bem todo esse tempo para ficar parada diante daquele que seria o pai do meu filho recém-nascido, é de se pensar que o que aconteceu foi melhor porque fiquei livre de um homem infiel e que não valia a pena, fez-me sentir a pior mulher, sinto-me feliz pela morte do meu filho quando foi a coisa mais dolorosa que eu já poderia ter passado.

- Eu não sou isso, Jasper. – Falei com dor. - Eu não pude ser a mãe do seu filho.

- Mas, amor. – Ele deu um passo que parou ao ver minha rejeição. – Isso foi apenas uma tragédia horrível.

- A pior. – Murmurei.

- Dê-me outra chance. – Ao meu descuido, ele veio até mim e tomou minhas mãos nas dele. - Eu prometo que desta vez tudo será diferente.

- JASPER!

E para completar, tinha que aparecer quem estava faltando, eu me bati mentalmente por ter vindo e ter me metido em uma situação que eu tinha certeza que ficaria muito pior.

- É melhor eu ir.

Eu quis passar pelo lado de Jasper, mas ele foi mais rápido e me pegou pela cintura, eu não cheguei sequer a pensar em me soltar quando senti um empurrão.

- Alice! - Jasper rosnou.

- NÃO! - Ela gritou. - Eu estou cansada dessa cadela... ela sempre quer ter tudo o que é meu.

- Eu não tenho nada a fazer aqui. – Soltei-me do aperto de Jasper. - Então é melhor eu ir.

- NÃO! - Alice gritou quando parou em frente a mim. – Diga de uma vez o que você está fazendo aqui.

Eu não queria que isso acontecesse assim, mas a situação estava se apresentando assim e eu não fugiria.

- Eu vim para ver você. - Falei o mais segura possível.

- Para quê? - Apesar da sua baixa estatura, eu a senti muito igual a mim. – Para esfregar na minha cara como tirou-me Edward?... Como todas as noites eu tenho que ouvir seu nome enquanto Jasper chega ao orgasmo?

- Mentira! - Interveio o mencionado. - Não é verdade... nós não voltamos a...

- Toda noite. - Alice sorriu enquanto cruzou os braços. – Todas as noites ele chega chorando e implorando porque eu abro para ele a porta e as pernas. – Ela encarou-me, como se esperasse minha reação, mas eu sinceramente não tinha a intenção de que isso me afetasse.

- Alice... eu estou com Edward... você pode fazer com Jasper o que ambos quiserem.

- Claro! – Ela levou as mãos ao seu cabelo curto e começou a puxá-lo. - Agora você esfrega na minha cara que está com ele.

- Não... eu só vim aqui para te perguntar uma coisa...

Não deveria ser eu a fazer as perguntas?

Não deveria ser eu quem pedia explicações?

Bem, Bella, isto é exatamente o que eu tinha que fazer, começar a sacudir diante da cadela que se ofereceu para o seu namorado em uma bandeja de prata e que, além disso, mede uns 20 centímetros menos que você.

Bufei, respirei e levantei o queixo, eu faria exatamente o que tinha vindo fazer.

- Eu quero que você pare de ser uma louca psicopata e deixe meu namorado em paz. – Cruzei meus braços para dar um toque mais assustador para a situação.

- LOUCA PSICOPATA? – Ela gritou tão alto que eu tive que tocar meus ouvidos para me certificar de que não tinham explodido.

- Alice, não precisa... - Se não fosse porque ele falou, eu teria esquecido completamente a presença de Jasper.

- Deixe-me. - Eu vi como ela se soltava de um aperto dele. – Esta estúpida. – Ela apontou para mim. – Está me chamando de louca psicopata! – Ela apontou para mim e vi a veia do seu pescoço se levantar.

- Eu só quero que você nos deixe viver em paz. – Levantei um pouco a minha voz para que ela me escutasse.

- Olhe. – Ela aproximou-se ameaçadoramente de mim. – Eu deixo seu Eddie em paz e você afasta suas garras do meu Jasper, sua puta barata.

Puta barata?

Esta que se ofereceu nua para Edward em seu escritório... acaba de me chamar de puta barata?

- Não projete em mim o que você é! – Cada vez os tons de voz aumentavam mais e mais.

- Garotas... por favor. – Jasper entrou no meio.

- VOCÊ NÃO SE META! – Eu quase não me reconheci pela histeria em minha voz. – Eu... sinto muito, mas...

- Não sinta, amor. – Ele quis se aproximar de mim, mas de repente senti como me davam um empurrão.

Eu não sabia se devia rir ou chorar quando encontrei-me sentada no chão, eu não tinha idade para ficar me agarrando em brigas, mas essa eu estava procurando e eu a encontraria.

- Eu vou matar você! - Não sei como eu me levantei tão facilmente, mas de repente me dei conta de como eu me joguei sobre ela.

- Solte-me!

Embora seu cabelo fosse curto, eu pude, de alguma forma, pegá-los e deixá-la sentada assim como eu estava, ela quis levantar, mas eu me joguei em cima dela e depois não sei bem o que aconteceu, mas de repente senti algo impactando no meu olho direito e o que sobrou da minha sanidade estava perdido.

Quando menina, uma vez eu tinha entrado em uma briga com um cara que quis me beijar, ele ficou surpreso que eu sabia bater, mas sendo a filha do chefe de polícia era impossível não saber como me defender.

Eu teria continuado batendo nela, mas braços fortes me separaram do pequeno corpo dela.

- Solte-me! - Eu chutei o ar.

- Senhorita... devo informá-la que você está presa.

Eu imediatamente parei de me mover e prestei verdadeira atenção ao que acabava de ouvir.

Presa?

- Solte-me! – Eu gritei e de repente meus pés tocavam o chão. – O que você acabou de dizer?

- Senhorita... – O policial na minha frente estava com seus olhos fixos em seu bloco de notas, então imaginei que ele estivesse esperando o meu nome.

- Swan. – Eu bufei e virei meus olhos para ver enquanto dois policiais tentavam controlar Alice.

- SOLTE-ME, ESTÚPIDO!... EU VOU PROCESSÁ-LO.

De forma muito mal eles a algemaram e a enfiaram no carro da polícia, então eu olhei para o policial e tentei cooperar tanto quanto possível.

- Bem, senhorita Swan... vou pedir-lhe para me acompanhar, por favor. – Ele me indicou outra viatura, na qual eu entrei por vontade própria.

- Bells, eu pagarei sua fiança. – Escutei como Jasper falava, ele não havia sido preso.

- Pague para Alice. – Eu retruquei. – Eu ligarei para Edward... então preocupe-se com ela.

A viagem para a delegacia de polícia foi relativamente curta, mas eu tive tempo para pensar sobre o quanto eu tinha reagido mal, eu nunca deveria ter chegado às vias de fato com Alice, mas acho que já era tempo de alguém fazê-la parar. Embora eu não me sentisse muito mal por agredi-la, fiquei com muita raiva que eu não pude cumprir o meu objetivo principal.

Ou seja, não consegui nenhuma pista sobre a chantagem que estavam fazendo conosco.

- Senhorita Swan... por favor. – Não percebi quando paramos, então peguei a mão estendida do policial e entrei na delegacia.

- Senhor. – Ele disse. – A Senhorita Swan é a outra envolvida no caso das perturbações.

- Bem... pode se retirar. - Antes de sair ele me deu uma olhada e depois saiu de vista.

- Swan. - Franziu a testa o outro policial. - Espero sinceramente que você não tenha nada a ver com o meu bom amigo Charlie.

Eu não sabia se ficava contente ou não, mas vi uma oportunidade que decidir aproveitar.

- Você conhece meu pai? – Eu disse contente.

- Então você é a filha de Charlie. – Ele relaxou em seu assento. - Seu pai. – Ele apontou com a sua pena. – Nós éramos amigos na academia de polícia, lembro-me que na época a esposa dele, Renée, estava grávida.

- Senhor. – Eu me aproximei um pouco. - Eu realmente sinto muito... mas o que aconteceu foi apenas um mal entendido... se você conhece o meu pai, saberá que ele me educou para não me meter em problemas. – Tentei dar a ele um bom sorriso e acho que funcionou, porque ele retribuiu.

Sem dizer uma palavra ele pegou o telefone e, de onde eu estava, reconheci com perfeição os números que ele apertou.

- Olá... Charlie... aqui é John. – Ele estava falando com o meu pai, eu tinha que ficar calma porque eu sabia que ele me tiraria logo daqui. – Você não vai adivinhar quem eu tenho diante de mim, presa por tumultos nas ruas. - Não sei o que diabos meu pai disse, mas, em seguida, John começou a rir como um louco. – Entendo. – Ele assentiu. – Farei isso então... espero que quando você vier para visitar sua filha, passe para ver o seu velho amigo. - Silêncio de novo. – Igualmente... dê meus cumprimentos à Renée... tchau.

- Bem... – Eu me mexi nervosamente no meu lugar.

- Senhorita Swan, receio que você terá que passar a noite aqui. - Minha boca literalmente escancarou.

- O que você disse? – Levantei-me de um salto. - Meu pai deve ter dito que me soltasse, ou que...

- Senhorita. – Ele olhou-me sério e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. - Seu pai achou que seria bom você passar uma noite na cadeia... afinal, é uma experiência que todos deveriam ter.

- Maldito Charlie! – Eu rugi.

- Agora eu a acompanharei à sua cela.

- Não! – Eu de repente lembrei do que meu pai me disse uma vez. - Eu tenho direito a uma ligação. – Eu o olhei com zombaria.

- Bem. – Ele me deu uma moeda e apontou o telefone pendurado na parede.

Eu rapidamente peguei a moeda e fui até o telefone.

Eu não tinha certeza do que diria para Edward, ou seja, era vergonhoso dizer ao seu noivo que você está na prisão.

Tocou uma, duas, três vezes.

- Alô? – Ele atendeu não da melhor forma, então tomei uma inspiração antes de continuar.

- Edward... - Não sei se ele me ouviu porque eu praticamente sussurrei.

- Bella.

- Preciso que venha me buscar. - Eu esperava não ter que dizer a ele o motivo, mas não me resta muita escolha.

- Só mais 30 segundos. – John sorriu para mim.

- Onde você está?

Ok, aqui veio o que eu não queria dizer.

Deus, que vergonha enorme, passei a mão sobre a testa e tomei um fôlego para começar a falar.

- Edward...

- Bella, diga onde está e por que precisa que eu vá te buscar. – Pelo seu tom, eu soube que ele já estava perdendo a paciência,

- Eu... eu estou na cadeia. – Eu finalmente soltei.

* * *

**Esse Jasper é tão.. argh que nojo que eu tenho dele, e a Alice é uma louca psicopata mesmo, nunca vi mais doida. Bella poderia ter tido oportunidade de dar uns bons tabefes na Alice, não foi suficiente u.u  
E o Charlie falando pra deixar a Bella presa =O e agora será que o Edward consegue tirar ela de lá?  
**

**Com 620 reviews tem capítulo no sábado (não vou contar se uma mesma pessoa deixar 98432 reviews)  
**

**Beijos e até **

**xx  
**


	37. Capítulo 37

**SexCall... Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual?**

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **Joha**, que me autorizou traduzir. E os personagens são da Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Por que o céu me odeia? Justo no meu ultimo dia de trabalho esse inferno se converteu em meu paraíso.

* * *

**Capítulo 37**

**Edward PDV**

- Onde? - falei por inércia porque ainda não terminava de processar o que tinha escutado.

- Na delegacia centrar... pode vir me buscar? - sua voz soou quase como um suspiro imperceptível.

- Estou indo.

Eu sei que fui rude, mas estava em choque, eu desliguei e o fiquei olhando por alguns segundos.

Por que merda a minha namorada estava na prisão?

O que aconteceu com Alice?

Quando pude reagir guardei rapidamente meu celular no bolso e virei em direção à porta.

- Filho! - meu pai me chamou - O que aconteceu com Bella?

- Esta detida, tenho que ir buscá-la.

Não fiquei para ver o olhar do meu pai e eu só me preocupei em chegar logo onde estava a minha namorada, certamente como é Bella devia estar histérica e quem sabe que coisas Alice tinha feito.

Quando cheguei na cadeia, estacionei sem me fixar bem no que fazia, entrei na delegacia de polícia como alma que leva o diabo.

- Boa tarde - cumprimentei o oficial atrás da mesa - venho buscar Isabella Swan.

- Já? - por acaso vi decepção em seu olhar?

- Sim - franzi a testa - se tenho que pagar algo ou...

- Não, tranquilo Edward - me fez um gesto despreocupado.

Um momento...

Como sabe meu nome?

- Como sabe meu nome?

- Olá - estendeu a mão, hesitei um pouco em pegar no começo, mas mesmo assim o fiz - Sou John um amigo de Charlie

Bom, pelo menos isso esclarecia um pouco as coisas.

- Sim... mas - franzi a testa ainda confuso - Charlie mandou prender a Isabella?

- Não - sacudiu a cabeça - a Isabella prendemos por desordem em rua pública com... - sobre sua mesa tinha uma pilha de papéis no qual começou a cavar - Alice Brandon... a verdade é que esta menina sim está louca, já decidimos deixá-la aqui a noite toda... Você pode acreditar que agarrou as bolas de um dos meus funcionários? - Riu com muita vontade - para outro ofereceu-lhe sexo oral, se a deixasse ir - de repente tornou-se sério, parecia que estava pensando em algo - talvez devêssemos levantar acusações de assédio sexual ou tentativa de suborno, ou talvez ...

- Entendi - o cortei - Posso levar a Isabella? - minha pergunta soou bastante desesperada.

- Não sei - ele franziu a testa - Charlie me disse que ela sempre foi tão correta e que passar uma noite em uma cela fria é uma experiência que tem que viver assim que... - encolheu os ombros

- Isso é estúpido! - Rugiu bater na mesa.

- Garoto - me apontou com um lápis - Você já esteve preso alguma vez?

- Não - o olhei estranho, não sabia de onde vinha tudo isso.

- Bem - eu vi dirigir a sua mão a um pequeno sino em cima da mesa.

Em poucos segundos dois policiais apareceram em cena, pararam firmemente atrás do John esperando, pelo o que supus, seriam suas ordens.

- Prendam esse senhor por favor - não sei se me surpreendeu mais sua ordem ou o tom que usou para dar.

- NÃO! - Rugi - Além do mai... sob que motivos me prenderia?

- Posso escolher - começou a listar com seus dedos - desacato a autoridade, pública ameaça a autoridade pública - seguiu enumerando - ou... porque sim - deu de ombros - por favor, o leve agora.

- Sim, senhor.

Os dois policiais se aproximaram de mim e antes que eu pudesse reagir me algemaram com as mãos para trás.

- Não podem fazer isso! - pensei em forçar, mas voltei a pensar e me arrependi.

- Leve-o para junto da garota do poker.

- Entendido.

Garota do poker?

Começaram a me guiar pelos corredores até que se escutaram claramente uns gritos furiosos.

- NÃO! Exigo outra oportunidade.

- ISSO É TRAPAÇA!

- Vamos cavalheiros - reconheci no mesmo instante essa voz musical - lhes darei outra oportunidade, mas sinceramente já não sei o que podem apostar.

Viramos a última esquina e diante dos meus olhos eu encontrei a melhor imagem da minha vida, Bella sorria enquanto começaava a baralhar com muita habilidade um baralho de cartas, sensual e bonita ao mesmo tempo.

- Edward!

Deixo de lado as cartas e se pendurou no meu pescoço, a teria abraçado, mas minhas mãos estavam ocupadas sendo presas pelas algêmas.

- Que...? - se separou de mim para me observar melhor e de repente sua expressão mudou quando se fixou em minhas mãos - Por que está preso?

- Porque eu nunca estive - encolhi os ombros.

- Esta é a vingança de Charlie - me apontou com seu dedo - essa é a sua vingança, porque o descobrimos tendo relações sexuais.

Frustrada se virou e voltou a entrar em sua cela onde se sentou em um dos bancos, a segui e de dentro observei melhor a mesa e poker que tinha armado alguns oficiais e ela.

- Bom - encolhi os ombros e me sentei junto a ella - pelo menos estamos juntos nisso.

- Eu te amo - me beijou com algo mais de paixão, senti como meu corpo começava a reagir assim que preferi cortar o beijo - não teria que suportar as loucuras de Charlie.

- Senhores! - chamei a atenção de todos os que estavam atento a nós - uma parte de poker?

Deixamosos policiais literalmente em suas cuecas, três homens fortes e acostumados as coisas pesadas perderam e suplicaram quando com a minha namorada os deixamos em suas roupas íntimas, pelo menos conseguimos alguns cobertores e matar algo do tempo que tínhamos que estar aqui.

Todo mundo tinha ido para continuar seu trabalho, para mim pelo menos me permitiram ligar para avisar ao meu pai que tudo estava em ordem e que não voltariamos a trabalhar. Decidimos nos render, porque talvez quem viesse nos buscar acabaria preso também.

Agora, estava enrolado com a minha namorada em uma cama estreita, pelo menos tínhamos ganhado lençóis limpos, então eu estava mais tranquilo sobre contarminarmos com algo.

Bella suspirava ritmicamente, claro indicio de que estava no mundo dos sonhos, infelizmente não pude acompanhá-la porque sua bunda bonita estava sobre o meu membro faz alguns minutos que estava em processo de despertar-se. Com os dentes cerrados e a imagem de Renée e Charlie tendo sexo tentei diminuí-lo, mas isso não estava funcionando.

- Mmm Edward - era ideia minha ou Bella acaba de gemer.

Nop, não somente gemeu, mas além do mais acaba de esfregar sua bunda no meu pau duro, fechei os olhos, mas nada diminuiria a minha excitação.

- Assim - voltou a gemer e se mover - bem ai... - suas mãos agora começaram a passar por meu peito - assim como eu gosto.

Não aguentei mais, assim que a girei posicionando-me sobre ela e ainda com ela adormecida bati meus lábios nos seus, sua resposta foi imediata, mas somente quando nossas línguas entrelaçaram é que a senti se despertar por completo.

- Edward...

- O faremos rápido e silêncio - lhe esclareci diante do que perguntava.

Sem tempo para preliminares nem nada por isso desci meus lábios até o seu pescoço, por muito que sabia que não podia gemer alto, o fez, assim que levei a minha mão direita e coloquei em seus lábios.

- Quieta - murmurei em seu pescoço.

- Quero... - voltou a se remexer novamente em meus braços - preciso ter você... dentro... agora.

Quase choraminguei, assim que como bom namorado que sou não a quis fazer esperar mais.

Guiei minhas mãos para baixo e no estreito espaço consegui liberar minha ereção das minhas irritantes calças, só os desci o necessário, com Bella fez o mesmo, a desnudei só o indispensável.

Não espere mais e de uma só estocada estava em seu interior, me apressei a beijá-la para silenciar os gemidos que ambos estávamos produzindo.

- Oh neném - gemeu no meu ouvido - isso é fodidamente excitante.

- Sim? Te excita que possam nos ver - a investi com muito mais força - ou estão nos vendo?

- Sim... - fechou os olhos com força - eu gosto sempre que seja você o que o faça.

- Bem.

Quero senti-la mais próxima assim que como pude tomei uma de suas pernas e a engatei em meu quadril, mas não era suficiente, assim que decidi mudar um pouco, sai de seu interior e a girei para que eu ficasse atrás dela, com meu peito junto a suas costas e ai, sem aviso prévio voltei a me afundar nela, mas dessa vez a senti muito mais fundo.

Os movimentos eram quase imperceptíveis, nunca tinha experimentado esta posição e a verdade é que com o espaço era o ideal.

Senti como seu quente interior se contraia assim que foi o meu sinal para aumentar o ritmo, em poucos segundos um forte orgasmo a pegou, tentando morder o meu braço direito, com esse gesto canibal a segui e explodi em meu próprio orgasmo.

- Genial - sussurro - simplesmente genial.

- Eu só tenho uma coisa a dizer - suspirei ainda cansado.

- Que coisa? - olhou para trás.

- Obrigado Charlie Swan.

Rimos e voltamos a nos fundir em um beijo quente.

* * *

**Nem a cadeia passa em branco, esses dois são um caso a parte lol **  
**Charlie é vingativo, mas Bellinha é mais, vamos ver o que ela vai aprontar pro papai no próximo =P  
**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e comentem por favor  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	38. Capítulo 38

**SexCall... Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual?**

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **Joha**, que me autorizou traduzir. E os personagens são da Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Por que o céu me odeia? Justo no meu ultimo dia de trabalho esse inferno se converteu em meu paraíso.

* * *

**Capítulo 38**

_(Tradução: Ju Martinhão)_

**Bella PDV**

Eu me sentia tão bem de dormir nos braços de Edward que mal pensei no quanto a cama era dura, ou melhor, o berço.

Mentira, eu honestamente não dormi nada, primeiro o sexo com Edward, que removeu qualquer cansaço possível e, em seguida, o desconforto de dormir juntos em um espaço tão pequeno, embora ele tenha se oferecido para dormir do outro lado eu me recusei, por maior que fosse o desconforto, eu preferia mil vezes estar com ele do que longe dele.

- Você está bem? – Ele ainda estava atrás de mim, então ele acariciou meu cabelo e deixou um beijo quente em meu pescoço

- Muito. – Sorri para ele, virando-me um pouco.

- Você não dormiu nada.

- Você também não. – Estiquei-me para beijar a ponta do seu nariz. – Pelo menos já amanheceu. – Fixei meu olhar na pequena janela que revelava os primeiros raios de luz natural do dia.

- Cumprimos a nossa experiência?

- Eu acho que fizemos duas por uma.

- Mmm. – Ele apertou-me mais contra o seu peito corpulento. - Eu não acho que o Chefe Swan gostará realmente de ouvir a outra experiência

Nós nos abraçamos e apreciamos o momento, meus olhos fechavam sozinhos, mas, ainda assim, eu não conseguia dormir.

Eu bateria em Charlie, hoje nós tínhamos trabalho e eu tinha um artigo para corrigir e enviar para Carlisle. Por mais que fosse o meu sogro, eu não deixaria que ele tivesse considerações especiais comigo, Charlie tinha que entender isso.

Bufei suavemente, mas Edward sentiu e deixou carícias ternas na minha barriga, onde suas mãos repousavam.

- Bem, acordem, pombinhos. – Abri os olhos de repente para encontrar-me com John na nossa frente. – Senhorita Swan, telefonema para você. – Ele estendeu um telefone sem fio, que eu não hesitei em pegar.

- Obrigada. – Levei o aparelho à orelha. - Olá?

- Filha!

- Charlie. - Rosnei entre dentes.

- Como foi sua primeira experiência na prisão? – Seu tom jovial fez crescer meu desejo de querer bater nele.

- Eu tenho que trabalhar e não dormi nada!

- Sim. – Ele mudou o tom para um mais sério. - Carlisle me disse que você tem que entregar um artigo hoje.

- O que...? - Abri minha boca para falar, mas as palavras não saíam de modo consistente, apenas sons sem sentido. – Como você conhece Carlisle? – Consegui finalmente encontrar a minha voz.

- Liguei para ele, eu não queria arruinar que o filho dele e você passassem por uma experiência tão boa... diga-me uma coisa... Vocês experimentaram fazer sexo na prisão?... Uma vez com sua mãe...

Parricídio*****.

_***Parricídio:**_ _consiste no ato de uma pessoa matar seu própiro pai._

Eu só pensava na melhor maneira de matar Charlie.

Quanto eu levaria por isso? Uns três anos, eu acredito, afinal de contas, qualquer juiz entenderia que eu matei meu pai depois do que ele me fez passar.

- FILHA!

Seu grito "sutil" me trouxe de volta à realidade e com ele uma nova ideia veio a mim.

- Papai. – Chamei com uma voz de boa menina. - Você se lembra que minha mãe me deve um favor por aquela vez que eu cuidei da vovó Marie?

- Filha. - Agora foi a sua vez de rosnar.

- Espero sinceramente que você aproveite a experiência da abstinência... beijos.

Não esperei a resposta, simplesmente desliguei o telefone.

- Vejo que não visitaremos seus pais por um tempo. - A voz de Edward me trouxe de volta à realidade.

- Mexa o seu corpo. – Livrei-me do seu abraço e levantei. – Temos que trabalhar e nem sei se teremos tempo de trocar de roupa.

**~OoOoOoOoOoOoO~**

Como eu sou uma sabe-tudo, eu adivinhei, não tivemos tempo de nos trocar.

Eu me sentia tão suja, isto é, depois de fazer sexo e gozar praticamente na minha calcinha, eu continuava usando a mesma de ontem, eu sentia que a qualquer momento alguém faria um comentário sobre o meu cheiro.

Eu me tranquei no meu escritório e concentrei em terminar o meu artigo, era sobre adolescentes obcecados com o peso, não anoréxicos e bulímicos, nem nada parecido, apenas obsessivos que testavam dietas, métodos naturais etc. O objetivo principal deste artigo era mostrar que, embora eles ainda não tenham chegado ao extremo, poderima fazê-lo, então eu me fixei em apontar os prós e contras de cada método utilizado, para que pudessem escolher o menos prejudicial e mais eficaz.

Por experiência eu conhecia a obsessão quando você é jovem para ter a figura perfeita, por isso fiz o meu melhor para que nada apontasse que isso era uma loucura, mas sim algo que poderia fazer bem.

Meus dedos estavam dormentes e meus pulsos doíam pra caralho, virei para olhar o relógio pendurado na parede e sorri quando vi que era três da tarde e eu já tinha acabado, sorri ao pensar no banho de espumas que me esperava em casa.

Apertei "enviar" e com isso meu trabalho estava concluído por hoje, eu nem sequer pensei em comer, porque é claro que pulei o almoço, eu só pensava em tomar banho e dormir, nada mais.

Eu sabia que Edward ainda teria que trabalhar, então liguei para avisá-lo que eu estava indo embora.

- Olá? – Pela sua voz, imaginei que ele também havia trabalhado como louco.

- Amor, eu terminei, então vou embora.

- Bem... eu ainda preciso terminar, então nos vemos em casa.

- Esperarei você com um bom jantar. – Eu sorri.

- Desde que haja sobremesa, para mim está bom. – Eu sorri com a visão que isso colocou na minha cabeça.

- Isso depende de quão bem você se comportou hoje.

- Garanto a você que tenho sido um bom menino.

- Bem, isso nós veremos em casa... te amo.

- Eu também te amo.

Desliguei o telefone e corri para pegar minhas coisas. Em meia hora eu estava em casa e pensei que meu desejo de tomar banho era maior, mas eu estava errada, quando entrei fui para a minha cama e só me lembro de ter afundado meu rosto no travesseiro do meu namorado.

**~OoOoOoOoOoOoO~**

A semana passou muito rápido e eu estava feliz com isso porque, mesmo que eu não tivesse pouco trabalho, Edward estava enterrado no dele, como era final do mês, a revista tinha que sair na noite de domingo, então, como hoje era sexta-feira e o último dia de trabalho, Edward ficaria até mais tarde, eu ofereci minha ajuda, mas ele disse que tinha uma boa equipe e mandou-me descansar.

Então agora eu poderia desfrutar do meu relaxante banho de espuma, porque naquele dia eu mal pude tomar banho meio dormindo quando Edward chegou.

Enchi a banheira e despejei os sais de banho, óleos e bolhas, acendi algumas velas perfumadas e coloquei para tocar Debussy em um volume muito baixo apenas para ambientar o meu banho.

Deixei minha cabeça cair na borda da banheira enquanto eu tomava uma posição confortável, eu tinha que pensar no meu próximo artigo e estava em uma espécie de apagão mental.

Até agora eu estava bem, então não queria perder meu ritmo, meu artigo sobre a infidelidade foi bem recebido e deixou meu ego um pouco alto, então eu tinha que tomar a melhor decisão para o que viria.

Sorri ao pensar em Charlie, ontem eu recebi um telefonema em que ele se humilhou como nunca antes.

_**Flashback**_

_- O que você quer?... Um pônei, uma Ferrari, uma estrela de cinema como namorado...? Diga-me o que você quer e eu darei isso a você... eu só te peço que fale com a sua mãe e diga e ela que você mudou de ideia._

_- Olá, pai. - Eu ri. - Eu estou bem, fico feliz por você também estar._

_- Filha, eu sei que não foi a melhor ideia e que Edward e você passaram muito mal, mas eu juro que pensei que estava fazendo o melhor._

_- Você pensou errado, Charlie,_

_Minha raiva já tinha passado, mas o tom de desespero do meu pai me fez querer incomodá-lo um pouco._

_- Eu estou no trabalho e tenho que continuar trabalhando._

_- Isabella Swan, eu exijo que você..._

_Desliguei o telefone antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa._

_Sorri ao pensar em seu rosto, sei que ele já tinha sofrido o suficiente, então decidi ligar para minha mãe._

_- Olá? – Ela atendeu do outro lado._

_- Mãe... "o veado já encontrou seu chifre". - Era ridículo, mas nós inventamos essa frase para dar o plano por encerrado._

_- Bom._

_Como uma agente, ela desligou o telefone assim que escutou a minha voz, eu não queria pensar no que eles estavam fazendo agora, embora eu tivesse uma vaga ideia sobre o terremoto que estava chegando à casa Swan._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Voltei a apreciar meu banho, mas apenas por dois segundos, porque o som insistente da campainha me trouxe de volta à realidade.

Quase chorei por ter que levantar-me, deixei escorrer a espuma com um pouco de água e coloquei meu roupão, cheguei quase correndo à porta para abrir antes que a pessoa que estava batendo fosse embora.

- Graças a Deus. – Eu tive que correr para um lado. - Pensei que eu ficaria velha esperando que você abrisse. – Olhou-me de cima abaixo. - Você estava fazendo sexo com Edward?

- NÃO! – Eu gritei. - Ele não está, eu estava tomando banho.

- Bom. – Foi para o meu sofá e sentou-se.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Tanya? - Eu me sentei ao lado dela.

- Você está me expulsando? - Seu rosto de pena só me fez sorrir.

- Claro que não. – Esclareci a ela.

- Bem... agora você pode me contar sobre aquilo que Emmett disse sobre uma chantagem.

- Não sei. - Eu dei de ombros. - Eu acho que é Alice, mas o detetive continua à procura de provas.

Fazia mais de uma semana que eu não falava com Tanya, só porque Emmett estava muito com Edward é que eu sabia que ela estava bem, e isso me fez sentir muito mal.

- Desculpe por não ter ligado para você. - Eu disse sinceramente.

- Não importa. - Ela fez um gesto com a mão. - Eu também não liguei, então é culpa de ambas.

- Você vai ficar para o jantar?

- Sim... Emmett virá com Edward, ele tem trabalhado duro. – Ela se queixou.

- Como você leva isso de estar com um homem?

- Ótimo! – Amei o seu entusiasmo. - Embora às vezes eu gostaria de lamber uma boa boceta.

- Ei! - Eu cobri meus ouvidos. – Informação demais.

Nós rimos só de olhar uma para a outra, Tanya seria sempre a minha melhor amiga, não importa o que acontecesse, mesmo que deixássemos de nos falar por um tempo, nós sempre seríamos nós mesmas, isso nunca tinha sido um problema grave e não seria agora.

- Eu senti muito a sua falta, amiga. – Atirei-me para abraçá-la e, em seguida, ela correspondeu.

- Eu também.

Separei um pouco do abraço e nos olhamos fixamente, eu ia dizer que tínhamos que nos apressar para fazer o jantar quando seus lábios bateram nos meus, abri os olhos mais arregalados do que alguma vez na minha vida e fiquei atordoada, eu não sabia o que fazer e meu corpo não reagia.

Suas mãos subiram para abrir meu roupão e correram para os meus mamilos, eu não pude controlar o gemido que saiu da minha boca e isso a incentivou a abrir meus lábios e colocar sua língua dentro da minha boca.

- Eddie, acho que somos dois cornos.

Eu me separei da minha amiga para ver que Edward e Emmett estavam na nossa frente nos assistindo.

- Não, querido. – Tanya falou com um tom bastante alegre. - Isso significa partusa*****.

_*__Partusa__: a palavra faz referência ao encontro sexual entre mais de duas pessoas, tem sua origem entra as cidades de Rosario e Buenos Aires, na Argentina, onde no início do século passado "importavam" prostitutas européias. Para o caso, as francesas introduziram en Rosario (a Chicago argentina) seu vocábulo "partouze" quando os endinheirados as contratavam de duas ou mais para o mesmo encontro. A palavra "partouze" não indica necessariamente orgia, e sim uma festa, reunião para se divertir. _

* * *

**Sim eu sei esse final foi 'WTF' e continua no próximo capítulo, mas pode deixar que quem não quiser ler a ~ação~ vai ter aviso antes e depois do acontecimento, porque sei que nem todas se sentem a vontade para ler algo assim e eu respeito isso, é uma cena que tem na fic e não posso tirar**

**Enfiiiiim até o fds x)**

**Beijos**

**xx _  
_**


	39. Capítulo 39

**SexCall... Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual?**

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **Joha**, que me autorizou traduzir. E os personagens são da Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Por que o céu me odeia? Justo no meu ultimo dia de trabalho esse inferno se converteu em meu paraíso.

* * *

**Capítulo 39**

**Edward PDV**

Estava exausto, parecia que meu pai tinha se posto em acordo com o meu sogro para me fazer sofrer, c Charlie tinha deixado muito claro os seus sentimentos por mim na última ligação que tinha feito a um par de dias.

_**Flashback**_

_- Olá? - qualquer que fosse a distância se podia sentir o meu cansaço só de ouvir minha voz_

_- Só te digo que se não falar com a minha filha para ela falar com sua mãe e que minha Renee deixe suas ideias loucas sobre abstinência, terá tanto trabalho que nem o seu amiguinho vai querer sair para brincar._

_Apesar do meu cansaço escutei perfeitamente o meu sogro._

_Alguém poderia falar tanto sem respirar?_

_Demorei um par de segundos para processar a informação e não soube se ria ou chorava._

_- Olá querido sofro - falei com voz cansada - se me disser do que está falando pode ser que ajude._

_- Não me trate como louco! - tive que afastar o telefone para que não arrebentasse os meus tímpanos - sei muito bem que está com Bella sobre essa ideia de abstinência._

_- Charlie, eu não sei do que está falando, mas suponho que seja, eu tenho que dizer que não tenho nada a ver com isso e embora eu acho que o merece um pouco, não é minha culpa._

_- Eu..._

_Quase pude vê-lo abrir e fechar a boca repetidas vezes sem conseguir articular palavra alguma._

_- Falei com seu pai e estará cheio de trabalho até que convença a Isabella a falar com sua mãe._

_Olhe o telefone piscando, nem sequer tinha tido tempo para responder antes de que Charlie desligasse._

_Minha dúvida era sobre rir ou chorar?_

_A primeira opção ganhou._

_Soltei uma gargalhada profunda, eu tive que me segurar pelo estômago porque chegou a doer pelo esforço, faz muito tempo que não ria tanto com tanta vontade, quando umas solitárias lágrimas sairam dos meus olhos, tentei respirar fundo para controlar minha risada, mas é que só de pensar no desesperado que deve estar o meu sogro me da uma graça._

_Minha felicidade terminou abruptamente quando me dei conta de que em algo tinha razão._

_Estava tão cansado de trabalhar que Eddie não havia se pronunciado para nada, me preocupei ao pensar que não havia dado conta de que já levava um tempinho, curto, mas significantes, sem estar com minha namorada._

_Clareei minha mente e descartei qualquer complô contra mim, estava na data de entrega da revista e era óbvio que havia mais trabalho, os dias que havia passado com Bella em Forks não podia ficar sem passar da conta assim que isso era só trabalho acumulado._

_Meu pai não faria isso._

_Não?_

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Tinha razão, meu pai não tinha feito isso de propósito, só acabou sendo esse o mês que colocaram um novo sistema de dobra revisão depois de que tiveram que emitir uma "Errata" depois de encontrar um pequeno erro de digitação.

Não me afetou o profissionalismo do meu pai porque havia sido assim que havia conseguido se posicionar tão bem no mercado.

Conclui a última linha do meu trabalho e pude descansar em paz.

Não morto, só sem trabalho.

Hoje era sexta-feira e pensava ter uma boa maratona de sexo com Bella, sei que era cansaço físico e ainda que doíam todos os ossos isso era justamente o que precisava.

- Te aviso que qualquer plano que você tenha para ter sexo hoje à noite está totalmente descartado.

Levantei os olhos para encontrar com Emmett na minha frente.

- Olá - murmurei.

- Ola? - sorri diante seu rosto de indignação - faz não sei quanto - fingiu pensar - mas é muito tempo que nem se quer se preocupa por seu amigo.

- Sabe muito bem que Carlisle tem que feito trabalhar como um burro.

- Tanya está triste - me interrompeu - e quando minha namorada está triste não me deixa fazer coisinhas e quando não faço coisinhas eu fico triste - Emm sempre havia sido bom para divagar, mas agora havia ficado em branco - Agora entende sua responsabilidade nisso tudo?

- Eu - pisquei várias vezes - sinceramente não tenho nem ideia.

- Edward! Se Bella não fala com Tanya é por sua culpa e dai vem toda a minha desgraça.

- Ahh - fingi entender - eu não tenho culpa de nada.

- Não importa - sorriu - agora será melhor que mova sua bunda porque as garotas estão nos esperando.

A verdade é que tinha sentido falta do meu amigo, desde que formalizei minha relação com Bella tínhamos nos afastado um pouco, mas isso também se aplicava a ele, porque parecia grudado na Tanya, no princípio as minhas dúvidas eram enormes, porque Emm nunca tinha levado ninguém sério e a bissexualidade Tanya tampouco ajudava muito no relacionamento, mas com o tempo mostraram a todos que seu relacionamento era muito sólido.

- Não trouxe carro? - íamos no meu e era estranho porque Emm nunca saia sem o seu Jeep.

- Não o tenho - um sorriso malicioso apareceu nele - está confiscado.

- O que aconteceu? - o olhei um pouco preocupado, mas pelo seu relaxamento percebi que não era algo de muita preocupação.

- Digamos que certos policiais não gostaram de ter que encontrar com minhas bolas quando me pararam para controle policial.

- Estava tendo sexo em via pública?

- Não! - falou ofendido - mas Tanya gosta de chupar enquanto dirijo - encolheu os ombros - disse que é delicioso fazer com velocidade.

- Informação suficiente - estremeci.

- Tem que mudar os cenários para que não mate o casal - nisso tinha que lhe dar razão - e isso sim - me olhou e vi maldade em seus olhos - tem que ter cuidado para que não tirem fotos.

Rompeu em risada e quase bato nele, não pude só porque estava dirigindo.

- Vejo que ficou sabendo.

- Sip... e não somente eu - virei para olhá-lo assustado - vejo que você não está lendo o jornal de fofoca.

- Esses idiotas... vou dizer a Carlisle para monitorá-los - já estava me aborrecendo que toda empresa descobrisse o que estava acontecendo na minha vida privada.

- Não seja amargo... de mim saiu até que dormia com uma lésbica - encolheu os ombros - é engraçado de ler, não importa se é verdade ou não, com que eu saiba está bem.

- Sabe? - Sorri com os olhos para a frente - está muito mais maduro.

- Óbvio amigo - mexeu na gola da sua camisa.

Não demorei para chegar em minha casa, não tinha ido para comprar comida, porque não sabia se Bella havia preparado algo e se não tinha feito preferiria que pedíssemos algo do gosto de todos.

Eu coloquei a chave na fechadura e abri a porta, esperando para ver a minha namorada, eu sentia falta dela.

Quando coloquei um pé para dentro tive uma visão que me deixou duro, e em mais de um sentido.

Tanya estava quase comendo Bella enquanto brincava com seus mamilos que a simples vista se notava o quão duro estavam.

Quando Bella gemeu minha calça deu um aperto ligeiro, essa era uma visão muito excitante para meu próprio bem.

- Eddie, acho que somos dois cornos.

Sai da minha letargia para olhar meu amigo que olhava essa cena bastante tranquilo.

Corno?

Não sei porque merda, mas não sentia nem de longe isso como uma infidelidade, Tanya não me atraia como mulher, mas ao ver as duas praticamente fodendo só pensava em penetrar as duas até que perdessem a consciência.

- Não querido isso significa partusa.

Partusa era exatamente o que eu tinha em mente.

- Edward - no rosto da minha menina vi a preocupação assim que só sorri para que visse que não estava irritado.

- Fique à vontade, desabotoem as calças e se preparem para se masturbar como nunca.

Enquanto Tanya falava, Emmett foi para o sofá que estava em frente a ela, eu depois de uns momentos o imitei. Nem bem coloquei minha bunda nela quando vi como Tanya voltava a aproveitar-se dos lábios da minha namorada.

- Edward - Bella se desviou do beijo para fixar seu olhar em mim - eu...

- Tranquila querida - sorri - eu estarei aqui por você.

******QUEM NÃO QUISER LER A LEMON, PARE DE LER AQUI E VOLTE LÁ NO FINAL QUANDO TIVER OUTRA NOTA******

Tanya voltou a atacar os lábios da minha namorada.

Dessa vez nenhuma tinha os olhos fechados, pelo contrário, Bella tinha os seus bem fixos nos meus, as mãos de sua amiga mais rápido do que esperado abriram seu roupão que tampava seu corpo deixando seus redondos seios ao ar, nem sequer me preocupou que meu amigo pudesse vê-la, é que quando Tanya colocou um na boca, não pude evitar de gemer.

Um gemido de Emm me fez olhar para ele e já estava no ar com seu pau livre se masturbando como se estivesse possuído, eu queria fazer também, mas me dava um pouco de vergonha.

Acho que Bella notou minha dúvida, porque se pôs de pé e ela mesma deixou cair seu roupão deixando todo seu corpo nu à nossa mercê, sem tirar os olhos do meu sentou montada sobre Tanya e começou a tirar suas roupas.

Não aguentei mais e liberei minha ereção que implorava por um pouco de atenção, deixei meu pênis livre e não hesitei um só segundo em levar minha mão a ele e começar a me dar prazer, não fechei os olhos porque a visão que tinha em frente a mim não era algo que poderia perder.

- Merda - Emm praticamente gemeu - isso querida... coloque os dedos até o fundo.

Foquei melhor meu olhar e vi como os dedos de Tanya se perdiam na boceta da minha namorada, grunhi e quase gozei com a visão, Bella se remexeu e acabou de deixar a loira nua, agora era a minha menina que devorava o seios da amiga enquanto guiou sua mão para a masturbá-la também.

- Oh querida - gemeu a loira - isso... bem ai...

- Mmm - Bella tinha seu olhar fixo em mim, mas não podia falar.

- Mais fundo - eu falei - enfie até o fundo querida.

Nós quatro gememos juntos, isso era bastante bizarro, mas muito excitante para deixar passar.

Vê-las se masturbando mutuamente me fez alcançar meu orgasmo e supus, pelo grito, que Emmett também chegou ao céu.

******ACABOU A LEMON, CONTINUE AQUI SE VOCÊ PULOU******

- Bem - meu amigo se levantou do seu lugar com seu pau ainda ereto e me olhou - Quem fode quem primeiro?

O grito das meninas me tirou do meu devaneio, ellas também haviam alcançado o orgasmo, mas parecia que isso não era tudo.

Parecia ser que a masturbação não era o final deste partusa.

Seria capaz de deixar meu amigo pegasse a minha namorada na minha frente?

Seria capaz de foder a namorada do meu amigo na frente da minha namorada?

* * *

**Uffa finalmente saiu o capítulo... esse mês de maio foi horrível pra traduzir fics, quem está no meu group no facebook e me segue no twitter sabe que fiquei ocupada com as divulgações dos filmes do Robert e da Kristen enfiiiim mas junho chegou e aqui estou.**

**Amanhã acho que posto VC, preciso terminar o capítulo e ver se a beta vai entrar pq ela ta no Canada e hj viajou pra outro canto por lá lol  
**

**Nos encontraremos em breve  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	40. Capítulo 40

**SexCall... Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual?**

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **Joha**, que me autorizou traduzir. E os personagens são da Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Por que o céu me odeia? Justo no meu ultimo dia de trabalho esse inferno se converteu em meu paraíso.

* * *

**Capítulo 40**

_(Tradução: Ju Martinhão)_

**Edward**** PDV**

- Não diga mais coisas estúpidas, por favor. - Tanya impediu que eu moldasse meu punho na cara do meu melhor amigo.

Não levei mais que um segundo para saber que, apesar de tudo, eu nunca deixaria a minha namorada estar com outro homem, estando eu presente ou não.

- Mas, Tanya...

- CALE-SE! - Três vozes em uníssono o fizeram calar a boca.

- Amor. – Desfoquei minha visão de Emmett para ver Bella em frente a mim. - Eu...

- Venha.

Não deixei que ela dissesse mais nada, eu a coloquei sobre mim e comecei a beijá-la, eu estava excitado e queria estar com ela.

Lenta e cuidadosamente, separei seus lábios para que nossas línguas se encontrassem e faíscas começaram a acender entre nós, mas, pela forma como ela começou a se mover em meu colo, eu supus que não precisava de muito mais explosivos.

O mundo lá fora deixou de existir para mim, eu sabia que Tanya e Emmett estavam no mesmo sofá, mas não me preocupei com isso, o fato de que eles poderiam nos ver deixava tudo mais emocionante.

Talvez eu tenha hesitado por alguns segundos sobre a possibilidade de nos permitir fazer algum tipo de troca, mas as dúvidas foram embora.

Coloquei minhas mãos na cintura nua de Bella e confirmei que não poderia permitir nunca que alguém tocasse o que é meu, subi minhas mãos e esfreguei seus seios, seus mamilos estavam eretos e arranquei gemidos delicioso dos seus lábios.

Abaixei meus lábios para o seu pescoço, eu queria chegar aos seus mamilos, que ainda estavam úmidos pelas lambidas de Tanya, isso deu um puxão no meu membro já duro, Bella esfregou-se em minha virilha buscando a fricção que ambos ansiávamos.

- Emmett. – Ouvi os murmúrios dos nossos companheiros e continuei com o meu.

- Eu gostei do que vi. - Murmurei sobre o seu peito.

- Edward. – Suas mãos emaranharam no meu cabelo e o puxaram, trazendo-me ainda mais em seus seios.

- Eu quero que você monte em mim.

Nós nos encaramos e quando me coloquei em posição para penetrá-la, uns gritos nos distraíram.

- OH, BEBÊ... ISSO... CAVALGUE-ME ASSIM!

Toda a bolha que havíamos criado se quebrou imediatamente, se eu pensava em seguir isso com Bella, terminou no momento em que os gritos do meu amigo chegaram aos meus ouvidos, embora não tenha sido só comigo, o rosto da minha namorada caiu no meu ombro e, quando eu a senti bufar e quase choramingar, eu soube que a queimação por ela tinha passado, até meu amiguinho estava se escondendo da guerra.

- Vamos para o quarto. – Ela sussurrou na minha pele.

- Vamos.

Sem olhar em qualquer lugar, nós nos trancamos em nosso quarto que, pela graça do céu, era bastante longe da sala.

Bella se enrolou ao meu lado e eu a envolvi com meus braços, eu não precisava de nada mais para ficar bem, apenas ter o amor da minha vida em meus braços me fazia sentir bem e tranquilo comigo mesmo. Afinei um pouco o ouvido e pequenos murmúrios chegavam, então fechei os olhos com força e tentei fazer tudo isso desaparecer, tinha sido muito excitante ver Bella gozar nos dedos de Tanya, mas acho que esta experiência bastaria por muito tempo como inovação no reino sexual.

**Bella POV**

Eu não sabia o que sentia.

Abri meus olhos e raios fracos de luz espiavam pela janela, virei para olhar o corpo imóvel e relaxado de Edward e não consegui evitar que uma lágrima escorresse pelo meu rosto, eu não me sentia nada bem com o que tinha acontecido na noite passada.

Eu pensei que era a pior mulher do mundo por deixar outra pessoa que não fosse o meu parceiro me provocar um orgasmo, mas fiquei ainda pior quando o orgasmo me atingiu com tal potência e duração que me senti uma merda completa ao perceber que eu tinha gostado em todos os momentos, ver como Edward se masturbava sem desviar seus olhos dos meus fizeram com que eu explodisse como nunca antes tinha acontecido.

O que começou como uma lágrima escorrendo pelo meu rosto tornou-se um choro em todas as suas letras.

- Por que você está chorando, amor?

- Eu sou a pior. - Os braços gentis do meu namorado me envolveram e protegeram.

- Por que você diz isso?

- Porque ontem à noite eu...

Eu queria pedir desculpas, mas novos espamos me impediram, eu não conseguia formar uma palavra, senti-me pior ainda ao ver Edward me segurando com tanta força.

- Foi muito excitante. – Imediatamente o choro parou ao ouvir suas palavras.

- Eu traí você. – Separei-me do seu corpo para olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Você não traiu, amor. – Ele acariciou amorosamente as minhas bochechas. – Foi algo dos dois. – Ele sorriu um pouco. – Ou melhor, de quatro.

- Eu nunca teria transado com Emmett. - Não tenho certeza se era demais ou não, mas eu precisava deixar isso claro para Edward.

- Eu sei. – Ele beijou minha testa. – E eu muito menos teria permitido que ele colocasse um único dedo sobre você.

- Eles foram embora?

Depois que nos trancamos em nosso quarto eu não ouvi mais nenhum som, mas conhecendo a minha amiga, eu sabia muito bem que a festa para eles não tinha acabado como acabou para nós, talvez a vergonha e pudor fossem diferentes entre nós.

- Acho que seria bom se nós víssemos se eles ainda estão lá.

- Sim. – Eu suspirei, eu não sabia se teria coragem de vê-los agora.

- Ei! – Ele moveu-me pelos ombros, sorrindo. – Nada de vergonha, ok?

- Ok. – Suspirei resignada.

Nós lavamos o rosto e saímos do quarto.

Meus passos estavam sendo dados com muito cuidado e lentamente, não querendo ir, mas quando senti a pressão da mão dele na minha, encontrei a confiança para continuar.

- Finalmente, eu estava pensando em jogar um balde de água em vocês.

Na cozinha estavam os meus amigos, movendo-se de um lado a outro enquanto preparavam o café da manhã.

- Tanya não queria me alimentar até vocês chegarem.

Os rostos descontraídos de Emmett e Tanya acabaram removendo qualquer vergonha em mim.

- Cheira bem. - Edward sentou ao lado do seu amigo.

Por um momento eu permaneci em pé e congelei, mas rapidamente juntei-me a Tanya e a ajudei a preparar os deliciosos omeletes que ela estava fazendo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Uma semana passou desde o "incidente dos quatro", esse era o nome que havíamos colocado, raramente tínhamos tocado no assunto, com Tanya nós apenas dissemos que estava tudo bem, mas que não se repetiria, nós não estávamos nos fazendo de loucos, apenas nenhum de nós queria dar uma importância que, naturalmente, não tinha.

Tudo estava em perfeitas condições, só Edward estava meio mal de saúde e tudo graças a Carlisle, que o havia enchido de trabalho, amanhã eu o forçaria a ir ao médico porque ele não queria deixar de trabalhar e eu tinha certeza que ele tinha um caso de estresse que o obrigaria a ficar em casa. Hoje seu pai teve de ameaçar demiti-lo para que ele fosse embora algumas horas antes para descansar, as dores de cabeça preocupavam tanto Carlisle como eu, mas parecia que para Edward não eram nada.

Eu estava no meio de um artigo muito interessante, "O Comediante", programa jornalístico dedicado a bisbilhotar a vida dos famoso era o novo boom, cada dia estava aumentando as publicações diárias e comentários ao vivo e os números mostravam que era mais lucrativo do que qualquer outra notícia, portanto, neste artigo eu tinha que fazer um pouco de pesquisa e para isso, amanhã eu teria uma entrevista com Giuliana do canal E!, que muito gentilmente se ofereceu para me ajudar quando liguei para o canal apenas por ligar, mas parece que Carlisle é amigo de um dos donos e não tive problemas em conseguir a entrevista.

Olhei para o relógio sobre a mesa e percebi que já havia passado dez minutos do meu horário de saída, imaginei que Edward não havia cozinhado nada em casa, então preferi comprar alguma coisa, comida chinesa era mais rápida e melhor, por isso, antes de sair eu pedi um prato para duas pessoas para que estivesse pronto quando eu passasse por lá.

A comida estava quente, então corri para chegar em casa.

O tema das fotos foi completamente deixado para trás, Jenks disse que estava demorando um pouco mais e, como não tínhamos notícias do louco ou louca, não nos tinha feito mais mal nenhum.

As luzes estavam todas apagadas, então percebi que Edward estava dormindo. Eu não me enganei, praticamente tive que arrastá-lo para comer alguma coisa.

- Como você se sente? – Toquei sua testa enquanto ele sentava à mesa.

- Mau. – Ele resmungou.

- Coma para irmos para a cama... amanhã tenho uma entrevista para fazer. – Não pude evitar a emoção na minha voz quando pensei sobre a minha entrevista de amanhã.

- Eu não quero comer. – Ele choramingou. - Eu me sinto mal. – Ele colocou sua cabeça entre as mãos e deixou-se cair sobre a mesa.

- Coma alguma coisa e depois você volta para a cama.

- Promete? - Seus olhinhos lacrimejaram de tal forma que eu tive que revirar meus olhos.

- Eu prometo. – Ele apenas deu uma mordida e quase devorou o resto. - Graças a Deus você não tem fome.

- Está deliciosa. - Mas agora seus olhos brilhavam de alegria.

- Fico feliz. – Eu sorri.

- Qual entrevista você tem que fazer amanhã?

- Vou entrevistar Giuliana do canal E!

- NÃO! – Ele gritou quase como uma menina.

- Sim. - Eu zombei.

- Você tem que me trazer o autógrafo dela. - Ele me olhou sério e apontando o dedo.

- Você gosta dela? – Eu o encarei, cerrando meus olhos.

- Não. – Ele disse sem importância. - Mas eu acho que ela se veste muito bem.

- Você percebe que isto é um comentário muito gay?... Eu me sentiria melhor se você dissesse que gosta dela.

- Bem. – Ele murmurou. – Mas a culpa é sua. – Ele voltou a apontar-me com o dedo. - Você me faz ver essas notícias e os tapetes vermelhos.

- Eu sou jornalista! – Eu me defendi.

- Mas essas não são as notícias que você relata. – Ele debochou de mim, deixando-me em silêncio.

- Você lava a louça. – Eu me vinguei quando o vi fazer cara feia.

Depois de Edward lavar os pratos, ainda resmungando, fomos para a cama.

Eu dormia profundamente, eu estava sonhando que no meio da entrevista aparecia Johnny Depp com sua roupa meio desgrenhada e aqueles óculos que eu tanto amo, eu estava voltando para entrevistá-lo quando de repente tudo desapareceu e eu abri meus olhos para ver como Edward levantava para correr para o banheiro, eu o segui e quando o encontrei ele estava abraçando o vaso sanitário.

- Eu disse a você para não comer tanto. - Não pude deixar de tirar sarro.

- Eu sei. – Ele sussurrou. - Eu sou um grosso.

- Sim, você é... e hoje você tem uma consulta médica. - Falei com firmeza.

- Eu não quero ir. – Ele soluçou e eu quis dar um soco nele, mas eu não queria ficar com a vontade, então eu dei.

- Você não quer ir porque sabe que te darão uma licença.

- É que tenho um monte de trabalho e...

- Edward. – Peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos. - Não adianta nada você se matar trabalhando se vai ficar doente... eu preciso de você saudável e forte.

- Forte para ter muito sexo? – Seu entusiasmo me indicou que ele já não tinha vontade de continuar vomitando.

* * *

**Desculpe a demora, mas agora vou voltar a postar mais rápido.  
**

**Haha esse final hilário, Edward querendo ficar forte pra ter sexo... amo demais esses dois!**

**E no próximo capítulo vamos ter uma grande surpresa  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	41. Capítulo 41

**SexCall... Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual?**

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **Joha**, que me autorizou traduzir. E os personagens são da Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Por que o céu me odeia? Justo no meu ultimo dia de trabalho esse inferno se converteu em meu paraíso.

* * *

**Capítulo 41**

**Bella PDV**

Queria bater em Edward, sinceramente queria plantar meu punho em seu lindo rosto.

Uma lamentação a mais ou uma queixa adicional e esqueceria o quanto o amor e o golpearia tão forte que iria esquecer até de que estava doente.

Fora da brincadeira, eu estava muito preocupada com ele depois que terminou de devolver tudo de seu estômago estava com um pouco de febre, não voltamos a dormir ainda que fosse de madrugada. Do tempo que conhecia Edward nunca o tinha visto tão doente e pelo o q ele mesmo me disse não era de ficar muito doente, algum que outro resfriado a cada tantos invernos e seria tudo, mas agora era algo mais do que simples indigestão.

- Se prometo te dar um bom orgasmo agora mesmo voltaremos para casa?

- Claro - o olhei sorrindo, eu havia tido que dirigir porque ele se negou a qualquer coisa, até tive que arrastá-lo para o carro - mas primeiro você vai ao médico.

Apontei com a cabeça o imponente edifício que estava em frente a nós, havia muitas pessoas no estacionamento e esperava que Edward não colocasse em prática o plano de "tenho 5 anos e não quero fazer nada" porque não estava para arrastá-lo enquanto todo mundo zombava de nós, ainda que tenho que reconhecer que tem certo encanto em tratá-lo como criança.

- É que de verdade tudo o que eu preciso é dormir, conheço o meu corpo e sei que não tenho nada.

- Bem - eu desci e rodeei o carro e abri a sua porta - se não tem nada, vamos demorar muito pouco.

- Te odeio - descreu reclamando e avançou sem sequer me esperar.

Fechei o carro e os olhos, tinha de ser paciente, algo me dizia que esta atitude de Edward era apenas uma parte do stress que ele o tinha, pois não era nada grave, certo?

Impossível, eu sorri diante a ideia, Edward é jovem e saudável, é claro que todos esses mal estar era somente parte de muito trabalho e pouco descanso.

Quando cheguei na recepção o vi sentado e de braços cruzados, eu assumi que não havia perguntado por sua hora assim que me aproximei da recepcionista e confirmei o que havia pedido, era muito cedo assim que a garota me disse que em poucos minutos o doutor nos chamaria. Como eu não tinha certeza do que ele tinha, só pedi por um clínico geral, e ele o mandaria para um especialista, se precisasse de algo mais, neste caso eu acho que uma licença e alguns calmantes seria bom, mas eu sou uma jornalista não uma médica.

Eu me sentei ao lado dele e simplesmente me mostrou a sua minha língua, ainda que tentei me controlar não pude e comecei a gargalhar, essa atitude tão incomum de Edward era preocupante e engraçada ao mesmo tempo.

Olhei para a TV que estava ligava, como ainda era cedo estavam passando notícias, anunciava dias de muito calor em LA. Claro, como se fizesse pouco, talvez um dia na praia vai fazer bem para Edward, ia lhe propor que nesse final de semana fugíssemos um pouco, estamos tão perto de Long Beach que é um desperdício gastar tempo fechados e no shopping nos dias de calor, tanta gente queria um pouco de mar e nós desperdiçávamos, ainda que ver Edward em traje de banho, era um ingrediente adicional, que aumentava meu desejo de ir para a praia.

- Nesse fim de semana nós vamos a praia - o olhei e coloquei meu rosto de "não estou perguntando, estou avisando".

- Suponho que não posso negar.

- Supõe bem - me aproximei e o beijei castamente nos lábios, quando me separei lhe dei um sorriso e acariciei seus cabelos rebeldes - tranquilo amor, tudo vai ficar bem.

- Claro! - bufou - Como não é você que vai tirar sangue.

- Vamos amor - o movi um pouco - é apenas uma picada, além do mais - dei de ombros - talvez nem tirem o seu sangue.

- Sempre tiram sangue! - quase gritou, olhei ao redor e um casal de velhinhos nos olhavam e assentiam sorrindo - não sei o que os médicos pensam, mas se doa o que doa sempre tiram sangue - e, sim, isso sim é verdade.

- Bem - bufei resignada, parecia uma mãe tentando acalmar o seu bebezinho - se tirarem o seu sangue vou dizer que tirei o meu também assim que compartilharemos a nossa dor.

- Deus, como eu te amo.

Beijou-me como se fosse a sua vida dependesse disso, não é que me queixe, mas era um lugar público e quando estava a ponto de sentir sua língua roçar com a minha, escutei como uma voz masculina chamava o meu namorado, o médico, pensei, assim que apesar de não querer, me separei dele.

- Vamos - antes que respondesse qualquer coisa o tomei pela mão e o levei até o consultório.

- Olá - cumprimentou o médico, devia cerca de 25 anos porque parecia muito jovem - meu nome é Demetri - estendeu a mão para mim primeiro.

- Prazer, eu sou Isabella e ele é meu namorado Edward - apontei para Edward que não não estava resmungando, estava sério e com a testa franzida - e é ele quem vem para a consulta.

- Olá Edward - lhe sorriu e como meu namorado não respondeu, tive que salvar a situação.

- Ele se sente um pouco mal - lhe dei uma cotovelada não tão disfarçada do seu lado.

- Sim... e temos trabalho assim que gostaria de sair o mais breve possível daqui.

O médico sentou-se na sua cadeira e começou a preencher uma ficha com todos os dados de Edward, lhe pediu para explicar todos os seus sintomas e fez muitas perguntas, eu fiquei muito surpresa ao saber que ele estava vomitando quase todos os dias e sei que ele não gostou do meu olhar assassino, mas isso era algo que eu precisava saber.

Novamente quase bati nele quando lhe disse que não tinha nada e que só era estresse, eu já não estava tão certa, mas menos mal que o médico ignorou e lhe examinou.

Com um estetoscópio verificou os meus pulmões e descartou qualquer resfriado, tocou-lhe o estômago em vário lugares enquanto, mas quando viu que Edward não estava reclamando disse que era improvável que seja uma infecção ou algo parecido, lhe examinou a colo também, talvez o estresse também tinha o afetado, mas ao apalpá-lo Edward tampouco se queixou.

Eu vi que não era a única frustrada quando vi como Demetri franzia a testa.

Tal como tinha previsto Edward, a única solução foi tirar sangue, quase gargalhei quando o vi engolir em seco, mas deu um sorriso maligno quando me lembrou que havia prometido acompanhá-lo moralmente e tirar sangue também.

- É algo que nunca tinha visto - Demetri murmurou divertido.

- É que meu namorado é um chorão - zombei e sorri ainda mais quando vi seu olhar de ódeio.

- Não sou um chorão! - com dificuldade pude entendê-lo porque falou entredentes.

- Bom Edward - o doutor cortou o momento - a tarde te chamarei se tiver algo importante.

- Espero que não ligue - murmurou, acho que não quis que escutássemos, mas o fizemos.

- Edward! - o repreendi.

- Mas se ele não ligar é porque não tenho nada - franzi a testa, sabia que não havia dito por isso - bom doutor - colocou um de seus sorrisos e lhe estendeu a mão - estaremos em contato.

- Cuide-se Edward - lhe respondeu o cumprimento - Adeus Isabella.

Ia apertar as duas mãos, mas Edward me pegou minha cintura e me tirou rapidamente do consultório, não quis fazer um escândalo, assim que silenciosamente nos dirigimos para a secretária e pagamos a consulta e os exames que Edward tinha feito.

Ainda que tentei convencê-lo, fomos para o escritório, hoje tínhamos muito trabalho, pelo menos eu tinha a entrevista com Giuliana assim que só ia buscar as minhas coisas e o fotógrafo me acompanhar.

Quase não falei com Edward porque esses ciúmes estúpidos que havia demonstrado hoje somado as suas reclamações, me deram vontade de deixá-lo sem bolas, mas quando eu pensava que me afetaria também, deixava de pensar nisso imediatamente.

Só nos despedimos com um beijo curto, quando o elevador chegou ao meu andar, fui até Jane que já tinha tudo pronto, mas algo na expressão em seu rosto me disse que algo estava errado.

- O que foi? - perguntei com medo, não queria que me dissesse que a entrevista tinha sido cancelada ou algo assim.

- O fotógrafo - murmurou e desviou o olhar.

- O que tem? - havia muitas pessoas que poderiam ser fotógrafos em caso de emergência assim que não achei possível que não tivesse um disponível.

- Não havia nenhum dos principais, com tantas reportagens, sabe que todos temos muito trabalho, assim que os fotógrafos principais estão todos ocupados e eu não sabia, assim que pedi outro novo e...

Falou tão rápido que apenas me deu tempo de processar tudo.

- Bem ... então... eles enviaram um?

- Sim - abaixou o olhar e cabelo desgrenhado - mas eu juro que não o pedi.

- Calma Jane - eu sorri - não há nada de errado enquanto há um fotógrafo, em qualquer caso, não é culpa sua... bem, quem é o meu fotógrafo?

- Eu.

Precisei virar para saber porque Jane estava tão mal, entrecerrei os olhos e vi como Jasper me dava um sorriso estúpido.

- Bem - peguei a bolsa que Jane havia preparado - estamos em cima da hora, assim que vamos.

Sabia que se dissesse qualquer coisa extra se prestaria para algo mais, assim que como isso era o que havia, decidi deixar tudo no ambiente profissional.

Entramos no elevador e nenhum de nós disse nada quando chegamos ao estacionamento, percebi que eu tinha trago o carro de Edward e duvido que ele gostaria de saber que Jasper tinha andado nele, olhei para o meu ex-namorado e compreendeu tudo quando me viu olhar o Volvo de Edward porque em seguida caminhou até o seu carro.

Pegamos a estrada e tivemos uma conversa calma sobre o que era a reportagem, seria no cais para que as fotos saiam mais naturais, seria uma ou duas, mas era importante saíssem bem.

- Parece que os repórteres estão bem ocupados - comentou, quando já tínhamos descido.

O restaurante onde iríamos fazer a entrevista já estava disponível para nós, assim que nos sentamos para esperar por Giuliana.

- Por que você disse isso? - ainda que não quisesse engatar uma conversa com ele, tampouco seria rude.

- Porque há pouco trabalho na minha seção, por isso me designaram como fotógrafo.

- Mas você é um fotógrafo - quando estávamos juntos, eu lembro que ele me disse que tinha feito vários cursos de fotografia.

- Sim, por isso e porque eu vim com você é que eu não reclamei dessa mudança.

Sorriu e eu preferi desviar o olhar, porque algo me indicava por onde ia, graças a Deus Giuliana chegou e não tive que responder nada.

A verdade é que ela era muito simpática, respondeu todas as minhas perguntas e compartilhava muitas das suas experiências como um entrevistadora comigo, teve a oportunidade de entrevistar muitos famosos e isso era algo que se notava que ela amava.

- Definitivamente o melhor é estar no tapete vermelho - sorriu.

- Alguma vez alguém já te recriminou por alguma alguma crítica ruim?

Eu acostumava assistir E! E sabia que em alguns programas destroçavam artistas ou até zombavam de algumas travessuras dos famosos e sempre me perguntei como seria vê-los depois disso.

- A verdade é que sim - sorriu - esse é o pior negócio, geralmente eles não gostam que lhes digam que estão errados ou que fizeram o ridículo, mas se saem de uma festa à noite e batem em alguém, não é a minha culpa, eu só os informo e opino, enquanto ao Fashion Police é mais complicado porque nós comentamos depois do tapete vermelho e quando é temporada de prêmios em poucas semanas tenho que voltar a vê-los, mas como eu entendo o seu trabalho, eles devem entender que esse é o meu.

_Fora das câmeras_ comentou algum ou outra fofoca recente, realmente tinha muitas coisas na vida das celebridades que não eram divulgados, mas o que me surpreendeu é que muitas das celebridades mais cobiçadas e assediadas pelo sexo oposto, na veradde eram homossexuais, haviam muitos rumores, mas sem provas era impossível lançar, isso seria muito irresponsável, esse já era o trabalho dos Paparazzi, então eu só tinha que mencionar no meu artigo.

Jasper tirou algumas fotos de nós comendo, outras de nós conversando e alguns de Giuliana sozinha.

Quando percebi a hora percebi que já tinha passado a hora do almoço, ficamos toda a manhã na entrevista assim que Jasper e eu voltamos, queria ver se conseguia escrever um pouco hoje antes de ir para casa.

Edward ainda não tinha me ligado, mas sabia que ia descobrir que estava com Jasper e teria que por tudo de mim para não bater nele.

Acho que nunca em minha vida quis bater tanto em alguém como hoje em Edward Cullen.

- Foi Alice - deixei de sorrir e olhei para Jasper que me olhava fixamente.

- O que?

- É ela quem está mandando as fotos.

- O QUE? - se fosse verdade não era algo que ia me surpreendeu.

- Tenho certeza que foi ela.

- E como você sabe que das fotos? - Olhei para ele com os olhos entrecerrados, tampouco confiava nele.

- Bella - sorriu com vontade - Todos da Almost Angels sabem, a Gossip Girl do escritório se encarregou de contar.

Claro, como eu não tinha pensado nisso, agora todo mundo sabia que Edward e eu estávamos sendo chantageados por um louco, que segundo Jasper e eu, claro, achávamos que era Alice.

- Eu também acho que é ela.

- Tenham cuidado - parou em um semáforo e ficou me olhando - Ela está louca.

- Isso eu também sei - sorri ao lembrar seus gritos na cadeia.

- Bella eu...

- Chegamos - antes que dissesse algo mais, saltei do carro.

Pela segunda vez naquele dia a solta me salvava, mas nem desci do carro, encontrei com Edward esperando por mim, era sério, mas não com fúria, como eu imaginava encontrá-lo.

- Olá - eu murmurei. Pelo canto dos olhos, vi Jasper entrar no escritório sem se virar para nos ver.

- Comov você foi na entrevista? - não parecia tão incomodado, e tampouco tinha motivo para isso.

- Bem - alarguei o meu sorriso - Foi incrível!

- Fico muito feliz - eu sorri ainda com mais vontade - Almoçou?

- Não, mas não tenho muita fome - afinal tínhamos comido muito durante a entrevista.

- Eu não comi... você me acompanha? - estendeu o braço, não hesite em tomar.

- Claro.

Fomos a um modesto restaurante que ficava próximo, assim que fomos caminhando, como já era meio tarde não demoraram para nos dar uma mesa, apesar de que não tinha muita fome pedi uma salada.

- Como você está se sentindo? - perguntei enquanto esperávamos nossa comida.

- Excelente, forte como um touro.

- O doutor te ligou.

- Não - franziu a testa, mas não acrescentou nada mais.

- Isso é algo bo...

Não pude terminar minha frase porque seu celular nos interrompeu.

Pelo o que pude entender era o doutor, logo quando rodou os olhos para mim, escutou atentamente e com um rosto canasto, mas em um momento não sei o que disse que Edward ficou tenso, estava que me remexia na cadeira, Edward seguia grudado no telefone e não me dizia nada, para mim foram horas, mas em uns segundos curtos depois de um "estaremos ai às 7".

- O que...? - nem sequer pude falar pelo quão forte meu coração batia.

- Você está grávida - murmurou ao mesmo tempo que um par de lágrimas rodavam por suas bochechas.

* * *

**Ri muito do Edward doente, homem é bicho mole mesmo haha Uma pessoa em anônimo comentou "Edward está grávido?" Beeem é quase isso haha vocês vão entender no próximo capítulo que eu pretendo postar na sexta.**

**Comentem pfvr!  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	42. Capítulo 42

**SexCall... Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual?**

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **Joha**, que me autorizou traduzir. E os personagens são da Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Por que o céu me odeia? Justo no meu ultimo dia de trabalho esse inferno se converteu em meu paraíso.

* * *

**Capítulo 42**

_(Tradução: Ju Martinhão)_

**Edward PDV**

Eu não queria admitir, mas Bella estava certa, eu me sentia péssimo e não queria dar razão a ela, parecia que eu perdia parte da minha masculinidade? ao ficar doente.

Recostei-me na cadeira do escritório e fechei meus olhos por alguns segundos, mas nem bem os fechei e meu telefone começou a tocar.

- Olá. – Eu ainda tinha os olhos fechados e as mãos segurando a minha mesa.

- Filho.

E, sim, minha dor de cabeça e meu mal estar aumentaram praticamente o dobro, fazia muito tempo que eu não falava com a minha mãe, mas em minha defesa devo acrescentar que todos os dias eu perguntava por ela ao meu pai, é que eles moram tão longe que para ir vê-la é muito difícil e ligar para ela eu sei que me tomaria pelo menos um par de horas, não, eu não tenho nenhuma desculpa, eu deveria ter tido tempo em algum lugar para ligar para ela.

- Se eu não te ligo, você não liga, você é meu filho único e nem sequer se preocupa com a pessoa que te carregou por nove meses, aquela cujos peitos você destruiu tomando leite, a que mais de uma vez você fez xixi quanto eu estava trocando a fralda, aquela que...

Por isso mesmo que eu não ligo para ela, afastei o telefone levemente porque eu sabia que ela ainda tinha um pouco para descarregar.

- Você terminou? – Murmurei ao telefone depois de um par de minutos.

- Edward. - Eu praticamente podia vê-la chorando.

- Esme. – Murmurei. – Eu não me sinto bem, minha cabeça dói, eu sei que tenho sido um péssimo filho, mas eu te peço que, por favor, vamos conversar em outra hora.

- Você está bem?... Aquela garota fez algo a você? Eu juro que se ela fez algo eu mesma me encarregarei de bater nela até que...

- Esme! - O tribunal. - Bella não me fez nada. - Abri meus olhos bem grandes. - E como você sabe dela? - Pensei por um segundo e não demorei muito para saber a resposta. – Carlisle. - Murmurei por entre dentes cerrados.

- Seu pai tem que me contar suas coisas porque você não se digna a ligar para a sua pobre mãe.

- Mamãe. – Tentei soar irônico. - Bella é minha namorada, e desculpe se eu não te ligo, mas nós temos tido um monte de trabalho.

- Vocês foram visitar os pais dela!

Quase fiquei surdo com o grito que ela deu.

Maldito Carlisle e sua boca grande, mas pensarei em alguma forma de vingança e estava me ocorrendo uma ideia muito boa.

- Sim, e neste fim de semana vamos ver vocês.

- Sério? – Que fácil mudança de humor, eu ri.

- Sim, por isso espero a sua deliciosa carne assada.

- Claro. - Eu quase podia vê-la pular de alegria. – Bellita gosta de carne assada?

Bellita, que rapidamente deixou de ser a garota para ser Bellita.

- Sim, mãe, ela gosta e está ansiosa para conhecê-la.

Mentira, nós nem sequer tínhamos conversado sobre os nossos pais, se Renée não tivesse ligado naquele dia, eu não teria sabido deles e eu nem sequer havia contado a ela mais coisas sobre os meus pais, ou seja, ela sabe que Esme e Carlisle são meus pais e que eu sou filho único, isso é tudo.

- Bem, querido, agora eu o deixarei, espero que você melhore e se você não me ligar pelo menos um dia sim outro não, eu mostrarei para Bellita todas as fotos suas de quando você colocava o pênis entre as pernas para escondê-lo e fingir ser uma menina

- Mensagem entregue, adeus, mãe.

- Adeus, querido.

Malditos pais, eu os amo com a minha alma, mas havia momentos em que eu gostaria de dar-lhes um bom pontapé na bunda, como à minha querida mãe eu não poderia fazer nada, o encarregado de receber o castigo por ambos seria Carlisle.

Levantei-me e preparei-me para ir ao seu escritório, se estou certo, a esta hora ele tinha uma reunião com os caras da redação para falar sobre o problema que tiveram, quando cheguei em seu escritório, sua secretária me avisou, mas eu a convenci de que eu também tinha que participar.

Eu apenas entrevi que havia pelo menos dez empregados escutando atentamente o meu amado pai.

- Desculpe interromper, papai. - Carlisle virou-se rapidamente para mim, ele sabia que eu só o chamava assim quando ele tinha feito algo muito ruim.

- Edward. - Eu sorri ao ver o medo em seu rosto e em sua voz.

- Minha mãe acabou de ligar e me pediu para lembrá-lo de pegar o medicamento para coceira porque sua bexiga não aguentará muito mais, então ela disse que hoje, se não você pode esquecer.

Dei a ele um bom sorriso e saí de lá.

Sim, o meu dia começou a melhorar muito.

Eu não quis ir ao meu escritório sem antes ver Bella, então fui para o andar dela, mas quando cheguei eu soube que algo estava errado, quando Jane me viu ela ficou muito nervosa.

- Olá. – Eu a cumprimentei.

- Olá, Edward.

- Bella? - Olhei para o escritório dela.

- Está fazendo uma entrevista.

- É verdade. – Eu havia esquecido.

- A que horas ela volta? - Verifiquei o relógio na parede e vi que já era hora do almoço.

- Logo. – Ela baixou o olhar, nervosa demais.

- Jane. – Eu a olhei. – O que está acontecendo?

- É que... não havia nenhum fotógrafo e eu, não sei, ocorreu-me pedir um substituto e eles enviaram Jasper e eu não sabia que ele era o substituto e...

- Eu entendo. - Eu sorri, embora não tivesse motivos para sorrir. - Eu vou esperá-la.

Eu não gostava nem um pouco que Bella estivesse com Jasper, pior é que eu tinha que entender que trabalhamos juntos e que talvez não fosse a única vez que faríamos algo com ele, desci até o estacionamento e esperei, assim que eu os vi chegar, tive uma vontade enorme de bater nele, a quilômetros podia se ver que ele ainda sentia alguma coisa pela minha namorada, mas só de vê-la eu sabia que ela não estava interessada e isso era tudo o que realmente importava.

Eu a esperei descer e a convidei para almoçar, era um pouco tarde, mas estávamos com fome e tínhamos que comer, então nós fomos, Jasper nem olhou para nós.

No restaurante ela me perguntou se o médico havia ligado, mas eu disse que não, é claro que assim que perguntou, meu telefone tocou.

- Olá?

- Olá, Edward, aqui é Demetri, eu queria te dizer que já sei o que você tem.

- É grave? - Sim, eu tinha um pouco de medo.

- Não, nem um pouco, você tem a Síndrome de Couvade*****.

_***Síndrome de Couvade**: não é uma doença, mas um conjunto de sintomas que podem aparecer nos homens durante a gestação da mulher. O pai se exprime psicologicamente ao assumir a gravidez apresentando sensações semelhantes aos da companheira grávida. Os futuros pais podem engordar, sofrer com enjoos, desejos, crises de choro ou mesmo depressão._

- E isso é... – Eu o incentivei a continuar.

- Edward, eu fiz a análise da sua namorada e ela está grávida, mas você está manifestando os sintomas, então seria aconselhável que vocês dois viessem aqui hoje, às 19hs... O que você acha?

- Nós estaremos aí às 19hs.

Era muita informação para processar tão rapidamente.

Por acaso ele acaba de me avisar que eu serei pai?

Bella está grávida?

Olhei para Bella e ela me olhava com expectativa, eu juro que queria falar, mas as palavras não saíam da minha boca.

Eu sabia o que isso significava para ela, ela já esteve grávida e perdeu e eu estava lá para ver como isso a destroçou, eu não podia deixar nada acontecer com ela agora, eu me encarregaria de cuidar deles com a minha vida se fosse preciso.

- O que...?

- Você está grávida.

Pelo seu rosto já estavam caindo as lágrimas aos montes e quando eu me dei conta, vi que pelo meu também.

- É uma piada?

- Não. – Eu neguei com um enorme sorriso no meu rosto. – NÓS SEREMOS PAIS!

Eu gritei tão alto que o restaurante todo me ouviu, eu não me importava, queria que todos soubessem a felicidade que eu estava sentindo neste momento.

- Como...? Eu...

Bella estava sentada e com o olhar perdido.

- Você está bem?

Um garçom veio para o nosso lado, mas eu indiquei a ele que estava tudo bem, paguei a conta e retirei Bella de lá, achei que porque ela não falava e só chorava o tempo todo.

- Antes que sua cabecinha louca pense alguma coisa. – Ela apenas olhou para mim. - Eu quero que você saiba que tudo vai ficar bem, eu tenho os sintomas, por isso é menos peso para você.

- Eu não quero perdê-lo. - Ele se jogou no meu peito e chorou com ainda mais força.

- Tudo vai ficar bem. - Eu a apertei forte a mim. - Eu cuidarei de ambos, agora é melhor irmos à clínica, talvez o médico possa nos ajudar antes, está bem?

Peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos e beijei seus lábios, eu a apertei ainda mais a mim e tomamos a estrada.

Chegamos antes da hora marcada, mas depois de flertar um pouco com a secretária, pedi que nos encaixasse um lugar na agenda do Dr. simpático.

Como Bella e eu não voltaríamos a trabalhar, de novo, então liguei para o meu pai, quando contei a ele que Bella estava grávida e que estávamos no hospital, ele esqueceu todos os seus instintos homicidas em relação a mim por aquilo que eu tinha feito, disse-me que não havia problema que nós nos ausentássemos e que quando tivéssemos mais notícias sobre o bebê, ligássemos para ele.

Bella estava sentada e não se movia muito, ela ainda não estava acreditando na notícia.

- Pessoal. - Demetri saiu da consulta. – Entrem, por favor.

- Doutor. - Apressei-me a falar. - Antes de tudo, eu gostaria que você checasse o bebê, porque a minha namorada. – Olhei para Bella, que estava mais quieta do que nunca. – Já teve um aborto e queremos ter certeza de que tudo está bem.

- Vocês suspeitavam sobre a gravidez? – Ele nos perguntou enquanto sentávamos.

- Não. – Respondi com pressa.

- Quem marcou a consulta comigo hoje?

Olhei para Bella e ela imediatamente olhou para cima.

- Eu. – Ela fez com que a sua voz soasse o melhor possível. - Por quê?

- Porque eu sou obstetra. – Ele sorriu para nós. – Então parece que tudo correu como deveria ser, agora. – Ele levantou. - Vocês querem ver o bebê?

A mão de Bella apertou a minha com tanta força que quase me cortou a circulação.

Eu até tive que ajudá-la a despir-se e vestir a camisola que Demetri havia entregado a ela, ela deitou na cama e olhou para mim com os olhos ainda molhados.

- Eu te amo e juro que cuidarei bem do nosso bebê.

- Eu sei. – Beijei o topo da sua cabeça enquanto Demetri começava a passar algo estranho em sua barriga.

- Aí está. – Na tela não se podia ver nada, mas eu percebi que algo de tudo isso era o nosso filho. - Não acho que vocês possam ver, então é melhor ouvi-lo.

- Eu não vejo. – Bella lamentou para mim.

- Eu também não. – Eu reconheci.

Demetri fez algo para colocar o áudio e toda a sala caiu em um profundo silêncio para ouvir os batimentos cardíacos do nosso bebê, tudo estava perfeito.

- DEIXEM-ME ENTRAR, É MEU NETO.

- Senhora, não pode entrar, por favor...

Toda a harmonia foi perdida quando a porta se abriu de repente mostrando uma Esme e um Carlisle um pouco exaltados, ansiosos e com enormes sorrisos plantados em seus rostos.

- Amor. – Olhei para Bella. - Esta é a minha mãe. – Olhei para Esme.

* * *

**Morta com o Edward tendo ****Síndrome de Couvade** tadinho lol Essa Esme já da pra ver que é uma figura né xD

**Ai gente desculpe por não ter postado na sexta, mas com a Comic-Con eu passei o dia todo postando notícias no meu site. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo :)  
**

**Agora vocês podem ver o numero de pessoas que tem a fic como favoritos e alertas/follows, logo no topo da pagina, ao lado do número de reviews, então da pra mais pessoas comentarem né, pq a média de reviews aqui ta entre 8 e 13 por cap nos ultimos tempos hehe  
**

**Enfim no final da semana eu posto o próximo  
**

**xx  
**


	43. Capítulo 43

**SexCall... Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual?**

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **Joha**, que me autorizou traduzir. E os personagens são da Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Por que o céu me odeia? Justo no meu ultimo dia de trabalho esse inferno se converteu em meu paraíso.

* * *

**Capítulo 43**

**Bella PDV**

Ouvir as palavras de Edward só trouxe de volta os acontecimentos com meu primeiro bebê, a forma como descobri minha gravidez, a forma como cuidei dele, em como desejei com meu coração que tudo ficasse bem e por último, como o perdi.

Não queria me iludir e que depois a história voltasse a se repetir, eu sei que Edward esteve ali comigo em cada segundo e sei que Jasper também sofreu muito a perda, mas nenhum deles, ninguém nunca vai sentir o que eu senti quando me confirmaram que eu perdi meu anjinho, os sonhos nas noites, a culpa que me corroía e se acrescentamos a traição de seu pai definitivamente resulta como a pior etapa da minha vida.

Quase não pensava nele, ou pelo menos tentava porque sabia que quando me dissessem que estava grávida todo o desespero e lembranças voltariam doendo muito, mas nunca pensei que seria logo, pensava que primeiro ia me casar com Edward ou passaria um pouco mais de tempo antes de decidirmos ter um bebê.

Deus!

Outro bebê não planejado, não queria machucar meu namorado porque o notava muito emocionado, confiava nele e sabia que faria até o impossível para que tudo saísse bem nessa gravidez.

Pelo menos ele estava tendo os sintomas e isso me tirava as náuseas matutinas e um ou outro desconforto.

Eu não tenho certeza do que quando chegamos na clínica, Edward me levava por todos os lados, me deixou sentada enquanto falava com a recepcionista, eu nem sequer me movia, porque sabia que a qualquer movimento podia fazer mal ao meu bebê.

Meu bebê.

Automaticamente levei as minhas mãos para minha barriga, se tocava com cuidado podia sentir uma pequena e dura protuberância, meu filho estava sendo formado e dessa vez faria tudo ao meu alcance para que saísse bem.

- Pesosaç entrem por favor - a voz do médico tirou-me dos meus pensamentos

Edward me ajudou a levantar e me encaminhou para o consultório, notei como suas mãos se moviam muito mais delicada do que antes.

- Doutor antes de tudo, eu gostaria que você checasse o bebê, porque a minha namorada já teve um aborto e queremos ter certeza de que tudo está bem.

Me mantive calada e tentei não chorar quando a palavra "aborto" saiu dos lábios de Edward.

- Vocês suspeitavam sobre a gravidez?

- Não. – Edward se apressou em responder, supus que para não me obrigar a falar.

- Quem marcou a consulta comigo hoje?

Tinha que ser forte e começar a tomar o controle disso, não podia ficar catatônica para sempre, pigarrei um pouco e provei como saía a minha voz.

- Eu... Por quê? - havia feito algo errado?

- Porque eu sou obstetra então parece que tudo correu como deveria ser, agora. – se levantou. – Vocês querem ver o bebê?

Ok, eu queria sair da minha letargia, mas eu ainda era um pouco difícil, assim que meu namorado teve de ser paciente e ajudar a sua imóvel namorada a se despir.

Estava ciente de tudo o que acontecia ao meu redor, algo dentro de mim não me deixava agir com normalidade, não tinha ficado louca nem nada, disso estava certa, mas depois que me dissesse que estava tudo bem com meu filho acho que as coisas voltariam ao seu rumo.

Edward me levou para a maca e não me soltou em nenhum momento.

- Eu te amo e juro que cuidarei bem do nosso bebê.

- Eu sei. – ele também precisava saber que estava bem assim que sorriso enquanto beijava a minha cabeça.

Demetri fez um par de coisas, acomodou a tela e colocou um frio gel sobre meu ventre, diante o contato tive que fechar os olhos, a sensação era conhecida, tudo isso era conhecido para mim, mas agora várias coisas eram diferentes, o mais importante era que tinha Edward junto a mim.

No monitor se começaram a ver um monte de mancha, mas para mim nenhum era meu bebê, Edward tampouco o fez, mas sabia que poucos sabíamos sobre isso.

Demetri voltou a fazer um par de coisas e agora o coração do meu filho se escutava em toda a sala, não pude conter minhas lágrimas, mas dessa vez de pura felicidade, ele estava dentro de mim e eu lhe daria o melhor lugar.

- DEIXEM-ME ENTRAR, É MEU NETO - por inércia virei a cabeça até a porta onde vinham os gritos da mulher.

- Senhora, não pode entrar, por favor...

- Amor esta é a minha mãe.

No quarto havia entrado Carlisle com uma mulher muito parecida com Edward, sua mãe, sua mãe que vivendo tão perto eu ainda não conhecia.

- Olá - sorri para a mulher que imediatamente sorriu de volta.

Mas seu sorriso durou pouco porque rapidamente virou-se para a tela onde o meu bebê estava e agora por seu rosto caíam muitas lágrimas, mas seu sorriso rapidamente voltou, todos voltamos a ficar em silêncio e o coração do meu bebê batendo voltou a nos inundar completamente.

- É o meu neto? - se aproximou mais da tela como que querendo tocá-lo.

- O é mãe - Edward finalmente voltou a falar.

- SOU AVÓ! - um grito ensurdecedor acompanhado de um rápido levantamento de braços deixou claro sua alegria.

- Todos escutamos Esme - Carlisle a tomou pela cintura e apertou com força, um pouco de força, supus que para acalmá-la.

- O que você sabe sobre isso - soltou de seu controle e lhe deu um desses olhares que minha mãe dava ao meu pai quando o deixava sem sexo - depois de tudo é homem e os homens não tem essa conexão com a gravidez - Carlisle só assentiu e escutou em silêncio, supus que estava acostumado - nem vômitos - começou a enumerar com os dedos - nem tonturas, nem dores, nem nada.

- Eu sim tenho as dores - Edward levantou seu braço orgulhoso como se estivesse no jardim de infância.

- Como? - o rosto de Carlisle era uma grande combinação de tudo um pouco.

- É que meu menino sempre teve mais hormônios femininos do que o normal - Esme o abraçou e apertou suas bochechas.

- Mãe - Edward estava completamente corado - não acho que seja por isso.

- De fato - Demetri fez ato de presença - geralmente tem a ver com o tipo de união que tem a mãe com o pai, nesse caso, Bella e Edward.

- Ou seja, meu filho não vai menstruar nem nada assim? - nojo, esse era o rosto de Carlisle.

- Não - afirmou sorrindo nosso doutor.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, Demetri teve de imprimir algumas cópias da ecografia, porque eu diria aos meus pais sobre a gravidez depois de ter enviado para eles, de fato faria que o abrissem e ai lhes diria porque sabia muito bem que iam se sentir mal por não estarem neste momento comigo.

Edward me fez entrar em seu carro com muito cuidado, depois de muita insistência de Esme fomos para sua casa para jantar, sim, estivemos tanto tempo fazendo Demetri perder tempo que já era tarde, assim que Esme nos convidou para um super jantar que ela faria para celebrar a chegada de seu primeiro neto, mas não o último, suas palavras, não minhas.

- Você ligou para os seus pais? - perguntei.

- Para meu pai, mas porque não íamos voltar a trabalhar - virou só para me olhar um pouco e sorrir - deveria supor que ia trazer a hiperventilada da minha mãe.

- Hey! - bati no seu braço - não fale assim dela.

- Carlisle só está se vingando - resmungou.

- Por que?

- Porque lhe disse na frente de vários funcionários que tinha problemas para urinar - nos olhamos e rompemos em uma estrondosa gargalhada.

Ficamos calados por uns segundos, ele só se dedicou a dirigir e eu olhava a paisagem.

- Estaremos bem - coloquei uma mão em meu ventre e com a outra segurei a dele - eu sei - sorri para Edward e me devolveu o gesto.

- Chegamos.

Estacionou em uma bela casa, mas não tão grande, depois de saber que Carlisle era o dono de "Almost Angels" certamente alguém pensaria que tem uma mansão como casa, mas essa era justamente para um casal sozinho com um filho e um neto a caminho, dois andares, bom quintal e pelo lado de fora já podia apostar que tinha dois quartos extras.

- Linda casa - elogiei enquanto tocávamos a campainha.

O carro de Carlisle já estava ali, tinham vindo muito rápido ou Edward agora dirigia com mais cuidado, me inclino mais para a segunda opção em todo caso.

- Bem vindos!

Carlisle nos recebeu com um avental de flores e corações, algo muito feminino para ele.

- Pai - Edward só rodou os olhos e entramos.

- Meu menino pode comer carne de porco ou o faz vomitar?

Esme apareceu rapidamente na cena e voltou a apertar as bochechas do meu namorado.

Nós nos sentamos para comer e eu gostei muito do jantar, eu comi tudo e com gosto; mas Edward teve que parar de comer carne de porco quando vieram as náuseas. Eu não podia deixar de rir, isso era simplesmente genial.

- É muito feio da sua parte meu menino que não tenha me apresentado essa linda Bellinha antes - Esme repreendeu o seu filho.

- Lembro muito bem que hoje mais cedo era só "aquela garota" - um sonoro golpe em sua cabeça fez com que o que tinha em seu garfo caísse.

- Não coloque palavras na minha boca Edward Cullen!

Meu namorado estremeceu e preferiu guardar silêncio. Não disse nada porque supus que as palavras de Edward eram ditas por uma mãe ciumenta e eu estava certa que o também seria com meu bebê, assim que a entendia.

A sobremesa foi simplesmente sublime, eu tive que comer dois pedaços para me sentir saciada.

- E bem - falou Esme quando tínhamos terminado de comer - você pode pedir ela em casamento de uma vez? - olhou para o seu filho, e eu também, mas com os olhos arregalados.

¿Casamento?

- Eu não sei do que está falando Esme - uhh, quando Edward fala entre os dentes é porque ele está com raiva.

- Vamos! - gritou ofendida - vi quando seu pai te entregava o anel da sua avó uns momentos atrás - encolheu os ombros e deu um gole no copo de vinho.

- Edward - o olhei entrecerrando os olhos.

Ele não seria capaz de pedir agora... não?

- Bem - suspirou, se levantou e ficou de joelhos diante de mim - Isabella Swan - excelente! Com meu nome completo e tudo - o mais provável é que ache que pedi pelo bebê, mas juro que é porque te amo... então - tomou minhas mãos com as suas tremendo - Quer casar comigo?

- Não - soei filme e sincera... justamente como me sentia.

* * *

**A Esme é doidinha, e oh Bella disse não pro pedido de casamento, como Edward vai reagir a isso?**

**Bem se chegarem a 715 reviews eu posto o próximo capítulo na terça que tal? ;)  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	44. Capítulo 44

**SexCall... Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual?**

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **Joha**, que me autorizou traduzir. E os personagens são da Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Por que o céu me odeia? Justo no meu ultimo dia de trabalho esse inferno se converteu em meu paraíso.

* * *

**Capítulo 44**

_(Tradução: Ju Martinhão)_

**Edward PDV**

Eu estava muito nervoso, como jamais estive, minhas mãos suavam e eu não conseguia pensar com clareza, não era assim como eu queria fazer as coisas, mas, novamente, contando quando eu a pedi para ser minha namorada, Bella se adiantava aos meus planos, embora agora tecnicamente não foi ela quem se adiantou, mas o feijãozinho.

Uma semana atrás eu conversava com meu pai para que ele pegasse no cofre o anel que eu tinha herdado da minha avó antes de ela morrer, embora eu soubesse que aquele anel era meu, falei com ele e perguntei se ele não tinha nenhuma objeção a que eu o desse para Bella, é claro que meu pai ficou muito feliz, isso sim, eu tive que implorar para ele guardar o segredo da minha mãe, há uma semana ela nem sequer conhecia minha namorada e seria impossível se ela soubesse dos meus planos neste momento.

Errado, embora agora ela a conhecesse e as circunstâncias fossem completamente diferentes, ainda assim ela fez uma cena e arruinou meu pedido, acho que eu até mijei um pouco nas calças quando minha querida mãe me deixou descoberto na frente da minha namorada, eu tive que improvisar, mas quando ouvi as palavras que saíam dos meus lábios, felicitei-me porque a verdade é que era impossível que qualquer mulher negasse o meu pedido, quanto mais Bella, nós teríamos um bebê e era óbvio que casar era o próximo passo na lista, talvez os planos tenham vindo um pouco mudados em como os teríamos, eu queria que nos casássemos e depois que ela engravidasse, mas as coisas acontecem por uma razão e assim estava perfeito para mim.

- Não.

Ela disse não?

Bella disse não à minha proposta de casamento?

Bella disse não à minha proposta de casamento muito bonita e comovente?

- Um segundo. – Levantei da minha posição incômoda e sentei na cadeira que eu tinha atrás de mim. - Eu acho que você não se sinte muito bem. – Eu a olhei com olhos suplicantes, pedindo que ela me dissesse que foi tudo uma brincadeira.

- Não. – Ela voltou a dizer essa palavra afiada, curta e muito dolorosa. – Eu não preciso pensar em nada... eu não vou casar com você.

Ok, algo não se encaixava aqui, Bella estava chorando com os braços cruzados e diante dos olhos de qualquer um se via que ela estava ofendida.

- A culpa é sua! – Apontei para a minha mãe. – Você não me deixou fazer isso direito. – Eu reclamei.

- Não é minha culpa! – Ela se defendeu. - Não era o momento certo.

- Amor. - Carlisle apareceu atrás dela e a pegou pelos ombros. - Eu acho que é melhor deixá-los um momento a sós.

Eu vi meus pais se retirando, graças a Deus que ocorreu a Carlisle levar minha mãe para o andar de cima, porque eu via que a qualquer momento ela voltaria a se meter onde não devia.

- Bem, amor. - Sentado em frente a ela, peguei suas duas mãos. - Agora... você me dirá que sim?

- Não. – Ela voltou a chorar.

- Por que? – Sei que gritei e soei quase como uma mulher, mas é que eu precisava de respostas.

- Porque eu não quero me ver gorda. – Ela enxugou um pouco suas lágrimas. – Eu sei que você não me pediu em casamento por causa do meu feijãozinho. – Ela automaticamente levou as mãos à barriga e sorriu, eu também dizia feijãozinho, então suponho que nosso filho já tinha apelido. - Eu sei que é bobagem, mas sempre sonhei em casar de branco e em um vestido de princesa e eu prefiro fazer isso depois, quando meu feijãozinho já tiver nascido... eu não quero fazer as coisas apressadas e ruins.

- Bem. – Beijei sua testa. - Eu entendo e prometo que você terá o casamento dos seus sonhos.

É claro que minha linda noiva teria o casamento dos seus sonhos, eu mesmo cuidaria disso, embora para isso eu tivesse que organizar com a louca da minha mãe, pedir ajuda para a louca da Tanya e incluir a louca da minha sogra... sim, esse casamento seria coisa de louco, mas com amor, muito amor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minha cabeça já doía, eu amo a minha linda namorada, noiva sem que ela seja, em breve esposa, e mãe do meu feijãozinho, mas eu juro que se eu a vir desligar o telefone mais uma vez eu gritarei, e eu realmente não queria gritar, ou seja, eu a amo e tudo, mas realmente ela estava me exasperando.

- Pare com isso! - Eu reclamei.

- NÃO GRITE COMIGO!

Eu não sei que inferno, mas meus olhos lacrimejaram enquanto ela abria a boca, eu quis segurar as lágrimas, mas em poucos segundos elas estavam brotando em meus olhos, eu não me sentia tão menina desde que ocorreu a Esme brincar como seria sua filha e me vestiu com vestidos e me maquiou, eu tinha oito anos, mas ainda assim fiquei marcado para sempre, se ela queria uma filha, que tivesse perturbado Carlisle, ele era responsável por dar a ela, não era por isso que ela tinha que traumatizar seu pobre e único filho.

- Não, amor. – Ela correu para me abraçar e, por algum motivo estúpido, isso aumentou as minhas lágrimas. - Desculpe, eu estava descobrindo e você estará sensível, eu esqueci que não posso gritar muito.

- Maldita síndrome! - Eu reclamei enquanto limpava as lágrimas.

- Desculpe. – Ela começou a dar beijos no meu rosto. - O que você quer para o jantar? Peça o que você quiser e eu prepararei.

Bem, isso não era tão ruim, afinal.

- Eu quero carne assada com batatas cremosas. - Admito que usei um pouco do meu tom sofrido, mas tudo vale a pena se a recompensa eram os belos lábios da minha namorada.

- Agora eu vou ligar para os meus pais.

Esta era a ideia, enquanto Bella cumprimentava seus pais, eu mandaria por e-mail a foto do ultra-som, livrando-nos assim de que, por algum motivo estranho, eles checassem seu e-mail enquanto conversavam com sua filha.

**Bella PDV**

- Bem. - Apressei-me a discar os números no telefone.

- Olá?

- Olá, mamãe... Papai está? – Eu queria fazer isso o mais rápido possível.

- Sim, está aqui.

- Coloque no viva-voz, por favor. – Olhei para Edward e dei a ele um sinal para enviar o e-mail.

- Bem. – Notei sua voz estranha, eu sabia que algo estava acontecendo.

- Olá, Bellie.

- Olá, papai. - Bem, agora era eu que estava suando, quero dizer, isso não era uma coisa ruim, na verdade, era muito bom. - Mamãe... você pode verificar seu e-mail, por favor?

- Filha. - Não, esse tom não. - O que está acontecendo?... Eu sei que alguma coisa está acontecendo, diga-me antes que eu pegue o próximo avião para Los Angeles e vá perguntar na sua cara.

- Mãe. – Massageei minhas têmporas, por isso eu não queria fazer isso. – Apenas, por favor, me escute.

- Bem. – Ela resmungou e de longe percebi como ela começava a digitar no computador.

- Não abra! – Gritei antes de ela abrir o e-mail.

- Filha, o que está acontecendo? – Agora meu pai estava preocupado.

- Eu tenho algo a dizer. – Em minhas costas, senti como Edward me abraçava. - Eu estou grávida... Abram o e-mail! Abram o e-mail! – Fechei os olhos e esperei por alguma reação deles.

Silêncio, eu não sei quanto tempo foi, mas para mim foram anos, então eu apenas continuei esperando.

- Eu sou uma avó!

Isso soou como alegria, não é?

Que minha mãe estivesse feliz era bom, mas, e meu pai?

- Eu sou um avô!

Bem, isso também soava como um Charlie muito feliz, olhei para Edward e nós sorrimos, isso tinha sido muito bom.

Espere, aqueles eram sons de beijos? Eles estavam se beijando? Mas soava como se eles estivessem se comendo, nojo, nojo, nojo.

- SIIIM. – Gritei bem alto para interrompê-los. - Eu estou grávida e vocês são avós.

Não tenho certeza do que eles me disseram nos minutos seguintes, foram tantas coisas que foi o suficiente eu saber que eles estavam felizes, depois de um tempo razoável e de contar a eles sobre a síndrome de Edward, desliguei, eu não queria perder mais tempo ouvindo como meus pais se comiam enquanto falavam no telefone com sua filha única, quero dizer, um pouco de respeito, eu nunca faria isso com o meu feijãozinho, certo?

**Edward PDV**

Depois de pensar muito, esperar Bella dormir e tomar um copo de leite, sim, leite, porque eu não arriscaria com o rum, esta síndrome é rara e capaz que eu até passe o álcool que eu beba para o meu feijãozinho, então era só leite para mim nesses meses. Eu continuei, depois de prolongar o mais que pude, enviei o segundo e-mail do dia, mas este tinha uma conotação muito diferente, da melhor forma possível eu escrevi o e-mail, onde pedia a Esme, Tanya e Renée para me ajudarem a preparar um casamento surpresa dos sonhos para Bella para daqui duas semanas, nada difícil, não?

Talvez sim, mas eu sei que elas são super-mulheres e agora que era possível, eu sabia muito bem que com isso eu estaria em dívida com elas para sempre, então voltei a dar um gole em meu copo de leite antes de enviá-lo, apertei o botão e fechei olhos, eu tinha assinado minha sentença de morte, mas minha doce Bella valia a pena.

Eu estava prestes a fechar a minha sessão de e-mail quando chegou-me outro com um assunto mais que claro.

"Fotos suas, Eddie"

Maldita psicopata, eu abri o e-mail, JJ ficaria feliz que tivesse mais provas, mas eu quase caí de bunda no chão ao ver que essas fotos eram fotos de hoje, onde Bella e eu estávamos deixando a clínica com uma foto do ultra-som em nossas mãos, já não era engraçado e quem quer que estivesse por trás disso, me pagaria, eu cuidaria da minha família com minha própria vida.

* * *

**Já sabemos porque Bella não aceitou o pedido, mas olha eu não teria coragem de dizer não, ainda mais com a carinha que ele deve ter feito rsrs **

**Mas a paz está ameaçada, esse final deixou a tensão no ar D:  
**

**Acho que alguém perguntou quantos capítulos tem a fic, ela tem 57 capítulos :)  
**

**Um beijão pra JulianaCullen que começou a ler a fic essa semana e comentou em todos os capítulos, obrigada pelo carinho e espero que esteja gostando *-*  
**

**Enfim nos encontramos no final da semana, sexta, se chegar a 770 reviews :33  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	45. Capítulo 45

**SexCall... Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual?**

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **Joha**, que me autorizou traduzir. E os personagens são da Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Por que o céu me odeia? Justo no meu ultimo dia de trabalho esse inferno se converteu em meu paraíso.

* * *

**Capítulo 45**

**Bella PDV**

Estava morta, cansada até não poder mais, e o pior é que não tinha nada a ver com a minha gravidez, mas com os meus amados pais que tinham decidido vir me visitar, faz vários anos que eu vivo em LA, mas só agora eles tiveram vontade de tomar um pouquinho de sol.

_**Flashback**_

_Estávamos com Edward jogados no sofá assistindo um filme de amor, soluçando e comendo pipoca, pelo menos agora podia compartilhar essas coisas com meu noivo sem necessidade de que ameaçasse me deixar sozinha se começava a chorar, agora ele que me acompanhava nos choros._

_- Você contou para a Tanya da gravidez?_

_- Claro - tinha a boca cheia assim que me apressei para engolir - depois dos meus pais, liguei para ela imediatamente._

_- Bom - assentiu e senti que havia algo oculto em sua pergunta, logo olhou para o relógio e a porta de entrada._

_Fazia um bom tempo que estava repetindo o gesto. Certamente estava esperando alguém... mas quem?_

_- Quero ir a praia._

_Já faziam dias que eu queria ir e acho que hoje era meu bom dia._

_- No próximo fim de semana podemos ir._

_- Mas quero ir hoje - o olhei para cima franzindo a testa - é sábado e estamos jogados no sofá sem fazer nada - me queixei - Quero sair!_

_Bem, isso sim que soou como a queixa de uma menininha malcriada. _

_- Bella... eu não quero ir._

_Não, isso sim que foi uma birra de menino pequeno._

_- Quero ir para a praia!_

_- Eu não quero!_

_- Eu sim!_

_Já estava de pé e com os braços cruzados._

_- Eu estou grávida assim que você tem que fazer o que eu digo!_

_- Mas eu quem estou tendo os sintomas! - sorriu - Eu sou o que vomita de manhã!_

_UG! Bufei porque eu não tinha como rebater isso, abri a boca para dizer algo que o deixaria fora de combate, mas justamente nesse momento a campainha tocou._

_- Eu abro!_

_Edward saltou como se tivesse uma mola. Assim que estava mesmo esperando alguém._

_Cori para o seu lado e espiei sobre suas costas, mas eu quase caí na minha bunda ao ver os meus pais entrando._

_- Como está a meu amorzinho?_

_Minha mãe, em vez de abraçá-la cair aos meus pés e minha cintura rodeio que descansa sua cabeça na minha barriga._

_- Eu juro que será o bebê mais mimado - deu um beijo na minha barriga e eu revirei os olhos._

_- Será que isso da a entender que já não é mais virgem?_

_O olhar do meu pai sobre Edward me fez rodar os olhos ainda mais… isso é possível?_

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Estavam à três dias aqui, mas graças ao fato de que a casa era pequena, decidiram ficar em um hotel, isso é algo que eu e Edward teríamos que conversar, agora que a família estava crescendo não poderíamos ficar aqui. Eu tinha economias e acredito que com os de Edward poderíamos comprar uma casa maior.

- Nem pense - abri a porta e deixei minha mãe entrar - tenho que ir para o escritório hoje assim que não posso te acompanhar para nenhum lugar - fechei a porta e a segui até a sala.

- Sinto desapontá-la minha filha, mas eu vim para ver o pai do meu neto - estava sentada no sofá em uma posição muito relaxada.

- O que você tem que falar com Edward? - cruzei os braços e esperei pela sua resposta.

- Nada que seja da sua conta.

- Aposto que é sim da minha conta - tratei de intimidá-la com meu olhar, mas não cheguei nem perto.

- Amor! - da cozinha saiu o meu namorado com uma enorme tigela de cereal com maionese.

Foquei meus olhos na sua comida e imediatamente meu revirou estômago, mas nada a ver com a gravidez, não tinha mais do que um pouco de enjoo matinal, mas posso jurar que são de natureza psicológicas ou algo nostálgico porque quando eu descobri que estava grávida imediatamente vomitei na manhã seguinte. No entanto Edward era outra coisa, o pobre rapaz estava recebendo a pior parte, até mesmo os desejos desagradáveis.

- Você se sente mal amor? - se apressou ao meu lado e o cheio nojento encheu minhas narinas.

Não me vi, mas posso jurar que minha cor se assemelhava muito mais ao ver.

- Isso é nojento Edward - cobri o nariz e por isso minha voz saiu meio nasal.

- Mas...

Merda!

Novamente seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, ia ter que falar com Demetri para que lhe desse algo, não podia nem sequer dizer algo sem que seus olhos ficassem vidrosos.

- Edward - sorri mudando de tema - Não é melhor irmos já que estamos atrasados?

Olhei o relógio da parede e já marcava às 8, estávamos justo na hora de ir para o escritório.

- Mas eu vou sair com a sua mãe.

Tranquila bella, respire fundo, estava para lhe dizer que engolisse antes de falar, mas não queria ter que suportar seus choros novamente.

O olhei entrecerrando os olhos, esse era o meu papel, eu tinha que sentir os sintomas não ele, estava roubando meu protagonismo da gravidez, eu tinha que andar preocupada por ele quando tinha que ser ao contrário.

- Por que está chorando?

Edward também se aproximou de mim chorando, nem sequei sei quando eu comecei a chorar, mas logo estávamos os dois abraçados e chorando, eu fortemente segurei no seu peito e ao sentir seu aroma de inundar-me, pude respirar um pouco tranquila e controlar um pouco os meus espasmos.

- Ok - as mãos da minha mãe apareceram entre nós e nos separou meio bruscamente - muitos hormônios da gravidez não fazem bem.

- Mãe - resmunguei.

Era o primeiro ataque hormonal que eu tinha e gostei de compartilhar com Edward.

- Mãe nada - me repreendeu - eu e meu genro temos algumas coisas para fazer agora e você tem que trabalhar - apontou.

- O que vocês tem que fazer?

- Nada que te importe, agora vá antes que te demitam.

- Edward - me queixei.

- Vai amor - segurou meu rosto e beijou meus lábios - eu vou deixar sua mãe junto com a minha, porque elas tem umas coisas para fazer e depois vou para o escritório.

- Bom.

Não acreditei muito, mas não tinha mais saída, assim que tomei minhas coisas me despedi do meu namorado e da minha mãe, e sai para pegar meu carro.

Já estava meio que me acostumando a não lidar com isso porque eu sempre ia e vinha com Edward, mas foi bom para estar atrás do volante para que eu rolar a janela e desfrutar de um pouco do ar sobre o meu rosto.

Cheguei ao escritório justamente na hora, assim que primeiro desci na cafeteria para comprar um café, tinha uma pequena fila então eu tive que esperar, mas justamente quando foi a minha vez me lembrei que não era recomendado a ingestão de cafeína durante gravidez então eu mudei o meu pedido para um leite com chocolate e um muffin de mirtilo. A garota deve ter suposto algo porque minha mudança de pedido foi muito rápida e o sorriso que me deu indicou que sabia de algo.

Quando vi como colocava o muffin em sua embalagem minhas papilas gustativas se fizeram água e eu não me aguentei, pedi mais dois, posso parecer uma porca, mas meu bebê não vai nascer com cara de muffin.

Pegue o meu pedido e paguei, olhei no relógio e vi que ainda tinha alguns minutos para eu me sentei em uma mesa e tirei o meu muffin, coloquei um pedaço tão grande na boca que me custou um pouco para mastigar, mas quando passou pela minha garganta, sorri feliz, tomei do leite com chocolate para não engasgar.

Fiquei sentada perto da janela assim que durante uns minutos me dediquei a olhar quem passava pela rua, alguns para seus trabalhos, outros para o colégio, e alguns pais com seus filhos para o jardim, levei minhas mãos para a minha barriga e me dei conta que em alguns anos estaria com Edward, levando nossos olhos ao colégio. Só esperava que até lá já estivéssemos casados, fui uma tonta ao dizer não, quem sabe quando ele iria voltar a pedir e tudo por meus estúpidos medos.

- Você está grávida.

Movi a minha cabeça tão rápido que isso machucou o meu pescoço, sentado à minha frente estava Jasper, me avaliou e tomou um gole do que eu assumi ser café.

- Não sei do que você está falando.

Quis beliscar um pouco do meu muffin, mas ai percebi que já tinha devorado os três assim que tive que me conformar com o pouquinho do meu leite com chocolate que me restava.

Quando terminei tudo?

- Eu conheço você - sorriu - ou se esqueceu dessa vez que tive que sair as 4 da manhã para buscar muffin de mirtilo?

Eu tinha esquecido isso, sempre lembrava do meu bebê que não chegou a nascer, pior que às vezes me esquecia que o pai era Jasper, era muito estranho para mim pensar em alguém além de Edward como o pai dos meus filhos, não é que renegue o que vivi com Jasper, mas às vezes sinto que foi em outra vida.

- Claro - sorriu com nostalgia.

- Está tudo bem? Você está se sentindo bem? Lembro que suas náuseas matinais eram horríveis - sorriu um pouco mais, mas com alguma nostalgia.

- Não tenho muitas náuseas - franziu a testa confuso assim que preferi esclarecer isso - é que Edward tem os sintomas - brinquei um pouco nervosa com as minhas mãos - assim que não sofri muito.

- Vejo que ele pode fazer muito mais por você.

Ele olhou para baixo e notou que seu desconforto, esse era um tema que sempre ia estar conosco, a perda e a infidelidade que tínhamos vivido nos ia seguir para sempre, não foi qualquer coisa, foi um filho que não existe o que foi algo que em um momento nos uniu.

- Jasper - neguei algumas vezes com a cabeça - o que passou, passou e não podemos fazer nada para voltar no tempo.

- Mas eu realmente amo você, nunca deixei de te amar - pegou minhas mãos sobre a mesa e, embora eu não queria feri-lo, tive que afastar - Por que você não acredita em mim?

- Porque se tivesse me amado nunca teria colocado outra em nossa cama, não sabe como me senti nesse momento, tinha acabado de perder meu bebê e ainda por cima te encontrei com Alice.

- Eu fui um tonto - voltou a segurar minhas mãos, mas dessa vez com um pouco mais de força - sei que te perdi e é por isso que o único que posso fazer é me redimir um pouco.

- Do que está falando?

Me soltei de forma mais brusca e com meu tom de voz era evidente que estava exigindo uma resposta.

- De que quero você seja feliz e vou fazer tudo que posso para contribuir com algo para isso, já que não pode ser comigo eu quero que você seja, eu não me importo com quem.

- Jasper... Eu não quero faça nada... Alice - busquei por alguns segundos uma palavra adequada para me referir a ela - não é uma boa pessoa.

- Eu sei e é por isso que a quero longe de você... especialmente agora.

- Edward já esta se encarregando do assunto das fotos assim que você não precisa se envolver nisso,

- É que eu comecei tudo - baixou o olhar e eu sabia que algo estava me segurando - eu a encorajei a se vingar - fiquei de boca aberta, mas permitir que ele falasse - Eu pensei que iria incomodá-los um pouco, mas ontem me ligou e me disse que estava planejando um "golpe de mestre" - desenho aspas no ar - eu não sei ao que se referia, mas não acho que é uma coisa boa... Bells - suspirou e olhou para mim com olhos que refletiam que eu não ia gostar do que ele iria dizer - eu acho que ela sabe de sua gravidez, ele disse que não deixaria que os três fossem felizes.

- Não.

Comecei a balançar a cabeça enquanto os meus olhos inundavam de lágrimas, a mim podia fazer o que quisesse, mas ao meu bebê não, por meu pequeno eu era capaz de qualquer coisa, mesmo se tivesse que enfrentar a louca da Alice.

- Eu - tomei a bolsa que tinha deixado sobre a mesa e me levantei - Eu tenho que falar com Edward... assim que... desculpe mas...

- Tranquila - se levantou também e segurou o meu rosto.

Vi como tentava me relaxar assim que fechei os olhos e respirei pausadamente, não era bom exaltar-me, assim que respirei e contei de 10 para trás para acalmar as batidas do meu coração.

- Melhor se sentar.

- Não, eu já vou... já está tarde e tenho muitas coisas para fazer.

Se antes tinha tempo agora já estava atrasada e queria estar lá quando Edward chegasse e comentar essa nova informação que tinha, estava certa que ele tampouco ia gostar de saber que Alice sabia da minha gravidez.

Jasper me soltou e me apressei para sair da cafeteria, como era em uma espécie de subterrâneo tive que subir umas escadas, mas quando ia chegando no último degrau, senti quando alguém segurou no meu braço e me empurrou, por mais que tentei me segurar não pude e terminei rolando pelas escadas... só me lembro até que a minha cabeça chocou na borda de um degrau.

* * *

**Meu estômago embrulhou com isso do Edward comendo cereal com maionese, eca! **  
**E esse final me deixou aflita, tomara que tudo fique bem com a Bella e com o bebê, ela não iria suportar outra perda. Essa Alice tem que ir pro inferno!  
**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e comentem please  
**

**Bjs  
**

**xx  
**


	46. Capítulo 46

**SexCall... Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual?**

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **Joha**, que me autorizou traduzir. E os personagens são da Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Por que o céu me odeia? Justo no meu ultimo dia de trabalho esse inferno se converteu em meu paraíso.

* * *

**Capítulo 46**

_(Tradução: Ju Martinhão)_

**Edward PDV**

- Eu não gosto dessa cor. – Eu reclamei pela milésima vez.

- Mas ela é linda! - Minha mãe murmurou.

- Eu quero que seja branco. - Eu já estava cansado de repetir a mesma coisa.

- Como se fosse uma virgem. – Embora tenha dito baixo, eu a escutei.

- Vamos, Tanya. – Eu a olhei mortalmente. - Bella sempre quis se casar de branco e eu cumprirei o desejo dela.

- Tão delicado o meu filhinho. – Maldita Esme, apertou minhas bochechas muito forte.

- Esme. - Eu reclamei.

Eu ia acrescentar mais alguma coisa, mas então o meu telefone me interrompeu, eu fiquei um pouco surpreso de não reconhecer o número, mas ainda assim me apressei em atender.

- Olá?

- Edward, sou eu, Jasper... você precisa vir rápido para o hospital, Bella não está bem... e eu não sei o que fazer...

- O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ FEZ? – Eu rugi com toda a raiva quando processei suas palavras.

- Nada...! Foi Alice.

Parei de ouvir, Alice era louca e eu tinha certeza que ela era a pessoa que nos enviava as fotos e que sabia que Bella estava grávida... Oh, Deus!... Bella grávida e hospital não eram algo que eu queria combinar agora.

- Qual hospital? - Tentei controlar um pouco as minhas emoções porque eu precisava seriamente me concentrar.

- Hospital Geral.

Eu apenas escutei o que precisava e desliguei, deixando para trás os gritos de três mulheres, corri para o meu carro e, de alguma forma, cheguei ao hospital em tempo recorde, eu não lembro de ter subido, não me lembro de ter estacionado, eu só lembro de ter visto o edifício e o momento em que saí como se o diabo me carregasse, muitas coisas passaram pela minha cabeça e eu mal podia fazer um único pensamento coerente, eu era aquele que tinha ido com Bella da última vez... quando ela perdeu seu bebê, e agora era Jasper que estava com ela, definitivamente a vida dava um monte de voltas e era irônica demais para o meu gosto, eu só rezava com alma para que desta vez as coisas fossem diferentes, porque se alguma coisa acontecesse com o nosso filho, não apenas eu morreria, mas Bella literalmente ficaria destruída.

- Swan, Isabella Swan. - Eu soltei para a recepcionista que, suponho, ao ver meu rosto contorcido, correu para me dar a informação que eu queria.

- Desculpe, eu... não entrou.

Acho que ela também não gostou do meu rosto diante da sua resposta, porque ela ficou muito nervosa; eu tratei de respirar, não era culpa dela e eu não podia perder tempo com algo desnecessário, eu precisava encontrar Bella.

Virei-me para ver se encontrava algo, Jasper, pelo menos... de repente me lembrei que ele havia me ligado, então peguei meu celular e procurei através das minhas chamadas recebidas e redisquei o último número.

- Edward!... Onde você está?

- Na recepção... onde...

- Venha para a Emergência!

Voltei a desligar sem dizer adeus e segui as indicações nas paredes para a Emergência, olhei para baixo e vi que no chão havia uma linha vermelha que levava para a emergência, então eu a segui sem levantar o olhar para evitar colidir com qualquer um, de repente tudo em torno de mim estava um caos, eu tinha chegado.

Não demorei para encontrar Jasper, mas meu coração quase pulou para fora ao vê-lo cercado pela polícia, qualquer um teria notado que eles estavam tomando declarações dele, mas como eu já tinha ponderado muito, preferi esperar por eles me contarem o que realmente estava acontecendo.

- Onde está Bella?

- Edward. - Jasper sussurrou. - Bells está bem. – Eu ignorei como ele a chamou. – Ela só está um pouco assustada e queria ver você.

- O que aconteceu? - Olhe para os policiais e voltei a olhar para Jasper.

- Alice. – Isso eu já sabia, eu quis revirar meus olhos. – Empurrou Bella pelas escadas.

E sim, meu controle foi à merda e terminei descontando naquele pedaço de lixo, eu certamente teria continuado até fazê-lo em pedacinhos, mas braços fortes me impediram de continuar a minha missão, eu também não me importei muito com o olhar de todos os presentes, alguns de medo e outros de vergonha, mas a única coisa que eu queria era matar a cadela da Alice.

- Eu vou matá-la. – Olhei para os policiais. - Se vocês não a encontrarem e prenderem, eu mesmo vou matá-la.

- Senhor... controle-se, ou eu serei obrigado a prendê-lo.

- Eu sou Edward Cullen, porra! - Rugi com muita raiva. – Eu acho que isso é mais do que suficiente para que alguém me ouça.

Eu deveria ter ficado com medo do olhar dos policiais, mas eu apenas me interessava em saber que Alice pagaria por todos os danos que tinha feito a nós.

- Alice está detida. – Eu rapidamente desviei meu olhar para Jasper. – É melhor você ir até Bella, que realmente quer vê-lo, e você terá tempo para cuidar de outras coisas depois.

Eu gostaria de tê-lo mandado à merda, mas ele estava certo, então eu passei para o cubículo que me indicaram e lá pude ver meu anjo com os olhos abertos e olhando para o teto, muito calmamente eu me aproximei dela e sentei ao seu lado, eu sabia que ela percebeu a minha presença, mas não se moveu.

- Eu só me apaixonei por você, - ela falou, - eu não entendo como ela pode ser tão louca a ponto de querer matar um inocente.

- Ela não voltará a se aproximar de nós. – Acariciei seu cabelo e ela me alegrou, olhando para mim.

- Eu tenho medo.

Eu a abracei e a apertei tanto quanto podia ao meu corpo, os malditos cabos não me deixavam com uma total mobilidade, mas eu fiz o que pude; quando eu a tive mais perto de mim, ela explodiu em lágrimas, eu queria ter podido contê-la, mas eu não pude, não demorei em acompanhar seu choro, isso era algo que nós não merecíamos e eu esperava sinceramente que tudo terminasse agora.

Passei algum tempo com Bella até que ela adormeceu, ela estava sozinha em uma cama e eles a mudariam para um quarto, eles disseram que ela não tinha nada sério, que o golpe só a atingiu na nuca e que por isso ela tinha perdido a consciência, mas eu insisti para que ela ficasse em observação durante esta noite, é claro que eu ficaria com ela, mas enquanto ela estava dormindo e alheia à realidade, eu tinha um assunto a espera de ser resolvido. Beijei o topo da sua cabeça e a deixei sozinha enquanto a trocavam.

Quando cheguei na sala de emergência, vi que meus pais e sogros estavam lá, eu assumi que Jasper os tinha chamado, embora isso fosse demais.

- O que foi que aconteceu? – Olhei para Jasper, que mostrava seu cansaço, eu sentia por ele, mas eu precisava de respostas.

- Eu estava tomando café da manhã com Bella na cafeteria do subsolo, ela foi embora e eu de repente a ouvi gritar. – Ele baixou os olhos por um segundo e colocou as mãos em seu rosto. - Talvez eu devesse ter ficado com ela, mas eu vi Alice correndo e segui até alcançá-la... eu não deveria tê-la deixado sozinha no chão.

- Você fez bem. - Embora não me agradasse pensar nela sozinha e inconsciente, graças a isso Alice estava na prisão.

- Jenks já está na delegacia e está cuidando de tudo.

- Bom. - Eu concordei.

- Eu vou ver a minha filha. - Renée tocou meu ombro e sorriu antes de passar pelo meu lado.

- Você me deve um conjunto de tacos de golfe. – Meu sogro apontou para mim.

- Por quê? - Eu não estava em sintonia com as suas piadas.

- Porque eu tive que dá-los a Niel para não levá-lo preso, - ele revirou os olhos, - você começou um bom motim, mas eu te perdôo porque sei que você fez isso para defender a minha filha. - Ele repetiu o gesto da sua esposa e passou ao meu lado.

- Eu também vou ver a minha amiga. – Eu nem sequer tinha notado Tanya, mas notei ainda mais quando ela bateu no meu braço. – Isto é por sair correndo como um maricas.

- Você está bem, filho? - Minha mãe tomou minhas bochechas e as sacudiu um pouco.

- Sim, mãe, obrigado por...

E, claro, louca de pedra, ela tinha que sair com uma das suas e virar um tapa no meu rosto.

- Por que isso? – Toquei minha bochecha e senti o calor nela.

- Por me preocupar. – Ela chorou. - E não me dizer nada antes de correr como um maricas! - Bipolar, definitivamente, minha mãe era bipolar.

- Esme. - Meu pai a abraçou e deu-me um olhar de desculpas. - Em todo caso, sua mãe tem alguma razão. – Ele encolheu os ombros.

- Eu posso ver Bella?

Eu tinha esquecido da sua presença, olhei para Jasper e notei sua preocupação, em outras circunstâncias eu certamente não o teria deixado chegar perto de um quilômetro de distância de Bella, mas hoje eu devia muito a ele e o mínimo que eu podia fazer era deixá-lo vê-la.

Fomos todos para o quarto da minha futura esposa, seus pais estavam com ela, por sorte não estava sem visitas, porque eu não queria nem imaginar o escândalo da minha sogra e minha mãe se não as deixassem estar com ela.

Eu fiz um gesto para que todos saíssem e Jasper pudesse entrar, eu nunca realmente pensei sobre se ele talvez realmente a amasse e que apenas havia cometido um erro, eu mesmo tinha feito o suficiente e agora tive uma nova oportunidade de ser feliz, talvez se eu não amasse tanto Bella, eu poderia deixar o caminho aberto para ele tentar de novo, infelizmente para ele, não era assim, e somente Bella poderia afastar-me do seu lado.

Não demorou muito até que ele saiu, ele só deu um sorriso a todos e se despediu, talvez, além de Tanya, ninguém entendesse muito quem era ele, mas eu acho que foi melhor assim.

Enquanto todo mundo ainda estava pensando, eu corri para entrar antes que alguém mais entrasse na minha frente.

- Ei, você! – Ela sorriu para mim.

- Ei, você! – Aproximei-me dela. – É melhor você deixar-me um lado porque esta noite eu ficarei com você.

- Edward. – Ela olhou-me com um olhar reprovador. - Eu estou bem e tenho certeza que, com tudo o que aconteceu com Alice, você está um pouco alterado, então é melhor você descansar.

- Jenks tomou conta de tudo - Eu cuidadosamente me acomodei ao seu lado, ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos até que eu decidi relaxar um pouco a atmosfera. – Eu tive que trancar a porta para que não me expulsem.

- Eles não podem expulsar meu namorado.

- E pai do bebê mais bonito da Terra. – Toquei sua barriga ainda muita plana.

- Claro... assim como a sua mãe.

- Eu acho que nós somos uma boa mistura. – Beijei castamente seus lábios.

- Excelente.

Cuidadosamente eu a beijei, embora ela só tivesse o soro conectado, ainda assim eu não queria machucá-la.

- Bella. – Apoiei sua cabeça no meu peito.

- Diga.

- O que você prefere... branco ou bege?

* * *

**Graças ao Jasper, a Alice foi presa e a Bella está bem! Deu para perceber o que o Edward está aprontando não é? No próximo vamos ver o começo disso, vai ser lindo *-***

**Posto no Domingo!  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	47. Capítulo 47

**SexCall... Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual?**

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **Joha**, que me autorizou traduzir. E os personagens são da Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Por que o céu me odeia? Justo no meu ultimo dia de trabalho esse inferno se converteu em meu paraíso.

* * *

**Capítulo 47**

**Bella PDV**

- Branco – ainda que a pergunta era meio estranha, respondi com sinceridade.

- Por isso eu te amo tanto – me apertou em seu peito.

- Você é estranho – apenas e pude murmurar porque tinha me apertado muito.

- Somos estranhos amor... por isso é que nos damos tão bem.

- Parece que se cansaram de bater – desde que Edward tinha entrado os outros não para que a abríssemos.

- Acho que não correto ter entrado deixando todos do lado de fora – murmuro.

- Então sai e deixe que entrem os outros.

- Eu disse que não foi correto, mas isso não quer dizer que eu seja estúpido – sorriu.

Ficamos abraçados por uns momentos até que uma dúvida começou a me corroendo por dentro.

- Está tudo bem com Jasper? - suspirou pesadamente, sabia muito bem que esse era um tema que não lhe agradava, mas eu precisava saber.

- Digamos que ele te salvar impediu que eu o deixasse com um olho roxo.

- É uma boa pessoa - murmurei mais para mim.

- Mas continua apaixonado por você.

Não tinha como rebater isso, ainda que não era alto que quisesse discutir agora.

- Acho que será uma menina como eu - soltei de repente.

- Pois eu acho que será uma menina igualmente linda como eu - nos olhamos desafiadoramente esperando que um de nós se rendesse.

.

.

.

Não queria acordar, estar entre os braços de Edward era um lugar que cada vez me custava mais me separar.

Já havia passado uma semana do meu "acidente" e ainda que tinha pedido a Edward que me contasse como ia o caso da Alice ele somente me tranquilizava dizendo-me que não tenho que me preocupar porque já não poderia me machucar, sei que está em prisão preventiva porque tive que levantar o telefone enquanto meu adorado namorado falava com Jenks para descobrir um pouco, porque justamente agora Edward decidiu ignorar e como Demetri disse "Nada de emoções fortes" ele acha que isso inclui tudo que tem relação com Alice... ainda que pode ser um pouco.

Enquanto os meus pais, meus sogros e meus amigos, estão muito estranhos para o meu gosto, se não estavam grudados em mim cumprindo cada mais estúpido dos meus caprichos, me deixavam sozinha por estranhas horas, no começo suspeitei que essas largas ausências tinham uma relação com o tema "louca", ou seja Alice, mas tal parece que não é assim porque em outra conversa que alcancei escutar, Jenks dizia a Edward que não tinha novidades até dentro de duas semanas já que estavam reunindo antecedentes.

Jasper era outro ponto digno de destacar, depois da nossa última conversa e de tudo o que aconteceu nesse dia, liga todos os dias para saber da minha saúde e ainda que sei que não é a pessoa favorita de Edward, não me vejo capaz de dizer para que ele se afaste, além do mais, não quero isso, Jasper é uma pessoa que já gostei muito em seu momento, mas tudo isso já está para trás, e compreendo muito bem que apesar de não o amar, ainda sinto que ele sim me ama, de alguma forma acho que o que me fez o atingiu fundo e se deu conta de muitas coisas, lamentavelmente para ele foi muito tarde.

- Se pensa por um minuto que meu adorado filho sairá com cara de sinal de interrogação.

- Meu bebê teria um lindo rosto porque será igual da sua mãe - toquei meu ventre enquanto sorri ironicamente para Edward.

- NÃO! - se estava meio adormecido terminou de acordar - meu filho será igual ao pai.

- Mentira! - bufei - terá os meus olhos castanhos e meus cabelos castanhos escuros, seu cabelo é estranho e seus olhos são mais bem feitos - o olhei fazendo uma careta de nojo que nem o ser mais estúpido desse mundo acreditaria.

Como eu pensei, Edward ficou mudo pelo o que eu tinha acabado dizer, sei que adorava o seu cabelo e a cor intensa dos seus olhos, além do mais eu os elogiava de vez em quando, assim que isso o surpreendeu um pouco.

Tive que morder a língua quando o vi abrir e fechar os olhos tantas vezes seguidas.

- Oh querida! Você vai se arrepender disso.

Não cheguei a piscar quando tive seu corpo sobre o meu, quis me mexer um pouco, mas foi mais rápido e colocou minhas mãos sobre minha cabeça, com suas pernas imobilizou as minhas deixando-me totalmente quieta.

- Você está me apertando - sabia que era um golpe baixo dizer isso, mas não queria ficar a sua mercê.

- Não vai me enganar pequena - se aproximou e falou sobre meu colo deixando-me sentir todo seu hálito quente.

- AHHHHHH!

Sua boca cobriu a minha quando viu minhas intenções de continuar gritando, tampouco me interessava fazê-lo agora, e menos ao sentir sua língua quente enrolar-se com a minha, faz mais de três semanas que não me tocava, estava muito temeroso em machucar o bebê e mais ainda depois da minha queda, mas com seus ágeis movimentos de agora vi que tudo isso foi esquecido e estava dando caminho ao Edward apaixonado que sabe ser na cama.

Levei minhas mãos até sua parte baixa e notei como seu membro já estava pronto para jogar, comecei a bombeá-lo antes que percebesse e quisesse parar algo, estava tão quente sob minhas mãos e ainda que parecesse impossível o senti crescer um pouco mais, eu já estava muito molhada e a falta de atenção assim que levantei meus quadris e eu mesma esfreguei seu membro em meu centro.

- Oh Edward! - o senti tão próximo que a paixão e meus hormônios começaram a festejar.

- Bells... - mordeu meu pescoço chupando o suficiente para me dar prazer, mas sem me deixar marcar - não sabe como desejo me afundar em seu interior - levou um dedo para o meu centro e o removeu escorregando um pouco em meus sucos - sinto como está molhada para mim.

- Só para você - levantei os quadris de novo pedindo que me investisse - só de pensar em como vai me penetrar, sinto que vou gozar.

- Oh querida, você é uma garota má... vejo que quer enterrar meu pau em sua buceta.

Ofeguei algo, estava tentando me controlar, mas as suas palavras não me deixavam fazer isso.

- Edward...

Voltou a beijar os meus lábios e justo quando nossas línguas voltaram a se encontrar, ele ficou quieto.

- O que...?

- Acho que meu cabelo estranho precisa ser lavado.

Sem mais, se levantou de cima de mim e foi para o banheiro, o som da porta fechando me fez voltar a realidade.

Edward tinha acabado de me rejeitar?

- MALDITO INFANTIL!

Quem sabe não deveria ter soado tão má, mas até sentia meus olhos umedecendo de tristeza, nesse momento lembrei que Edward estava sendo muito mais chorão do que eu e provavelmente estava chorando no banho pelas minhas palavras, mas como ambos estávamos sensíveis, preferi lhe dar espaço e fui para o banheiro de visitas.

.

.

.

Como hoje era domingo iríamos à tarde para a casa dos meus sogros tomar um chá, assim que ia preparar uma comida rápida, mas percebi que não tínhamos quase nada, assim que a comida rápida virou dois sanduíches.

Dificilmente Edward e eu nos olhamos, em alguns minutos a raiva iria embora, assim que era só coisa de tempo.

Estávamos terminando de comer quando o campainha começou a tocar insistentemente, isso só significava uma pessoa... Tanya.

- Menos mal que você abriu.

Passou ao meu lado e só pude ver as coisas que carregava, não as distingui, mas sabia que eram muitas coisas.

- Para o seu quarto!

Quando eu a vi já estava na metade da escada, então me apressei para segui-la.

- O que aconteceu amiga? - ela já estava sentada na minha cama desfeita.

- Eu espero que seus fluidos corporais não estejam na minha bunda - franziu a testa com nojo, olhando para a colcha.

- Não - apertei os dentes ao lembrar do incidente da manhã.

- Em todo o caro não quero saber... vamos direto ao ponto - respirou fundo - Lembra quando prometemos que estaríamos uma pela outra no momento mais especial das nossas vidas?

- Sim... - a olhei com cautela.

- Bem... hoje é um dos meus dias especiais com Emmett.

- Não entendo.

- Não tem que entender, o único que tem que fazer é deixarem te pentear, maquiar e vestir.

- Por você? - Tanya tinha pulso zero para maquiagem e menos paciência para penteados.

- Não - rodou os olhos - vem algumas pessoas.

- Ok... - vi algo em seus olhos que não me deixou rebater.

Em poucos minutos chegaram duas pessoas que tomaram um dos quartos e o transformaram em salão de beleza, Tanya saiu dizendo que tinha muito o que fazer e me deixou sozinha, as pessoas começaram a trabalhar em mim por não sei quanto tempo, mas quando terminaram eu estava impressionante, claro que ainda mantinha o meu pijama. Quando perguntei por minha roupa que minha amiga tinha me dito, disseram que estava onde íamos.

Eu queria perguntar por Edward, mas disseram que tinha saído com Tanya, bem, sei que tínhamos brincado, mas por mais irritado que esteja, isso não foi bonito. Tentei obter informações do rapaz, mas não soltou nem uma palavra, ainda que eu estava quase certa que de que Tanya estava preparando uma emboscada para Emmett se comprometer com ela e é claro que ia contar com todo o meu apoio.

O rapaz com a garota subiram no carro e dirigiram até uma casinha que parecia meio estranha, parecia mais um pátio, quis reclamar, mas sinceramente não vi sentido. Me indicaram um salão assim que entrei sem sequer resmungar, e ali estava minha amiga.

- Menos mal que tenha chegado.

Percorri o local e pendurado em um cabide estava um belo vestido de noiva branco, uma peça me deixou o contemplando, era lindo, a saia tinha uma parte levantava, mostrando uma cascata de flores delicadas e alinhadas ao espartilho, era simplesmente uma obra de arte.

- MALDITA! - a apontei - você vai se casar e não me disse nada - meus olhos lentamente começaram a se encher de lágrimas.

- Desculpe amiga... mas eu achei melhor não sobrecarregá-la com este casamento.

- Mas sou a sua melhor amiga - respirei fundo para não estragar a maquiagem.

- Você vai ter tempo para me ajudar com as que virão - piscou para mim - agora eu preciso de sua ajuda.

Parei minhas orelhas para colocar toda a atenção possível, ainda que não acreditava que Tanya fosse se casar, quando tive tempo para pensar melhor, isso soava mais como uma brincadeira que outra coisa. Olhei dissimuladamente o local, mas não encontrei nenhuma câmera de vídeo.

- O que você precisa?

- Como ainda não engordou muito, preciso que prove meu vestido e ajude a costureira com uns grampos que faltam, ela sabe muito bem onde é, mas não tem um manequim assim que... - encolheu os ombros.

- E você aonde vai?

- Preciso retocar minha maquiagem.

Saiu da sala me deixando sozinha, assim que o risco que isso fosse uma câmera escondida, tirei a roupa e coloquei o lindo vestido, não sei como, mas moldava malditamente bem ao meu corpo, teria que golpear a Tanya por ter escolhido um modelo tão lindo, agora já não podia copiar.

Uma garota baixinha e ruiva entrou no quarto e com grande agilidade e sem me furar, arrumou algumas coisas.

- Está perfeita - murmurou.

- Obrigada - corei sem querer - Tanya?

- OH... me pediu que a esperasse por ali.

Colocou sua mão nas minhas costas e começou a guiar-me por um corredor, a medida que avançávamos mais tudo começou a parecer mais estranho, isso estava esquisito e nada normal, havia algo aqui e me sentia estúpida por não poder decifrá-lo, mas quando descobrisse a brincadeira da minha amiga, me vingaria da pior forma possível, ainda guardava essa fita da Tanya cantando bêbada há uns 8 anos atrás e acho que está na hora do youtube a conhecer.

Chegamos no final de um corredor e meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas quando vi meu pai esperando-me de um lado, estava vestido muito formal e quando estendeu sua mão para mim, todas as fichas começaram a cair, não sei como me aproximei do seu lado e lhe dei a mão.

Um suspirou saiu do meu peito e olhei para frente, uma igreja cheia e com Edward sorrindo para mim no final do corredor, era o que estava diante dos meus olhos. A marcha nupcial começou a tocar e outro suspirou saiu de mim.

- Está pronta filha?

Olhei para Charlie e só fui capaz de sorrir.

Ainda que fosse a mulher mais inocente, estúpida, pouco animada e o que queiram dizer, isso era perfeito e era meu momento... claro que estava pronta.

* * *

**O casamento surpresa *-* Esse Edward é perfeito mesmo, organizou todo um casamento para a Bella s2 **

**Volto com o capítulo 48 na quarta, tomara que chegue as 800 reviews *-*  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	48. Capítulo 48

**SexCall... Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual?**

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **Joha**, que me autorizou traduzir. E os personagens são da Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Por que o céu me odeia? Justo no meu ultimo dia de trabalho esse inferno se converteu em meu paraíso.

* * *

**Capítulo 48**

_(Tradução: Ju Martinhão)_

**Bella PDV**

- Você anda ou não?

Voltei a olhar para o meu pai e pude ver um pouco de medo naqueles olhos tão semelhantes aos meus.

Ele realmente estava pensando que eu sairia correndo?

Alguém em seu perfeito juízo sairia correndo?

Talvez algumas mulheres rejeitassem o fato de perder tudo o que envolve planejar um casamento, mas para mim era algo mais, repassei em um microssegundo a igreja e tudo estava como eu havia sonhado, decorada com flores, os enfeites de verde entre as fitas, tudo, absolutamente tudo, mas o que simplesmente aperfeiçoava o quadro era que, ao fim do enorme corredor, Edward estava esperando e eu não precisava que ninguém me dissesse porque eu sabia que tudo isso é obra dele, porque ele sabe ler-me melhor do que qualquer um me lê, ele soube imediatamente que quando eu o rejeitei, o que eu mais queria era me casar, mas que eu tinha um monte de medos irracionais e por isso eu recusei.

Portanto, este casamento era perfeito. Embora eu reconheça muito bem a ajuda de Tanya, ela sabia muito e várias vezes tínhamos conversado sobre isso, na verdade, eu acho que ela tem um estranho livro com anotações.

Então...

Eu poderia recusá-lo?

Definitivamente não.

- Vamos andando, pai. – Pisquei um olho para ele e ele devolveu o sorriso mais aliviado.

Eu sorri enquanto sentia todos os olhos em mim, não havia medo de cair ou do ridículo, pela primeira vez na minha vida eu amei a sensação de que todo mundo estivesse preocupado com o meu próximo passo, embora eu só pudesse colocar toda a minha atenção para os olhos quase chorosos do meu futuro marido.

- Surpresa? – Ele estendeu a mão para mim e vi que ele arrepiou um pouco.

- A melhor da minha vida. – Tomei sua mão e a apertei muito forte para que juntos nos déssesmos confiança.

- Eu espero que você seja o marido que eu sei que será e dê à minha filha tudo que ela precisa.

- Você pode ter certeza disso, sogrinho. – Ele brincou, piscando um olho para o meu pai.

- Não apenas na cama, Cullen.

Charlie revirou seus olhos e se afastou, claro, mas não sem antes dar um beijo no topo da minha cabeça e sussurrar para mim... "se você não tem certeza de que é lésbica".

Quem menciona a palavra "cama" e "lésbica" quando você está prestes a se casar?

Claro, nada mais nada menos do que meu amado pai. Ele era assim e é assim que eu o amava, afinal de contas, eles me fizeram.

Existem pessoas mais estranhas do que os meus pais?

Sim, meus sogros e amigos, mas tornavam ótima a minha vida.

A cerimônia foi outra coisa perfeita, muuuuito curta, exatamente como eu sempre sonhei, sem palestras que eu sabia que ninguém aceitaria e sem desafios que ninguém se importava, e para as pessoas que estavam presentes, era muito mais importante ver o beijo do que qualquer outra coisa.

Eu mal podia ver a igreja, mas está cheia, certamente as pessoas do trabalho tinham vindo e certamente alguém de Forks tinha pegado um avião para ver como a garota Swan finalmente dizia o 'sim'.

- Então... você pode beijar a noiva. – O padre finalmente declarou.

- Isso era o que eu estava esperando.

Pensei em um beijo terno para selar nossa união?

Ruim, nada disso.

Em vez disso, Edward pegou minha cintura levantando-me alguns centímetros do chão e juntou nossos lábios como se a vida dependesse disso, era tão bom agora ser a Sra. Cullen e ter o marido, que eu também tinha esquecido da igreja cheia de pessoas e envolvi minhas mãos em seu cabelo para aprofundar ainda mais a união, é claro que neste beijo apaixonado não deixamos de fora as nossas línguas... isso foi o topo, senti minha calcinha molhar-se e sabia que se nós não parássemos, seríamos excomungados para sempre.

- Uau! – Olhei para as pessoas e vi Emm de pé aplaudindo. – Com razão Bella está grávida!

Pensei que alguém o faria calar a boca, mas, ao invés disso, todos começaram a rir e bater palmas junto com ele, então eu preferi desistir e apenas rir.

- Vão com Deus, irmãos. – O padre estava rindo?

Definitivamente eu estava cercada por pessoas estranhas.

Edward pegou minha mão e, juntos, rindo, felizes e casados, saímos da igreja, lá fora a típica chuva de arroz nos esperava, os flashes das câmeras e os abraços.

Não me pergunte quem eu abracei porque só lembro que recebi muitas felicitações e eu agradeci muito, até que...

- Acho que ver esse sorriso basta para que eu também sorria.

- Você está aqui. – Murmurei, sorrindo.

- Sim... seu noiv... marido. – Ele se corrigiu. – É uma pessoa melhor do que eu pensava.

- Estou muito contente em vê-lo, Jasper.

- E eu fico muito bem em vê-la tão feliz... Posso te abraçar?

Ele estendeu os braços para mim e eu não hesitei por um segundo para tomá-los, ele me envolveu em seus braços quentes e sussurrou novamente muitas palavras de prosperidade para mim e para a família que eu estava começando.

- Suponho que o verei na recepção.

- Claro... nos vemos lá.

**Edward PDV**

Casado, finalmente minha Bella era minha esposa, estávamos finalmente em terra firme para formar a nossa família.

Eu não vou dizer que não me custou mais do que tudo planejar tudo, até mesmo o estranho livro que Tanya levava me ajudou bastante, eu tive que repetir perguntas estranhas em momentos inoportunos para Bella.

_O que você prefere... branco ou bege?_

Foi apenas a primeira de muitas mais que eu tive que fazer para que tudo saísse como ela havia sonhado, porque mesmo que uma mulher não reconheça, elas sempre sonham com seu casamento, na verdade, até mesmo os homens sonham, é por isso que na recepção havia um distribuidor enorme de cerveja Duff, vermelho suave e com aplicações em roxo, totalmente ao estilo Simpsons, pronto e com uma máquina fria incluída para que os própiros convidados pudessem servir sua cerveja como preferissem... então esse casamento também era dos meus sonhos, mas, claro, bastava para mim que fosse Bella usando o anel.

- O que você acha?

Nós já estávamos na limusine a caminho para a recepção, Bella pegou minha mão entre as suas e a levou aos seus lábios para beijá-la.

- Você realmente não suspeitava de nada? – Perguntei a ela.

- Nada. – Pelas suas bochechas vermelhas, eu soube que era absolutamente verdade.

- Você foi despistada. – Eu a peguei pela cintura e a puxei mais para mim.

- Eu sei... mas eu agradeço que você quis seguir em frente com tudo, muitas garotas ficariam com raiva por não poder participar na organização do dia mais especial de suas vidas.

- Você pensou em me deixar esperando?

- Nunca... você me deu o melhor dia da minha vida.

- Eu te amo, Sra. Cullen.

- E eu a você, Sr. Swan.

- Swan? - Não que eu não gostasse, mas isso não era normal.

- Sim, você me chama de Cullen e eu te chamo de Swan, nós pertencemos um ao outro... lembra? – Ela levantou a mão para o meu rosto para me mostrar o brilhante anel de família que reluzia em seu belo dedo.

- Parece-me justo.

Eu a aproximei mais de mim e assim passamos os minutos restantes que nos levaram para chegar à recepção que eu havia planejado.

Este é um trabalho quase que totalmente altruísta da minha mãe, que quase teve que oferecer sexo oral ao gerente do hotel Ritz para alugar o salão, é claro que isso é algo que eu preferiria não saber, mas com Esme...

_"Eu quase tive que fazer sexo oral naquele velho, – ela apontou para mim, – que fique claro que foi uma sorte para a sua integridade e a continuidade da sua prole que ele tenha se contentado em ver meus seios... minhas meninas... sempre tão bonitas. – Ela suspirou, olhando para os seus peitos"._

Não sei como eu saí normal com esses pais, porque depois chegou Carlisle e ele estava elogiando os seios dela, até que minhas náuseas voltaram por causa da gravidez e eu tive que me trancar no banheiro, embora eu ache que foi mais uma questão de nojo pelo momento do que pela estranha síndrome de Couvade.

Chegamos ao salão e entramos como se fôssemos os reis, todos começaram a bater palmas até que o animador anunciou que limpassem a pista porque então seria a nossa primeira dança.

As primeiras notas da valsa começaram a tocar e logo vi minha esposa, sua reação era algo que eu queria gravar na minha memória para sempre.

- Como... você sabia?

- Tanya. – Eu dei de ombros. – Eu queria que tudo fosse perfeito para você.

- E é. - Uma lágrima solitária rolou pelo seu rosto, mas eu me apressei em limpá-la. - Eu sempre sonhei com dançar essa música um dia.

- Então, - eu estendi minha mão para ela, – dance comigo, Sra. Cullen.

Os acordes da valsa ecoaram por todo o salão, era a típica melodia de valsa, mas com letras, segundo Tanya havia me dito, esta era uma versão rara de uma série que Bella via quando criança e, desde que a escutou, ela prometeu a si mesma que a dançaria quando se casasse, porque era uma valsa, era diferente e porque significava algo para ela.

- Você, meu grande sonho, a borboleta, você, a Princesa... a mais bonita. - Custou-me algo, mas eu tinha aprendido o verso da voz masculina para cantar em seu ouvido.

- Você, senhor, dos meus desejos, o Príncipe Encantado... Meu amor eterno.

Embora sua voz fosse anasalada, reconheci imediatamente sua grande felicidade. Veio a parte de pura valsa e eu a agarrei com força para nos movermos com presença na pista de dança, não olhei para ninguém, apenas para a bela princesa que eu tinha em meus braços, minha amiga, minha noiva, meu amor, a mãe dos meus filhos... minha esposa.

-Isso foi... – paramos na pista quando a música acabou, - você está definitivamente ganhando uma recompensa por esta noite, Swan.

- Isso é bom.

Continuamos dançando com o resto dos convidados e eu estava tão feliz e seguro que não fiquei com ciúme ao ver minha esposa dançando com Jasper, bem, apenas um pouco, mas apenas o normal, eu acho.

Comemos com prazer, como não era um monte de gente, apenas algumas pessoas do escritório, outros que vieram de Forks e mais alguns, não demoraram muito em passar a agradecer a todos, então decidimos apressar um pouco algumas tradições e Bella quis jogar seu buquê.

- Ok, - falei no microfone, - quem pegar o buquê da minha esposa dará um beijo de cinco segundos com quem pegar a liga... ok?

Já estávamos todos um pouco bêbados, então eles só gritaram um sonoro "SIM".

- Bem... lá vai. - Bella ficou de costas e entre as pessoas eu vi minha mãe e minha sogra, nada que devesse me surpreender.

E, claro, minha entusiasmada mãe foi a vencedora, embora eu não entendesse por que ela tinha ido até lá, em primeiro lugar, eu a vi tão feliz que só pude rir também.

Eles colocaram uma cadeira no palco e Bella levantou a perna sobre ela para eu tirar sua liga, claro que desta vez entre o público estavam meu pai e Charlie.

Com meus dentes, comecei a roçar toda a sua pele até que me deparei com a impertinente liga, olhei para ela e vi que havia muito desejo em seus olhos, deixá-la no meio esta manhã não foi minha melhor ideia, afinal.

- Eu espero que você mantenha a sua língua em sua boca, Cullen!

Eu ri das palavras do meu sogro, ele estava tão bêbado que sua gravata passou a ser um cinto, assim como para a maioria dos homens.

Terminei de puxar a liga e quando a tirei, peguei em minhas mãos e a joguei e, claro, meu sogro bêbado cutucou todos até pegá-la.

- Beija, beija, beija!

Todo mundo começou a cantar até que minha mãe veio até Charlie e, sem deixá-lo falar, uniu seus lábios em um beijo de cinco segundos, eu queria ver a reação de minha esposa, e ela estava rindo tanto que em um ponto tive que firmar seu estômago.

- Olhe a família que arrumamos. – Ela murmurou, apoiando em meu corpo diante de mim.

- Eu que o diga, Sra. Cullen. – Eu a apertei ainda mais, mas não foi uma boa ideia porque a minha ereção levantou-se em um segundo ao sentir o toque da sua bunda.

- Animado, Sr. Swan?

- Muito... sabe... temos a suíte presidencial do hotel. – Tirei um cartão dourado do meu bolso apertado.

- Então... eu acho que está na hora da nossa noite de núpcias.

Ela puxou-me pela gravata e tirou-me da recepção para passar para a tradição seguinte... a noite de núpcias.

* * *

**Lindos estão casados *-* Morro demais com os pais desses dois, eles são o máximo! No próximo teremos eles curtindo a noite de núpcias e um pouco mais desses pais loucos  
**

**Posto o 49 na quarta se tiver 825 reviews.**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	49. Capítulo 49

**SexCall... Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual?**

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **Joha**, que me autorizou traduzir. E os personagens são da Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Por que o céu me odeia? Justo no meu ultimo dia de trabalho esse inferno se converteu em meu paraíso.

* * *

**Capítulo 49**

**Bella PDV**

Puxei Edward até que chegamos ao elevador especial que tinha a suíte, mas tive que esperar que ele buscava entre, suas agora apertadas calças, o cartão que nos daria acesso imediato até nossa noite de núpcias.

- Depressa! – o apressei.

- Não grite comigo – rodei os olhos com raiva ao ver seu lábio inferior tremer.

Maldito! Eu era a hormonal, não ele.

- Amor – suavizei com muito esforço o meu tom – Pode se apressar para tirar o cartão que minha boceta dói pela excitação que eu sinto?

- Sim – assentiu como um tontinho e isso me fez amá-lo um pouco mais.

Rapidamente chegou ao elevador e subimos nele, nem sequer tivemos tempo para nos aproximar porque como era exclusivo também era rápido e em muitos poucos segundos estavam abrindo as portas em frente da nossa suíte presidencial.

Entramos e tudo estava decorado para a ocasião, a cama King estava cheia de pétalas de rosas vermelhas, notei que um champanhe cheio de gelo no canto da cama, as luzes estavam baixar e consegui escutar a suave melodia de algum lugar.

- Amor – me abraçou por detrás, apoiando seu queixo no meu ombro – Está certa de que tudo foi como você sonhou?

- Amor – segurei suas mãos e as coloquei sobre meu ainda plano ventre, deixei cair um pouco a cabeça para trás para poder vê-lo de perfil – tem uma só coisa que sempre estive certa que queria nesse dia.

- E isso seria...?

- Olha – o soltei um pouco para poder virar e segurar seu rosto entre minhas mãos – sempre sonhei com um casamento perfeito, mas o que o fazia mais perfeito ainda era no altar estava me esperando _esse_ homem perfeito – lhe dei um sorriso que me respondeu ao mesmo tempo – só quando finalmente vi que esse homem era você é que todo o quadro se tornou perfeito.

- Isso quer dizer que você me ama um pouquinho?

Ri um pouco diante isso, abaixei o olhar por instinto, mas imediatamente voltei a levantar para perder-me em suas lindas orbes brilhantes.

- Isso quer dizer que te amo com a minha alma.

- Igual eu a você... amor.

Não esperei para reagir, como ainda tinha seu rosto entre minhas mãos o aproximei para mim e grudei meus lábios nos seus, não podia me cansar disso, mas hoje tinha um sabor diferente, beijar meu namorado Edward Cullen, era diferente de beijar meu marido Edward Swan.

Subi minhas mãos até que encontrei suas suaves mechas entre meus dedos, se fosse possível, o aproximei ainda mais de mim. Quis enrolar uma das minhas pernas em sua cintura, mas o vaporoso vestido me impediu, gemi não por sentir a língua do meu marido penetrar em minha boca, mas pela frustração de não poder senti-lo mais perto.

- Tire... o meu vestido – me movi para falar, mas ele continuou beijando meu pescoço.

- Sim... quero fazer isso... desde que te vi entrar.

Me virou com uma delicadeza que só ele era capaz de ter em um momento que na paixão estava percorrendo-me por completo, deixo minhas costas de frente a ele e com muito cuidado começou a soltar os laços, mas não o fez sem dar um beijo em cada pedaço de pele que deixava descoberto.

- Edward...

Suas mãos agilmente conseguiram terminar de tirar o espartilho completo, deixando-me só com uma anágua em minha parte baixa, mas com o torso completamente nu, nem sequer pensei em me cobrir, só pensei em como a rosada língua que passou pelos lábios do meu marido ficaria em meus mamilos, e como se tivesse lido a minha mente o fez, levou a sua boca até meus seios e começou a lamber um enquanto apertava o outro com sua mão. Tive que deixar cair minha cabeça para trás e segurar em seus cabelos já que meus mamilos estavam muito sensíveis e acreditei desfalecer de prazer, mas estávamos recém começando.

- Amor... estão tão sensíveis – com ambas as mãos apertou os meus seios e maiores – os amassou um pouco conseguindo arrancar um gemido que pareceu mais um grito de prazer.

- Eu...

Fechei os olhos sem querer, queria vê-lo, mas não podia sequer ficar de pé.

- Vem – segurou-me nos seus braços e com muito cuidado me deixou cair na cama.

Senti nas minhas costas nuas as pétalas de rosas aveludadas, por algum motivo até esse toque me excitou.

Suas mãos desceram por minhas costas sem tocar muito até chegar a anágua que tinha posta, a desceu sem deixar de beijar meus lábios e o agradeci silenciosamente porque necessitava senti-lo em contato comigo, como minhas mãos estava sem fazer nada as levei para suas costas para notar que ainda estava completamente vestido, só seu paletó já não estava em seu corpo assim que voltei para frente e comecei a desabotoar seus botões, tampouco levava a gravata assim que não demorei nada para ter seu torso nu junto ao meu, mas ainda assim, precisava mais por isso desci até chegar as suas calças, mas só consegui soltar o conto porque tomou minhas mãos parando meus movimentos.

- Espere – parou de me beijar para com maior liberdade poder tirar suas roupas por completo.

Pensei que quando estivesse vestido voltaria a estar em cima de mim, mas ao invés disso, desceu até ficar a altura do meu sexo úmido e se encontrou em minha calcinha que a essa altura estava completamente ensopada, quis dizer algo, mas quando abri a boca nada saiu dela, além de um par de gemidos.

Tomou seu tempo em tirar minha calcinha e quando pensei que ia me tocar mais intimamente, apenas soprou um pouco contra a minha boceta e começou a subir deixando beijos em meu ventre, gesto que mais que excitante, pareceu terno.

Chegou aos meus lábios e os beijou ao mesmo tempo que me penetrava de uma só vez. Ia me beijar, mas logo nesse momento, joguei a cabeça para trás ao sentir tanto prazer, imediatamente voltei a enrolar minhas mãos em seu pescoço e agora nos fundimos profundamente. Seus movimentos se tornaram um pouco mais desenfreados e o agradeci porque a grande excitação que tinha em meu sexo estava me deixando louca, estava acostumada a ter muito mais do Edward assim que levei minhas mãos até o seu peito e me deleitei com os seus peitorais bem formados, gemi só de sentir como seu corpo tremia diante o meu toque.

- Oh Bella... amor... isso... – aumentei mais o poder de suas investidas – é incrível... ter você assim...

- Eu sei – o olhei fixamente nos olhos.

Nos beijamos, mas tivemos que deixar de fazê-lo quando um profundo orgasmo nos golpeou ao mesmo tempo.

Seu corpo rendido e satisfeito caiu sobre o meu e não pude fazer mais do que envolvê-lo com minhas pernas e braços.

Pensei no sexo selvagem que tinha me prometido, mas meus olhos se fecharam imediatamente, tinha sido um dia longo e além do mais... tínhamos a vida inteira pela frente.

.

.

.

- Traga-me umas dessas coisinhas assim – olhei para a minha mãe e estava tentando fazer uma forma com suas mãos.

- Que hora pararam de beber? – olhei para os quatro "adultos" que estavam em pé em frente a nós.

- Mais respeito menina – meu pai tentou colocar sua voz séria, mas só conseguiu que eu rodasse os olhos.

- Eu quero chocolates – Esme falou para Edward – mas não dessas que você compra em supermercados, quero que gaste dinheiro com sua mãe – o ameaçou.

- Bem – Edward sorriu sem nenhum humor – agora se ninguém quer pedir mais nada, nós já vamos – segurou minha mão.

As malas já tinham sido despachadas, pensamos que nossos pais não iam se despedir, mas chegaram juntos.

- Oh meu bebê – minha mãe finalmente entrou na melancolia e correu para me abraçar – já é toda uma senhora casada – estava chorando e não muito disfarçadamente, de fato já havia atraído mais do que um olhar – minha menina – se separou um pouco de mim para segurar meu rosto entre suas mãos – cuide-se, e cuide desse lindo bebê – acariciou um pouco meu ventre – e faça muito sexo... sim?

- Sim – sorri, minha mãe era assim e assim a amava.

- Aproveite para fazer sexo agora porque quando meu netinho nascer vai esquecer disso, porque terá que aprender a se controlar – meu pai me abraçou.

- Que eu saiba vocês nunca se controlaram ainda mais depois que eu nasci.

- Bom – minha mãe encolheu os ombros – com seu pai não dá.

- Bellita – Esme correu para me abraçar, vi como agora meus pais se despediam de Edward – cuide muito do futuro Cullen e passe um bom tempo com o outro – pisquei um olho olhando para seu filho.

- O farei sogra – sorri, mas tive que deixar de fazê-lo como me beliscou – ESME! – gritei de dor.

- Jamais volte a me chamar assim – apontou-me com um sorriso nos seus lábios – isso me lembra as velhas amargas da televisão e eu não sou.

- Bem querida – Carlisle agora me abraçou – quero que passe um tempo excelente e que passeiem muito porque esse será seu próximo artigo.

- Há? – o olhei confusa.

- Escreverá sobre lugares para ir na lua de mel – piscou para mim.

Amava isso em Carlisle como chefe, ele gostava que escrevêssemos à vontade e sobre o que nós conhecíamos, dizia que assim os artigos saiam muito mais naturais, e de melhor qualidade, agora que levo mais tempo trabalhando com ele, coincidido ao cem por cento.

- Bem agora nós vamos – vi que meu marido estava meio corado depois de sua despedida com meus pais, não queria nem pensar no que haviam lhe dito.

- Adeus – me despedi de todos.

Em uma mão levava uma bolsa com todos os nossos artigos pessoais e nossos documentos.

Passamos pela policia de imigrações e eu já me sentia eufórica, quando Edward me disse que percorreríamos a Europa quase me fez chorar, isso era mais do que pensei para minha lua de mel, qualquer um teria pensado que o ideal seria uma praia paradisíaca, mas para mim conhecer o velho continente era mais do que um sonho se transformando em realidade, era mais do que uma fantasia.

Passamos os últimos controles e por fim pudemos embarcar, não me surpreendeu que meu esposo tenha comprado assentos na primeira classe, de fato o agradeci porque estava mais que cômoda e a viagem era longa, precisava dormir se queria seguir o ritmo que teríamos quando tocássemos a terra.

- Desejam algo senhores Cullen? – uma linda aeromoça se aproximou de nós.

- Não somos os Cullen – sorri sem muito humor – eu sou Cullen e agora ele é Swan – teria gostado mostrar a língua para ela por olhar para o meu marido, mas tive que controlar – Viu? – lhe mostrei meu anel brilhante.

Entendi senhora Cullen – assentiu sem mudar sua expressão de nada – se desejam algo deixe-me saber – se afastou de nós de novo.

- Vadia – murmurei.

- Por que falou assim com ela? – Edward apontou.

- Porque estava tirando a sua roupa com o olhar.

- Bella – sorriu negando com a cabeça – a garota nem sequer percebeu da minha presença.

- Está dizendo que vejo coisas onde não existe? – sei que soei um pouco na defensiva, mas é que necessitava marcar o meu território.

- Não amor – me abraçou – só estou dizendo que amo ver você com ciúmes e defendendo o seu, ainda que seja em uma situação bem engraçada.

Ia responder, mas repassando a cena na minha cabeça me dei conta de que o que Edward dizia era verdade, a garota nem o tinha olhado e eu tinha reagido sem nenhuma provocação da sua parte, havia sido mal educada, quando voltasse lhe pediria desculpas, lhe diria que eram os hormônios da gravidez e pronto, assim me sentia menos mal e lhe deixava claro de que esse homem era meu.

Nos braços do Edward pude ver um pouco melhor o avião, era maior do que nos tinha levado para Forks, suponho que porque isso era um voo internacional, sabia que tinham mais passageiros na cabine, mas estava tudo tão bem separado e com privacidade que não podia notar ninguém mais ao nosso arredor.

- Quer fazer sexo no banheiro? – me abraçou e sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Não – o rodeei com meus braços.

Já tínhamos decolado e havia acabado de dar o aviso para abrir o cinto de segurança.

- Por que? – não o vi, mas me imaginei franzindo a testa.

- Porque isso é muito normal e eu estava pensando em provar outra coisa.

- Como... – me incentivou a continuar.

- Sempre fazemos sexo baunilha e estava pensando em... subir de tom? – separei para olhá-lo, estava com a boca aberta, mas com um enorme sorriso.

- Algo como uma fantasia sexual?

- Não sei... – encolhi os ombros – Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual?

* * *

**Essa Bella safadinha no final haha, agora a vida deles é puro amorzinho...  
**

**Próximo capítulo na quarta.  
**

**Beijos  
**


	50. Capítulo 50

**SexCall... Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual?**

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **Joha**, que me autorizou traduzir. E os personagens são da Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Por que o céu me odeia? Justo no meu ultimo dia de trabalho esse inferno se converteu em meu paraíso.

* * *

**Capítulo 50**

_(Tradução: Ju Martinhão)_

**Edward PDV**

- Você sabe? – Eu a aproximei um pouco mais perto de mim e comecei a acariciar seu cabelo sedoso. - Acho que desde que ouvi a sua voz pela primeira vez, eu sabia que seria diferente com você.

- Não seja ridículo. – Ela deu-me um soco brincalhão no peito. - Isso é impossível!

Dentro da minha cabeça, comecei a lembrar de uma conversa com Emmett que naquele momento pareceu-me ridícula, mas agora tinha muito significado.

_**Flash back**_

_- Olá? Emmett. Eu preciso pegar o nome do proprietário de uma linha quente._

_- Você se tornou pervertido, Eddie? - Eu quase podia ver o sorriso infantil no seu rosto._

_- Não, estúpido… é por… - busquei em minha mente hábil alguma boa desculpa e, bingo!, a reunião que tive esta tarde no jornal veio a calhar - um artigo… isso._

_- Ok… suponhamos que eu acredite em você… que linha seria? Porque há muitas, - senti a sua mudança de voz – Uyyy, irmão… há uma que uma loira atende que dá os melhores boquetes do mundo._

_- Emmet - Eu ri - Como você sabe que é uma loira que atende, afinal… como você sabe como é seu boquete? É pelo telefone – Esclareci a ele o óbvio, mas às vezes é necessário._

_- Óbvio, Eddie._

_- Não me chame de Eddie. – Eu grunhi._

_- Óbvio porque sua voz é de uma loira, e porque quando me toco quase posso sentir sua boca pressionando o Emmetizinho._

_- Tonto. – Se não conhecesse tão bem meu amigo, eu acharia que ele tivesse problemas mentais, mas não, ele é assim._

_**Fim do Flash back**_

- Onde você foi? - Bella começou a passar sua mão sobre o meu rosto para chamar minha atenção, o que ela conseguiu.

- Eu estava me lembrando que, embora pareça difícil acreditar, - eu sorri com a lembrança do meu amigo, - Emmett estava certo sobre algo que ele disse

- O quê? – Ela olhou para cima para mim.

- Emm disse-me que era possível sim saber como uma mulher era apenas com o nome... acho que é assim que ele se apaixonou por Tanya

- Você acredita nisso?

- Óbvio. – Pisquei para ela. - Eu liguei para você por engano, mas quando ouvi sua voz, eu soube que não poderia desligar o telefone assim e, finalmente... o destino e um pouco de pressão por causa do meu nome me ajudaram a ter você comigo.

- Nós pertencemos um ao outro.

- Eu sei... eu sempre soube.

.

.

.

Eu nem sei em que momento dormi, mas assim que o avião aterrissou em Londres, nos dirigimos como zumbis para o nosso hotel, onde eu apenas tenho consciência de termos nos registrado e depois ter subido para a nossa suíte, só sei que deitei na cama, fechei os olhos e deixei de ser consciente da vida.

O sono foi tranquilo ao máximo, porque, finalmente, depois de várias semanas, senti que meu corpo não estava tenso. Foram semanas de muito esforço, mas valeu a pena, bem... valeram, porque agora eu só quero aproveitar minha lua de mel.

Abri os olhos lentamente enquanto esticava meu corpo e expressava um grande bocejo, a primeira coisa que vi foi a janela, que me disse que estava escuro, e como chegamos à noite, ou eu dormi apenas algumas horas, ou dormi quase um dia inteiro e, para ser honesto, eu me inclino mais para a última opção.

- É noite. – Murmurei enquanto esperava ver o corpo da minha esposa ao meu lado. Mas não havia nada. - Bella?

Sentei-me para ver melhor o quarto, mas encontrei apenas profunda escuridão, fechei e abri os olhos algumas vezes para me acostumar com a falta de luz, quando eu finalmente consegui concentrar melhor, vislumbrei um toque de luz escapando do que eu presumi que fosse o banheiro.

- Amor?

Comecei a sair da cama quando a porta do banheiro se abriu em um golpe sonoro e forte, foi tão de repente que eu até cheguei a pular em meu lugar.

- Bella...? - Eu tive que engolir a saliva, porque a visão que apareceu diante de mim não tinha explicação.

- Você dormiu por quase 24 horas... – Ela fez soar o instrumento que tinha em suas mãos no ar e eu voltei a pular, - É a nossa lua de mel e você me deixou sozinha... acredito que eu terei que castigá-lo. – Seu andar felino fez meu pau levantar, automaticamente fazendo-se presente.

- Amor... o que... é isso? - Mesmo que eu entendesse um pouco do que aconteceria, eu não sabia se ainda estava dormindo, ou se a visão que eu tinha diante de mim era real.

Bella vestida de dominatrix, toda vestida em couro que abraçava seu corpo, destacando todas as suas curvas, inclusive suas curvas que foram acentuadas pela gravidez. Ela usava um short curto e preto sobre meias arrastão, um espartilho vermelho e cheio de laços, que deixava escapar perfeitamente a metade dos seus seios, um coque alto que liberava todo o seu pescoço para que ela pudesse usar um colar de pontas e, por último, umas botas de salto alto infernais que pareciam roubadas de uma prostituta.

Talvez em outra pessoa o conjunto pareceria como uma puta barata, mas, para mim, era a minha esposa disposta a me castigar e era fodidamente quente.

- Então... – Ela voltou a soar o chicote no ar, enviando milhares de descargas para o meu membro ereto. - Agora chegou a hora do castigo...

- Bella...

- Bella não. – Ela rugiu, avançando para mim. – Hoje eu sou sua ama... Certo?

Em seu rosto, vi que ela estava esperando a minha confirmação, eu acho que se eu dissesse que não, tudo ficaria aqui e a fantasia acabaria... mas... nem louco eu diria a ela que não.

Mais de uma vez eu quis me tornar um submisso, mas eu nunca conheci alguém com quem tivesse confiança e depois, quando Bella chegou... ela é tão inocente que nunca me ocorreu de perguntar. Eu sei por experiência que estar no controle é muito excitante, então eu seria um submisso perfeito para que Bella também gostasse muito.

- Desculpe, ama. – Abaixei minha cabeça em sinal de rendição. - Eu prometo ser um bom menino de agora em diante. Só o pensamento daquele chicote tocando minha pele me fez contrair por dentro.

- Oh, querido... você foi um menino muito mau e os meninos maus são castigados. – Ela me obrigou a levantar para desfrutar da melhor forma da minha fantasia. – Fique nu, deite na cama e coloque as mãos sobre a sua cabeça.

Não houve necessidade de repetir isso, porque em um piscar de olhos eu estava pronto para o que minha adorada esposa tinha em mente.

Bella se aproximou do meu corpo com um sorriso sexy instalado em seu rosto, pegou minhas mãos e as amarrou à cabeceira da cama com um lenço de seda que tinha em suas mãos, apesar do aperto não ser forte, senti como a sensação de falta de movimento me excitava muito mais.

- Agora... eu quero que você feche os olhos.

Mais uma vez eu escutei como um bom menino e apertei muito meus olhos para resistir ao impulso de abri-los, senti algumas coisas moverem, mas nada mais, exatamente quando ia abrir a boca, senti algo aterrisar em meu rosto, o cheiro de excitação da minha esposa me disse o que era.

- Agora é a hora de me mostrar como você é bom... eu quero que você chupe forte e profundo.

Ela moveu seus quadris e seus lábios íntimos tocaram minha boca, não hesitei em beijá-los e passei a brincar com a minha língua, que se divertiu com o seu sabor delicioso. Naquele momento eu senti a falta de mobilidade, eu queria aproximar ainda mais seus quadris do meu rosto, mas encontrei-me amarrado, desesperado e quente, então chupei com mais força e mais rápido, seus gemidos misturados com o seu sabor eram o que estava me levando ao máximo de prazer.

- Isso... AH!... bem aí... OHHH, que língua gostosa... mmm

Com os olhos ainda fechados, eu pude imaginá-la perfeitamente massageando seus seios e rapidamente me senti chegar ao limite, seus gritos me confirmaram que ela estava próxima ao orgasmo e eu já sentia o meu próprio chegar.

- OHHHH, EDWARD!

Eu bebi como um desesperado todos aqueles sucos maravilhosos que ela me ofereceu e, naquele momento, em que seu sabor corria pela minha garganta, senti como meus próprios fluidos saíam de mim, eu tinha gozado sem sequer ser tocado em minhas partes íntimas.

- Oh, baby.

Rápido demais, Bella se afastou do meu rosto, mas mais rápido ainda ela se virou para engolir meu pau completamente em sua boca, chupando, e eu a escutei engolir todos os vestígios que estavam lá.

- Oh, Be... ama. - Eu me corrigi para manter nossos papéis.

- O bebê já está duro de novo... você merece uma recompensa.

Sem esperar pela sua permissão, abri meus olhos e vi quando ele começou a esfregar seus mamilos duros no meu membro, que não demorou em ficar duro e pronto para a ação.

- Que pau mais belo. – Ela começou a me masturbar e esfregar meu pau em todo o seu corpo. – É tão obediente.

Com os olhos fixos em mim, Bella começou a rastejar sobre o meu corpo até chegar ao meu rosto e lambeu meus lábios, deixando um pouco do meu tempero neles, na verdade, eu também deixei um pouco dos seus líquidos em sua boca, juntamos nossas línguas e novamente senti a falta de controle sobre os meus braços, eu queria tomá-la, virá-la e penetrá-la sem controle.

- Agora... – Ela sorriu para mim e eu soube que ela gostaria que eu estivesse dentro dela.

É claro que ela mesma pairou sobre o meu pau e se penetrou em um único golpe, meus sentidos estavam tão aguçados que eu tive que fechar meus olhos e deixei minha cabeça cair um pouco para trás para limpar a minha mente, eu ainda não me coordenava bem quando minha amada esposa começou a montar-me como se eu estivesse competindo, eu quis me soltar das amarras, mas percebi que se eu fizesse isso, grande parte do prazer diminuiria, então preferi continuar como estávamos.

- Ohhhh.

- CALE-SE! - De repente, minha doce Bella havia se transformado em um demônio sexy. – Você não pode falar!

- Sim. - Eu pensei que tinha finalmente feito a sua vontade, mas sua mão bateu no meu rosto sem muita força em um tapa sonoro.

- Não fale! – Ela gritou novamente.

Eu queria fazer tantas coisas com ela, castigá-la pela menina má na qual ela havia se transformado, mas eu a vi fechar os olhos e começar a apertar seus seios, isto para ela era algo completamente novo, como era para mim.

- OHHHH!

Senti como suas paredes me aprisionavam e como seus líquidos deslizavam pelo meu pau, portanto, depois de vê-la calma e satisfeita, pude liberar-me, porém, assim que suas mãos começaram a acariciar meus testículos, isso realmente me ajudou a gozar como nunca tinha gozado antes.

- Você foi um submisso muito bom.

- E você uma dominatrix muito boa.

Em um movimento, soltei minhas mãos e puxei seu corpo suado e ainda vestido até o meu, esta roupa dela era perfeita, sem precisar se despir, deixava descobertas as partes necessárias.

- Eu não sabia se deveria fazer isso, mas Tanya e Emmett deixaram-me uma mala com um bilhete, enquanto você estava dormindo eu a li e depois de um momento de reflexão eu decidi, Emmett disse que esta era uma das suas maiores fantasias sexuais, então eu... – Eu a olhei e ela tinha suas bochechas um pouco rosadas, uma raridade, vestida de couro e corando. - Eu só queria agradá-lo.

- E você agradou. – Beijei seu cabelo que já havia se soltado bastante do seu coque. - Só de estar com você já fez desta uma das minhas maiores fantasias sexuais.

- Eu gostei. – Ela se reacomodou e ficou montada sobre mim. – Eu gostei disso dos papéis... de deixar um pouco o sexo baunilha de lado.

- Eu também. - Agora eu finalmente pude segurar seus quadris e roçá-la sobre o meu mebro semi-desperto. - E temos toda a nossa lua de mel para experimentar. – Movi minhas sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

- Oh, baby. – Ela passou as mãos sobre o meu peito nu. - Eu acho que há mais alguns brinquedos e roupas naquela mala.

Abençoados sejam Emmett e Tanya... ganharam o meu amor eterno.

.

.

.

Eu novamente dormi sem saber quando, a única coisa que eu tinha certeza era que dormi mais do que satisfeito, abri meus olhos e estiquei-me um pouco para encontrar-me com o corpo cansado da minha esposa ao meu lado, ela parecia cansada porque, embora eu a tenha movido ligeiramente, ela só se reacomodou e continuou em seu mundo de sonhos.

Para fazer-me de bom marido, levantei-me muito calmamente e pedi o serviço de quarto, hoje eu queria que fôssemos visitar a cidade, eu já tinha vindo aqui em um par de ocasiões, mas eu mal tinha visitado o local, mas assim era melhor porque descobriríamos tudo juntos.

- Amor... – Voltei a mover o corpo inerte da minha esposa. – Acorde.

- Eu não quero. – Ela escondeu o rosto no travesseiro.

- Amor... o serviço de café da manhã vai chegar e não acho que você gostaria que eles a vissem assim.

Como se tivesse ligado algo nela, ela levantou para correr seu corpo ainda vestido com a fantasia de dominatrix, suas bochechas coradas em um belo vermelho e sem dizer-me nada, ela correu para o banheiro, eu amava isso nela, ela poderia ser uma menina toda inocente ou menina má quando a situação exigia.

Enquanto Bella estava no banheiro, a comida chegou, então tentei arrumar um pouco o lugar porque ainda havia coisas atiradas, minha roupa havia desaparecido tão rápido do meu corpo ontem à noite que caiu em qualquer lugar do quarto.

- Vejo que ontem à noite houve uma revolução no quarto. – Bella riu quando saiu do banheiro.

Ela estava banhada e vestida, pronta para um dia de passeio.

- É... parece que eu estava desesperado para ficar nu. – Fiz piada de mim mesmo.

- Você gostou de tudo? – Ela olhou para mim esperando minha resposta.

- Eu já disse a você ontem à noite que eu amei. – Aproximei-me dela.

- Eu sei. – Ela acariciou meu peito nu quando eu a abracei. - Mas eu queria ter certeza de que não foi o seu calor que falou.

- Não, querida. – Deixei um beijo em seu nariz. – Foi o meu calor e a minha cabeça que falaram.

- Bom, senhor quente... agora vamos comer porque há muitos lugares que eu quero conhecer. – Ela se separou de mim e foi sentar onde o café da manhã foi servido.

- Você já não tem enjoos. – Falei quando cheguei ao seu lado.

- Eu não. – Ela deu de ombros. - Você? – Ela olhou para mim com a boca cheia de pão.

- Não. - Um ou dois dias Bella tinha vomitado pela manhã, enquanto eu vomitei muitas vezes mais. - Eu acredito que a síndrome está passando... eu não tive muitos sintomas mais.

- Acho que o bebê quer nos deixar aproveitar nossa lua de mel. – Ela acariciou seu ventre com uma nova luz em seu rosto.

- Claro... é que o nosso bebê é muito inteligente.

- Como os pais. – Ela brincou. - Edward... Onde vamos primeiro?

- Não sei. – Eu dei de ombros, eu não tinha feito um plano. - O que você quer ver primeiro?

- Tudo. - Se ela queria ver tudo, eu lhe mostraria tudo... então tínhamos uma longa vida pela frente para isto.

* * *

**Bella dominatrix e Edward submisso, muito quente *abana* Esses dois são demais. O que vocês acharam? Apareçam xD**

**Capítulo 51 na segunda se chegar a 830 reviews.  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	51. Capítulo 51

**SexCall... Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual?**

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **Joha**, que me autorizou traduzir. E os personagens são da Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Por que o céu me odeia? Justo no meu ultimo dia de trabalho esse inferno se converteu em meu paraíso.

* * *

**Capítulo 51**

**Bella PDV**

Estava fascinada, jamais imaginei conhecer um lugar com tanta história, monumentos, museus, castelos, as torres de Londres, tudo, se me perguntasse pelo meu lugar favorito não poderia responder porque tudo me encantava, até as cabines telefônicas vermelhas tão típicas dessa cidade.

Depois do meu momento de desinibição e de quase chicotear o meu marido pareceria que a relação era um conto de fadas.

É possível que haja mais amor entre nós?

Sinceramente pensei que tinha chegado ao meu limite, ou seja o amor mais do que tudo e com tanta intensidade que pensei que esse sentimento já não podia crescer mais, mas parece que sim, não é que a nossa relação na cama fosse ruim, mas sempre a considerei muito plana e vamos lá, temos muitos anos pela frente para ficarmos presos em uma só posição, ainda que me custou muito decidi demonstrar-lhe que estava disposta a experimentar o que fosse com tal de que fosse com ele. Porque o que aconteceu há um tempo com Tanya e Emm era outra coisa, essa só foi uma loucura da que nunca falamos e é possível que nunca o façamos, sim, eu desfrutei, mas não chegou nem perto da experiência da outra noite.

- Onde está a cabecinha da minha amada esposa?

Ri diante isso, outra coisa mais que havia mudado é que se antes Edward era um fofo e brega, agora o era mil vezes mais, tinha detalhes pequenos comigo como me dar rosas sem nenhuma razão, deixava notinhas escritas no espelho do banheiro se ele tomava banho antes, cortava a comida para que fosse mais fácil para mim comer... bem, era todo um doce que me comeria... na verdade, todas as noites me comia, porque DEUS! Tivemos sexo como coelhos. Ainda que na verdade tudo isso se atribuiu mais aos hormônios da gravidez de cada um.

- Estava lembrando dessas maravilhosas noites que passei ao seu lado.

- Mmm algo em especial?

- Nada – sorri, seus braços me rodearam enquanto meus cotovelos estavam apoiados na ponte de Londres – amo essa vista de noite..

As luzes iluminavam toda a cidade e a ponte, era uma coisa quase sublime, digna de ver, tantos casais apaixonados demonstrando seu amor só faziam disso um postal mais perfeito ainda.

- Londres é lindo... lembroo que quando meus pais me trouxeram pela primeira vez, o odiei – soltou uma pequena risada.

- E por que isso? – virei um pouco para olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Porque estavam como nós – beijou meus lábios por um segundo – sempre esbanjaram amor, mas parecia que essa cidade os transformava e os colocava mais melosos.

- Isso acontece porque você não foi inteligente – sorri triunfantemente.

- Ao que se refere? – franziu a testa ao olhar-me.

- Porque quando tinha 17 anos, meus pais para um aniversário disseram que se casariam na igreja – virei-me por completo e segui contemplando a vista – já que só estavam casados no civil, então depois de discutir isso decidimos, e me incluo porque praticamente eu decidi – ri ao lembrar como meus pais tinham feito caso de tudo – que era melhor que fizessem uma viagem, então eles imediatamente pensaram em uma viagem familiar, mas na verdade é que eu preferi que eles fossem sozinhos, que o dinheiro que iam gastar comigo, eles gastassem com eles e desfrutaram mais... sua primeira parada foi em Londres e como sabe meus pais não são muito de guardar coisas e me contaram como os expulsaram do hotel por ter feito no elevador – suspirei, faz dias que não falava com eles e não sei porque, mas me deu nostalgia, antes podia passar meses sem fazer, acho que gravida eu ficava mais sensível.

- Por isso é a minha esposa – me apertou bem forte – e por isso escolhi esse lugar, em uma conversa com sua mãe ela me contou que tinha vindo para Londres com Charlie e pensei que seria lindo que começássemos por aqui, acho que depois de tudo esse é um lindo lugar para começar uma vida juntos.

NÃO! Maldição, não queria me virar, malditos hormônios de Edward e maldita síndrome, poderia apostar que meu esposo tinha lágrimas nos olhos e se não fazia algo rápido começaria a chorar e já não o pararia.

- Acho que gostaria de provar do elevador – falei como se nada e funcionou, porque Edward imediatamente estreitou meus quadris nos seus.

- Gostei da ideia – deixou um úmido beijo no meu pescoço.

- Sim, mas não em Londres, acho que já estremecemos muito essa cidade, vamos dar a oportunidade a outra também – sorri para trás – além do mais – encolhi os ombros – já está na hora de criarmos tradições para nosso bebê – toquei meu ventre e suas mãos não demoraram em acompanhar as minhas.

- Meu bebê será um campeão – quase pude sentir seu peito inchar.

- E se for menina também – esclareci – será toda uma conquistadora.

- Óbvio – respondeu tudo ao contrário do que imaginei – nossos filhos serão lindos e conquistadores.

- Gosto disso – assenti orgulhosa do meu marido – qualquer pai teria dito que sua filha jamais teria sexo.

- Amor – beijou meu pescoço com entusiasmo – o sexo é muito bom para proibir, teria que estar doente.

- É possível que cada dia te ame mais? – virei-me por completo e ficamos frente a frente.

- Não sei... só sei que eu te amo cada dia mais.

- Breda.

Juntamos nossos lábios e só faltou que alguém se pudesse tocar um violino para que fosse um postal digno de filmes de romances.

Edward segurou os meus quadris e juntou nas suas para demonstrar-me que estava "contente", levantei minhas mãos e as enrolei em cabelos para o aproximar mais de mim. Quando minha língua encontrou a sua, ambos estávamos de acordo que se seguíamos assim daríamos um espetáculo para maiores que sinceramente não queríamos dar, isso só ficava para nós.

- Vamos – desceu seus beijos por meu pescoço fazendo-me perder qualquer noção de tempo ou espaço – não quero que todo mundo escute seus deliciosos gritos de prazer.

- Está bem – consegui encontrar a minha voz.

.

.

.

- Mamãe... me deixa – tive que afastar o telefone porque a qualquer momento ia arrebentar o meu tímpano.

- Não posso acreditar que uma semana depois que você se foi, está me ligando! É uma péssima filha!

- Mãe... mãe... MÃE! – com um grito consegui que se calasse um pouco – estou de lua de mel, acredite e tenho desfrutado muito com meu esposo, você mesma me ensinou que nas lua de mel se tem farto sexo e se esquece da família.

- Ahhh minha menina... é tão linda, aprendeu tão bem – bipolares... meus pais eram bipolares e fiquei com um pouco de medo... será genético?

- Mãe... me deixe falar? – estava com louca dizendo-me muitas coisas que se podiam fazer em uma lua de mel.

- Olha... não o faça no elevador, lembre-se do que nós passamos e não foi bonito porque nos expulsaram na metade da noite.

- Não mãe... não o farei em um elevador... agora. Por que não me diz como o papai está?

- Ah bem – tinha algo estranho na sua voz.

- Mãe, o que aconteceu? – usei meu tom sério.

- Nada.

- Mãe... diga.

- ARGH! – explodiu – é que seu pai se irritou comigo porque puxei um poucoooo – alongou bastante o último "o", indicando-me claramente que esse pouco era muito – o cabelo da Sarah.

- E por que puxou um "pouco" o cabelo da Sarah? – rodei os olhos, aposto a minha vida que era por ciúmes.

- Porque deu uma torta de mação para o Charlie! Ele é o meu marido e não tem porque lhe dar presentes – se notava bastante alterara, mas aposto que não era nada.

- E por que deu?

- Bom, pode ser que Charlie tenha encontrado seu carro que tinha sido roubado – juro que podia ver esse rubor que era igual ao meu.

- Então... não será que se deu em agradecimento e não por que queria me acostumar com ele?

- Não sei...

- Mãe... Sarah tem cinco anos mas do que eu e tem um bebê... não acho que queira meu pai nesse sentido.

- Pode ser.

- O que Charlie lhe disse?

- O maldito ameaçou me prender! Mas eu não fiquei quieta e ontem coloquei pó de mico nos seus lençóis assim que hoje amanheceu tudo cheio de caroços.

- Renée... faça um jantar, reconcilia-se e façam essas coisas que não quero saber.

- Sim! Vou colocar a lingerie que comprei ontem.

- Bem... diga ao papai que eu o amo muito e em uns dias mais eu ligo.

- Espere filha... você comprou algo para mim? – rodei os olhos diante seu tom meloso e suave.

- Adeus mãe – a havia comprado tantas coisas, mas a deixaria com duvida.

- Cuidado com meu neto! Diga ao Edward que não esmague tanto.

- Eu te amo mãe.

- Eu igual.

Desliguei negando com a cabeça, meus pais eram únicos, mas acho que por isso que sua relação prosperou tão bem ao longo dos anos, ambos estavam loucos, mas Renée colocava sua loucura e Charlie sua seriedade quando o momento o precisava, um casal perfeito.

- Como estão os meus sogros? – Edward chegou ao quarto.

- Minha mãe com ciúmes e meu pai com alergia, e os meus sogros?

Enquanto eu falava com minha mãe, Edward havia falado com seus pais.

- Ontem saíram para o cinema e acho que cumpriram sua _"fantasia"_ – desenhou as aspas no ar enquanto mostrava a língua em sinal de asco.

- NÃO! – levantei-me de um salto na cama – meus sogros são os melhores.

- Argh! São meus pais, não quero pensar nisso.

- Bom – peguei a mala que estava pronta na cama – Vamos?

- Sim – olhou as outras malas que estavam sobre o chão esperando por nós – Era necessário comprar tantas coisas?

- Sua mãe e a minha se tornaram loucas sem nos levarmos coisas... além do mais – o olhei entrecerrando os olhos – não fui eu quem decidiu comprar tanta roupa de bebê.

- Mas estava tão lindas!

- O que seja, agora vamos que perderemos o trem... ai amor uma excelente ideia ir em um trem até Paris!

- Sou um gênio... eu sei.

Nos dirigimos até a estação e minha mandíbula quase cai ao ver o trem, era uma coisa astronômica, devo reconhecer que me dava um pouco de medo subir porque diziam que era muito rápido, mas estando com Edward tudo ficaria bem.

Uma vez sentados, uma garota veio para perguntar se precisávamos de algo, só pedimos umas mantas e nos aconchegamos bem grudadinhos. O trem começou a se mover e se não fosse porque olhei pela janela não teria me dado conta, era muito suave. Logo me ocorreu uma ideia.

- Amor – movi um pouco Edward que já estava quase adormecendo.

- Tenho sono.

- Bom... mas não aconteceu já que não o fizemos no avião nem em um elevador poderíamos fazê-lo aqui.

Seus olhos se abriram de uma vez e praticamente me arrastou até o banheiro.

Aqui começariam nossas tradições.

* * *

**Os pais deles são os melhores, sinceramente lol Esse final, digno deles xD **

**Com a divulgação de Amanhecer andei bastante ocupada, como alguns sabem eu tenho um site sobre o Robert e a Kristen, o RobstenBubble, então não tive tempo de cuidar das fics nesse período.**

**Eu vou postar o próximo na quarta.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	52. Capítulo 52

**SexCall... Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual?**

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **Joha**, que me autorizou traduzir. E os personagens são da Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Por que o céu me odeia? Justo no meu ultimo dia de trabalho esse inferno se converteu em meu paraíso.

* * *

**Capítulo 52**

_(Tradução: Ju Martinhão)_

**Bella PDV**

Finalmente estávamos na Itália, depois de ter viajado por Paris e Espanha, por fim estávamos aqui, algumas semanas atrás eu encontrei alguns folhetos no escritório sobre Volterra e jurei que um dia viria, é claro que eu não sabia na época da minha lua de mel, que agora se encaixava perfeitamente com esta bela paisagem que estava diante de nós.

- Parece um lugar muito bonito. - Edward estava dirigindo o Aston Martin que alugamos e a bela e verde paisagem parecia um cartão postal perfeito.

- Sim, é bonito. – Era como nas fotos.

De repente, a forma de alguns castelos começou a aparecer diante dos nossos olhos, era como estar em um conto de fadas, mas muito mais perfeito, porque o meu príncipe estava aqui comigo.

- Eu não sei de onde você tirou a ideia de vir aqui. - Edward se virou para olhar para mim, sorrindo. - Mas foi uma excelente ideia.

- A verdade é que não sei... algumas semanas atrás eu encontrei alguns folhetos no escritório, acho que alguém os deixou... achei que seria um bom lugar para férias, mas...

- É a lua de mel mais bonita. – Ele terminou minha frase.

Graças aos contatos que Edward havia feito por computador em Paris é que tínhamos reservas em um hotel que parecia um castelo, na verdade, era um castelo, ou pelo menos foi em sua época.

- Reserva em nome de Cullen. - Edward falou em um italiano perfeito para a garota do hotel.

- Claro... recém-casados.

Olhei para Edward sorrindo e, de mãos dadas, o mensageiro nos levou para a nossa suíte. Nós havíamos reservado as suítes presidenciais e, por mais que tentasse dizer a Edward que não era necessário, ele continuou insistindo que era a nossa primeira lua de mel e que nós merecíamos.

Os próximos dias nós dedicamos a explorar a maravilhosa arquitetura de Volterra, nós tínhamos mais dois dias aqui e depois viajaríamos para Veneza e então para casa e de volta à realidade.

Uma realidade onde eu era a esposa de alguém e em breve mamãe de um lindo bebê... uma realidade perfeita.

- Aquele ali é o mais bonito. – Apontei um edifício antigo que misturava perfeitamente uma pitada de modernidade.

- Não sei. – Ele franziu o nariz. - Eu gosto mais do que vimos no quarteirão anterior.

- Sabe? - De repente, uma ideia me veio à mente. - Uma tradição boa para os nossos filhos, poderíamos fazer sexo em um castelo.

- Amor. – Ele me abraçou pela cintura. – Nós temos feito sexo todas as noites no hotel.

- Eu sei. – Olhei para ele, entortando meus olhos, ninguém melhor que eu sabia disso. - Mas eu quero dizer um castelo de verdade como este. – Apontei para um castelo que só recebia visitantes, era uma espécie de museu.

- Você não deixa de me surpreender, minha esposa. – Ele beijou minha testa.

- Essa é a ideia. - Eu dei de ombros. – Teremos uma longa vida pela frente e devemos inovar para não ficar entediados.

- Eu nunca poderia me cansar de você. - Eu sabia que era cem por cento verdade, eu não poderia nunca me entediar.

- Eu menos ainda.

De repente, minha barriga fez um barulho engraçado, essa era a maneira que o nosso bebê tinha para pedir comida.

- Parece que Edwardinho está com fome. – Meu marido tocou minha barriga e levou-me para uma cafeteria que estava a apenas alguns passos.

- Eu já disse a você que será uma menina tão bonita como a mãe. – Sorri presunçosamente.

- Isso é o que veremos.

- Assim que chegarmos a L.A. eu quero que a gente vá ver o sexo do bebê. - Pensei em voz alta.

- Uma aposta seria uma boa ideia. – Ele piscou para mim. - Eu aposto que é um menino.

- E eu que é uma menina. – Eu disse o óbvio. – Qual será o prêmio?

- Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual? – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, fazendo minha calcinha molhar imediatamente.

- Eu acho que posso pensar em alguma.

- Tenho certeza que Emmett e Tanya gostariam de participar.

- Mas então você teria que realizar as fantasias sexuais deles. – Eu ri.

- Claro... Emmett nu é definitivamente algo que eu não quero voltar a ver. – Imaginei que ele lembrou-se daquela vez em casa e estremeceu com seus pensamentos, eu ri ainda mais quando vi seu rosto à beira do colapso.

- Então eu acho que é melhor deixar a aposta só para nós.

- É melhor você ir preparada, pois desta vez eu quero vê-la fazendo um striptease. – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- É uma boa ideia! – Gritei animada. - Eu também quero um se eu ganhar.

- Bem, eu acho que nós temos o prêmio.

Nós estávamos em uma daquelas ruas cheias de turistas, mas eu não me importei de parar para tomar os lábios do meu marido, pode ser que fosse o ar italiano, mas o sabor foi melhor do que nunca, imediatamente sua língua tocou a minha e eu sabia que se continuasse isso agora, acabaria dando um show.

Tive vontade de voltar ao hotel e amarrá-lo às minhas pernas, mas devíamos aproveitar para conhecer e, talvez, pudéssemos fazer sexo no museu do castelo.

Entramos na cafeteria e fomos sentar em um canto que estava próximo a uma janela de onde podia se ver a rua.

- Oops. – Cruzei minhas pernas, minha bexiga estava chamando minha atenção novamente. – Acho que preciso ir ao banheiro.

- Vá lá... eu peço por você.

- Eu tenho um desejo de...

- ... bolo de chocolate e chá vermelho. – Ele terminou, fazendo-me olhar para ele com os olhos bem abertos. - Eu tenho o mesmo desejo. - Sorri para ele e segui meu caminho para o banheiro.

Uma das coisas boas da síndrome de Edward é que tínhamos os mesmos desejos muitas vezes e isso facilitava as coisas.

Perguntei a uma das garçonetes pelo banheiro, era um pouco longe, então me apressei porque eu estava com muita fome.

Entrei no banheiro e imediatamente senti que alguém cobria minha boca, eu imediatamente entrei em pânico e comecei a chutar e tentar livrar-me de quem estava fazendo isso.

- Mmm. – Eu não tinha voz, apenas as minhas lágrimas desciam dos meus olhos como uma enxurrada.

- Acalme-se, querida. - Era a voz de um homem e estava falando em espanhol. - Se ficar quietinha, pode ser que eu a deixe viva.

Eu me mexi um pouco mais, eu estava com medo, eu não queria que ele me fizesse nada, mas eu tinha fé que Edward notaria a minha demora.

- Agora nós vamos.

Como pude, com meu joelho golpeei suas partes íntimas e pude chegar à porta, mas o homem me pegou pelo cabelo e me forçou a ficar lá.

- Solte-me... o que você quer?

- Seu bebê. - Abri meus olhos quando vi os olhos iguais aos de Alice, era um homem, um pouco mais alto, mas depois lembrei-me daquela cadela. - Eu pareço familiar? - Eu tremi de medo por dentro, se era o que eu estava pensando, eu estava em perigo. – Por sua culpa a minha irmãzinha está na cadeia... por causa desse bebê ela está mal.

- Ela tentou me matar. – Eu solucei, defendendo-me.

- Ela tem suas razões. – Vi como ele analisava meu ventre. – E seu filho é a principal razão... ela não quer que ele nasça e eu...

- Deixe-me, por favor. - Eu estava apavorada e as lágrimas não paravam de cair dos meus olhos.

- Você é a culpada por tudo que acontece com Alice! – Ele pegou-me pelos cabelos e eu gritei tão alto que esperei que tivesse chamado a atenção de alguém.

Levou apenas alguns segundos até que a porta do banheiro fosse aberta, obrigando o homem a soltar-me, não me importei quem era, mas agarrei suas pernas e então reconheci como sendo do meu amado marido.

- Alec. - Edward sussurrou, percebi que nomeando o homem.

- Você também! – Ele gritou. - Você é o culpado pelo que acontece com a minha irmã.

Abri meus olhos para ver o rapaz encolhido e chorando, algo apertou meu coração e me fez ter pena do tal Alec, não parecia ele.

- Alec, acalme-se...

- Alice está mal... ela é tão boa comigo... eu tenho que protegê-la, é o meu dever de irmão, eu tenho que proteger a minha irmãzinha.

Lembro-me de repente de parar de ver e de pensar, fechei meus olhos e por um momento tudo estava em paz e tranquilo.

.

.

.

- Shiii, acalme-se. - Abri meus olhos e encontrei as belas orbes de Edward.

- O que aconteceu?

- Você estava dormindo e estava agitada.

- Não. – Sentei-me na cama para maior conforto. - O que aconteceu hoje à tarde?

- Isso. – Ele suspirou e seus olhos se tornaram um pouco melancólicos. - Alec é o irmão gêmeo de Alice, uma vez ela o levou ao escritório e eu o conheci, mas um dia ela me disse que ele tinha sido detectado com uma doença mental e, por isso, eles o haviam internado em... – Ele de repente arregalou mais seus olhos. – Volterra. – Ele sussurrou, eu sabia muito bem as coisas que ele estava pensando em sua louca cabecinha.

- Mas ela não tinha como saber que viríamos para cá. - Eu disse o óbvio.

- Pode ser... pode ser que tudo seja uma coincidência, mas o que é certo é que Alice envenenou Alec para atacar você, ele é muito sensível e Alice é sua única família, os médicos da clínica foram buscá-lo e quando o estavam levando, ele já não lembrava de nada, mas apenas dizia que tinha que proteger sua irmãzinha.

- O que acontecerá com ele? – Senti uma pena ao saber que ele não era o culpado, tudo era culpa da sua irmã.

- Não muito. - Ele deu de ombros – Ele está doente, e ainda que o denunciemos, não...

- Eu não quero denunciá-lo. – Falei com firmeza. – Toda a culpa é de Alice.

- Temos uma ligação que ela fez para ele, ela sabia que estaríamos aqui e pediu para Alec pegar você, pensou que assim nada poderia culpá-la.

- Mas eu não entendo. – Balancei repetidamente minha cabeça enquanto as lágrimas voltavam.

- Eu acho que ela teve algo a ver com os folhetos, mas não sei. - Ele deu de ombros. - Ela já estava presa no momento.

- Essa mulher é louca. – Segurei minha cabeça em minhas mãos e comecei a negar. - Certamente alguém os deixou lá para ela e eu, como uma grande idiota, caí em sua armadilha.

- Ainda há algumas coisas para investigar, mas com a ligação é suficiente para saber que ela é aquela que planejou todo o ataque de hoje.

- Pobre Alec. - Lembrei-me do rosto dele e da verdadeira preocupação pela sua irmãzinha naquele momento.

- Eu acho que é melhor voltarmos para casa. – Ele acariciou meu cabelo com seu afeto tão conhecido. - Devemos fazer a denúncia lá.

- Claro.

Se em alguma momento eu tive compaixão por Alice, agora terminou.

Arrumamos nossas coisas e, apesar de ter sido um fim abrupto para a nossa lua de mel, agora a única coisa que queríamos era chegar em casa, fazer a nova denúncia, ir a julgamento e acabar com isso de uma vez por todas.

Os pais de Edward foram nos buscar no aeroporto, os meus já haviam retornado para Forks e até queriam vir para o julgamento, mas eu não permiti, preferindo que eles não estivessem aqui.

Edward, Carlisle e Jenks tomaram conta de tudo e adiantaram o julgamento, apenas dois dias depois de termos chegado já era o dia e Edward ainda estava discutindo sobre a mesma coisa, não era necessário que eu fosse porque a verdade é que ele não queria que eu visse Alice, mas eu precisava vê-la, eu precisava fechar este ciclo e saber que ela nunca voltaria a nos incomodar.

- Eu não quero que você vá! – Eu estava farta... nós já tinhamos falado muitas vezes sobre isso.

- Eu vou mesmo assim.

Continuei a me arrumar, olhando para o espelho sem prestar muito atenção ao meu marido. Desde que chegamos da nossa lua de mel esse assunto era frequente e ele não parava de repetir a mesma coisa todos os dias.

- Pense em nosso bebê.

Eu congelei e me virei lentamente para encará-lo.

Como ele ousa dizer isso?

Isso foi um golpe baixo.

- Por ele. – Acariciei minha barriga já muito mais visível. – É que faço tudo isso.

- Amor. – Ele relaxou um pouco suas feições. - Os tribunais não são um bom lugar para uma mulher grávida.

- Ela quis matar meu bebê. – Pressionei meu ventre com mais força. – Ela merece receber a pior punição, desculpe, - recusei com lágrimas nos olhos, - mas àquela mulher eu só posso desejar o pior, pode ser que eu seja má por pensar isso, mas ela quis matar meu filho e isso não tem perdão.

- E ela pagará, - ele me afirmou, - eu asseguro a você que Alice pagará por tudo o que fez para nós... principalmente o que nos fez na Itália.

- Por quê?... Eu ainda não entendo por que ela fez tudo o que fez.

Edward não sabia, mas hoje eu faria qualquer coisa para falar com Alice, eu sei que ela estava apaixonada pelo meu marido, mas isso não me esclarecia o motivo do seu ódio e maldade.

Eu precisava de uma resposta para fechar este ciclo, embora Edward não quisesse, eu precisava falar com Alice.

* * *

**Essa Alice não dá paz, mas que... enfim a paz vai chegar para o nosso casal, mas antes eles vão ter que lidar com os problemas**

**Comentem e eu volto ;)  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	53. Capítulo 53

**SexCall... Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual?**

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **Joha**, que me autorizou traduzir. E os personagens são da Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Por que o céu me odeia? Justo no meu ultimo dia de trabalho esse inferno se converteu em meu paraíso.

* * *

**Capítulo 53**

**Bella PDV**

As costas de Edward estavam para o ar enquanto seus olhos se perderam da minha vista, podia ver muito bem graças a sua respiração compassada que seguiam no mundo dos sonhos.

Até agora havia tido sorte, tinha conseguido tomar banho e me vestir sem que ele se movesse, agora vinha o mais difícil, sair de casa sem que meu marido percebesse. Havia optado por não lhe dizer sobre minha ideia de ir ver Alice e assim era melhor, sabia que quando descobrisse que havia estado na cadeira ele ficaria louco e preferiria que soubesse disso quando tivesse sã e salva ao seu lado.

Amanhã começava o julgamento e Alice ainda estava na cadeia comum e correndo, assim que se tivesse que vê-la teria que entrar na mesma cela, não iam abrir o portão, mas ainda assim estava meio preocupada, mais do que tudo por minha integridade física, já que dela esperava qualquer coisa.

Dirigi muito mais lento do que o normal, já estava com quatro meses de gravidez e meu ventre estava mais notável, me encantava acariciá-lo e Edward também.

Faz só uma semana que tínhamos tido que terminar tão abruptamente nossa lua de mel, mas rapidamente ambos nos reintegramos aos nossos trabalhos para não pensar tanto no julgamento que vinha. Menos mal que meu amado marido não era como a maioria e de fato até me animou a continuar escrevendo, sei que é um pouco de trapaça, mas o próprio Edward estava me ajudando com meu artigo sobre lugares para lua de mel e é que não podem me culpar por ter estado preocupada em ter sexo no trem de Londres a Paris, do que com a sua importância arquitetônica.

- Olá – falei ao policial que estava atrás da sua mesa – queria saber a possibilidade de ver Alice Brandon.

- Deixe-me ver – abriu uma pasta e começou a lê-la enquanto franzia a testa – desculpe, mas a senhorita Brandon não está em condições de receber visitas... as tem proibidas.

- Por favor – meus olhos imediatamente se abriram – só... – fechei os olhos para conter as lágrimas – eu só preciso fazer uma pergunta, prometo não demorar.

- Morales – o jovem ficou tenso diante a voz de comando – veja se a senhorita Brandon está em condições, eu me encarrego.

- John – assenti com a cabeça diante o olhar do amigo do meu pai – eu vinha para...

- Faz umas duas semanas que recebi a visita de Charlie – tomou seu lugar na cadeira onde antes estava o jovem policial – me pôs a parte do que aconteceu e faz uma semana que me informou sobre os últimos acontecimentos... felicidades pelo casamento – assentiu não muito convencido.

- Obrigada – murmurei.

- Bella... Charlie me disse que se viesse vê-la para não te deixar passar... também me deixou informado sobre sua gravidez e eu lhe dei a minha palavra.

- É muito importante vê-la – estava à borda das lágrimas, essa era minha única oportunidade de obter respostas.

- Eu sei... e por isso te aviso que não diga ao seu pai que eu te deixei entrar – riu mais relaxado – não gostaria que mostrasse um par de fotos minhas que tem escondida.

- Obrigada.

John me levou as celas, havia esquecido que eu e Edward havíamos passado uma noite aqui, uma noite muito prazerosa.

- Só uns minutos Bella... eu mesmo vou te buscar.

John abriu uma última cela e me deixou entrar, fiquei separada de Alice só por uma última grande, estava deitava em uma velha, suja e minúscula cama, tinha o olhar para o teto, mas por sua postura sabia muito bem da minha presença.

- A que devo a honra da visita da senhora Cullen?

- Preciso falar com você – imediatamente levei minhas mãos para meu ventre, para buscar algum conforto.

Virou sua cabeça e seus olhos encontraram os meus, como pode sentou ficando de frente para mim. Franziu a testa quando viu minha barriga. Suponho que não sabia que seu irmão tinha falhado em sua horrível missão.

A olhei e vi que era a mesma Alice de sempre, essa que me olhava como se quisesse me matar por algo que não entendia, mas que agora sim descobriria.

- Vejo que Alec continua estúpido – bufou acomodando-se melhor na sua cela.

- Seu irmão é muito inocente... está doente e não deveria obriga-lo a fazer nada – tinha muita raiva pelo o que ela havia feito

- NÃO ME FALE COMO TRATAR ALEC! – saltei no meu lugar diante seu grito inesperado.

- Alice – tratei de fazer com que minha voz saísse sem pânico – só quero saber o por que... Por que fez tudo isso?

- Por que não? – encolheu os ombros e voltou a se acomodar na pequena cama.

- Por que não o que? – segurei nas grades me aproximando mais dela.

- Por que não fazer da sua vida impossível? Não preciso de nenhuma razão, eu só queria dormir com Edward, mas ele nunca me quis, quis dormir com Jasper, mas quase tive que o drogar e ainda assim gritou seu nome ao chegar ao orgasmo, assim que – deu de ombros muito despreocupada – Por que não querer foder com a sua vida?

- Mas você está apaixonada por Edward ou Jasper. – tentei buscar um pouco de lógica nas suas palavras.

- Nop – marcou o "p" – não amo nenhum dos dois.

- Não entendo – apertei minhas mãos em punhos para não poder fazer nada mais com elas, estava confusa.

- Nunca quis algo com muita vontade?

- Sim – respondi automaticamente.

- Isso é tudo... eu queria muito algo e não consegui... e você é a culpada, assim que – deu de ombros.

- É que eu não entendo... não tem lógica.

- Queria sentir Edward dentro de mim, fiz de tudo, fui seu cachorrinho por anos, o vi foder até a mais vadia das empregadas da empresa e nunca olhou para mim, um bom dia você chegou e mudou sua vida... ai eu soube... eu podia ter mais, mas... não o tive.

- Poderia ter buscado alguém que realmente te amasse.

- Para que? – encolheu os ombros – Para que fizesse comigo o que Jasper fez com você? – devo reconhecer que doeu muito, mas me segurei com vontade no meu ventre.

- Jasper não queria ficar com você – minhas lágrimas caíram aos montes por minhas bochechas ao ver por fim a verdade.

- Êxtase – murmurou – o estive drogando por muito pouco tempo, o tive que chupar muitas vezes e ainda assim, débil e excitado se afastava, nessa vez em sua casa foi à única, queria lhe demonstrar que não te amava, mas acho que falhei... o maldito te ama – riu como uma louca demente, como ela – e seu castigo foi ter te perdido, essa foi minha vingança contra ele.

- Você é louca – neguei fortemente.

- Bella – suspirou e por uns segundos vi uma pessoa normal nela – não tente buscar as soluções em tudo, tem pessoas que são más e que fazem coisas por fazer, conforme-se com isso, eu vou passar muito tempo na cadeia, e não poderia fazer nada mais com você... tente ser feliz... pelo menos até que veja que a vida é uma merda, ai nos veremos no inferno.

Não lhe disse nada, tomei minhas poucas forças e sai rapidamente dali, Alice estava louca e pelo menos agora eu sabia que tinha feito tudo o possível para compreendê-la, agora podia ficar tranquila.

**Edward PDV**

Dei um par de voltas querendo encontrar e puxar para mim o corpo da minha esposa, mas não havia nada, relutantemente tive que abrir os olhos para ver que não estava.

Levantei só com minha boxer e por mais que procurei em todos os lugares da casa não a encontrei, rapidamente fui para a garagem e percebi que o seu carro não estava ali, seguramente havia ido comprar algo, assim que mais tranquilo fui tomar banho.

Mentira, não estava tranquilo, mas estávamos quase um mês casados e não queria ficar possessivo agora, enquanto estava tomando banho lembrei que depois do julgamento contaria para Bella sobre a casa que tinha comprado, essa casa-apartamento era muito pequeno para a enorme família que teríamos, porque não ia me conformar com só um bebê, depois desse queria que viessem muito mais.

Sai da ducha e vi que já eram 2 da tarde, já estava começando a me preocupar mais, não queria sufocar Bella chamando-a, mas esperaria só me vestir para saber. Não demorei muito para ficar pronto, assim que com o celular na mão desci as escadas para ligar para a minha esposa.

Estava discando seu número quando ouvi seu carro estacionar na entrada.

Imediatamente abri a porta para recebê-la, queria lhe dar um sorrio, mas seu rosto banhado em lagrimas me obrigou a correr até ela e buscá-la.

Seus soluços aumentaram quando segurou em mim, assim que não demorei nada em tomá-la em braços e entrar em casa. A deixei no sofá e corri para a cozinha para lhe buscar um copo de água, fisicamente ela estava bem, assim que queria pensar que era só um ataque de sensibilidade comuns da gravidez.

A ajudei para tomar água e acariciei seus cabelos, depois de uns minutos senti sua respiração se acalmar, ainda estava acordada, mas já não chorava.

- Fui ver a Alice.

Fiquei quieto esperando que dissesse algo mais, tentei morder a língua e não dizer nada que a fizesse se sentir pior, mas queria dizer que não o deveria ter feito.

- O que te disse?

- Nada... só... acho que fechei esse ciclo.

- Bem – suspirei – agora podemos deixar para trás todo esse assunto.

- Bom – me olhou sorrindo – depois do julgamento.

- Depois do julgamento.

Inclinei-me para beijá-la e ela imediatamente me respondeu, seus lábios tinha gosto de sal, mas isso não diminuiu em nada meu desejo.

Amanhã seria um dia importante, como hoje era domingo e não tinha muito que fazer, decidimos ficar em casa, não tínhamos vontade de sair. Pela primeira vez desde que conheço minha doce esposa, iria cozinhar para ela, minha mãe tinha me ensinado a fazer macarrão à bolonhesa com carne de soja quando eu era menor, dizia que era nutritivo, fácil e rápido, assim que não precisaria morrer de fome, já tinha uma opção.

Não demorou muito para a comida ficar pronta, mas já passavam das 3 da tarde, comemos em um silencio que poucas vezes interrompíamos, seja o que Alice tinha dito a Bella a tinha desconcertado como aliviado.

À tarde não fizemos muito além de deitar na cama para ver um filme, na verdade eu vi o filme, porque minha esposa estava rendida e dormiu quando sua cabecinha tocou a almofada.

Dormimos cedo, amanhã teríamos que estar às 8 no tribunal, assim que tínhamos que descansar.

Dessa vez acordei primeiro, tomei banho e preparei para acordar Bella, não tinha acordado à tarde e já estava dormindo a mais de 12 horas, a acordei com suaves movimentos, menos mal que nenhum dos dois vomitava pela manhã.

- Amor... levante-se.

- Já é dia? – abriu os olhos e sorriu sem muito humor.

- Sim... vá tomar um banho, eu vou preparar o café da manhã.

- Obrigada.

Beijei seus lábios e desci, deixei tudo pronto e enquanto terminava de fazer torrada ela desceu, tomamos café com muito mais animo que ontem, falamos de tudo, mas em nenhum momento tocamos no tema do julgamento.

- Amanhã temos consulta com o Demetri – sorriu já no carro, tocando sua barriga saliente.

- Tomara que nos diga o sexo do sapequinha – brinquei.

- Pare de chamar a nossa filha assim

- Será filho!

- Lembre-se que temos uma aposta – me apontou com o dedo.

- Eu sei.

Sorri, mas imediatamente meu sorriso sumiu, há tínhamos chegado ao tribunal.

Jenks estava nos esperando na posta e nos fez entrar, nós dois éramos a parte demandante, assim que nos sentamos na frente, pelo canto do olho pude ver como meus pais, amigos e um ou outro empregado da Almos Angeles estavam entre o publico, não sabia quem testemunharia, mas supunha que mais de alguns deles teriam que fazê-lo, pelo menos pensei isso quando vi a Jane.

A entrada de Alice tirou mais de um suspirou entre os jurados, suponho que por sua pequena estatura e seu sorriso angelical, mas todos sabiam muito bem que isso só era uma fachada.

- Nessa data damos inicio ao julgamento contra a senhorita Alice Brandon, pelas acusações de assédio, tentativa de homicídio em primeiro grau, tentativa de homicídio de um neonatal e invasão de privacidade.

Agora sim, começamos a fechar e deixar para trás Alice Brandon.

* * *

**Alice realmente é louca, e fiquei impressionada com isso de que muitas vezes ela drogou o Jasper, coitado. Mas agora eles vão deixar isso para trás e viver a vida juntos e felizes.**

**Posto o 54 na segunda se deixarem 15 reviews nesse capítulo ;)  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	54. Capítulo 54

**SexCall... Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual?**

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **Joha**, que me autorizou traduzir. E os personagens são da Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Por que o céu me odeia? Justo no meu ultimo dia de trabalho esse inferno se converteu em meu paraíso.

* * *

**Capítulo 54**

_(Tradução: Ju Martinhão)_

**Edward PDV**

Mal me lembro muito do julgamento, sinceramente eu não tinha a intenção de lembrar de novo e de novo as coisas que Alice havia feito, quando ela subiu ao banco dos réus e se declarou culpada, sua expressão fria e sem remorso me forçou a tirar Bella da sala, eu não queria que nenhum de nós vivesse com suas palavras venenosas dando voltas em nossas cabeças, a partir daí, não voltamos a entrar na sala.

Havia testemunhas e provas suficientes das tentaticas de homicídio e perseguição, além da sua confissão, então todo o processo foi acelerado ao máximo.

Jenks tinha dito que este tinha sido seu caso mais fácil, o que nos dava muita esperança de que tudo saísse em nosso favor.

Naquela mesma tarde teríamos o veredicto e a sentença, então, junto com meus pais e nossos amigos e Jasper, fomos tomar um café, sim, Jasper estava conosco e ele verdadeiramente estava me caindo bem, ele se comportou de forma excelente conosco e acho que grande parte do júri ter se convencido dependia dele, já que ele tinha muito mais dados do que todos nós.

- Você não fica enojada com o doce? – Saí dos meus pensamentos para focar meus olhos em minha mãe, que olhava quase com nojo para o bolo que Bella comia com tanto prazer.

- Não. – Ela respondeu com a boca cheia e um belo sorriso.

- Edward me fazia vomitar. - Claro, Edward sempre tem a culpa. – Eu gostava muito, mas desde que fiquei grávida, não pude voltar a comer nada mais doce. – Seu olhar quase assassino me fez revirar meus olhos.

Como se eu quisesse que ela não comesse doces.

- Pelo menos você poderia me agradecer por não ser uma vaca. – Quando soltei essas palavras, fechei meus olhos para esperar meu castigo.

É claro que o sonoro golpe da palma da minha mãe atingindo a minha nuca recordou-me que eu tinha que pensar melhor antes de abrir minha enorme boca grande.

- Eu estou feito uma vaca?

NÃO, com uma mulher hormonal foi o suficiente, os olhos lacrimejantes de Bella lembraram-me que agora eu teria que ter o dobro de cuidado com as palavras que saíam da minha boca grande.

- Não, amor. – Tentei tranquilizá-la e busquei apoio no restante da mesa, é claro que ninguém me ajudou.

- Eu estou bonita?

- Você sempre está bonita.

- Obrigada.

Eu ia dizer algo para Jasper por sua intervenção, mas quando vi Bella tão feliz e voltando a comer, preferi permanecer em silêncio, eu teria que me acostumar a saber que Jasper amava minha esposa.

Mais cedo do que pensávamos, tivemos que voltar para a sala onde o juiz declarou a sentença, 35 anos sem direito a diminuição da pena, eu queria prisão perpétua, mas acho que esses 35 anos seriam mais do que suficiente e rezei para que não diminuísse, porque eu sinceramente duvidava que Alice pudesse melhorar, acho que é por isso que ela recebeu uma pena tão alta, todo mundo podia perceber muito bem o seu grau de loucura.

Bella respirou melhor quando vimos Alice sair escoltada pela polícia, eu não disse nada e ela se manteve quieta, acho que ela sempre soube onde suas ações a levariam, mas ainda assim ela fez... que coisa estranha é a mente humana.

Todos os que testemunharam a nosso favor nos parabenizaram e respiraram tranquilos porque mais de um havia sido ameaçado por ela antes da prisão. Jenks foi embora sorrindo e feliz, este tinha sido o seu salário mais fácil nos anos que estava trabalhando.

- Bem, agora meu apetite se abriu, então podemos comer alguma coisa. - Sorri para as palavras de Emm.

- Siiiim! – Minha esposa gritou. Mas antes eu quero ir ao banheiro.

- Eu vou acompanhá-la. - Tanya se apressou.

- Eu também. – Minha mãe adicionou, outra coisa que eu nunca entenderia...por que as mulheres vão ao banheiro juntas?

- Por que as mulheres vão ao banheiro juntas? - E meu pai ecoou as minhas palavras.

- Não sei, mas também fiquei com vontade. - Emmett cruzou suas pernas e correu atrás das mulheres.

- Eu também. - Meu pai deu de ombros e saiu atrás dele.

- Pessoas estranhas. – Murmurei, sacudindo minha cabeça.

- Não sei, mas está me dando vontade. – Jasper riu.

- Sério?

- Não. – Ele sorriu para mim e de repente ficou sério. – Obrigado.

- Por quê? – Olhei para ele sem entender muito.

- Obrigado por me deixar estar com vocês, por me deixar ser amigo de Bella.

- Ela te ama muito. - Era difícil dizer. – E isso é tudo que eu preciso saber.

- Mas nós fomos namorados.

- Você a ama. – Eu dei de ombros. – Eu sei que você nunca faria mal a ela, você já tem tormento suficiente por como as coisas aconteceram.

- Mais do que o suficiente, mas eu a amo e vou cuidar dela sempre que possível.

- Isso é o que eu preciso saber, além disso, - eu dei de ombros, mas desta vez rindo, - estou bastante certo do amor dela por mim.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos, mas depois ele começou a falar.

- Agora que você tocou no assunto... eu sei que não preciso, mas deixe-me dizer. – Ele sorriu para mim, enquanto eu permanecia calado. – Cuide deles, cuide deles com a sua vida, porque se você não o fizer, eu mesmo me encarregarei de matá-lo.

Deixei escapar uma pequena risada com a sua frase tão comum e de filme, mas ambos sabíamos que o fundo era inteiramente verdade.

- E suponho que você estará lá esperando que eu faça merda.

- Sempre. – Ele encolheu os ombros. – Sinto muito, irmão, mas ela sempre será o amor da minha vida, se ela agora me quer como amigo, eu serei, mas isso não significa que deixei de amá-la.

- Eu acho que isso é algo que eu tenho que agradecer a Alice. – Sorri ironicamente. – Todo o mal que ela fez me trouxe Bella, ela fodeu com você, mas a deu a mim.

- Não. – Ele negou com a cabeça várias vezes. - Se não fosse por ela, teria sido por outra coisa; ela é o amor da minha vida, mas você é o dela e ela é o seu, então sobrou eu... entende?

- A verdade é que entendi pouco. - Ambos rimos, mais animados.

- Apenas a faça feliz.

- Você também deveria ser feliz, Jasper. – Falei sério para ele, e além de ele estar apaixonado pela minha esposa, eu disse porque eu realmente achava que ele deveria.

- Se ela é feliz, eu também sou. – Ele bateu no meu ombro e se virou para sair.

- Você não vai comer com a gente? – Eu o parei.

- Eu estou convidado? – Ele sorriu.

- Somos amigos, não? – Estendi a mão para ele em sinal de amizade.

- Nós somos amigos. – Ele a pegou e balançou um pouco.

- Vamos. – Eu dei um tapa brincalhão em suas costas e quis brincar um pouco. – Além disso, se você se comportar bem comigo, posso te apresentar uma amiga.

Muito em breve, todos chegaram e fomos comer, por decisão tácita, decidimos não tocar no assunto do julgamento, então só falamos sobre Emm e Tanya vivendo juntos e do bebê que estava a caminho, a verdade é que todo mundo falou o que achava que era melhor para ele, menos Bella e eu.

Minha mãe estava muito eufórica, acho que todo mundo agora poderia se concentrar totalmente no bebê, já que não tínhamos nada mais para nos distrair, finalmente podíamos focar em ser felizes.

- Como vai o artigo sobre os lugares para lua de mel? – Meu pai perguntou para Bella.

- Bem... só estão faltando algumas fotos.

- Eu tenho. - Interveio Jasper. - Tenho fotos de vários países que fiz e nunca usei, portanto, se você quiser usá-las, está tudo bem por mim.

- Isso seria ótimo!

- Eu quero este artigo para este mês, então, entrem em um acordo para terminá-lo logo. – Imediatamente meu pai recebeu um golpe da minha mãe enquanto enfiava o garfo à boca - O quê?

- Nada de trabalho. – Ela apontou com seu garfo e todos os seus dentes apontando para ele.

- Está bem. – Ele baixou a cabeça e continuou comendo.

- O mesmo para você. – Peguei a mão de Bella que estava sobre a mesa e dei um beijo no dorso.

Nós rimos por alguns minutos até que Emmett ficou ruidosamente de pé, arrastando sua cadeira, ajoelhou-se em um joelho na frente da sua namorada e puxou a caixinha que brilhava com luz própria.

- Tanya, querida, meu amor, você quer se casar comigo para que tenhamos filhos e fiquemos juntos para sempre?

Todos nós queríamos rir da sua estranha afirmação, mas preferimos esperar a resposta de Tanya.

- Não sei. – Ela franziu a testa.

- Por que você não sabe?

- Dizem que a paixão diminui quando você se casa.

- Eu posso atestar que não é assim. - Minha mãe interveio, ganhando um beijo apaixonado do meu pai... NOJO!

- Amor... docinho, eu prometo que Emmy nunca diminuirá seu amor por você.

- Você jura? – Eu não queria saber quem era Emmy, mas eu imaginava.

- Eu juro e mostrarei a você quando chegarmos em casa.

- ENTÃO, SIM!

Tanya se jogou em Emmett e ele começou a girá-la enquanto se beijavam, bem, até que achamos que os toques se tornaram demais.

- Eu acho que quero comprovar que Eddie não diminuiu seu amor por mim. - Bella sussurrou suas palavras em meu ouvido.

- Oh, amor, eu juro que Eddie continua a amando muito.

- Então vamos para casa.

Quando percebi, estávamos sozinhos, parece que em algum ponto todos foram embora para cuidar dos seus próprios assuntos. Assuntos que eu acredito que eram muito semelhantes aos meus.

.

.

.

- Edward?

- Mmm. – Eu estava dormindo e com os olhos muito cansados, não queria abri-los agora.

- Edward, acorde.

Eu não queria, já tinha sido muitas noites acordando com seus desejos, apenas uma semana atrás ela tinha me feito correr L.A. inteira a procura de bolo de milho. DEUS! Eu nem sabia o que era isso, mas ela, em um dos seus típicos artigos de comida, leu sobre isso e não resistiu, eu tive que implorar para um conhecido meu, que é um chef, que preparasse, graças a Deus quando eu cheguei com ele, ela o comeu, porque se ela me deixasse mais uma vez com seus desejos na mão, eu não falaria com ela por um dia inteiro. Bem, eu não posso reclamar, eu também tive um desejo ocasional, mas apenas uma pequena coisa.

- O que aconteceu, amor? – Falei, ainda com os olhos fechados.

- Eu acho que a bolsa rompeu. - Sua voz soou tão lenta que eu pensei ter imaginado, mas quando senti um líquido escorrer pelas minhas pernas, eu soube que não estava sonhando.

- AHHHH! - Fechei os olhos para a pontada horrível que atingiu meu baixo ventre.

Puta merda...

Eu também teria contrações?

* * *

**Alice já não é um problema, Jasper se tornou um amigo, Emmett e Tanya vão casar, a paixão não diminuiu para Esme e Carlisle, e agora Edward e Bella estão com contrações lol haha **

**A fic ta acabando (finalmente), só mais 2 capítulos e the end.  
**

**Com 565 reviews eu posto na Quinta ;)  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	55. Capítulo 55

**SexCall... Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual?**

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **Joha**, que me autorizou traduzir. E os personagens são da Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Por que o céu me odeia? Justo no meu ultimo dia de trabalho esse inferno se converteu em meu paraíso.

* * *

**Capítulo 55**

**Bella POV**

- Fique calmo! – gritei para Edward.

- Ok – respirou várias vezes, fechou os olhos e quando os abriu parecia mais relaxado – precisamos da bolsa, e as chaves do carro.

- E de mim, não faça como nos filmes que coloca tudo no carro e me deixa para trás – me queixei.

- Nunca esqueceria de você meu amor – chegou ao meu lado e segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos – vamos ser pais de verdade.

- Vamos ser pais – estava feliz sorrindo e desfrutando do momento quando uma nova contração chegou.

O grito tão forte que me deu chegou até a deixar a minha garganta dolorida, quando garota tive cólicas que me deixavam indispostas e o medico ao que minha mãe me levou, disse que eram similares as dores do parto, mas claro que o médico era homem e não sabia uma merda do que estava dizendo, essas dores eram mil vezes pior que qualquer outra dor, mas assim como sentia que me rasgava por dentro também sabia que em poucas horas teria o meu bebê nos braços, dando-lhe de mamar, mexendo-o e escutando-o chorar, tudo isso que me fazia aguentar a dor tão forte que sentia.

- Vamos amor – Edward já tinha tudo pronto.

Segurou minha mão e com muito cuidado me ajudou a subir na caminhonete de família que havia comprado.

Por mais que lhe disse que não era necessário, ele insistiu ainda que não vendeu seu Volvo nem eu o meu mini, decidimos comprar a caminhonete com muita segurança para nossas viagens de família.

Havíamos praticado a rota na semana passada e sabia que não demoraríamos muito para chegar ao hospital, já não sentia nada doendo, mas agora estava nervosa pelo o que vinha.

- Avisou a todos?

- Sim, nossos pais estavam jogando pôquer – rodou os olhos.

Meus pais vieram para LA há uma semana, porque sabia que não chegariam se eu entrasse em trabalho de parto, assim que meus sogros amavelmente aceitaram acolhe-los em sua casa, sua boa relação só havia melhorado com o tempo e eu gostei ainda que dois já eram difíceis, quatro eram muito mais, haviam saído da festa, haviam chegado bêbados, enfim, pareciam quatro adolescentes, mas ainda assim para o meu esposo e para mim encantava vê-los tão felizes.

- Emmett e Tanya estavam em... bom... lembrando-se que os papéis não lhes levou o amor.

Duas semanas depois que Emmett pedisse Tanya em casamento, fugiram para Las Vegas e se casaram, algo muito normal para eles e fiquei feliz porque esse era o casamento que sempre havia sonhado minha amiga, ainda que mais de uma vez quem estava ao seu lado era uma garota, pode ser que as coisas haviam mudado um pouco, mas sabia que eram muito felizes e isso me deixava feliz. Nunca nos imaginamos estar casadas com dois amigos, de fato sabíamos que teríamos que obrigar nossos companheiros a serem amigos, porque estávamos seguras que passaríamos muito tempo juntas, assim que Emm e Edward nos facilitaram muito as coisas.

Chegamos ao hospital e graças ao meu adorado marido que havia tomado precaução de chamar o hospital, uma cadeira de rodas estava me esperando na entrada.

- Jasper – sussurrei.

- Liguei para ele e está no aeroporto de New York, disse que vem para cá.

- Bom.

Todos que eu queria já estavam informados, assim que podia ficar mais tranquila.

As enfermeiras trocaram a minha roupa e uma médica que suponho que era a obstetra chegou para colocar os dedos na minha vagina, sim, sabia que estava medindo a dilatação, mas isso continuava sendo estranho, posso não ser muito normal, mas isso era estranho.

- Tem 8 centímetros de dilatação... vamos te levar para a sala logo.

- Não – neguei com a cabeça – meus pais e nem meus amigos chegaram, e todos vão entrar comigo.

Lhe disse tão calma e segura que a médica rompeu em gargalhadas.

- Isabella... só uma pessoa pode entrar com você.

- Nop – destaquei o "p" – porque meu sogro deixou tudo pronto na sala com um vidro onde todos podem ver o parto.

- Ahhh certo – começou a olhar os meus papéis que tinha em suas mãos – Você é Isabella Cullen – sorriu – fui colega de faculdade do Carlisle – por seu olhar soube que teve uma queda pelo meu sofro, nada anormal.

- O mesmo.

- Bem... vou preparar tudo, mas aviso que não podemos atrasar mais o nascimento do bebê.

- Certo.

Assim que a médica saiu do quarto, meu adorado marido entrou

- Todos já estão aqui – afirmou.

- Bom, porque por mais que feche as pernas ele vai nascer.

- Finalmente vamos saber o que é – segurou minha mão e beijou o dorso.

- Sim – sorri – já estava me arrependendo de não ter querido saber.

- É melhor assim.

- Eu sei.

Aproximou-se de mim e uniu seus lábios com os meus só por um segundo porque outra contração me obrigou a separar.

Não me dei conta de quando a médica chegou, mas sim quando me deram a epidural porque doeu como a merda, isso sim, só foi um pouco já que a dor começou a diminuir consideravelmente depois disso.

Só quando entrei no quarto pude ver toda a minha família por trás do vídeo, não faltava ninguém, nem Jasper, todos estavam ali para como uma pessoinha sairia da minha vagina, lindo não?, bom, quer dizer, esperando para ver nascer o meu bebê soa melhor que isso.

Só foi uma ilusão, o efeito da injeção logo começou a passar e quando me vi empurrando voltei a sentir a sensação de estar sendo rasgada por dentro.

A médica que tinha me atendido não ia ser quem faria o meu parto e a verdade é que se fosse um homem me deu mais confiança, posso soar machista, mas eu sinto, me sentia melhor.

Voltei a empurrar e tive que tomar com força a mão do meu marido, de fato pensei que lhe cortaria a circulação do sangue.

- EDWARD!

Maldito homem, iria bater nele quando saísse daqui, o único que lhe pedia era que segurasse minha mão enquanto sentia essa dor por dentro, mas claro, meu querido marido só se importava em meter seu pau nojento quantas vezes quisesse sem tomar consciência do que suas ações poderiam causar... Claro! Como era eu quem ia parir seu filho, ele nem era capaz de segurar minha maldita mão sem desmaiar... MALDITO!

- Desculpe Senhora Cullen... mas deve continuar empurrando.

- E QUEM DIABOS VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA ME DIZER O QUE FAZER?

Oh meu pobre Edward, quem sabe bateu a cabeça e eu estava sem poder ajuda-lo, precisava levantar e ver se estava bem, se comportou tão bem comigo durante toda a minha gravidez, sentiu até as mesmas dores... OH, quem sabe ele teve uma contração muito forte e por isso desmaiou, e eu sem poder ajudar. Definitivamente tinha que levantar e ajuda-lo, Edward sonhava em ver seu filho nascer e agora ia perder, Oh! E tudo era minha culpa, sou tão insensível e ele tão bom.

- Senhora... – a mão de uma enfermeira me parou quando tentei me mover.

- Meu marido ele...

- Estou bem – em um só movimento Edward estava ao meu lado segurando minha mão e olhando-me com os olhos arregalados – Já nasceu.

- Você está bem – com muito esforço consegui levantar minha mão e tocar seu rosto.

- Sim... obrigado por preocupar.

- VOCÊ É TÃO INSENSÍVEL! – desci minha mão bruscamente – Você tinha que desmaiar quando eu mais precisava! - comecei a choramingar sem saber bem porque.

- Mas eu... não grite comigo! – seus olhinhos encheram de lágrimas e voltei a sentir-me a pior mulher do mundo.

- Amor eu...

- SENHORES! – ambos saltamos com a voz do médico – seu filho está nascendo, assim que senhora Cullen lhe peço que empurre.

Só consegui assentir e apertar ainda mais a mão de Edward, respirei fundo várias vezes e me preparei para empurrar.

- AHHHHHH! – sorri ao ouvir o grito de Edward ao meu lado, começamos isso juntos e terminaríamos juntos.

O choro mais bonito da minha maldita vida inundou a sala por completo, todos ficaram calados para escutar o lindo som, o escutava chorar e com isso me conformava, já tinha nascido e estava bem. Me deixei cair sobre a cama e respirei com mais calma.

- O que é? – minha voz saiu com muito esforço.

- Ele está bem? Tem todos os dedos? – a voz do Edward soou tão desesperava quanto a minha.

Isso era algo de ambos, pude ver que todos estavam olhando-nos através do vidro, mas aqui estávamos Edward, eu e nosso bebê, isso era tudo, agora éramos uma família completa.

- Por que não vem cortar o cordão papai? – o medico interrompeu minha perfeita bolha.

- Eu quero.

Com dificuldade só conseguia piscar, mas encontrei força para falar, sabia que era impossível cortar o cordão, mas valia a perguntar, não?

- Oh amor... temos o bebê mais bonito do mundo.

- O que é?

Só ouvi os lábios de Edward em minha frente murmurando um _"Obrigada, é..."_ antes de fechar os olhos e perder-me em meu mundo de sonhos.

.

.

.

Havia tido meu bebê, mas ainda não via e nem seque sabia ainda que era.

Abri os olhos de uma vez e me encontrei com outra roupa e em outra cama, olhei pelo quarto e vi um berço ao meu lado e Edward dormia com sua cabeça apoiada na cama. Não pude evitar acariciar seus cabelos, apesar do seu desmaio e tudo, havia estado ali dando seu ombro na situação, de fato acho que nenhum homem tinha estado tão presente em uma gravidez como ele.

- Meu bebê.

Virei e removi os lençóis que me deixaram ver seu rosado e redondo rosto, as roupas azuis me esclarecia seu sexo que tanto nos havia custado não saber.

- Olá meu bebê – como pude o peguei e o deixei sobre meu peito.

Ainda dormindo se acomodou e buscou seu melhor travesseiro, meu peito.

Oh meu Deus!

Já era mãe, não podia acreditar que era mãe de um adorado e tranquilo menino.

- Amor – olhei para Edward que estava abrindo seus olhos.

- É um menino – sussurrei.

- O menino mais bonito do mundo.

- E o mais tranquilo – beijei seu rosto enrugadinho e calmo.

- Agora somos uma família – aconcheguei melhor meu filho em meu peito e com uma mão acariciei a bochecha de Edward.

- Somos Edward... temos uma família linda.

- Mas um pouco pequena – se queixou – agora quero a filha.

- Deixe-me descansar, quando sentir animo, vamos procurar um armário e encomendar a menininha.

- Eu te amo – esticou-se e buscou meus lábios.

- Como eu a você.

Colocou sua testa na minha e desceu seus lábios até o topo da cabecinha do nosso bebê.

- Precisamos colocar um nome – murmurei.

- Eu estava pensando em um – olhou-me sorridente.

- Qual?

- Lucas.

- Sabe que meu cachorro de quando eu era criança se chamava assim não? – o olhei quase fulminando-o.

- O sei... mas seu cachorro era com "k", esse será com "c"... além do mais, me parece um lindo nome.

- Para mim também... Lukitas foi meu primeiro bebê... e esse é o segundo... meu filho... isso sim – apontei – se temos um cachorro não colocarei Lukas com "k".

- Concordo.

Voltou a me beijar, mas dessa vez forte, mas pouco porque nos interromperam.

- OLÁ FAMÍLIA!

Entraram ao mesmo tempo, nossa família e amigos chegaram fazendo barulho e gritando como se fosse uma festa ao mesmo tempo que meu filho abria os olhos, dos que não estou certa da sua cor, e abriu sua rosada boquinha para encher seus pulmões e começar a chorar.

O menino mais bonito e tranquilo?

Bonito é, mas tranquilo parece que não muito, pelo menos estava certa de que muitas horas de vigília, mas tudo era bem recebido pelo anjinho que tinha em meus braços.

- Bells... todos vimos sua coisinha – olhei para Emmett envenenadamente enquanto meu filho continuava chorando.

Malditos!

Não tinha que tê-los deixado presenciar o parto.

* * *

**O Edward desmaiando no meio do parto foi o ponto alto hahaha Nasceu o Lucas s2 Lindo s2 **

**E a fic está acabando, só mais 2 capítulos e fim!  
**

**Posto o 56 no final de semana  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	56. Capítulo 56

**SexCall... Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual?**

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **Joha**, que me autorizou traduzir. E os personagens são da Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Por que o céu me odeia? Justo no meu ultimo dia de trabalho esse inferno se converteu em meu paraíso.

* * *

**Capítulo 56**

_(Tradução: Ju Martinhão)_

**Bella PDV**

Ao final, tivemos que passar dois dias no hospital porque Lucas tinha nascido tão grande que me fez um pequeno estrago por dentro, o Dr. Demetri tinha me avisado disso e imediatamente propôs que eu fizesse uma cesariana, mas eu queria ver o nascimento do meu filho com meus próprios olhos, além disso, eu nunca, jamais, esqueceria o momento em que meu Edward desmaiou.

- Deixe-me tirar Lucas e eu ajudo você.

Edward saiu correndo do carro e pegou Lucas, mas quando ele quis abrir minha porta, suas mãos emaranharam e ele levou tanto susto por poder derrubar nosso filho que não pude fazer nada. Eu gostava de vê-lo um pouco frustrado, me fez rir, ele ficava tão sexy como pai que eu acho que teríamos que ter muito cuidado para que Lucas não tivesse um irmãozinho.

- Acalme-se. - Eu mesma abri a porta e saí. – Já estou saindo. - Eu sorri e estiquei os braços para que ele colocasse Lucas neles, mas esperei, esperei, e nada aconteceu. - Edward...

- É que ele já se acomodou. – Ele mexeu suavemente o nosso filho e olhou para mim com seus olhos verdes suplicantes. - Eu não quero movê-lo.

- Bem. – Bufei, eu também queria segurar meu filho. – Vamos entrar.

Como vi que Edward estava muito envolvido com Lucas em seus braços, decidi que hoje mudaríamos os papéis e eu carreguei o resto enquanto ele brincava com o nosso filho para casa.

Entramos e tudo estava como havíamos deixado na noite em que fomos para o hospital, Edward não tinha vindo nenhuma vez porque também tínhamos preparado uma mala para ele para que pudesse ficar com a gente em todos os momentos no hospital.

Nossas famílias queriam vir para nos dar as boas-vindas, ou algo assim, mas nós rejeitamos qualquer ideia semelhante, nós sentimos que este era um passo um pouco mais íntimo, era a primeira vez que entrávamos em casa com o nosso filho e era algo para compartilhar apenas com nós três. Enquanto entramos, Edward caminhou até o nosso quarto e o de Lucas, seguido por mim, é claro que a sua primeira parada foi o quarto do nosso filho, tudo foi tão lindamente decorado, em tons de branco com um pouco de amarelo, era o que tínhamos escolhido porque não queríamos que ficasse muito carregado a um sexo quando ainda não sabíamos o sexo do bebê, achamos que ficou um pouco monótono assim, mas lindo. Mas agora tudo tinha toques celestiais, até nas paredes havia desenhos de carros, que deixavam claro que este era o quarto de um menino, um lindo menino recém-nascido.

- Quem...? – Eu fiquei com a palavra na boca enquanto deixava as bolsas caírem no chão.

- Nossos pais, eu suponho. – Ele deixou Lucas em seu bercinho. – Eu não sabia que eles fariam algo assim.

Ele veio ao meu lado e me abraçou por trás e, juntos, nós contemplamos o quarto e como o nosso filho se agitava no berço, ele levantava seus pés e mãos para o móbile pendurado no teto.

Sem querer, pequenas lágrimas começaram a cair dos meus olhos, essa era a imagem que sempre sonhei, embora eu não quisesse ver, quando pequena e as outras meninas se imaginavam casadas e com filhos, eu nunca quis acompanhá-las em suas fantasias, mas o meu inconsciente sonhava e era este quadro que era pintado.

- Eu estou tão feliz, meu amor. - Edward sussurrou em meu pescoço enquanto ele me abraçou apertado.

- Eu também. - Deixei descansar minha cabeça em seu ombro e ambos suspiramos diante do primeiro gorgolejo do nosso filho.

Vários minutos passaram sem que pudéssemos nos mover, nós sabíamos que Lucas tinha que ficar em seu berço, nós estávamos muito cansados e também precisávamos descansar, mas nenhum de nós tinha a menor intenção de se mover, apenas quando vimos nossa filho dormir pudemos tomar a decisão de deixar o quarto.

Acho que quando eu era pequena, fui uma filha muito boa, porque o meu nem sequer chorava quando tinha fome, ele tinha se comportado muito bem no hospital e parece que em casa seria da mesma forma.

Quando chegamos ao nosso quarto, eu nem sequer olhei para o meu marido, fui direto para o banheiro e tirei a roupa para tomar um banho quente, eu estava cansada do chuveiro do hospital, que não chegava nem aos pés do meu, pensei que Edward se juntaria a mim, mas eu estava errada, nós supostamente não deveríamos ter relações por um tempo e acho que era melhor se evitássemos contatos tão íntimos.

Saí envolta no meu roupão de banho e quando cheguei ao quarto, não vi Edward em qualquer lugar até que senti que ele me pegava pelas costas.

- Eu sei que não podemos, mas... – Ele empurrou meu cabelo molhado para um lado e começou a deixar beijos no meu pescoço, beijos que me incendiavam completamente.

- Edward. – Mexi meus quadris até encontrar a humanidade viva do meu marido. – A quarentena. – Consegui murmurar.

- Eu sei... mas se formos cuidadosos.

Ele me virou para poder tomar meus lábios entre os dele, fazia algumas semanas desde que estivemos juntos intimamente, quando se aproximou o parto, decidimos que era melhor evitar adiantá-lo, ou fazer algum mal ao nosso bebê, por isso a nossa necessidade pelo outro só cresceu.

- Eu preciso te mostrar o quanto eu te amo. – Ele olhou diretamente nos meus olhos enquanto abria meu roupão. – Eu preciso que você saiba o quanto você me faz feliz.

- Eu... eu preciso estar com você. – Levei minhas mãos aos seus cabelos e comecei a bagunçá-los enquanto ele descia seus beijos para os meus seios.

Eu nunca pensei que amamentar meu filho poderia deixá-los tão sensíveis e parecia que Edward também notou isso.

- Oh, amor... estão tão grandes. - Com as duas mãos, ele começou a massagear e beliscar os mamilos.

- EDWARD! – Gritei tão alto que fiquei com medo de acordar Lucas.

- Silêncio. – Ele sussurrou no meu pescoço. - Eu trouxe o monitor... está no volume máximo, então, relaxe.

Edward me conhecia como ninguém, o tempo que passamos juntos nos tornou tão compatíveis que nem eu mesma acreditava.

- Agora, relaxe. – Ele deixou-me cair na cama e imediatamente se colocou sobre mim.

Meu corpo precisava dos seus toques, da sua língua nas minhas partes mais delicadas, do seu corpo quente sobre o meu... Foda-se a quarentena! Eu precisava sentir meu marido dentro de mim.

Seus beijos começaram a descer do meu pescoço até tomarem meus montes duros, é claro que ele não hesitou em tomá-los e rodeá-los com sua língua, no entanto, eu não pude fazer nada além de agarrar seus cabelos e incitá-lo a seguir e, como conosco as palavras não eram necessárias durante o sexo, Edward sacudiu meus mamilos com seus dentes, fazendo meu sexo latejar como nunca.

Eu imediatamente me senti mal, Edward continuava vestido e sem qualquer contato, então eu aliviei um pouco do seu peso e tentei abaixar minhas mãos até sua calça, seu pênis estava ereto e eu já conseguia imaginar o quanto estava úmido, o que me fez passar a língua pelos lábios, eu queria tirá-la com a minha boca agora, então quis deixá-lo deitado comigo sobre ele.

- Eu quero te chupar. – Montei sobre ele e movi meus quadris para encorajá-lo um pouco mais.

- Eu também. – Ele murmurou enquanto subia as mãos pelas minhas pernas.

- Bom.

Saí do meu lugar para ficar sobre ele, mas em posições contrárias, sua respiração bateu sobre o meu sexo, fazendo quase impossível a tarefa de baixar seu zíper, com os dentes cerrados e muito controle, consegui liberar seu pau e tomá-lo em minha mão, exatamente quando dei a ele a primeira lambida, um choro profundo inundou todo o quarto, fazendo o momento esfriar.

- Parece que não será tão fácil. – Ele sussurrou com a testa pressionada na minha.

- Agora vem a verdadeira missão de ser pai. – Eu saí do seu colo e corri para pegar minha camisola.

Nós encontraríamos um outro momento para ficar juntos, agora o nosso filho precisava de nós.

.

.

.

Dois dias depois, todos tinham vindo à nossa casa, retiro totalmente o que disse de Lucas antes, meu filho me odiava, desde o primeiro dia em que chorou, ele não deixou mais de chorar, parece que ele não gostava de mim porque, quanto mais eu o pegava, mais ele chorava e, ultimamente, eu estava chorando com ele.

Edward estava preocupado porque pensava que eu poderia ter depressão pós-parto, mas eu estava fazendo todo o possível para controlar minhas emoções e deixá-las de lado para cuidar do meu filho.

- Você tem que colocar o talco antes da fralda!

- NÃO!... coloque a pomada primeiro... ele está com o bumbum vermelho.

Eu queria chorar com Lucas, que não parava de chorar fazia uns dez anos, bem, talvez não fosse dez anos, mas eu sentia isso e, mesmo que fosse apenas alguns dias desde que ele chegou em casa, eu estava desapontada comigo como mãe, porque todos, inclusive Tanya, sabiam mais de bebês do que eu... quero dizer, não há aulas na escola e nem na faculdade para ser uma mãe, mas eu deveria ter lido um livro, ou algo assim.

- Renée... está errado... o talco primeiro! – Cobri meus olhos diante da voz da minha sogra.

- Oh, Esme... Aposto que a bunda de Edward está toda vermelha! Você deveria ter colocado pomada quando o trocava!

- Minha mãe me disse que era melhor não colocar nada que não passasse umidade. – Sim, até mesmo Tanya não parava de dar conselhos.

Sentei-me na beirada da cama e vi como o pênis do meu filho estava no ar enquanto essas três sabichonas decidiam a melhor maneira de trocar meu filho, que não queria parar de chorar.

Eu sentia os sussurros que pouco a pouco foram subindo de tom, elas nunca se cansavam de discutir e minha cabeça não estava boa para ouvi-las, eu só queria trocar o meu bebê, alimentá-lo e colocá-lo para dormir para eu também poder fazê-lo, eu já não lembrava desde quanto eu não fechava os olhos.

- JÁ BASTA! - Eu gritei enquanto me levantava. - Vou pedir que você saiam deste quarto e me deixem sozinha com o meu filho.

Meu tom agora calmo deixava claro que eu não aceitaria qualquer réplica, então essas três mulheres tão importantes para mim ficaram caladas e imediatamente deixaram o quarto. Apressei-me a levantar e chegar até onde meu filho, que ainda estava nu e chorando, embora chutasse um pouco, deixou que eu o pegasse e, quando nossos rostos ficaram na mesma altura, ele abriu aqueles lindos olhos iguais aos meus e deixou de chorar.

- Eu acho que você e eu nos entendemos muito bem, Lucas.

E, claro, parece que meu filho era um digno filho do seu pai e não poderia ser deixado apenas com o bom e tinha que acrescentar algo mais.

Seu pequeno pênis levantou-se e apontou diretamente para o meu peito para depois descarregar todo o seu xixi na minha camisa, eu não queria comparar meu filho com Lukitas, mas meu cachorro quando era um bebê fez o mesmo comigo e desde aquele dia fomos inseparáveis, diziam que os cães faziam xixi para marcar território, ou demonstrar afeto, então eu queria acreditar que era o que o meu filho estava fazendo.

- Você é um caso, filho. – Eu o deixei novamente sobre o trocador.

Pelo menos o cheiro de xixi não era forte, então eu limpei seu xixi e coloquei a fralda, eu já estava especialista nisso, claro que qualquer um se torna especialista se tem que fazer uma coisa 20 vezes por dia.

Seus sons, embora apenas balbuciar, para mim eram os mais bonitos do mundo, era uma coisinha tão bonita, a mistura perfeita entre Edward e eu.

Eu não podia deixá-lo muito tempo no trocador, então voltei a levantá-lo em meus braços e embalá-lo, Lucas já estava acostumado a mim e sempre se aconchegava no meu peito quando eu o pegava, desta vez não foi exceção.

- Eu te amo, filho... você é o que eu mais amo no mundo, junto com o seu pai. - Eu o separei um pouco de mim e o olhei nos olhos.

- Parece ser verdade isso da ligação especial entre a mãe e seu filho.

Virei minha cabeça para ver meu marido se aproximando de nós.

- Lá em baixo estão três mulheres reclamando sobre a minha esposa. – Ele riu.

- Lucas não parava de chorar. – Falei para ele. – E eu precisava me conectar com o meu filho... eu preciso que ele tenha confiança em mim.

- Ele te ama. – Edward esticou os braços e Lucas imediatamente foi com ele.

- Nós somos seus pais. – Deixei meu filho com seu pai. - Agora eu entendo os meus pais quando eles diziam sobre o amor incondicional.

- Sim... na verdade eu sinto como se Lucas tivesse nos unido mais. – Ele avançou seus lábios até beijar minha testa. - Eu sinto como se ter um filho me fizesse amar você mais, eu amo os dois.

- Somos uma família completa. – Sussurrei para ele.

- Ah, não, amor. – Ele mudou Lucas de um braço para outro. – Nem pense que você escapa, espere até passar a quarentena porque já vamos para o segundo... eu aviso que quero vários filhos.

- Que venham então. – Beijei a cabeça do meu bebê e os lábios do meu marido. – Os que Deus quiser enviar serão bem-vindos.

* * *

**Os dois nem chegaram em casa e quase quebraram o resguardo hahaha Essas mulheres deixando a Bella maluca coitada lol tinha que dar um basta mesmo. E o Lucas fazendo xixi nela, ai crianças são assim mesmo, tem que ter atenção lol **

**Só temos mais um capítulo e fim. Posto na Quarta ou Quinta  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	57. Capítulo 57

**SexCall... Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual?**

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **Joha**, que me autorizou traduzir. E os personagens são da Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse:** Por que o céu me odeia? Justo no meu ultimo dia de trabalho esse inferno se converteu em meu paraíso.

* * *

**Capítulo 57**

**Edward PDV**

Os últimos dias tinham sido pura felicidade, junto a Bella e nosso filho éramos praticamente a família perfeita diante os olhos dos outros, quase não brigava com minha esposa e tínhamos um lindo e bem comportado filho, ainda que na realidade é que em casa éramos um completo caos, Lucas já caminha e falava um pouco, assim que passava o dia indo para todos os lados e bagunçando o que Bella arrumava e nós, bom, nós ultimamente somos uns animais e não podíamos tirar as mãos um do outro, mais de alguma vez não tivemos que ficar com vontade por ter iniciado algo que não podíamos acabar bom, também quem pensa em beijar sua esposa ardentemente quando tem uma sala cheia de gente, sim, só a mim e ninguém mais.

Bom, pelo menos as coisas iam bem, com Bella éramos uns viciados em sexo e Lucas era todo um malcriado, por isso mesmo é que queríamos lhe dar um irmãozinho e agora eu penso que é Lucas que nos deixou viciados no sexo, depois de tudo é por ele que estamos todo o dia fazendo amor... não, mentira, o fazemos porque nos amamos.

E sim, pode ser que não sejamos o protótipo de família perfeita e recatada, mas somos malditamente felizes.

- Olha, pegue esse pacote – apontei pela enésima vez o pacote de presente – caminha até onde mamãe está e da para ela – suspirei olhando os olhinhos do meu filho que me olhavam expectantes – entendido?

- _Shim_ – assentiu muitas vezes enquanto chupada sua mãozinha.

- Repete o que tem que fazer.

- Mamãe... pacote e... – virou seus olhos tentando lembrar, mas parece que nada vinha a sua cabecinha.

- Tem que dizer, feliz dia das mães – não sabia se meu filho de dois anos iria lembrar em seu escasso vocabulário das palavras corretas, mas tinha que tentar.

- Mamãe! – gritou levantando os braços, ao mesmo tempo em que eu me dei por vencido.

- Isso mesmo – sorri bagunçando seu cabelo enquanto lhe entregava o presente e o girava até o quarto onde estava minha esposa ainda dormindo – vai e cumprimente a sua mãe.

- Mamãe.

Voltou a repetir ao mesmo tempo em que seguia minhas instruções, fiquei uns segundos mais fora do quarto espiando como meu pequeno Lucas parava a uns centímetros de sua mãe adormecida, conhecendo tanto meu filho que posso jurar que estava procurando as palavras que tantas vezes repeti, sei que podia lembrar, mas ainda era pequenino e apesar de sua pouca idade era bastante inteligente quando se propunha.

- MAMÃE!

De onde eu estava eu pude escutar com perfeição o sonoro grito do meu filho. Queria que o momento fosse sentimental e se isso lhe somava a um par de lágrimas da minha esposa e filho, poderia ficar satisfeito já que lhes tinha dado de presente o primeiro dia das mães que lembrariam, bom e se a memória falhar com o tempo é que estava com meu celular gravando, mas parece que meu filho não quis ser emotivo e lhe deu seu toque, porque agora diante minha câmera estava minha esposa com os cabelos para todo o lado, os olhos abertos e meu filho saltando enquanto queria abrir o pacote de presente que lhe entreguei.

Logo a cena mudou e Bella percebeu tudo, pegou Lucas e o subiu na cama para abraça-lo como nunca, sim, agora estavam chorando e eu o tinha feito, lhes tinha dado o primeiro dia das mães.

- Oh amor – ela soluçou sobre o ombro do nosso pequeno bebê – é todo um amor... o que é?

Mas antes que Bella pudesse tomar o pacote, Lucas pegou e terminou de abrir.

Dentro da caixinha tinha um desenho que meu filho tinha feito seguindo as minhas instruções e debaixo dele tinha uns lindos brincos de aro com cristais swarovski que minha esposa havia amado quando os viu, estava claro que o último presente era meu, mas tampouco queria ser desses pais que só compram algo para que seus filhos deem a suas mãos, não, meu filho tinha que participar disso, depois de tudo esse dia é para eles dois.

Quando vi que Bella tirava os brincos da caixa, dei por encerrado e pressionei o 'stop' para que meu telefone deixasse de gravar. Minha esposa quando sentiu a minha presença esticou sua mão e me deu um dos seus adoráveis sorrisos, claro que não hesitei nenhum só segundo para ir até eles.

- Obrigada – quase não falou, só murmurou.

- Papai! – gritou meu pequeno em minha direção – pacote – levantou o que restava do presente e apontou.

- Sim filho – cheguei ao seu lado e acariciei seus cabelos tão iguais para os de seu pai – o fez perfeito – o peguei nos braços para sentar em seu lugar e o coloquei sobre minhas pernas.

- Filmei vocês – falei antes que Bella dissesse algo – sei que algum dia vão querer ver isso juntos.

- Muito obrigada – logo minha esposa estava segurando a minha camisa chorando – muito obrigada por tudo isso.

- Obrigado a você – beijei seus cabelos e imediatamente se separou de mim.

- Agora – de um só salto já estava em pé – vocês dois – apontou para nós dois – vistam-se que temos que ir até a sua mãe – me apontou com seu dedo.

Era verdade, hoje iriamos comer na casa dos meus pais, os pais de Bella logo depois de pensarem um pouco, decidiram se mudar para LA, diziam que quando já estivessem mais velhos o frio de Forks seria ruim e não poderia se mover, que queriam ficar onde tem sol e estar perto da família, assim que desde algum tempo nos domingos eram quase sempre na casa dos meus pais ou dos meus sogros, bom, hoje iria ser nos meus pais.

Enquanto Bella se arrumava, e me preocupei em dar banho no Lucas, ele gostava pouco da água e por isso fiquei bastante molhado, mas consegui deixa-lo como o bonequinho que é, quando terminei com meu filho, o coloquei para ver desenhos, enquanto eu ia tomar banho, no quarto Bella já estava se vestindo assim que depois de beijar seus lábios, entrei no banheiro e me encontrei com algo que não esperava sobre a pia, havia um teste de gravidez e estava positivo, o peguei entre minhas mãos e ainda um pouco assustado sai e vi como Bella terminou de colocar os sapatos, levantei o pequeno bastão, e ela sorriu, não precisava de palavras.

- É verdade? – minha voz saiu como se não fosse minha, tinha as lágrimas acumuladas lutando para sair.

- Sim amor – levantou-se e caminhou até a mim, pegou minhas mãos e a colocou em sua barriga – seremos pais de novo.

- Oh amor – me seguei com força nela – não posso acreditar... pois acredite porque aqui – acariciei com nossas mãos únicas agora onde descansava nosso segundo filho – está crescendo o nosso bebê.

Não podia acreditar, ia ser pai de novo, depois que a impressão passou um pouco, pensei nos sintomas que senti com Lucas e esperei senti-los novamente, a verdade é que isso me fez me aproximar mais de Bella e do meu filho.

Quando chegamos na casa dos meus pais lhes demos a notícia e todos ficaram mais do que felizes por serem avós novamente, dessa vez estávamos só nós, Tanya e Emmett estavam com os pais do meu amigos e além dos mais, lhes complicava muito sair já que Annie só tinha dois meses e não queriam arriscar a sair muito, ainda que sempre que faziam calor eles eram uns exagerados nesse sentido e eu preferia não opinar porque eu era pior do que eles.

Jasper finalmente tinha começado uma relação com uma garota chamada Rosalie, parece que a conheceu em uma de suas viagens e ainda que só levavam uns meses conhecendo-se, eles estavam felizes, mas a verdade é que no fundo eu sabia que ele continuava apaixonado pela minha esposa, era desses amores que nunca iam acabar, ele ia amá-la para sempre, mas eu estava feliz, e Bella ainda mais, que finalmente estava refazendo sua vida.

Finalmente todos estávamos felizes, as coisas que passamos no passado ali ficaram, agora era pura felicidade e loucuras, nada de ameaças nem maus entendidos, brigas e birras sim, mas isso nos tornava normais, depois de tudo... em que família não tem briga? Em nenhuma, não?

Bom, tinha uma família única e uma fabulosa esposa doce que me esperava.

O que mais queria?

**Bella PDV**

- Edward! – estava estressada, logo os garotos chegariam e Edward ainda não descia.

- O que? – chegou correndo e um pouco agitado, além do mais ainda estava colocando a gravata – estou pronto – esticou seus braços para me mostrar como estava, perfeito como sempre.

- Bem, agora ajude-me a colocar a mesa porque logo garotos vão chegar e faz muito tempo que não os vejo.

- Amor... só faz um mês que vieram, além do mais – ficou calado quando viu meu olhar assassino.

- Além do mais...?

- Nada – beijou minha testa e correu para colocar a mesa.

Sei que faz só um mês que nos via e que falávamos todos os dias, mas era muito difícil tê-los longe, quando Lucas foi para a universidade não afetou tanto porque Ethan ficou com a gente, mas nesse ano ele também foi e fiquei sozinha com Edward, ainda que devo reconhecer que esse tempo tinha nos servido, nos tinha feito bem reafirmar nossa relação mais além de ser pais, já criamos os nossos filhos e como ainda éramos jovens podíamos fazer coisas com nosso tempo, Edward ficou com a Almost Angels e tínhamos uma boa situação econômica, assim que podíamos ficar sem trabalhar em excesso, eu continuava escrevendo, mas agora o fazia em casa. Além do mais, nossos filhos estavam seguindo nossos passos, Lucas está a um passo de receber o diploma de jornalista e Ethan de Administração de Empresas, assim que já tínhamos quem se encarregar disso quando Edward já não pudesse.

Esses anos passaram tão rápido que me dói o peito, temos sido imensamente felizes, claro que também tínhamos tido nossos altos e baixos, mas superamos as crises e hoje podemos dizer que não faltava nada, além de claro, sermos avós.

Jasper finalmente casou com Rosalie e eram muito felizes, ainda que nunca deixou de me olhar com esses olhos apaixonados, soube deixar seus sentimentos de lado e ser feliz com suas esposa e seus filhos. Emmett e Tanya eram outro caso, esses dois não mudaram com o tempo, sua filha lhes saiu completamente o oposto, Annie era mas madura que eles dois juntos, mas isso divertia muito a todos.

No caso de nossos pais, nos víamos cada vez menos, eram todo um caso, passavam os dias viajando e isso nos deixava muito felizes, desfrutavam a vida completamente, ainda já estivessem mais velhinhos, gostavam dos grandes benefícios que a terceira idade lhes dava.

- Amor – sai dos meus pensamentos para olhar Edward – os garotos chegaram.

Tirei o pano que tinha entre minhas mãos e corri para encontrar meus filhos, ali estavam meus dois pequenos, Lucas já tinha 22 anos, já estava em seu último ano e Ethan com seus 18, quase 19, estava apenas começando, ambos eram lindos e tão parecidos com seu pai como comigo.

- Amor – corri e me segurei no pescoço de ambos.

Logo me senti muito abraçada por meus três homens, sim eu era a rainha da casa e amava isso.

- Vamos comer – disse Edward.

Havia passado toda a tarde cozinhando, havia sido uma surpresa que os garotos viessem nos visitas, poucas vezes o faziam se não tinha festas, porque a viagem era bem longa, assim que no fundo sabia que essa visita tinha segundas intenções.

- Bem – já havíamos terminado de comer e Edward começou a falar – sabemos que algo acontece e é melhor que falem agora.

Me encantava ver Edward em sua posição de macho alfa, era excepcional vê-lo sério e tão paternal.

- Bom – Lucas começou a falar – Sabem que estou com Annie né?

Sim, disso sabíamos há um ano quando nos contava que estavam juntos, claro que Emm não gostou muito que sua pequena já tivesse namorado, ainda que sua pequena já era toda uma mulher igualmente linda como a minha amiga.

- Sabemos – suspirei e esperei pelo o que vinha, não queria ter ideias antes do tempo.

- Bem – conhecia muito bem o meu filho para saber quando estava nervoso e agora o estava, e muito – Annie está grávida.

Um sentimento que não conhecia me tomou por dentro, sentia uma felicidade que não havia sentido antes, era totalmente diferente de quando descobri as minhas gravidezes, mas igualmente emocionante, meu filho estava terminando seus estudos, era todo um homem responsável e conhecia Annie a vida toda, claro que isso era perfeito.

- Agora eu – nem sequer pude abrir a boca quando Ethan falou, olhei para Edward e estava igualmente contido – sou gay... tenho um namorado e o amo.

Agora sim fiquei meio muda, não sabia o que pensar sobre o último, além do mais, amo o meu filho com a minha alma e sua condição sexual não fazia nenhuma diferença.

- Bem – meu filho mais novo suspirou – isso era tudo... o que tem para nos dizer?

- Vocês são felizes? – perguntei aos dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim, muito felizes – Lucas sorriu.

- Mais do que nunca, agora que vocês sabem – acrescentou Ethan.

Com esse último me doeu o peito ao pensar pelo o que teria passado, meu pequeno escondendo-se do mundo e de nós mesmos, mas não precisava mais disso.

- Bem – Edward tomou a palavra – são felizes e isso é o mais importante para nós – tomou minhas mãos sobre a mesa e sorrimos – agora vão dormir que amanhã teremos muito o que conversar, começando por descobrir como vamos esconder seu cadáver – apontou para Lucas – quando Emm souber que você engravidou sua pequena.

- Amamos vocês – Lucas soltou do nosso pescoço e correi para seu quarto que continuava igual como sempre.

- Eu – ambos nos levantamos e nos encontramos com Ethan – muito obrigado – corri para abraçar meu filho que estava chorando, mas sabia que era de alegria – muito obrigado por me aceitar como sou.

- Hey – segurei seu rosto e o fiz me olhar – sempre será o meu bebê, ok?

- Ok.

- E para mim sempre será meu filho sem importar mais – Edward o tirou dos meus braços e o abraçou – agora vá dormir que amanhã falaremos sobre algumas coisas também – piscou um olho brincalhão para ele e preferi não perguntar mais.

Quando ficamos sozinhos, meu marido segurou minha mão e me levou até nosso quarto, que ficava longe dos nossos filhos, quando chegamos só ficamos nos olhando.

- Você está bem com tudo isso? Foi muita informação.

- Estou mais feliz do que nunca... criamos os filhos que temos, são responsáveis e sinceros com o que sentem... fizemos um excelente trabalho.

- Bem –acariciou minha bochecha – porque eu também me sinto muito satisfeito – logo seu olhar mudou para um que conhecia perfeitamente – agora... acho que me deve algo.

- O que? – me fiz de boba enquanto sorri.

- Uma fantasia sexual.

Sem mais, segurou-me em seus braços e começou a me beijar ao mesmo tempo que minhas costas chocavam com o colchão, nossa roupa pouco a pouco deixou de estar presente em nossos corpos, os anos juntos não tinham diminuído a nossa libido, seguíamos desejando-nos igual o primeiro dia.

- Abri as pernas – murmurou sobre meu ventre.

O fiz e esperei que sua língua encontrasse meu clitóris, claro que não demorou em fazê-lo, tive que me segurar em seus cabelos e puxar para não perder a cabeça pelo prazer que estava dando.

- Oh Edward.

- Continua igualmente deliciosa – olhei para baixo e vi como um de seus dedos estava agora penetrando-me.

Fechei os olhos e deixei descansar minha cabeça na cama, queria muito mais do que isso, estava para terminar, mas queria que o fizéssemos juntos.

- Amor... eu...

- O que quer? – quando me dei conta já o tinha sobre mim – diga qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual.

- Você – o agarrei pelos cabelos e o obriguei a me olhar – quero seu enorme pau dentro da minha boceta... penetrando-me sem parar, quero que me foda duro e rápido.

Oh Deus, amava falar assim na cama, me fazia sentir jovem e os caminhos das personalidades, mais vadia, mais inocente, mais terna, ou o que fosse, é o que nos havia permitido seguir ativos sexualmente como antes.

Claro que Edward cumpriu tudo o que lhe pedi, me virou e me fez ficar de quatro, sabia que ambos amávamos fazê-lo dessa forma porque a penetrava se sentia ainda mais no fundo e de vez em quando uma palmadinha dava seu toque no momento, e claro, meu amado marido me doeu como nunca antes, esses momentos eram para foder sem parar, depois faríamos amor, agora queria duro e bem dentro.

- EDWARD!

Senti como seu sêmen se derramava em meu interior e se misturava com meus sucos, a mistura perfeita que só nós dois fazíamos.

- BELLA!

Deu uma última estocada para terminar e finalmente caiu sobre meu corpo, o rodeei com meus braços e ele descansou sua testa no meu peito, mas rapidamente a levantou e ficou me olhando.

- Então – murmurou ainda agitado – Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual?

- Qualquer uma que tenha você.

Beijei seus lábios e nos aconchegamos para dormir, tinha tudo e mais o que podia desejar, estava claro que era felizes... muito feliz.

***~FIM~***

* * *

**Adorei esse final! Espero que tenham gostado dela, e desse casal maluco.  
**

**Obrigada por me acompanharem nessa fic, vocês são demais.  
**

**Tenham um Feliz Natal e Ano Novo.  
**

**Beijos, nos encontramos por ai.  
**

**xx  
**


End file.
